Uusima aja kronoloogia
Siin on uusima aja kronoloogia. 20. sajand 1901 * 1. jaanuar – Loodi Austraalia Ühendus. * 9. mai – Melbourne'is pidas avaistungi Austraalia esimene parlament. * 22. juuli – Londonis algasid Jaapani ja Suurbritannia liidukõnelused. * 14. august – Ameerika lennunduspioneer Gustave Whitehead sooritas väidetavalt oma lennumasinaga Whitehead No. 21 eduka mootorlennu; kui see on tõsi, edestas ta vendasid Wrighte kahe aastaga. pisi|100px|William McKinley * 6. september – Anarhist Leon Czolgosz haavas New Yorgi osariigis Buffalos Panameerika maailmanäitusel surmavalt USA president William McKinleylt. * 14. september – USA president William McKinley suri 6. septembri atentaadis saadud haavadesse. Uueks presidendiks sai Theodore Roosevelt. * 19. oktoober – Brasiilia lendur Alberto Santos-Dumont lendas ümber Eiffeli torni. Lennuks kulus 30 minutit. * 27. oktoober – Pariisis registreeriti esimene juhtum, mil kurjategijad kasutasid põgenemiseks autot. Tegemist oli poeröövlitega. * 10. november – Tallinnas hakkas Konstantin Pätsi toimetamisel ilmuma radikaalne ajaleht Teataja (suleti 10. detsembril 1905). * 18. november – Kirjutati alla teine Hay–Pauncefote'i leping, mis andis USA-le õiguse Panama kanali ehitamiseks. * 11. detsember – Itaallane Guglielmo Marconi saatis esmakordselt raadiosignaali üle Atlandi ookeani, Cornwallist Edela-Inglismaal St. Johnsi Newfoundlandil. * 23. detsember – Austraalia parlament võttis vastu immigratsiooni piiramise akti. * 29. detsember – Kuulutati pidulikult välja eelmisel aastal loodud Austraalia Ühendus. 1902 1903 * 19. aprill – Bessaraabias Kišinjovis (tänapäeva Moldovas) toimunud kaks päeva väldanud juudivastases mässus hukkus ligi 50 juuti ning selle tagajärjel tõusis maailmas tähelepanu alla juutide tagakiusamine Venemaal. * 16. juuni – Henry Ford asutas Detroitis Fordi autotehase. * 4. juuli – Tööle hakkas esimene Vaikset ookeani läbiv telegraafikaabel San Francisco ja Manila vahel. * 23. juuli – Ford Motor Company tõi turule mudeli Ford Model A. * 3. august – Makedoonia mässajad kuulutasid Kruševos välja vabariigi, mis sai püsida ainult kümme päeva, enne kui Osmani väed linna hävitasid. * 24. september – Austraalia ajaloo teiseks peaministriks sai Alfred Deakin. * 3. november – Panama kuulutas end iseseisvaks. * 20. november – Tartus hakkas Peeter Speegi toimetusel kaks korda nädalas ilmuma sotsiaaldemokraatlik ajaleht Uudised (suleti 30. detsembril 1905). pisi|125px|Vendade Wrightide lennumasina esmalend * 17. detsember – Vennad Wrightid sooritasid maailma esimese eduka lennusõidu. 1904 * 8. veebruar – Jaapani rünnakuga Venemaa sadamalinnale Port Arthurile algas Vene-Jaapani sõda. * 4. mai – Algas Panama kanali ehitus. * 15. juuni – Aurikul General Slocum New Yorgi lähedal merel puhkenud tulekahjus hukkus üle tuhande inimest. pisi|100px|[[James Joyce]] * 16. juuni – Sel päeval leiab aset iiri kirjaniku James Joyce'i romaani "Ulysses" tegevus. Päeva tähistatakse Bloomsday romaani peategelase Leopold Bloomi järgi. * 21. juuli – Avati 14 aastat ehitatud Trans-Siberi raudtee Moskvast Vladivostokki. * 10. august – Kollase mere lahing – Vene-Jaapani sõjas lõi Jaapani laevastik Port Arturi lähedal Vene laevastikku. * 27. oktoober – Avati esimene osa New Yorgi allmaaraudteest. 1905 * 2. jaanuar – Venelased vallutasid jaapanlastelt Mandžuurias asuva Port Arthuri linna. * 22. jaanuar – Vene sõdurid tapsid Peterburis Talvepalee ees verisel pühapäeval 500 meeleavaldajat. * 2. aprill – Alpides avati Simploni raudteetunnel Šveitsi ja Itaalia vahel. * 4. aprill – 8,6-palline maavärin tollase Briti India Lahore provintsis nõudis üle 20 000 ohvrit. * 27. mai – Vene-Jaapani sõjas purustas Jaapani laevastik Tsushima väina lahingus Vene laevastiku. Vene 45 laevast pääses vaid 12. * 7. juuni – Rootsi ja Norra lõpetasid personaaluniooni. * 27. juuni – Mässulised madrused hõivasid Mustal merel soomuslaeva Potjomkin. * 29. juuni – Viiskümmend sohvrit lõid Londonis seni tegutseva Briti Autoühingu, võitlemaks politsei autovaenulikkuse vastu. * 30. juuni – Albert Einstein avaldas Erirelatiivsusteooria. * 5. september – Portsmouthi lepingu allakirjutamisega lõppes Vene–Jaapani sõda. * 27. september – Ilmus Albert Einsteini artikkel massi ja energia suhte kohta. * 20. oktoober – Venemaal algasid üldstreigid. * 26. oktoober – Vene töölised korraldasid ülestõusu ja moodustasid esimese revolutsiooninõukogu. * 26. oktoober – Norra ja Rootsi vahel sõlmiti eraldumisleping. Kuningas Oscar II loobus Norra troonist. * 30. oktoober – Vene tsaar andis järele duuma nõudmisele saada suuremat seadusandlikku võimu. * 1. november – Algas liiklus Keila–Haapsalu laiarööpmelisel raudteel. * 12. november – Norras hääletas referendumil 79% valijatest monarhia säilitamise poolt, mille järel tõusis nädal aega hiljem Norra troonile Haakon VII. * 9. detsember – Prantsusmaal lahutati kirik riigist. * 9. detsember – Dresdenis esietendus Oscar Wilde'i jutustusel põhinev Richard Straussi ooper "Salome", mida kriitikud pidasid ropuks looks. * 16. detsember – Tallinnas hakkas ilmuma Päevaleht (toimetaja esialgu A. Pert, alates 1908. aastast G. E. Luiga), millest sai peagi Eesti suurim ja mõjukaim väljaanne. * 30. detsember – Suleti Tartus Peeter Speegi toimetusel 20. novembrist 1903 ilmunud sotsiaaldemokraatlik ajaleht Uudised. 1906 * 8. aprill – Sõlmiti Algecirase leping, mis andis Prantsusmaale ja Hispaaniale kontrolli Maroko üle. pisi|[[San Francisco pärast maavärinat ja sellele järgnenud tulekahju]] * 18. aprill – San Franciscot tabas maavärin, millest põhjustatud tulekahju hävitas suurema osa linnast; surma sai umbkaudu 1000 inimest. * 16. august – Tšiilis asuvat Valparaíso linna tabas hinnanguliselt 8,2-magnituudiline maavärin. Hukkus 3882 inimest. pisi|left|140px|[[RMS Mauretania|Mauretania]] * 20. september – Vette lasi ookeani liinilaev Mauretania, mis oli oma aja suurim ja kiireim laev. * 3. oktoober – Rahvusvaheliseks hädasignaaliks kinnitati SOS. * 26. detsember – Austraalias Melbourne'is linastus maailma esimeseks mängufilmiks peetav "The Story of the Kelly Gang". * 30. detsember – Briti Indias Dhakas loodi Moslemiliiga, mis kujunes oluliseks jõuks Pakistani islamivabariigi loomisel. 1907 * 14. jaanuar – Jamaica maavärinas hävis Kingstoni linn, hukkus tuhat inimest. * 24. jaanuar – Sir Robert Baden-Powell organiseeris Inglismaal esimese skaudirühma. * 15. märts – Soome parlamenti valiti esimesed naisliikmed. * 26. aprill – Asutati Tartu esimene eesti üliõpilaskorporatsioon Fraternitas Estica. * 24. juuli – Korea muutus Jaapani protektoraadiks. * 1. august – Robert Baden-Powelli organiseerimisel algas Inglismaa lõunarannikul Brownsea saarel esimene skaudilaager. * 26. september – Briti Uus-Meremaa kolooniast sai dominioon. * 22. oktoober – Pangajooksu tõttu lõpetas Knickerbocker Trust Company oma tegevuse, vallandades 1907. aasta paanika. * 5. november – Avati Valga Reaalkool. pisi|125px|[[Thomas W. Lawson]] * 14. detsember – Inglismaal Cornwalli poolsaare lähedal asuvate Scilly saarte juures jooksis madalikule maailma suurim kuunar Thomas W. Lawson, mis läks pärast õnnetust ümber. Õnnetuses hukkus 17 meremeest ja tekkis arvatavasti mereajaloo esimene suurim õlireostus. 1908 * 1. veebruar – Lissabonis mõrvati Portugali kuningas Carlos I ja kroonprints Luís Filipe, uueks kuningaks sai Manuel II. * 27. aprill – Londonis algasid 31. oktoobrini toimunud IV suveolümpiamängud. * 10. mai – Esmakordselt ajaloos tähistati emadepäeva. * 22. mai – Vennad Wrightid patenteerisid oma lennumasina. * 30. juuni – Siberi inimtühja taiga kohal Podkamennaja Tunguskas plahvatas Tunguusi meteoriit. * 10. juuli – Hollandi füüsik Heike Kamerlingh Onnes vedeldas esimesena heeliumi. * 26. juuli – USA justiitsminister Charles Joseph Bonaparte asutas Juurdlusbüroo, millest sai hiljem Föderaalne Juurdlusbüroo (FBI). * 17. august – Esilinastus maailma esimene täispikk animafilm, prantsuse kunstniku Émile Cohli "Fantasmagorie". * 1. oktoober – Müügile tuli maailma esimene seeriaauto Ford Model T. * 5. oktoober – Ferdinand I kuulutas Bulgaaria iseseisvaks ja võttis endale tsaari tiitli. * 6. oktoober – Austria-Ungari annekteeris Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina, mille tagajärel puhkes Bosnia kriis. * 7. oktoober – Kreeta tõstis mässu Türgi ülemvõimu vastu ning ühines Kreekaga. * 15. november – Belgia parlament võttis kuningas Léopold II-lt Kongo valitsemise üle ja nimetas koloonia Belgia Kongoks. * 28. detsember – Lõuna-Itaaliat ja Sitsiiliat tabas võimas maavärin, milles hukkus üle 75 000 inimese. 1909 pisi|135px|Ernest Shackleton koos teiste ekspeditsiooniliikmetega Briti lipu kõrval * 9. jaanuar – Briti polaaruurija Ernest Shackletoni juhitud Nimrodi ekspeditsioon püstitas Briti lipu 180 km kaugusele lõunapoolussest, kõige lõunapoolsemasse punkti, kuhu oli sel ajal jõutud. * 5. veebruar – Belgia keemik Leo Baekeland teatas esimese sünteetilise plasti bakeliidi loomisest. * 6. aprill – USA maadeavastaja Robert E. Peary jõudis põhjapoolusele. * 13. aprill – Konstantinoopolis puhkes sõjaväeline ülestõus sultan Abdülhamit II vastu. * 18. aprill – Katoliku kirik kuulutas Prantsuse rahvuskangelase Jeanne d'Arci õndsaks. * 27. aprill – Türklased tõukasid troonilt sultan Abdülhamiti, kelle asemele asus Mehmet V. * 10. juuni – Assooride lähedal merehätta sattunud reisilaev Slavonia kasutas esmakordselt hädasignaali SOS. pisi|left|100px|[[Louis Blériot]] * 25. juuli – Prantslane Louis Blériot lendas esimesena üle La Manche'i väina. * 28. august – Kreeka peaminister Dimítrios Rállis kukutati sõjaväelise riigipöördega. * 4. september – Londonis toimus maailma esimene skautide kogunemine. * 14. november – Asutati korporatsioon Sakala. pisi|100px|Selma Lagerlöf * 10. detsember – Rootsi kirjanik Selma Lagerlöf pälvis esimese naiskirjanikuna Nobeli kirjandusauhinna. 1910 * 14. märts – USA-s California osariigis Kerni maakonnas tabasid naftapuurijad surve all olevat naftasetet, põhjustades ajaloo suurima naftalekke. * 28. aprill – Türgi surus maha Albaania ülestõusu. * 6. mai – Suri Briti kuningas Edward VII, troonile tuli tema poeg George V. * 22. august – Jaapan teatas ametlikult Korea annekteerimisest. Korea jäi Jaapani võimu alla kuni Teise maailmasõja lõpuni. * 28. august – Montenegro kuulutati iseseisvaks kuningriigiks. Riigi esimeseks kuningaks sai Nikola I. * 4. oktoober – Portugali kuningas Manuel II põgenes Lissabonis puhkenud revolutsiooni eest Suurbritanniasse. * 5. oktoober – Portugalist sai vabariik Teófilo Braga juhtimise all. pisi|125px|Eugene Burton Ely laeva pealt õhku tõusmas * 14. november – Eugene Burton Ely sooritas lennukiga esimese õhkutõusu laevalt, lennates ristlejale USS Birmingham ehitatud ajutiselt tekilt Virginia osariiki. 1911 * 21. veebruar – Jaapan ja USA sõlmisid lepingu, mis piiras jaapani tööliste voolu Ühendriikidesse. * 31. mai – RMS Titanic lasti vette. pisi|left|125px|[[Machu Picchu]] * 24. juuli – Yale'i Ülikooli professor Hiram Bingham avastas Peruus iidse inkade linna Machu Picchu. * 21. august – Itaallasest kelner Vincenzo Peruggia varastas Louvre'ist Leonardo da Vinci maali "Mona Lisa". * 10. oktoober – Hiinas Wuhanis alustasid revolutsionäärid mässu, mis varsti levis kogu Lõuna-Hiinas ja viis 2000-aastase keisrivõimu kukutamiseni. * 13. oktoober – Kuninganna Victoria poeg prints Arthur sai esimeseks kuninglikust soost isikuna Kanada kindralkuberneriks, samuti esimeseks Suurbritannia printsiks sel ametikohal. * 22. oktoober – Endla teatrimaja sisseõnnistamisega alustas Pärnus tegevust kutseline teater, esietendus August Kitzbergi "Libahunt". * 23. oktoober – Itaalia-Türgi sõjas kasutati esmakordselt lennukit, kui itaallasest piloot sõitis Liibüast Türgi rindejoont uurima. * 26. oktoober – Kuulutati välja Hiina Vabariik. * 5. november – Itaalia annekteeris Tripoli ja Kürenaika. * 14. detsember – Norra maadeuurija Roald Amundsen jõudis esimese inimesena lõunapoolusele. pisi|100px|Sun Yat-sen * 29. detsember – Sun Yat-sen valiti Hiina Vabariigi esimene ajutiseks presidendiks. 1912 * 6. jaanuar – Saksa geofüüsik Alfred Wegener esitles oma teooriat mandrite triivist. * 8. jaanuar – Lõuna-Aafrikas Bloemfonteinis asutati Aafrika Rahvuskongress. pisi|125px|Scotti meeskond lõunapoolusel * 17. jaanuar – Kapten Robert Scott ja tema ekspeditsioon jõudsid kuu pärast norralast Roald Amundseni lõunapoolusele. * 12. veebruar – Hiina Mandžu dünastia viimane keiser Pu Yi loobus võimust. * 14. veebruar – Arizona sai USA 48. osariigiks. * 30. märts – Maroko sultan Mulai Abd al-Hafiz kirjutas alla leppele, millega Marokost sai Prantsuse protektoraat. * 4. aprill – Tiibetis kehtestati Hiina vabariik. * 14. aprill – Reisilaev Titanic põrkas kohaliku aja järgi kell 23:40 Põhja-Atlandi ookeanil kokku jäämäega ja uppus kolm tundi hiljem. Laev viis põhja umbes 1500 inimest. * 16. aprill – Ameerika lendur Harriet Quimby lendas esimese naisena üle La Manche'i väina. * 5. mai – Peterburis ilmus ajalehe Pravda esimene number. * 23. august – Sündis Gene Kelly, USA näitleja ja tantsija. * 4. september – Lõppes Albaania revolutsioon, Osmanite valitsus nõustus enamiku mässajate nõudmistega. * 8. oktoober – Montenegro kuulutas sõja Türgile, vallandades sellega Esimese Balkani sõja. * 17. oktoober – Türgi kuulutas sõja Bulgaariale, Serbiale ja Kreekale. * 12. november – Otsimisrühm leidis Briti uurimisreisija kapten Robert Scotti ja tema kaaslaste surnukehad. Scotti rühm oli hukkunud sama aasta märtsis retkel lõunapoolusele. * 28. november – Albaania kuulutas ennast Esimese Balkani sõja ajal Osmanite riigist sõltumatuks. * 3. detsember – Balkani Liidu riigid Bulgaaria, Kreeka, Montenegro, Serbia ja Montenegro sõlmisid Osmanite riigiga relvarahu, peatades Esimese Balkani sõja vaid ajutiselt. 1913 * 22. veebruar – Mehhiko armee tappis president Francisco Ignacio Madero Gonzálezi ja asepresident José María Pino Suárezi. * 13. märts – Austraalia uueks föderaalpealinnaks nimetati Canberra. * 13. mai – Vene-USA lennukonstruktor Igor Sikorski lendas maailma esimese neljamootorlise jäiga tiivakinnitusega õhusõidukiga Russki Vitjaz, mille ta oli projekteerinud. * 29. mai – Pariisis toimunud Igor Stravinski balleti "Püha kevad" esietendusel põhjustas teose avangardistlik muusika ja koreograafia publiku seas tõsist pahameelt. * 30. mai – Osmanite riik sõlmis Londonis Balkani riikidega rahuleppe, lõpetades Esimese Balkani sõja. Lisaks määrati vastiseseisvunud Albaania piirid. * 4. juuni – Briti šufražett Emily Davison jäi hobuste võiduajamisel kuningas George V hobuse ette. Hobune tallas Davisoni kapjade alla ja naine suri saadud vigastuste tõttu neli päeva hiljem. * 30. juuni – Bulgaaria ründas Serbiat ja Kreekat, alustades teist Balkani sõda. * 10. juuli – Californias, Surmaorus registreeriti kõigi aegade kõrgeim õhutemperatuur varjus: 56,7 kraadi Celsiuse järgi. * 10. august – Bukarestis kirjutati alla lepingule Balkani sõja lõpetamise kohta. * 23. august – Kopenhaagenis avati kuulus "Väikese merineitsi" kuju. * 7. september – Sündis helilooja ja pedagoog Villem Kapp. * 29. september – Saksa insener Rudolf Diesel, diiselmootori leiutaja, jäi Antwerpenist Londoni teel olnud praamil "Dresden" kadunuks ja teda ei nähtud enam kunagi. * 9. oktoober – Briti ookeaniaurik Volturno süttis Põhja-Atlandil põlema. Õnnetuses hukkus 136 inimest. 521 inimest päästeti. * 14. oktoober – Suurbritannia ajaloo ohvriterohkemas kaevandusõnnetuses hukkus 440 inimest, kui Walesis Senghenyddi kivisöekaevanduses toimus plahvatus. * 21. oktoober – Portugalis suruti maha rojalistide mäss. * 31. oktoober – USA-s Indiana osariigis Indianapolises alustasid ühistranspordi töölised streiki, mistõttu peatus linnas ühistransport ja puhkesid meeleavaldused, kui streigimurdjad püüdsid ühistransporti uuesti käima panna. * 12. detsember – Firenzes leiti kaks aastat varem Louvre'ist varastatud Leonardo da Vinci Mona Lisa. * 21. detsember – USA ajalehes New York World ilmus ajaloo esimene teadaolev ristsõna. 1914 * 1. jaanuar – USA-s Floridas alustas tegevust maailma esimene lennuliin St. Petersburg–Tampa Airboat Line. * 5. jaanuar – Ford Motor Company kehtestas kaheksatunnise tööpäeva ja viiedollarilise miinimumpalga. * 26. veebruar – Maailma suuruselt kolmas ja suurim Olympic-klassi ookeaniliinilaev HMHS Britannic lasti vette. * 24. aprill – Deutsche Physikalische Gesellschaftile esitati Francki-Hertzi katse, esimene elektriline mõõtmine, mis demonstreeris kvantmehaanikat. * 25. mai – Briti alamkoda võttis vastu Iiri autonoomia seaduse. * 28. juuni – Serbia üliõpilane tappis Sarajevos Austria troonipärija Franz Ferdinandi ning ta abikaasa, ajendades sellega Esimese maailmasõja puhkemise. * 23. juuli – Pärast Austria ertshertsogi Franz Ferdinandi tapmist Serbias esitas Austria–Ungari Serbiale ultimaatumi. * 28. juuli – Austria-Ungari kuulutas Serbiale sõja, millega algas Esimene maailmasõda. * 1. august – Saksamaa kuulutas Venemaale sõja ning Prantsuse ja Saksa piiripatrullid tulistasid teineteist. * 2. august – Luksemburg alistus Esimeses maailmasõjas Saksamaale ning jäi Saksa okupatsiooni alla kuni sõja lõpuni. * 3. august – Saksamaa kuulutas sõja Prantsusmaale. Rumeenia kuulutas end neutraalseks. * 4. august – Suurbritannia kuulutas Saksamaale sõja, USA kuulutas end neutraalseks. *4. august – USA president Woodrow Wilson kuulutas Ameerika Ühendriigid Esimeses maailmasõjas neutraalseks. * 6. august – Austria-Ungari kuulutas sõja Venemaale. * 12. august – Suurbritannia kuulutas Austria-Ungarile sõja. * 12. august – Vaatamata võidule Haleni lahingus ei suutnud belglased takistada sakslaste sissetungi Belgiasse. * 15. august – Esimene laev läbis Panama kanali. * 26. august – Venemaa ja Saksamaa keisririigi vahel algas Tannenbergi lahing. * 28. august – Esimese maailmasõja esimene merelahing lõppes brittide võiduga sakslaste üle. pisi|100px|Viimane rändtuvi Martha * 1. september – Vangistuses suri viimane elusolev rändtuvi isend Martha. * 5. september – Algas Esimese maailmasõja esimene Marne'i lahing. * 17. september – Andrew Fisher alustas kolmandat ametiaega Austraalia peaministrina. * 22. september – Saksa allveelaev uputas Põhjameres Briti laevad Aboukir, Hogue ja Cressy, hukkus üle 1400 inimese. * 22. september – Saksa väed pommitasid Prantsuse Polüneesias Papeetet. * 9. oktoober – Antwerpeni linnavõimud alistusid ning linn langes sakslaste kätte. * 11. oktoober – Saksamaa allveelaev uputas Soome lahes soomusristleja Pallada. See oli esimene sõjalaev, mille Vene keisririik Esimeses maailmasõjas kaotas. * 17. oktoober – Avati Tallinna Linna Kunsttööstuskool, millest loeb oma algust Tallinna Kunstiülikool. * 19. oktoober – Algas esimene Ypres'i lahing. * 27. oktoober – Briti mereväe lahingulaev HMS Audacious uppus miinitabamuse tõttu, kuid laeva uppumine hoiti neli järgmist aastat saladuses. * 9. november – Kookossaartel uputas Austraalia ristleja HMAS Sydney Keskriikide viimase aktiivse lahingulaeva India ookeanil SMS Emdeni. * 24. detsember – Toimus esimene õhurünnak Inglismaale: Saksa lennuk heitis pommi Doveri linnale. pisi|left|135px|Briti ja saksa sõdurid jõulurahu ajal ** 25. detsember – Legendaarne mitteametlik jõulurahu Esimese maailmasõja läänerindel. Saksa ja Briti sõdurid lõpetasid tulevahetuse, tulid kaevikutest välja ning kohtusid rinnetevahelisel "eikellegimaal". 1915 * 13. jaanuar – Kesk-Itaaliat tabanud 6,7-magnituudilises maavärinas hukkus umbes 30 000 inimest. Maavärinas hävis Avezzano linn. * 24. jaanuar – Briti laevastik üllatas Põhjamerel Saksa laevastikku, sundides viimase põgenema. * 1. veebruar – Suurbritannia asus esimesena passidesse fotosid paigaldama. pisi|100px|"[[Rahvuse sünd|Rahvuse sünni" filmiplakat]] * 8. veebruar – Esilinastus D. W. Griffithi kolmetunnine linateos "Rahvuse sünd" ("The Birth of a Nation"), millest sai üks vastuolulisemaid ja mõjukamaid filme Ameerika kino ajaloos. * 18. veebruar – Saksamaa alustas Esimeses maailmasõjas blokaadi Inglismaa vastu. * 22. aprill – Saksa armee kasutas Esimeses maailmasõjas Belgias toimuinud Ypres'i lahingus esmakordselt mürkgaasi, mille tõttu hukkus lahingus üle 6000 inimese. * 25. aprill – Austraalia ja Uus-Meremaa armeeüksused maabusid Esimese maailmasõja käigus koos teiste liitlasvägedega Gelibolu poolsaarel Türgis, alustades Gallipoli kampaaniat. * 24. mai – Itaalia astus Esimesse maailmasõtta Austria-Ungari vastu. * 25. mai – Esimeses maailmasõjas lõppes teine Ypres'i lahing, kus Saksa armee kasutas esmakordselt gaasirelva. * 5. juuni – Taanis anti naistele valimisõigus. * 21. oktoober – Ameerika Telefoni- ja Telegraafikompanii võttis esimest korda otsese raadiotelefoniühenduse üle Atlandi ookeani Pariisi. * 25. november – Albert Einstein esitles oma üldrelatiivsusteooriat. * 13. detsember – Tallinnas alustas tegevust Ühistegevuse Edendamise Selts, mis oli välja kasvanud Ühistegevuslehe (asutatud 1910) juures alates 1913. aastast tegutsenud ühistegevuse nõukogust ja büroost. 1916 * 21. veebruar – Prantsusmaal algas Verduni lahing, Esimese maailmasõja pikim ja veriseim heitlus, kus hukkus üle miljoni inimese. * 9. märts – Mässuliste kindral Pancho Villa ründas New Mexicos Columbuse linna, andes vastulöögi USA karistusoperatsioonile Mehhikos. * 24. aprill – Dublinis algas Lihavõtteülestõus, mille eesmärgiks oli saavutada iseseisva Iiri Vabariigi loomine. * 15. mai – Inglismaa ja Prantsusmaa jagasid Sykes-Picot' lepinguga endise Ottomani impeeriumi araabia alad. * 31. mai – Suurbritannia ja Saksamaa pidasid ajaloo ulatuslikuma, Jüüti merelahingu, mis ei toonud võitu kumbalegi poolele. * 10. juuni – Meka emiir Ḩusayn ibn ‘Alī alustas mässu Türgi võimu vastu. * 4. august – Taani müüs osa oma Neitsisaartest 25 miljoni dollari eest USA-le. * 17. august – Rumeenia sõlmis Antandiga salajase lepingu ja astus Esimesse maailmasõtta lootuses võita uusi territooriume. * 1. september – Bulgaaria kuulutas Rumeeniale sõja. * 15. september – Briti armee kasutas Esimeses maailmasõjas Somme'i lahingus esimest korda tanke. * 5. november – Poola kuulutati kuningriigiks. pisi|left|135px|Britannic * 21. november – Egeuse meres Kéa saare lähedal uppus meremiini tagajärjel Briti reisilaev Britannic, mis oli suurim Esimeses maailmasõjas hävinud laev. 1065 reisijast päästeti 1035. * 29. november (oktoobris?) – Hussein kuulutati araablaste kuningaks. * 5. detsember – Keset Esimest maailmasõda ja parlamendis toetuse kaotamist astus Briti peaminister H. H. Asquith ametikohalt tagasi. * 13. detsember – Alpides hukkus laviini all ligi 9000 Austria-Ungari sõdurit. * 18. detsember – Lõppes üle üheksa kuu väldanud Verduni lahing, milles hukkus ligi miljon prantsuse ja saksa sõdurit. pisi|100px|[[Grigori Rasputin]] * 30. detsember – Venemaal mõrvati tsaariperekonna soosik Grigori Rasputin. 1917 * 31. jaanuar – Saksamaa kuulutas Esimeses maalimasõjas välja piiramatu sõjategevuse merel. * 5. veebruar – Mehhiko kuulutati föderaalvabariigiks. * 8. märts – (Vana kalendri järgi 23. veebruar) Streigid ja ülestõusud Peterburis tähistasid Veebruarirevolutsiooni algust. * 15. märts – Vene tsaar Nikolai II loobus veebruarirevolutsiooni käigus troonist, lõpetades kolm sajandit kestnud romanovide valitsusaja. Selle järel astus ametisse vürst Georgi Lvovi juhitud valitsus. * 22. märts – USA tunnustas esimese riigina Venemaa uut Ajutist Valitsust. * 6. aprill – USA kuulutas Esimese maailmasõja ajal Saksamaale sõja. * 16. aprill – Esimeses maailmasõjas algas Aisne'i jõe lahing Põhja-Prantsusmaal. * 16. aprill – Vladimir Lenin naasis Šveitsist Petrogradi ja liitus bolševike liikumisega. * 27. mai – Asutati Eesti Õpetajate Liit. * 3. juuni – Albaania kuulutati iseseisvaks riigiks Itaalia protektsiooni all. pisi|100px|[[Aléxandros I]] * 11. juuni – Kreeka kuningas Konstantínos loobus oma poja Aléxandrose kasuks troonist. * 12. juuli – Saksa väed kasutasid esimest korda Esimeses maailmasõjas keemiarelvana sinepigaasi. * 17. juuli – Briti kuninglik perekond võttis Saksavastasuse puhangus Saxe-Coburg-Gotha asemel dünastianimeks Windsor. * 22. juuli – Aleksandr Kerenski sai Venemaa Ajutise Valitsuse juhiks. * 31. juuli – Algas kolmas Ypersi lahing (tuntud ka kui Passchendaele lahing). * 8. oktoober – Tallinnas Estonia teatrisaalis toimus kirjandusrühmituse Siuru esimene avalik kirjandusõhtu. pisi|left|100px|Mata Hari * 15. oktoober – Pariisis hukati sakslaste kasuks spionaažis süüdi mõistetud Hollandi eksootiline tantsija Mata Hari. * 24. oktoober – Algas Caporetto lahing, kus esimese paari päeva jättis elu umbes 18 000 sõdurit. * 26. oktoober – Brasiilia kuulutas sõja Saksamaale. * 31. oktoober – Liitlasväed võitsid Lõuna-Palestiinas Beershebas toimunud lahingus Türgi vägesid. See oli üks viimaseid lahingus ajaloos, kus toimus edukas ratsaväe rünnak. * 2. november – Briti siseminister Arthur Balfour avaldas deklaratsiooni, milles toetas Palestiinas juutide rahvusriigi rajamist. * 6. november – Esimeses maailmasõjas lõppes Passchendaele lahing, milles hukkus mõlemal poolel vähemalt 200 000 sõdurit. * 7. november – Venemaal Petrogradis toimus Vladimir Lenini juhtimisel bolševistlik riigipööre (nn Oktoobrirevolutsioon). * 7. november – Briti väed hõivasid Gaza pärast seda, kui Osmani garnison selle maha jättis. * 15. november – Soome parlament kuulutati Soome kõrgeima riigivõimu kandjaks, mis viis Soome lõpliku iseseisvumiseni. * 20. november – Algas Cambrai lahing, milles Briti tankiarmee saavutas alguses sakslaste vastu edu. * 25. november – Venemaal toimunud Asutava Kogu valimistel saavutasid võidu esseerid, kes kogusid 40% häältest. Vladimir Lenini juhitud bolševikud jäid 24 protsendiga teiseks. * 25. november – Esimene maailmasõda: Saksa väed tungisid Portugali Ida-Aafrikasse. pisi|100px|Halifaxi plahvatuse pilv. Pilt on väidetavalt tehtud 15–20 sekundit pärast plahvatust. * 6. detsember – Kanadas Nova Scotia provintsis Halifaxis põrkasid kokku Norra ja Prantsuse laskemoonalaevad. Õnnetuses sai surma hinnanguliselt 2000 inimest. * 6. detsember – Esimene maailmasõda: USS Jacob Jones sai esimeseks Ameerika hävitajaks, mille vaenlane uputas, kui see sai Saksa allveelaevalt torpeedotabamuse. * 6. detsember – Kuulutati välja Soome Vabariik. * 9. detsember – Jeruusalemma lahing: Türgi väed loovutasid Jeruusalemma Briti vägedele. * 20. detsember – Loodi Nõukogude Liidu esimene riikliku julgeolekuorgan Tšekaa. * 28. detsember – Bessaraabia kuulutati Moldaavia vabariigiks. 1918 * 3. jaanuar – Nõukogude Venemaa tunnustas Soome iseseisvust. pisi|100px|Woodrow Wilson * 8. jaanuar – Ameerika Ühendriikide president Woodrow Wilson esitas kongressile 14-punktilise rahuplaani, mis nägi ette uue maailmakorra kehtestamise pärast Esimest maailmasõda. * 18. jaanuar – Peterburis tuli kokku Venemaa esimene demokraatlikult valitud seaduslik organ, asutav kogu, mille bolševikud aga peagi laiali saatsid. * 19. jaanuar – Bolševikud saatsid Petrogradis laiali Venemaa Põhiseadusliku Assamblee. * 27. jaanuar – Algas Soome kodusõda. * 14. veebruar – Bolševikud andsid Nõukogude Venemaal välja dekreedi maa-, vee- ja loodusvarade eraomandi tühistamise kohta. * 14. veebruar – Üleminek Juliuse kalendrilt Gregoriuse kalendrile; 1. veebruar loeti 14. veebruariks. pisi|left|110px|Originaalne Leedu iseseisvusdeklaratsioon * 16. veebruar – Leedu Nõukogu allkirjastas iseseisvusdeklaratsioon, millega Leedu kuulutas end sõltumatuks vabariigiks. * 18. veebruar – Saksa armee alustas Esimeses maailmasõjas pealetungi Vene vägedele ning vallutas nädalaga Balti riigid. * 19. veebruar – Venemaal anti välja dekreet maa-, vee- ja loodusvarade eraomandi tühistamisest. * 23. veebruar – Maanõukogu liige Hugo Kuusner luges Endla Teatri rõdult esimest korda avalikkusele iseseisvusmanifesti. * 24. veebruar – Kuulutati välja Eesti Vabariik. Ametisse asutus Ajutine Valitsus Konstantin Pätsi juhtimisel. * 3. märts – Keskriigid ja Nõukogude Venemaa sõlmisid Bresti-Litovski rahu. * 4. märts – USA-s Kansase osariigis Fort Riley registreeriti esimene teadaolev Hispaania gripi juhtum. * 12. märts – Venemaa pealinnaks sai Moskva. Enne seda oli ligi 200 aastat pealinnaks olnud Peterburi. * 25. märts – Minskis kuulutati välja Valgevene Rahvavabariik. * 30. detsember – Bolševikud ja Armeenia Revolutsioonilise Liidu väed surusid Aserbaidžaanis Bakuus maha moslemite mässu, mille käigus hukkus üle 12 500 inimese. * 1. aprill – Suurbritannias asutati kuninglik õhuvägi, mis on vanim väeliigina eraldiseisev õhuvägi maailmas. * 9. aprill – Bessaraabia liitus Rumeenia kuningriigiga. pisi|100px|[[Manfred von Richthofen]] * 21. aprill – Õhulahingus Prantsusmaal hukkus saksa hävituslendur Manfred von Richthofen. Punase Parunina tuntud õhuäss tulistas Esimeses maailmasõjas alla 80 vaenlase lennukit. * 7. mai – Rumeenia sõlmis Keskriikidega Bukaresti lepingu, mis hiljem aga tühistati. * 15. mai – Lõppes Soome kodusõda. * 28. mai – Armeenia ja Aserbaidžaan kuulutasid end iseseisvateks. * 29. mai – Esimene maailmasõda: Armeenlased tõrjusid Sardarabadi lahingus tagasi osmanite sissetungi. Samuti päästeti sellega Armeenia rahvas täieliku hävitamise eest türklaste poolt. * 10. juuni – Itaalia torpeedolaevad upututasid Dalmaatsia rannikul Austria-Ungari drednoodi SMS Szent István. * 4. juuli – Päev pärast Mehmed V sai tema poolvend Mehmed VI Osmanite riigi viimaseks sultaniks. * 6. juuli – Sotsialistide-Revolutsionääride Partei mõrvas Moskvas Saksamaa suursaadiku Wilhelm von Mirbach-Harffi eesmärgiga taasalustada Saksamaa ja Venemaa vahelist sõjategevust Esimese maailmasõja käigus. * 9. juuli – USA-s Tennessee osariigis Nashville'is põrkasid kokku kaks reisirongi. Hukkus 101 inimest. * 15. juuli – Algas Teine Marne'i lahing. * 17. juuli – Bolševikud hukkasid Jekaterinburgis Vene tsaari Nikolai II ja tema perekonna. * 17. juuli – Saksamaa allveelaev uputas 1912. aastal Titanicu päästeoperatsioonis osalenud laeva RMS Carpathia. * 6. august – Lõppes teine Marne'i lahing. Tegu oli Saksa armee viimase pealetungiga Esimeses maailmasõjas läänerindel, lahingus hukkus vähemalt 100 000 sakslast. * 8. august – Algas Amiens' lahing, märkides liitlaste rünnaku algust Saksamaa rindejoonte vastu, mis viis lõpuks Esimese maailmasõja lõpuni. * 30. august – Fanny Kaplan tulistas Michelsoni vabrikus kõnelnud Leninit. * 31. august – Bolševikud ründasid Briti saatkonda Petrogradis. * 14. september – Austria-Ungari pakkus Antanti vägedele rahu. * 3. september – Venemaa bolševike valitsus kuulutas valitsusvastaste vastu välja punase terrori. * 3. september – Tšekaa lasi ilma kohtuotsuseta maha Fanny Kaplani, kes oli sama aasta 30. augustil tulistanud Leninit. * 18. september – Keskriikide võit Dobro Pole lahingus viis Bulgaaria järgneva väljaastumiseni Esimesest maailmasõjast ja avas tee Makedoonia vabastamiseks. * 29. september – Liitlasväed saavutasid otsustava läbimurde Esimeses maailmasõjas Hindenburgi liinil. * 1. oktoober – Araabia väed vallutasid brittide abiga türklastelt Damaskuse. * 1. oktoober – Rootsis Östergötlandis sõitis rong rööbastelt maha. Õnnetuses hukkus 41 inimest. Tegemist on Rootsi ajaloo kõige rängema raudteeõnnetusega. * 4. oktoober – USA-s New Jersey osariigis Sayreville'is plahvatas laskemoonatehas. Hukkus umbes 100 inimest. * 9. oktoober – Hesseni prints Friedrich Karl valiti Soome kuningaks. * 10. oktoober – Iiri reisilaev RMS Leinster sai Dublini lahes kaks torpeedotabamust ja uppus. 771 pardal viibinud inimesest hukkus 501. * 11. oktoober – Eesti Maanõukogu võttis vastu otsuse Eesti välisesinduste loomise kohta. * 19. oktoober – Moodustati Vene NFSV koosseisu kuuluv Volgasakslaste ANSV. * 25. oktoober – Kanada aurulaev SS Princess Sophia jooksis Alaska rannikul madalikule ja uppus tormi käes. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 343 inimest. * 29. oktoober – Asutati Nõukogude Liidu Kommunistliku Partei noorteorganisatsioon Komsomol. * 30. oktoober – Tšehhoslovakkia kuulutati iseseisvaks. * 30. oktoober – Kreekas sõlmiti Moúdrose relvarahu, mis lõpetas sõjategevuse Lähis-Idas ning mis sillutas tee Konstantinoopoli okupeerimiseni ja hilisema Osmanite riigi jagamiseni. * 31. oktoober – Ungari valitsus lõpetas personaaluniooni Austria, millega likvideeriti ametlikult Austria-Ungari. * 3. november – Poola kuulutas end Venemaast sõltumatuks. * 3. november – Austria-Ungari sõlmis Itaaliaga relvarahu. * 5. november – Landesrat kuulutas välja iseseisva Balti hertsogriigi. * 9. november – Saksa keiser Wilhelm II loobus troonist, loodi Weimari vabariik. pisi|150px|Esimese maailmasõja vaherahu sõlmimine * 11. november – Liitlasvägede ja Saksamaa vahel sõlmiti vaherahu, millega lõppes Esimene maailmasõda. * 12. november – Päev pärast Esimese maailmasõja lõpetanud vaherahulepingut ja keister Karl I tagasiastumist kuulutati Austrias välja esimene vabariik. * 13. november – Kuulutati välja Austria Vabariik; Venemaa tühistas Brest-Litovski rahuleppe. * 14. november – Tomáš Masaryk valiti Tšehhoslovakkia esimeseks presidendiks. * 18. november – Läti Rahvusnõukogu kuulutas välja iseseisva Läti Vabariigi. * 21. november – Poola väed ja tsiviilisikud alustasid Lwówis (praegune Lviv Ukrainas) kolm päeva kestnud pogrommi juutide ja kristlaste vastu. * 21. november – Esmakordselt võeti kasutusele riigilipuna Eesti lipp. * 28. november – Algas Eesti Vabadussõda. Narva langes Punaarmee kätte. * 29. november – Montenegro kuningas Nikola kukutati, kuningriik liideti Serbiaga. * 30. november – Eesti rahaühikuks kinnitati Eesti mark (=100 penni). Paralleelselt käibisid tsaarirubla, duumarubla, kerenski rubla, osturubla, Saksa mark, ostmark ja välisvaluutad. * 1. detsember – Island iseseisvus. Kuni 1944. aastani oli riik unioonis Taaniga. * 1. detsember – Kuulutati välja Serblaste, Horvaatide ja Sloveenide Kuningriik (hilisem Jugoslaavia Kuningriik). * 1. detsember – Ungari võimu alla kuulunud Transilvaania liideti Rumeeniaga. * 14. detsember – Suurbritannias said naised esmakordselt valimistel kandideerida ja valida. * 16. detsember – Vincas Mickevičius-Kapsukas teatas Leedu Nõukogude Sotsialistliku Vabariigi moodustamisest. Tegemist oli Nõukogude Venemaa loodud nukuriigiga, mis loodi Leedu-Nõukogude sõja õigustamiseks. * 23. detsember – Polkovnik Johan Laidoner määrati sõjavägede ülemjuhatajaks. * 26. detsember – USA pesapalliklubi Boston Red Sox müüs oma tähtmängija Babe Ruthi klubi rivaalile New York Yankeesile, pannes aluse 84 aastat kestnud "Bambino needusele". * 30. detsember – Tallinna saabusid esimesed Soome vabatahtlikud major Martin Ekströmi pataljonist (kokku 1157 meest). 1919 * 11. jaanuar – Rumeenia annekteeris Transilvaania. * 18. jaanuar – Algas Esimese maailmasõja lõpetanud Pariisi rahukonverents. * 21. veebruar – Münchenis mõrvati Baieri sotsialist Kurt Risner, kes oli organiseerunud novembrirevolutsiooni, mis tõukas võimult Wittelsbachi dünastia. * 25. jaanuar – Asutati Rahvasteliit. * 11. veebruar – Saksamaa esimeseks presidendiks valiti Friedrich Ebert. * 1. märts – Soulis kahe miljoni osavõtjaga miitingul kuulutati välja Korea iseseisvus, mis tõi kaasa Jaapani julmad repressioonid. * 2. märts – Loodi rahvusvaheline kommunistlik organisatsioon Komintern. * 23. märts – Benito Mussolini rajas Itaalias fašistliku partei Fasci di Combattimento. * 3. aprill – Eesti sõjavägede ülemjuhataja andis korralduse sõjakooli loomiseks. * 10. aprill – Mehhiko valitsusväed tapsid varitsusrünnakus revolutsiooniliidri Emiliano Zapata. * 13. aprill – Amritsari veresaun: Briti sõdurid tulistasid Briti Indias Amritsari linna väljakule meelt avaldama tulnud inimesi, tappes üle 370 inimese. * 4. mai – Neljanda mai liikumine: Pekingis Taevase Rahu väljakul toimus üliõpilaste demonstratsioon Versailles' lepingu vastu. * 6. mai – Pariisi rahukonverentsil võeti Saksamaalt kolooniad. * 19. mai – Asutav Kogu avaldas deklaratsiooni Eesti riiklikust iseseisvusest. * 15. juuni – John Alcock ja Arthur Whitten Brown sooritasid raskepommitajal Vickers Vimy esimese peatuseta lennu üle Atlandi ookeani. * 23. juuni – Eesti Vabadussõda: Eest-Läti väed purustasid Võnnu alla Landeswhri (Võnnu lahing). * 28. juuni – Versailles' rahuga lõpetati Esimene maailmasõda. pisi|125px|R34 maandumas 6. juulil * 6. juuli – New Yorgi lähedal maandus Briti dirižaabel R34, mis oli esimese õhusõidukina ületanud Atlandi ookeani. * 13. juuli – Briti dirižaabel R34 lõpetas ümbermaailmareisi, ületades esmakordselt Atlandi ookeani. * 31. juuli – Saksamaal võeti vastu Weimari konstitutsioon ja loodi vabariik. * 19. august – Afganistan saavutas Suurbritanniast iseseisvuse. * 10. september – Liitlasjõud ja uus Austria vabariik sõlmisid Saint-Germaini leppe, mis saatis laiali Austria-Ungari monarhia, tunnustas Ungari, Tšehhoslovakkia, Poola ja Jugoslaavia iseseisvust ning keelas Austrial ühineda Saksamaaga. * 1. oktoober – Tartus alustas tegevust Kõrgem Kunstikool Pallas. * 18. oktoober – Eestis nimetati miilits ümber politseiks. * 28. oktoober – USA Kongress kiitis heaks Volsteadi akti, mis keelas üle poole protsendi alkoholi sisaldavate jookide müümise ja kehtima hakkas Keeluseadus. * 27. november – Bulgaaria kirjutas alla Esimese maailmasõja rahulepingule, millega loovutas osa territooriumist Kreekale ja Jugoslaaviale. * 28. november – Leedi Nancy Astor valiti esimese naisena Briti parlamenti. * 1. detsember – Avaaktus Eesti Vabariigi Tartu Ülikoolis. 1920 * 3. jaanuar – Kell 10.30 hakkas kehtima vaherahu Eesti ja Venemaa vahel. * 10. jaanuar – Rahvasteliit alustas tööd. * 16. jaanuar – USA-s jõustus alkoholi tootmise ja müügi keeld. * 23. jaanuar – Holland keeldus andmast Esimese maailmasõja liitlastele välja Saksamaa endist keisrit William II. pisi|125px|[[Jaan Poska Tartu rahulepingut allkirjastamas]] * 2. veebruar – Allkirjastati Tartu rahuleping, millega Venemaa tunnustas igaveseks ajaks Eesti iseseisvust. * 24. veebruar – Saksamaal moodustati Natsionaalsotsialistlik Saksa Töölispartei. * 29. veebruar – Võeti vastu Tšehhoslovakkia põhiseadus. * 3. märts – Ratifiseerimiskirjade vahetamisega Moskvas astus jõusse Tartu rahuleping. * 13. märts – Kappi putši käigus tõrjuti Weimari Vabariigi valitsus lühikeseks ajaks Berliinist välja. * 19. märts – USA keeldus alla kirjutamast Versailles' lepingule ja ühinemast Rahvasteliiduga. * 20. aprill – Belgias Antwerpenis algasid 12. septembrini toimunud VII suveolümpiamängud. * 7. mai – Nõukogude Venemaa tunnustas Gruusia iseseisvust. * 23. mai – Moodustati Indoneesia Kommunistlik Partei, esimene Aasia kommunistlik partei väljaspool Nõukogude Liitu. * 15. juuni – Asutav Kogu võttis vastu Eesti Vabariigi põhiseaduse. * 16. juuni – Londonis St. Jamesi palees algas Rahvasteliidu esimene istung. * 12. juuli – Avati ametlikult Panama kanal, kuue aasta oli selle läbinud esimene laev. * 11. august – Riias sõlmiti rahuleping Läti ja Nõukogude Venemaa vahel. * 18. august – Kinnitati USA põhiseaduse 19. parandus, millega naised said valimisõiguse. * 25. august – Varssavi lahingus lõid Poola väed marssal Józef Piłsudski juhtimisel puruks Nõukogude Venemaa armee, blokeerides nii viimase tungimise Lääne-Euroopasse. * 31. august – USA linna Detroidi raadiojaam MK8 andis eetrisse kõigi aegade esimese raadiouudistesaate. Jaam oli tööd alustanud alles kümmepäeva enne seda. * 16. september – USA-s New Yorgis Wall Streetil toimunud pommiplahvatuses hukkus 38 ja sai vigastada veel mitusada inimest. * 11. oktoober – Paul Sepp rajas Tallinnas esimese teatrikooli nimega Draamastuudio. * 14. oktoober – Soome ja Nõukogude Venemaa vahel sõlmiti Soome kodusõja lõpetanud Tartu rahu. * 17. oktoober – Eesti pidas oma esimese maavõistluse jalgpallis. Kohtumise Helsingis võitis Soome esindus tulemusega 6:0. * 7. november – Hiinas puhkes näljahäda. * 15. november – Danzig (praegune Gdańsk) sai vabalinnaks. * 15. november – Rahvasteliidu Peaassamblee pidas Genfis oma esimese istungi. * 2. detsember – Sõlmiti Aleksandropoli kokkulepe, millega Armeenia loovutas osa territooriumist Türgile. * 11. detsember – Iiri iseseisvussõda: Pärast Iiri vabariiklaste rünnakut Briti patrullile Corkis, süütasid Briti väed põlema ja rüüstasid linnas hooneid. * 21. detsember – Kehtima hakkas Eesti Vabariigi põhiseadus. * 23. detsember – Prantsusmaa ja Suurbritannia sõlmisid kokkuleppe, millega määrati kindlaks Süüria ja Palestiina piirid. 1921 * 28. veebruar – Balti laevasiku madrused alustasid Kroonlinnas mässu bolševike valitsuse vastu. * 18. märts – Bolševikel õnnestus lõplikult maha suruda Kroonlinna mäss. * 18. märts – Riia rahuga määrati piirid Poola Vabariigi ja Nõukogude Venemaa vahel. * 24. märts – Monacos Monte Carlos algas naisteolümpiaad, mis oli esimene rahvusvaheline naiste spordivõistlus. * 16. aprill – Eesist alustas tegevust Riigi Keskarhiiv. * 1. mai – Eestis kehtestati Ida-Euroopa aeg. * 8. mai – Rootsis kaotati surmanuhtlus. pisi|125px|Tulekahju Tulsas rassirahutuste ajal 1921. aastal * 31. mai – USA-s Oklahoma osariigis Tulsas puhkesid rassirahutused, milles hukkus ametliku aruande järgi 39 inimest, kuid tegelik hukkunute arv oli tõenäoliselt palju suurem. Maha põletati terve linnaosa. * 1. juuli – Shanghais toimus revolutsionääride salakohtumine, kus moodustati Hiina Kommunistlik Partei. * 11. juuli – Mongoolia kuulutas end iseseisvaks rahvavabariigiks. * 23. juuli – Asutati Hiina Kommunistlik Partei. * 27. juuli – Kanadalased Sir Frederick Banting ja Charles Best eraldasid esmakordselt insuliini, mis osutus tõhusaks suhkruhaiguse ravivahendiks. * 23. august – Suurbritannias Kingston upon Hulli kohal kukkus alla oma aja suurim õhulaev R38. 49 pardal viibinud inimest hukkus 44. * 13. oktoober – Nõukogude Venemaa ja Türgi vahel sõlmitud Karsi rahulepinguga seati piir Türgi ja Lõuna-Kaukaasia vabariikide vahel. * 4. november – Mõrvati Jaapani peaminister Hara Takashi. * 22. detsember – Registreeriti Eesti Lauljate Liit. 1922 * 11. jaanuar – 14-aastase Kanada poisi Leonard Thompsoni peal kasutati suhkruhaiguse raviks esmakordselt edukalt insuliini. * 20. jaanuar – Aktsiaselts Dvigatel alustas esimesena Eestis lennuki ehitamist: Aeronaudi tellimusel valmis kuus 6-kohalist reisilennukit Sablatnig P-3. * 6. veebruar – Kardinal Achille Rattist sai paavst Pius XI. * 21. veebruar – Egiptuses lõppes Briti protektsioon. * 28. veebruar – Suurbritannia kuulutas Egiptuse ametlikult iseseisvaks, jättes endale siiski kontrolli Suessi kanali ja Egiptuse kaitseväe üle. * 14. märts – Registreeriti Eesti Kujutavate Kunstnike Keskühing. Veel samal aastal loodi ka Eesti Kunstnike Liit ning veidi hiljem Eesti Kunstnike Rühm ja Uus Kunstnike Koondis. * 20. märts – Ameerika Ühendriikide laevastik võttis esimese lennukikandjana teenistusse USS Langley. * 3. aprill – Jossif Stalin nimetati Nõukogude Venemaa Kommunistliku Partei peasekretäriks. * 16. aprill – Saksamaa ja Nõukogude Venemaa vahel sõlmitud Rapallo leping viis diplomaatiliste suhete sõlmimisele. * 27. mai – Tallinnas avati esimene autobussiliin marsruudil Vene Turg – Turu maantee. * 24. juuni – Saksa natsionaalsotsialistid mõrvasid välisminister Walter Rathenau. * 9. juuli – Hilisem Tarzani osatäitja Johnny Weissmüller ujus esimese inimesena 100 meetrit alla ühe minuti, saades tulemuseks 58,6 sekundit. * 24. juuli – Rahvasteliit kiitis heaks Palestiina ja Egiptuse mandaadid. * 28. august – New Yorgi raadiojaam WEAF andis eetrisse kõigi aegade esimese raadioreklaami, firma Queensboro Realty 10-minutise kinnisvarareklaami. * 30. august – Dumlupınari lahinguga lõppes Türgi iseseisvussõda ja Kreeka võim tõrjuti Anatoolia poolsaarelt täielikult välja. * 31. august – Marienbadis sõlmiti Tšehhi-Serbia-Horvaatia Liit. * 22. september – Pärast üheksat päeva kustutati Türgis Smyrna linnas puhkenud tulekahju, mis nõudis paarkümmend tuhat inimelu. * 27. september – Kreeka kuningas Konstantínos I oli sunnitud troonist loobuma. * 18. oktoober – Inglismaal asutati BBC (British Broadcoasting Company). pisi|125px|Fašistide marss Rooma * 27. oktoober – Fašistid alustasid Benito Mussolini juhtimisel marssi Rooma, et võim Itaalias enda kätte võtta. * 30. oktoober – Benito Mussolini moodustas Itaalias fašistliku valitsuse. * 31. oktoober – Benito Mussolinist sai Itaalia ajaloo noorim peaminister. * 1. november – Loodi Piirivalve Valitsus siseministeeriumi alluvuses, see võttis järgmisel kevadel valveteenistuse riigipiiridel sõjaväeosadelt üle. pisi|left|120px|Tutanhamoni haud * 4. november – Avastati sissekäik Tutanhamoni hauakambrisse Egiptuses. * 14. november – British Broadcasting Company hakkas Suurbritannias edestama raadioülekandeid. * 21. november – Rebecca Latimer Felton sai esimeseks naiseks USA Senatis, kuigi vaid ühed päevaks. * 24. november – Iiri kirjanik Robert Erskine Childers hukati Dublinis vabariiklaste toetamise eest. * 26. november – Howard Carter avastas Egiptuses Luxori lähedal Kuningate orus Tutanhamoni haua. * 13. detsember – Registreeriti Eesti Spordi Keskliit, mis koosnes rohkem kui sajast kohalikust spordiseltsist ja viiest erialaliidust (Eesti Käsipalli Liit, Eesti Talispordi Liit, Eesti Tennise Liit, Eesti Jalgpalli Liit, Eesti Kerge-, Raske- ja Veespordi Liit). * 28. detsember – Esimene rahvaloendus Eesti Vabariigis. Eestis oli 1 107 059 elanikku, neist 25,8% elas linnades. Eestlasi oli 87,7%, venelasi 8,2%, sakslasi 1,7%, rootslasi 0,7%, lätlasi 0,4%, juute 0,4%. 78,9% rahvastikust oli algharidusega, 7,6 protsendil oli kesk-ja 1,1 protsendil kõrgharidus. * 30. detsember – Loodi Nõukogude Liit. 1923 * 8. jaanuar – Prantsusmaa alustas Lääne-Saksamaa Ruhri piirkonna sõjalist okupeerimist. * 9. jaanuar – Hispaania leiutaja Juan de la Cierva tegi esimese eduka õhulennu helikopteri eelkäija tiiviklennukiga. * 10. jaanuar – Leedu vallutas liitlasvägede valduses oleva Memeli (Klaipėda). * 11. jaanuar – Vaatamata Suurbritannia vastuväidetele okupeerisid Prantsuse ja Belgia väed Ruhri piirkonna, et nõuda sellega Saksamaalt reparatsioonide tasumist. pisi|125px|Ajakirja Time esimese numbri kaanepilt * 3. märts – Ilmus ajakirja Time esimene number. * 9. juuni – Bulgaarias kõrvaldati riigipöördega võimult peaminister Aleksandăr Stambolijski. pisi|left|110px|[[Hollywoodi silt]] * 13. juuli – Californias Los Angeleses avati ametlikult Hollywoodi silt. * 14. juuni – Mõrvati Bulgaaria tipp-poliitik Aleksandăr Stambolijski. * 18. juuli – Suurbritannias said naised lahutusasjades meestega võrdsed õigused. * 24. juuli – Liitlasriigid sõlmisid Türgiga Lausanne'i rahuleppe, millega Türgi loobus Esimeses maailmasõjas kaotatud mittetürgi aladest. pisi|100px|Calvin Coolidg * 2. august – Pärast Warren G. Hardingi surma sai Ameerika Ühendriikide presidendiks Calvin Coolidge. * 1. september – Jaapani peasaart Honshūs tabas 7,9-magnituudiline maavärin, millest kujunes Jaapani ajaloo ohvriterohkeim maavärin, kui hukkus üle 100 000 inimese. * 2. september – Iiri Vabariigis peeti esimesed valimised pärast Suurbritanniast eraldumist. * 13. september – Kindral Miguel Primo de Rivera juhitud väed võtsid kokkuleppel kuningas Alfonso XIII-ga üle võimu Hispaanias. * 15. september – Oklahoma osariigi kuberner Jack C. Walton kuulutas Ku Klux Klani vastu võitlemiseks osariigis välja sõjaseisukorra. * 29. september – Algas Briti mandaat Palestiinas. * 11. oktoober – Tartus toimus I üleriigiline hariduskongress. * 16. oktoober – Roy ja Walt Disney asutasid Hollywoodis filmistuudio Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio, mis kasvas lõpuks maailma üheks kõige suuremaks meedia- ja meelelahutusettevõtteks. * 29. oktoober – Kemal Atatürk kuulutas Türgis välja vabariigi. * 8. november – Adolf Hitler korraldas Münchenis õllekeldriputši nime all tuntud ebaõnnestunud riigipöördekatse. * 9. november – Saksa föderaalväed ajasid laiali Adolf Hitleri rünnakrühmlaste putšikatse Münchenis, hukkus 14 natsi. * 15. november – Saksa hüperinflatsioon saavutas rekordtaseme, dollari eest maksti neli triljonit marka. * 20. november – Esmakordselt esines Eesti kohtus kaitsjana naine – vannutatud advokaadi abi Fanni-Benita Lippand. * 25. november – Avati Tallinna hipodroom. * 1. detsember – Itaalia põhjaosas purunes Gleno pais. Selle põhjustatud üleujutustes hukkus vähemalt 356 inimest. * 8. detsember – Registreeriti Eesti Olümpiakomitee põhikiri. * 12. detsember – Narvas avati professor Ottomar Maddisoni projekteeritud raudsõrestikuga raudteesild. 1924 * 22. jaanuar – Briti uueks peaministriks nimetati Ramsay MacDonald. * 24. jaanuar – Petrograd nimetati Nõukogude Liidu rajaja Vladimir Lenini auks ümber Leningradiks. * 25. jaanuar – Prantsusmaal Chamonix’s algasid esimesed taliolümpiamängud. * 2. veebruar – Türgi Rahvusassamblee tühistas kaliifi võimu. * 8. veebruar – Ameerika Ühendriikides Nevada osariigis kasutati esimest korda hukkamiseks gaasikambrit. * 8. märts – USA-s Utah' osariigis asuvas söekaevanduses toimunud plahvatustes hukkusid kõik 171 seal töötanud kaevurit. * 25. märts – Kreekas kukutati kuningas Geórgios ja kehtestati vabariik. * 1. aprill – Saksa kohus mõistis Adolf Hitleri seoses 1923. aasta putšiga riigireetmise eest viieks aastaks vangi, Hitler vabastati 20. detsembril. * 4. mai – Prantsusmaa pealinnas Pariisis algasid 27. juulini toimunud VIII suveolümpiamängud. * 26. mai – USA president Calvin Coolidge kirjutas alla immigratsiooni piiramise seadusele, millega täielikult keelustati jaapanlaste sisseränne. * 2. juuni – Ameerika Ühendriikide Kongress andis kodakondsuse kõigile indiaanlastele. * 28. august – Gruusia NSV-s algas nõukogude võimu vastane ebaõnnestunud ülestõus – augustimäss. * 28. september – Kaks Ameerika Ühendriikide sõjaväelennukit maandus Seattle’is pärast esimest ümbermaailmalendu, mis vältas 175 päeva. * 2. oktoober – Rahvasteliit võttis vastu Genfi protokolli rahvusvaheliste vaidluste rahumeelsest lahendamisest. * 29. oktoober – Stanley Baldwini juhitud Konservatiivne Partei saavutas Suurbritannia üldvalimistel ülekaaluka võidu. * 23. november – Ameerika astronoom Edwin Hubble avaldas tõestuse selle kohta, et Andromeeda udukogu, mis arvati eelnevalt olevat osa Linnutee galatikast, on tegelikult teine galatika, üks paljudest kogu universiumis. * 11. detsember – Riigikogu otsustas asutada Kaubandus-Tööstuskoja, 120-liikmelise esinduskogu Eesti majanduselu edendamiseks. * 12. detsember – Tallinnas esilinastus esimene täispikk mängufilm, osaühisuses Eesti National Film lavastatud ajalooline draama "Mineviku varjud". Filmi operaator oli Konstantin Märksa, tuntud näitlejatest tegid kaasa Ella Silber, Eduard Türk ja Ants Lauter. * 30. detsember – Ameerika astronoom Edwin Hubble kinnitas, et väljaspool meie Linnutee galaktikat on olemas veel teisigi galaktikaid. 1925 1926 * 4. jaanuar – Tartus avati 64,5 meetri pikkune raudbetoonist valmistatud Vabadussild. * 16. märts – USA professor Robert Goddard katsetas esimest vedelkütusel töötavat raketti, mis lendas 2,5 sekundiga 56 meetri kõrgusele. * 16. aprill – Eesti Foto-Klubi avaldas Tallinnas esimese rahvusvahelise fotonäituse. * 4. mai – Algas Suurbritannia ajaloo esimene üldstreik. * 9. mai – USA mereväekomandör Richard E. Byrd ja Floyd Bennet lendasid esimeste inimestena üle põhjapooluse (hiljem oli tema päevikus märgitud, et seda tegelikult ei juhtunud). * 12. mai – Marssal Józef Piłsudski korraldas Poolas riigipöörde. * 12. mai – Norralane Roald Amundsen, itaallane Umberto Nobile ja ameeriklane Lincoln Ellsworth lendasid üle põhjapooluse. * 23. mai – Prantsusmaa kuulutas Liibanoni vabariigiks. * 25. mai – Pariisis tapeti Ukraina eksiilvalitsuse juht Sõmon Petljura, mõrvar Sholom Schwartzbard mõisteti kohtus õigeks. * 6. august – Ameeriklanna Gertrude Ederle ületas esimese naisena ujudes La Manche'i väina. Selleks kulu 14 tundi. * 14. oktoober – Ilmus A. A. Milne'i lasteraamat "Karupoeg Puhh" ("Winnie-the-Pooh"). * 18. detsember – Tallinnas läks eetrisse ringhäälingu ametlik avasaade. Stuudiona kasutati üht Pika tänava erakorterit, 0,8 kW Telefunkeni saatja asus Koplis. Saated oli kuuldavad peamiselt Põhja-Eestis. 1927 * 3. aprill – Tallinna toomkirikus peeti esimene eestikeelne jutlus. * 7. aprill – USA-s tehti esimene teleülekanne Washingtonist New Yorki. * 15. aprill – Chiang Kai-Shek moodustas Nankingis Hiina valitsuse. * 9. mai – Austraalia pealinnaks sai Melbourne'i asemel Canberra. * 21. mai – USA piloot Charles A. Lindbergh jõudis Pariisi, olles sooritanud maailma esimese soololennu üle Atlandi ookeani. * 10. juuli – Pärnus avati Aleksander Nürnbergi ja Oskar Siimani ehitatud mudaravila. pisi|120px|Sacco ja Vanzetti * 23. august – Pärast vastuolulist kohtuprotsessi ja vaatamata ulatuslikele protestidele hukati mõrva eest Itaalia päritolu Ameerika anarhistid Sacco ja Vanzetti Massachusettsi osariigis elektritoolis. pisi|left|100px|Isadora Duncan * 14. september – Prantsusmaal Nice'is hukkus autoõnnetuses USA tantsija Isadora Duncan, kelle kägistas autorataste vahele jäänud sall. * 6. oktoober – Esilinastus maailma esimene täispikk helifilm "Džässilaulja" ("The Jazz Singer"). * 25. oktoober – Brasiilia ranniku lähedal uppus õnnetuses Itaalia kruiisilaev SS Principessa Mafalda. Hukkus 314 inimest. * 13. november – Tallinna Reaalkooli juures avati Ferdi Sannamehe valmistatud mälestussammas Vabadussõjas langenud õpetajatele ja õpilastele. * 13. november – Avati Manhattanit ja Jersey Cityt ühendav Hudsoni jõe alt kulgev Hollandi tunnel. * 29. november – Tallinnas hakkas tööle filterveevärk. pisi|130px|1928. aasta Ford Model A * 2. detsember – Ford Motor Company tõi turule Ford Model A teise versiooni. 1928 * 11. veebruar – Šveitsis St. Moritzis algasid 19. veebruarini kestnud II taliolümpiamängud. * 19. veebruar – Tallinnas avati Eesti esimene raadionäitus. Tuntud välisfirmade kõrval osalesid ka kohalikud raadiotöökojad ja -amatöörid. * 20. veebruar – Suurbritannia tunnustas Trans-Jordaania iseseisvust. pisi|125px|"[[Italia"]] * 24. mai – Itaalia inseneri ja polaaruurija Umberto Nobile õhulaev "Italia" kukkus põhjapooluse lähedal alla. pisi|left|100px|[[Charles Kingsford Smith]] * 9. juuni – Charles Kingsford Smith ja Charles Ulm lendasid lennuki "Southern Cross" pardal esimeste inimestena üle Vaikse ookeani. * 18. juuni – Norra maadeavastaja Roald Amundsen jäi lennul üle Põhja-Jäämere kadunuks. * 3. juuli – John Logie Baird edastas Londonist maailma esimesed värvilised telekaadrid. * 1. september – Albaania president Zog I kuulutas ennast riigi esimeseks kuningaks. * 3. september – Alexander Fleming avastas penitsilliini. * 11. september – Okeechobee orkaan tabas kõige esimesena Guadeloupe'i saart, jõudes lõpuks USA-sse. Orkaan nõudis kokku üle 4000 inimelu. * 1. oktoober – Nõukogude Liidus kuulutati välja esimene viisaastakuplaan. * 2. oktoober – Hispaania preester Josemaría Escrivá asutas katoliku kiriku organisatsiooni Opus Dei. * 12. oktoober – Bostoni lastehaiglas kasutati esimest korda "raudkopsu". * 1. november – Türgi läks üle ladina tähestikule. * 6. november – Jacob Schick patenteeris esimese elektripardli. * 10. november – Hirohito krooniti Jaapani keisriks. * 12. november – Lääne-Atlandil uppus Briti ookeaniliinilaev SS Vestris. Hukkus vähemalt 110 inimest. * 18. november – Walt Disney multifilmitegelane Miki Hiir tegi debüüdi filmis "Aurulaev Willie" ("Steamboat Willie"). * 22. november – Pariisi ooperis leidis aset Maurice Raveli teose "Boléro" esmaettekanne balletina. * 14. detsember – Käreveres varises mõni tund pärast ehitustöö lõpetamist kokku uus 70 000 krooni maksma läinud üle Emajõe viiv raudbetoonsild. 1929 * 1. jaanuar – Hakkas kehtima meetermõõdustik. * 10. jaanuar – Belgia ajalehe lastelisas Le Vingtième Siècle debüteeris Belgia kunstniku Hergé koomiks "Tintini seiklused". * 11. veebruar – Lateraani lepinguga sai Vatikan iseseisvuse. * 8. mai – Norra annekteeris Jan Mayeni saare. pisi|125px|Ameerika Filmikunsti ja -teaduste Akadeemia auhindade gaala * 16. mai – Hollywoodis anti välja esimesed Ameerika Filmikunsti ja -teaduste Akadeemia auhinnad. Kaks aastat hiljem nimetati preemiad Oscariteks. * 28. mai – New Yorgis linastus esimene värviline helifilm – "On With the Show". * 7. juuni – Roomas allkirjastati Lateraani leping, mille taasmoodustati Vatikani paavstiriik. * 9. juuni – Margaret Bondfield nimetatise ametisse Suurbritannia tööministrina, millega sai ta esimeseks naisministriks riigis. * 16. september – Boliivia ja Paraguay sõlmisid rahulepingu. * 3. oktoober – Nimetus Serbo-Horvaadi-Sloveenia kuningriik muudeti Jugoslaaviaks. * 18. oktoober – Kanadas lubati naistel Senatisse kandideerida. * 24. oktoober – New Yorgi börs kukkus "musta neljapäeva" kestel 12,8 protsenti, tähistades ülemaailmse majanduskriisi algust. * 29. november – USA mereväeleitnant Richard E. Byrd teatas raadio teel, et on lennanud esimesena lennukil üle lõunapooluse. 1930 * 13. jaanuar – Miki Hiir esines esimest korda koomiksis. * 7. veebruar – Tulekahju Rotermanni tehaste viljaaitades hävitas 6000 tonni nisu ja rukist (kahju 1,8 miljonit krooni). * 12. märts – India iseseisvusliikumise juht Mahatma Gandh alustas Briti ülemvõimu vastu Soolamarssi läbi kogu India. * 15. aprill – Taanis kaotati surmanuhtlus. * 5. mai – Briti võimud vahistasid Indias allumatuses süüdistatud Mahatma Gandhi. * 19. mai – Lõuna-Aafrikas said valged naiskodanikud valimissõiguse. * 27. mai – Richard Gurley Drew patenteeris USA-s läbipaistva kleeplindi. * 13. juuli – Uruguays Montevideos algasid ajaloo esimesed jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistlused. Osales 13 meeskonda. pisi|150px|Uruguay ja Argentina vaheline finaalmatš * 30. juuli – Uruguay jalgpallimeeskond võitis kodus esimesed jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistlused, seljatades finaalis Argentina 4:2. * 2. september – Prantslased Dieudonné Costes ja Maurice Bellonte lendasid esimesena ilma vahepeatusteta Euroopast USAsse. * 14. september – Natsionaalsotsialistlik Saksa Töölispartei sai kohtade arvult teiseks parteiks Riigipäevas. * 5. oktoober – Indiasse teel olnud Briti õhulaev R101 kukkus Prantsusmaal alla. Õnnetuses hukkus 48 inimest. * 2. november – Haile Selassie krooniti Etioopia kuningaks. * 11. detsember – USA Pank New Yorgis läks pankrotti ja sulges kõik oma harud. Pangal oli vähemalt 400 000 klienti. 1931 * 14. aprill – Hispaania kuningas Alfonso XIII põgenes riigis puhkenud revolutsiooni tõttu, ajutise valitsuse presidendiks nimetati Niceto Alcalá-Zamora. pisi|100px|[[Empire State Building]] * 1. mai – New Yorgis avati ametlikult 102-korruseline Empire State Building, tollal maailma kõrgeim hoone. * 11. mai – Austria suurim pank Creditanstalt läks pankrotti, vallandades Kesk-Euroopas finantskriisi. * 31. mai – Esimese araabia riigina leiti Bahreinist naftat. pisi|left|100px|Al Capone * 17. oktoober – USA gängster Al Capone mõisteti maksudest kõrvalehoidmise eest 11 aastaks vangi. * 24. oktoober – Avati New Yorgi ja Fort Lee vahel kulgev George Washingtoni sild, mis on tänapäeval kõige tihedama liiklusega sild maailmas. * 31. oktoober – Liikluseks avati 88 km pikkune laiarööpmeline Tartu–Petseri raudtee. * 1. detsember – Algas rongiliiklus Rapla–Virtsu 96 km pikkusel raudteel. * 9. detsember – Hispaania parlament kiitis heaks riigi uue põhiseaduse, mis sillutas teed Hispaania Teise Vabariigi loomisele. * 11. detsember – Suurbritannias võeti vastu Westminsteri statuut, mille järgi Briti dominioonid saavutasid täieliku seadusliku iseseisvuse. 1932 * 4. jaanuar – India valitsus kuulutas India Rahvuskongressi partei seadusvastaseks, Mahatma Gandhi vahistati ja riigis kuulutati välja eriolukord. * 18. veebruar – Jaapani keisririik rajas Hiina kirdeossa nukuriigi Mandžukuo. * 27. veebruar – Mäntsälä mäss: Lapua liikumine korraldas Soome relvastatud riigipöördekatse, mis kukkus läbi ning pärast seda liikumine keelati. * 14. märts – Ameerika leituaja ja fotograafiapioneer George Eastman sooritas enesetapu. * 10. aprill – Paul von Hindenburg valiti 19 miljoni häälega taas Saksamaa presidendiks, 13 miljonit häält kogunud Adolf Hitler jäi talle alla. * 4. mai – USA gängster Al Capone alustas vanglakaristuse kandmist maksupettuse eest. * 30. august – Hermann Göring valiti Saksa Riigipäeva esimeheks. * 2. november – Austraalia sõjavägi alustas "sõda" emude vastu, keda süüdistati viljapõldudele tekitatud kahjudes Lääne-Austraalias. * 8. november – Franklin Delano Roosevelt valiti esimest korda USA presidendiks, võites valimised suure ülekaaluga seni ametis olnud Herbert Hooveri ees. 1933 1934 * 10. jaanuar – Saksamaal hukati Riigipäevahoone süütamises süüdistatud Marinus van der Lubbe. * 15. jaanuar – Nepali ja India Bihari osariiki tabanud 8,0-magnituudilises maavärinas hukkus hinnanguliselt kuni 12 000 inimest. * 9. veebruar – Rumeenia, Kreeka, Jugoslaavia ja Türgi sõlmisid Balkani pakti. * 24. märts – Jõustus "Filipiinide autonoomia ja sõltumatuse seadus", mis võimaldas Filipiinide riigipöörde. * 15. mai – Kārlis Ulmanis korraldas Lätis riigipöörde. * 28. mai – Kanadas Ontario provintsis Callanderi lähedal sündisid esimesed ellujäänud viisikud. * 9. juuni – Esmakordselt esines multifilmitegelasena Piilupart Donald, kes astus üle multifilmis "The Wise Little Hen". * 30. juuni – Saksamaal toimus nn pikkade nugade öö, mille käigus Adolf Hitler kõrvaldas sadu poliitikuid ja armeejuhte. * 22. juuli – FBI agendid tapsid Chicagos gangster John Dillingeri. * 25. juuli – Austria natsid üritasid riigipööret ning mõrvasid kantsler Engelbert Dollfussi. * 2. august – Saksamaa president Paul von Hindenburg suri 87-aastaselt, andes Hitlerile võimaluse saada riigi liidriks. * 11. august – USA-s California osariigis Alcatrazi saarel avati föderaalvangla. * 19. august – Saksamaal anti rahvahääletusel kogu võimutäius Adolf Hitlerile. * 18. september – Nõukogude Liit sai Rahvasteliidu liikmeks. * 20. september – Sündis Sophia Loren, itaalia filminäitleja. * 9. oktoober – Vlada Chernozemski mõrvas Marseille’is Jugoslaavia kuninga Aleksandar I ja Prantsuse välisministri Jean Louis Barthou’, kes pidasid liidukõnelusi. * 16. oktoober – Hiina kommunistid alustasid Mao Zedongi juhtimisel "Pikka marssi". * 5. detsember – Parlament andis türgi naistele õiguse valida ja olla valitud. See oli osa nüüdisaegse Türgi riigi rajaja Mustafa Kemal Atatürki reformidest. 1935 * 11. jaanuar – Ameerika lendur Amelia Earhart lendas esimese naisena üksi üle Atlandi ookeani. * 28. jaanuar – Esimese riigina maailmas legaliseeris Island meditsiinilis-sotsiaalsetel põhjustel tehtava abordi. * 26. veebruar – Šoti insener Robert Watson-Watt demonstreeris esmakordselt radari kasutamist. * 7. märts – Saksamaa sai tagasi Saarimaa. * 16. märts – Saksamaa ütles lahti Esimese maailmasõja järel sõlmitud Versailles' leppega kehtestatud relvastuspiirangutest. * 23. aprill – Pärast 9 aastat kestnud arutlusi võeti vastu Poola põhiseadus. * 10. juuni – USA-s asutati ühendus Anonüümsed Alkohoolikud. * 12. juuni – Paraguay ja Boliivia kirjutasid alla leppele, mis lõpetas kolm aastat kestnud Chaco sõja. * 13. juuni – Poksiajaloo ühes kõige suurema üllatusena võitis James J. Braddock Max Baeri ning sai raskekaalupoksi absoluutseks tšempioniks. * 16. juuni – Kaitseliidu esimene purilennuk Kesavares tegi esimese lennu. * 30. juuli – Ilmus esimene Penguini sarja paberköites raamat. Idee pärines Sir Allen Lane'ilt. Paberköitesaeja esikraamatuks oli Andre Maurois' "Ariel". * 2. august – Suurbritannia võttis vastu seaduse valitsuse moodustamisest Indias: sellega reformiti valitsussüsteemi ning Birma ja Aden eraldati Indiast. * 15. september –Nürnbergi Nürnbergi seadustega võeti juutidelt kodakondsus, taastati getod ning kuulutati haakristilipp Saksamaa ametlikuks lipuks. * 2. oktoober – Itaalia väed vallutasid Abessiinia. * 10. oktoober – New Yorgis esietendus George Gershwini ooper "Porgy ja Bess". * 12. oktoober – Sündis Luciano Pavarotti, Itaalia laulja. * 20. oktoober – Mao Zedong ja tema juhitud Hiina kommunistid lõpetasid Shaanxi provintsis Yan'anis "pika marsi", mida alustati aasta varem Jiangxist, põgenedes Kuomintangi armee eest. * 6. november – Esmalennu tegi Briti hävituslennuk Hawker Hurricane, mis oli vastutav 60% Briti lennuväe võitude eest lahingus Britannia pärast. * 17. detsember – Toimus reislennuki Douglas DC-3 esmalend. 1936 * 4. jaanuar – New Yorgi ajakirjas Billboard avaldati esimene plaatide läbimüügil põhinev popmuusika edetabel. * 4. märts – Õhulaev Hindenburg sooritas esmalennu. * 7. märts – Saksamaa okupeeris Reinimaa demilitariseeritud tsooni, rikkudes sellega Versailles' rahulepingut. * 5. aprill – USA-s Mississippi osariigis asuvat Tupelo linna tabanud tornaado tõttu hukkus vähemalt 216 inimest. * 28. aprill – Egiptuse troonile tõusis kuningas Faruq. pisi|125px|[[Focke-Wulf Fw 61]] * 26. juuni – Toimus esimese praktilise helikopteri Focke-Wulf Fw 61 esmalend. * 7. juuli – Inglismaal Vickers-Armstrongi tehastes lasti vette ja said nime Eesti allveelaevad Kalev ja Lembitu. * 17. juuli – Hispaanias puhkes kodusõda. * 1. august – Riigikantsler Adolf Hitler avas Saksamaal Berliinis 16. augustini toimunud XI suveolümpiamängud. pisi|left|100px|Jesse Owens * 3. august – Ameeriklane Jesse Owens võitis Berliini olümpiamängudel oma neljast kuldmedalist esimese, purustades sellega natsijuhtide lootused Aarja rassi ülemvõimust neil olümpiamängudel. * 4. august – Ioánnis Metaxás kehtestas Kreekas diktatuuri. * 19. august – Fašistid mõrvasid Hispaania kodusõjas luuletaja Federico Garcia Lorca. * 25. august – Nõukogude Liidus hukati näidiskohtuprotsessi järel kuus diktaator Jossif Stalini oponenti. * 26. august – Lepinguga lõpetati Egiptuse okupeerimine Briti vägede poolt, välja arvatud Suessi kanali tsoon. pisi|135px|[[Kukkurhunt]] * 7. september – Austraalias Hobarti loomaaias suri viimane kukkurhunt. * 1. november – Benito Mussolini kuulutas välja Rooma-Berliini telje. * 2. november – Tööd alustas BBC televisioon. * 30. november – Londonis põles maha 1851. aasta maailmanäituseks ehitatud Kristallpalee. * 10. detsember – Briti kuningas Edward VIII loobus troonist, et abielluda lahutatud ameeriklanna Wallis Simpsoniga. * 11. detsember – George VI sai pärast Edward VIII troonist loobumist Suurbritannia kuningaks. 1937 * 4. jaanuar – Montréali kunstimuuseumist rööviti kahe miljoni dollari eest kunstiteoseid, kaasa arvatud miljon dollarit maksev Rembrandti maal. * 7. jaanuar – Hollandi kuninganna Juliana abiellus prints Bernhardiga. * 23. jaanuar – Seitseteist kommunistide liidrit tunnistas Moskvas alanud protsessil üles vandenõu Lev Trotski juhtimisel Stalini režiimi õõnestamiseks. * 16. veebruar – Ameeriklane Wallace Carothers patenteeris nailoni. * 26. aprill – Sakslased ja itaallased pommitasid Hispaania kodusõjas Guernica linna. Pablo Picasso sai sellest hiljem inspiratsiooni oma maalile "Guernica". pisi|125px|Dirižaabel [[Hindenburg tules]] * 6. mai – Saksa dirižaabel Hindenburg plahvatas New Jerseys Lakehursti kohal ja põles ära. Hukkus 36 õhusõitjat. * 12. mai – George VI krooniti Suurbritannia kuningaks. pisi|110px|left|Kuldvärava sild * 27. mai – San Franciscos avati Kuldvärava sild, esimisel päeval ületas selle 200 000 inimest. pisi|100px|Neville Chamberlain * 28. mai – Neville Chamberlain sai Suurbritannia peaministriks. * 3. juuni – Suurbritannia Windsori hertsog abiellus Prantsusmaal USA-st pärit Wallis Simpsoniga. * 1. juuli – Suurbritannias alustas tööd maailma esimene telefonil kättesaadav päästeteenistus. * 2. juuli – Amelia Earhart ja navigaator Fred Noonan kadusid pärast Uus-Guinealt lendu tõusmist. Earhart oli sooritamas esimsena naisena ümbermaailmalendu. * 7. juuli – Peeli komisjon avaldas aruande, milles väideti, et Palestiina Briti mandaat ei saa samal kujul enam kesta ja tehti ettepanek selle jagamise kaheks riigiks. * 11. juuli – Suri USA helilooja George Gershwin, kelle kuulsamad heliteosed on "Rhapsody in Blue", "Ameeriklane Pariisis" ja "Porgy ja Bess". * 13. august – Algas Shanghai lahing. * 10. september – Suurbritannia ja Prantsusmaa juhtimisel osales üheksa riiki Nyoni konverentsil, kus arutati Vahemerel esineva rahvusvahelise piraatluse üle. * 21. september – Esmakordselt avaldati J. R. R. Tolkieni fantaasiaraamat "Kääbik, ehk sinna ja tagasi" ("The Hobbit, or, There and Back Again"). * 13. oktoober – Ankarast sai Türgi uus pealinn. * 5. november – Adolf Hitler korraldas salajase kohtumise, kus sõnastas plaani Saksa rahvale "elamisruumi" hakimiseks. * 6. november – Itaalia ühines Saksa-Jaapani kominternivastase kokkuleppega. * 16. november – Belgias Ostendi lähedal kukkus alla lennuk. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 12 inimest, sealhulgas Hesseni suurhertsogiriigi troonipärija Georg Donatus koos oma perekonnaga. * 11. detsember – Itaalia lahkus Rahvasteliidust. * 13. detsember – Jaapanlased vallutasid Teise Hiina-Jaapani sõja käigus Nanjingi linna Hiinas ning mille järel tapeti linnas kuue nädala kestel hinnanguliselt 100 000–300 000 hiinlast. * 21. detsember – Los Angeleses esilinastus esimene täispikk värviline multifilm, Walt Disney "Lumivalgeke ja seitse pöialpoissi". 1938 * 27. jaanuar – USA ja Kanada piiril kukkus kokku üle Niagara jõe kulgenud kaarsild. * 23. veebruar – Kuveidis avastati esimest korda naftat. * 3. märts – Saudi Araabias avastati naftat. * 12. märts – Austria anšluss: Saksa väed sisenesid Austriasse. Päev hiljem kuulutati Austria Saksa riigi osaks. * 18. märts – Mehhiko president Lázaro Cárdenas sundvõõrandas eraomanduses olnud, peamiselt välismaalastele kuulunud naftakompaniid ning asutas riigi naftamonopoli Pemexi. * 28. märts – Jaapan pani Nankingis võimule Hiina marionettvalitsuse. * 10. aprill – Toimusid Kolmanda Riigi viimased Riigipäeva valimised, kus ainsana kandideeris Natsionaalsotsialistlik Saksa Töölispartei. Samaaegselt toimus Austrias referendum Saksamaaga liitumise osas ning selle poolt oli 99,73% valijatest. * 17. aprill – Esmakordselt esines koomiksis Jerry Siegeli ja Joe Shusteri loodud tegelaskuju Supermees. * 23. aprill – Sudeedisakslased nõudsid täielikku autonoomiat. * 7. juuni – Teine Hiina-Jaapani sõda: Hiina valitsus hävitas Jaapani vägede edasitungi peatamiseks Kollase jõe kaitsetammid, mille tõttu tekkinud tulvade tõttu hukkus 400 000 inimest. * 16. august – Eduard Voitra püstitas purilennuki kestuslennu rekordiks 2 tundi 20 minutit. * 19. august – Eesti Vabariigi valitsus võttis Kaali järve looduskaitse alla. * 21. september – Tšehhoslovakkia valitsus nõustus plaaniga loovutada Sudeedimaa Saksamaale. * 27. september – Šotimaal Clydebankis õnnistati sisse oma aja suurim reisilaev Queen Elizabeth. * 29. september – Suurbritannia, Prantsusmaa, Saksamaa ja Itaalia otsustasid Müncheni konverentsil anda Tšehhoslovakkiale kuuluva Sudeedimaa Saksamaale. * 5. oktoober – Tšehhoslovakkia president Edvard Beneš astus tagasi. * 22. oktoober – Tartus avati Teaduste Akadeemia, selle presidendiks sai professor Karl Schlossmann. * 30. oktoober – H. G. Wellsi "Maailmade sõja" põhjal koostatud raadiokuuldemäng marslaste sissetungist põhjustas USA-s üldise paanika. * 2. november – Ungari annekteeris Lõuna-Slovakkia. * 6. november – Pärnus avati 255 meetri pikkune raudbetoonist Suursild. * 9. november – Natsid rüüstasid ja põletasid Saksamaal kristalliöö nime saanud kampaania käigus juutide sünagooge, kauplusi ja elamuid. * 10. november – Itaalias võeti vastu juudivastane seadus. * 16. november – Šveitsi keemik Albert Hofmann sünteseeris Baselis Sandoze laboratooriumis esmakordselt psühhedeelse aine LSD. * 21. november – Saksamaa inkorporeeris jõuga Tšehhoslovakkia läänealad. * 27. november – Paul Keres võitis Hollandi raadioühingu AVRO korraldatud suurmeistrite maleturniiri, omandades õiguse taotleda tiitlimatši maailmameister Aleksander Alehhiniga. 1939 * 21. veebruar – Loodi Eesti lennuliinide selts Argo, mis pidi sügisel alustama lende Tallinna-Helsingi ja Tallinna-Stockholmi liinil. Teine maailmasõda tõmbas kavadlee kriipsu peale. * 5. märts – Hispaania vabariiklik valitsus põgenes Prantsusmaale. * 21. märts – Saksamaa annekteeris Leedult Memeli (Klaipeda). * 28. märts – Madridi alistumisega kindral Francisco Franco vägedele lõppes Hispaania kodusõda. * 1. aprill – Hispaania kodusõda lõppes viimaste vabariiklaste alistumisega. * 14. mai – Peruu viieaastane tüdruk Lina Medina sai teadaolevate andmete kohaselt kõige nooremaks emaks. * 22. mai – Saksa liider Adolf Hitler ja Itaalia juht Benito Mussolini kirjutasid alla nn Teraspaktile, millega sõlmiti kümneks aastaks poliitiline ja sõjaline liit. * 29. juuni – Esimene kommertslend USA-st Euroopasse: Portugalis maandus Ühendriikide lennuk Dixie Clipper. * 23. august – Hitler ja Stalin sõlmis mittekallaletungilepingu (nn Molotovi-Ribbentropi pakti), mille salajase lisaprotokolliga jagati Ida-Euroopa. * 1. september – Saksa vägede sissetungiga Poolasse algas Teine maailmasõda. * 3. september – Suurbritannia ja Prantsusmaa kuulutasid Saksamaale sõja. * 5. september – Ameerika Ühendriigid kuulutasid end Teises maailmasõjas neutraalseks. * 8. september – USA president Franklin D. Roosevelt kuulutas välja "piiratud üleriigilise eriolukorra" seoses sõja puhkemisega Euroopas. * 17. september – Nõukogude Liidu väed tungisid Poolasse, kohates vaid nõrka vastupanu. * 21. september – Mõrvati Rumeenia peaminister Armand Călinescu. * 27. september – Varssavi alistus Teises maailmasõjas pärast 19 päeva kestnud vastupanu Saksa vägedele. * 27. september – Eesti valitsusdelegatsioon kohtus Kremlis Molotoviga, kes teatas, et tundmatu allveelaev on Narva lähedal uputanud Nõukogude auriku Metallist ning N Liit peab tõhustama julgeolekut – Eestisse loodavate baaside kaitseks tuleb nendesse paigutada 35 000 sõjaväelast. * 28. september – Saksamaa ja Nõukogude Liit leppisid Teises maailmasõjas kokku Poola jagamises. pisi|100px|Władysław Sikorski * 30. september – Kindral Władysław Sikorski sai Poola eksiilvalitsuse peaministriks. * 8. oktoober – Saksamaa inkorporeeris oma koosseisu Lääne-Poola. * 11. oktoober – Albert Einstein ja teised USA teadlased informeerisid USA presidenti Roosevelti võimalusest töötada võimalusest töötada välja aatompomm. * 18. oktoober – Tallinnast lahkusid esimesed baltisaksa ümberasujad. Algas Punaarmee vägede sissemarss Eestisse. * 24. oktoober – Saksamaal jõustus seadus, mille järgi kõik juudid pidid riietel kandma Taaveti tähte. * 7. november – Osana plaanist hävitada Poola intellektuaalide eliit, arreteeris Gestapo Krakówi ülikooli 184 professorit, õpilast ja töötajat. pisi|left|100px|Johann Georg Elser * 8. november – Johann Georg Elser korraldas ajapommiga ebaõnnestunud atentaadi Adolf Hitler, kuid tappis sellega kaheksat teist ja vigastas veel üle 62 inimest. * 15. november – Tallinnas avati tuletõrjekool. * 26. november – Nõukogude Liit ründas Mainila küla, et lavastada Soome Talvesõja provokaatoriks. * 29. november – Nõukogude Liit katkestas diplomaatilised suhted Soomega. * 30. november – Talvesõda algas Nõukogude Liidu vägede sissetungiga Soome. * 1. detsember – Nõukogude Liit kuulutas okupeeritud Soome alad Soome Demokraatlikus Vabariigiks. * 11. detsember – NSV Liidu allveelaev uputas Eesti auriku Kassari. * 12. detsember – Talvesõda: Soomlased saavutasid Tolvajärvi lahingus esimese märkimisväärse võidu. * 14. detsember – Rahvasteliit heitis Nõukogude Liidu oma liikmete hulgast välja, sest viimane oli alustanud agressiooni Soome vastu. * 15. detsember – USA-s Atlantas esilinastus film "Tuulest viidud". 1940 * 8. veebruar – Teises maailmasõjas lasid natsid kahes Poolas külas kättemaksuks saksa sõdurite surma eest maha iga teise külaelaniku. * 29. veebruar – Soome alustas Talvesõja rahukõnelusi. * 5. märts – Katõni massimõrv: Nõukogude Liidu Kommunistliku Partei Keskkomitee Poliitbüroo võttis vastu määruse, mis andis korralduse 25 700 poolakast vangi tapmiseks. * 12. märts – Talvesõda: Soome sõlmis Nõukogude Liiduga Moskva rahulepingu. * 30. märts – Jaapan pani okupeeritud Hiinas võimule nukuvalitsuse. * 9. aprill – Saksa väed tungisid Teises maailmasõjas Norrasse ja Taani. Norras haaras riigipöördega võimu natsimeelne Vidkun Quisling. * 10. mai – Suurbritannia peaminister Neville Chamberlain astus Teise maailmasõja ajal tagasi, uue valitsuse moodustas Winston Churchill. * 14. mai – Saksa pommirünnakus hävis kaks kolmandikku Rotterdami linnast, hukkus ligi tuhat inimest. * 15. mai – Holland alistus Teises maailmasõjas Saksamaale. * 28. mai – Belgia kapituleerus Teises maailmasõjas Saksamaale. * 3. juuni – Teises maailmasõjas viidi lõpule liitlasvägede evakueerimine Prantsusmaalt. * 9. juuni – Norra sõjavägi andis Teises maailmasõjas alla natsliku Saksamaa armeele. * 10. juuni – Itaalia astus Teise maailmasõtta Saksamaa liitlasena Prantsusmaa ja Suurbritannia vastu. * 14. juuni – Saksa väed okupeerisid Teises maailmasõjas Pariisi. * 16. juuni – Marssal Philippe Pétain asus moodustama Prantsuse uut valitsust. * 17. juuni – Punaarmee okupeeris Läti ja Eesti. * 17. juuni – Saksamaa õhuvägi uputas Prantsusmaa ranniku lähedal Briti vägesid kandnud laeva RMS Lancastria. Hukkus vähemalt 3000 inimest. * 18. juuni – Kindral Charles de Gaulle luges Londonis eetrisse oma kuulsa raadioesinemise, milles ta kuulutas end "Vaba Prantsusmaa" juhiks ja kutsus kaasmaalasi üles võitlusele saksa okupantidega. * 22. juuni – Prantsusmaa sõlmis pärast hävitavat lüüasaamist Saksamaaga Compiegne'i relvarahu. * 25. juuni – Operatsioon Ariel: Jõudis lõpule ligi 200 000 liitlasvägede sõduri evakueerimine Prantsusmaa sadamatest. * 27. juuni – Nõukogude väed tungisid Rumeeniasse, kui kuningas Carol keeldus loovutamast Bessaraabiat ja Bukoviinat. * 5. juuli – Enamlik valitsus saatis laiali Eesti Riigikogu ja kuulutas välja riigivolikogu uue koosseisu ennetähtaegsed valimised. * 10. juuli – Luftwaffe alustas Inglise kanalis rünnakuid Briti konvoide vastu, millega algas lahing Suurbritannia pärast. * 18. juuli – Eesti-Läti jalgpalli maavõistlusele Kadriorus järgnes spontaane isamaaline meeleavaldus, mis aeti punaväelaste poolt laiali. * 21. juuli – Eestis kehtestati Nõukogude režiim. Eestist sai Eesti Nõukogude Sotsialistlik Vabariik. * 27. juuli – Multifilmitegelane Bugs Bunny tegi oma debüüdi lühimutifilmis "A Wild Hare". * 3. august – Leedu inkorporeeriti ametlikult Nõukogude Liitu. * 6. august – Eesti liideti ametlikult Nõukogude Liiduga. * 7. august – Saksamaa liidendas Elsass-Lotringi. * 21. august – Hispaania kommunist Ramón Mercader mõrvas Mehhikos Lev Trotski. * 25. august – Balti riigid annekteeriti Nõukogude Liitu. pisi|125px|Luftwaffe pommitaja Londoni kohal * 7. september – Saksa õhujõud muutsid lahingus Suurbritannia pärast strateegiat ning alustasid Londoni ja teiste Suurbritannia linnade pommitamist. Juba esimesel rünnakupäeval hukkus Londonis üle 300 inimese. Pommitamine kestis üle 50 öö järjest. pisi|100px|Lascaux' koopamaalingud * 12. september – Neli teismelist avastasid Prantsusmaal sensatsiooni tekitanud 17 000 aasta vanused Lascaux' koopamaalingud * 14. september – Ungari armee tappis Transilvaanias Ipis valimatult vähemalt 150 rumeenlast pärast seda, kui olid levinud kuulujutud selle kohta, et rumeenlased olid olnud taga kahe sõduri surmas. pisi|left|135px|Itaalia tangid sissetungi ajal Egiptusesse * 16. september – Itaalia vallutas Sidi Barrani linna, kuid Egiptuse vallutamises uusi edusamme ei tehtud. * 19. september – Poola vastupanuliikumise juht Witold Pilecki lasi ennast salaluure kogumise eesmärgil sakslaste poolt vangistada ja Auschwitzi koonduslaagrisse saata. * 25. september – Norras moodustati Teise maailmasõja ajal kollaboratsionistlik Vidkun Quislingi valitsus. * 27. september – Saksamaa, Itaalia ja Jaapan sõlmisid kümneaastase majandusliku ja sõjalise kokkuleppe. pisi|120px|Avro Ansonsi lennukid pärast turvalist maandumist * 29. september – Austraalias Uus-Lõuna-Walesis Brocklesby kohal põrkasid kokku kaks Avro Ansoni treeninglennukit, mis kiilusid pärast kokkupõrget kokku ja maandusid turvaliselt. * 4. oktoober – Adolf Hitler ja Benito Mussolini pidasid Brenneri mäekurus soomusrongis läbirääkimisi. * 16. oktoober – Natsi kindralkuberner moodustas Varssavi geto, suurima juudi geto okupeeritud Poolas. * 28. oktoober – Pärast seda, kui Kreeka peaminister Ioánnis Metaxás lükkas tagasi Benito Mussolini esitatud ultimaatumi, tungisid Itaalia väed Kreekasse. * 31. oktoober – Lõppes lahing Britannia pärast: Briti õhuvägedel õnnestus ära hoida riigi okupeerimine Saksa vägede poolt. * 1. november – Briti õhujõud pommitasid esmakordselt Teises maailmasõjas Napolit. * 11. november – Briti kuninglik laevastik kasutas Taranto lahingus itaallaste vastu esimest korda lennukikandjat. * 12. november – Vaba Prantsusmaa väed vallutasid Vichy Prantsusmaa käest Gaboni. * 13. november – New Yorgis esilinastus maailma esimene stereofooniline film, Walt Disney "Fantaasia". * 14. november – Sakslased pommitasid Teises maailmasõjas Coventry linna Inglismaal. * 27. november – Rumeenia natsid tapsid Bukarestis 64 riigist põgenenud kuninga lähemat kaastöölist, teiste seas ekspeaministri Nicolae Iorga. * 8. detsember – Saksa lennukid pommitasid Londonit, tekitades suuri purustusi Alamkoja hoonele ja Towerile. * 18. detsember – Adolf Hitler andis Saksa kindralstaabile Barbarossa plaani raames salajase korralduse valmistuda sõjaks Nõukogude Liidu vastu. * 19. detsember – Pärast Kyösti Kallio surma sai Soome presidendiks Risto Ryti. * 29. detsember – Saksamaa pommitajate rünnakud tekitasid Londonile suurimaid purustusi pärast 1666. aasta suurt tulekahju. 1941 * 5. jaanuar – Austraalia ja Briti väed võitsid Liibüas Bardia sadamalinnas itaallasi. See oli esimene lahing sõjas, milles osalesid Austraalia maaväed. * 6. jaanuar – USA president Franklin D. Roosevelt esitles Kongressile esitatud kõnes inimese neli kõige olulisemat vabadust – sõnavabadus, usuvabadus, vabadus tahteks ja vaba olla hirmust. * 22. jaanuar – Liitlaste väed vallutasid itaallastelt Liibüa sadamalinna Tobruki. * 7. märts – Briti väed vabastasid Itaalia poolt okupeeritud Abessiinia. * 27. märts – Jugoslaavias kukutati riigipöörde käigus saksasmeelse vürst Pavle valitsus. * 6. aprill – Saksa pommituslennukid ründasid Belgradi, surma sai umbes 2500 inimest, maha põles sadu maju, sealhulgas ka arvukalt keskaegseid käsikirju säilitanud rahvusraamatukogu. * 10. aprill – Horvaatias moodustati natslik marionettvalitsus. * 17. aprill – Jugoslaavia valitsus alistus Belgradis sakslastele. * 23. aprill – Kreeka kuningas Geórgios II põgenes sakslaste pealetungi eest. * 27. aprill – Pärast 180 päeva väldanud vastupanu langes Ateena Teises maailmasõjas sakslaste kätte. * 28. aprill – Gudovaci massimõrv: Horvaatias Gudovaci külas tapeti umbes 190 serblast. * 5. mai – Etioopia keiser Haile Selassie naasis eksiilist Addis Ababasse pärast linna vabastamist Itaalia vägedest. * 10. mai – Asefüürer Rudolf Heß maandus langevarjuga Šotimaal, soovides Briti valitsusega rahuläbirääkimisi pidada. * 13. mai – Martin Bormann sai Saksa natsipartei kantsleriks. * 16. mai – Islandi parlament lõpetas leppe Taaniga ja kuulutas Islandi iseseisvaks. * 27. mai – Britid uputasid Põhja-Atlandil Saksa sõjalaeva Bismarck. * 31. mai – Suurbritannia okupeeris taas Iraagi ja asetas Faisal II asevalitsejana võimule 'Abd al-Ilah. * 22. juuni – Saksamaa käivitas Barbarossa plaani ning tungis Teises maailmasõjas kallale Nõukogude Liidule. * 25. juuni – Saksamaa liitlane Soome kuulutas sõja Nõukogude Liidule, algas jätkusõda. * 12. juuli – Suurbritannia ja Nõukogude Liit sõlmisid Teises maailmasõjas vastastikuse abistamise pakti. * 29. juuli – Prantsusmaa ja Jaapan sõlmisid Indohiina ühisprotektoraadi kokkuleppe. * 30. juuli – Hermann Göring andis Reinhard Heydrichile kirjaliku direktiivi koostada plaan Euroopa juutide lõplikuks hävitamiseks. * 7. august – Nõukogude Liidu lennukid sooritasid esimese pommirünnaku Berliinile. pisi|125px|Roosevelt ja Churchill laeva [[USS Augusta (CA-31) pardal]] * 14. august – USA president Roosevelt ja Briti peaminister Churchill kirjutasid alla Atlandi hartale, milles sõnastati sõja eesmärgid ja sõjajärgse maailmakorralduse põhimõtted. * 8. september – Algas 900 päeva kestnud Leningradi blokaad, mille kestel hukkus ligi miljon tsiviilisikut. * 16. september – Iraani šahh Reza loovutas pärast 16 aastat troonil võimu oma pojale, 23-aastasele troonipärijale Mohammad Rezale. * 13. oktoober – Sündis Paul Simon, USA laulja. * 21. oktoober – Kragujevaci massimõrv – Saksa sõdurid ja kohalikud ametivõimud hukkasid Serbias Kragujevacis üle 2700 mehe. * 13. november – Suurbritannia lennukikandja HMS Ark Royal sai Vahemeres Saksamaa allveelaevalt torpeedotabamuse ja uppus järgmine päev. * 27. november – Viimased Itaalia väed Etioopias alistusid Gondari all. * 6. detsember – Jätkusõda: Nõukogude Liidu liitlane Suurbritannia kuulutas sõja Soomele, Ungarile ja Rumeeniale. * 7. detsember – Jaapanlased korraldasid üllatusrünnaku Hawaii saartel asuvale Pearl Harborile, et takistada sellega ameeriklasi sõjaliselt sekkumast Jaapani laienemisplaanidesse Kagu-Aasias. * 11. detsember – Saksamaa ja Itaalia kuulutasid USA-le sõja pärast seda, kui USA oli seoses paar päeva varem toimunud rünnakuga Pearl Harborile Jaapanile sõja kuulutanud. USA kuulutas omakorda sõja Saksamaale ja Itaaliale. * 19. detsember – Pärast mitmeid sõjalisi kaotusi tagandas Adolf Hitler oma staabiülema feldmarssal Walther von Brauchitschi ja asus isiklikult Saksa armee etteotsa. * 25. detsember – Hongkong alistus Teises maailmasõjas Jaapani vägedele. 1942 * 2. jaanuar – Jaapanlased vallutasid Teises maailmasõjas Filipiinide pealinna Manila. * 23. jaanuar – Jaapanalased alustasid sissetungi Austraalia valduses oleva Uus-Guinea Territooriumi koosseisu kuuluvale Uus-Britannia saarele. * 29. jaanuar – Ecuador ja Peruu sõlmisid Rio de Janeiro protokolli, millega lõppes sõda Amazonase džunglialade pärast. * 10. veebruar – Nõukogude Liidu riigikaitse rahvakomissar andis välja käskkirja 249. Eesti Laskurdiviisi moodustamise kohta. * 14. veebruar – Keiserlikud Jaapani õhujõud ründasid esimest korda Teises maailmasõjas Briti dominiooni Austraaliat. * 15. veebruar – Singapur alistus Teises maailmasõjas Jaapanile. * 9. märts – Jaapanlased viisid Teises maailmasõjas lõpule Hollandile kuuluva Jaava saare vallutamise. * 28. märts – Teine maailmasõda: Okupeeritud Prantsusmaal blokeerisid Briti mereväed võtmesadama Saint-Nazaire'is. * 18. aprill – USA pommitajad ründasid kindralleitnant James Doolittle'i juhtimisel Teises maailmasõjas Tōkyōt ja teisi Jaapani linnu. * 26. aprill – Jaapani poolt okupeeritud Hiinas hukkus maailma rängimas kaevandusõnnetuses 1549 inimest. * 4. mai – Liitlasvägede ja Jaapani vahel algas Korallimere lahing, mis oli esimene merelahing, milles astusid vastamisi vastaspoolte lennukikandjate lennukid. * 6. mai – USA ja Fillipiini väed alistusid Teises maailmasõjas Corregidori saarel Jaapani vägedele. * 27. mai – Prahas korraldati atentaat Saksa natside tippametnik Reinhard Heydrichile. * 3. juuni – Jaapani lennukid pommitasid Teise maailmasõja käigus Alaskat. * 7. juuni – Jaapanlased said Teises maailmasőjas Midway lahingus esmakordselt suure kaotuse osaliseks. * 8. juuni – Jaapani allveelaevad ründasid Sydneyt. * 10. juuni – Natsliku Saksamaa Gestapo tappis vastutasuks Reinhard Heydrichi eest Tšehhi Lidice linna meessoost elanikud. * 27. juuli – Esimene El Alameini lahing – Liitlasväed peastasid Teljeriikide sissetungi Egiptusesse. * 23. august – Algas Stalingradi lahing. * 30. august – Erwin Rommel alustas Teljeriikide viimast suurt pealetungi Põhja-Aafrika idaosas, rünnates El Alameini lähedal Egiptuses Briti armee positsioone. * 5. september – Uus-Guinea saarel toimunud Milne'i lahe lahingus saavutasid liitlased esimese võidu maismaalahingus jaapanlaste vastu. * 9. september – Jaapani allveelaevalt I-25 tõusnud vesilennuk Yokosuka E14Y pommitas USA läänerannikul Oregoni osariigis süütepommidega metsatukka, üritades seal tekitada tulekahju. * 12. september – Saksa allveelaev uputas Atlandi ookeanil Ascensioni saare lähedal torpeedoga Briti sõjaväe transpordilaeva Laconia. Hukkus üle 1600 inimese. * 13. september – Saksa väed alustasid suurpealetungi Stalingradile. * 2. oktoober – Iirimaa põhjaranniku lähedal uppus kokkupõrkes reisilaevaga RMS Queen Mary Briti ristleja Curacao, hukkus 337 inimest. * 23. oktoober – Egiptuses algas Teise maailmasõja El Alameini lahing Briti vägede pealetungiga Bernard Montgomery juhtimisel. * 28. oktoober – Valmis läbi Kanada kulgev USA põhiterritooriumi ja Alaskat ühendav Alaska maantee. * 4. november – Pärast 12 päeva kestnud lahingut El Alameini juures alistasid Briti väed kindral Rommeli juhitud Saksa armee. * 8. november – Operatsiooni Torch raames maabusid Briti ja Ameerika väed Põhja-Aafrikas, avades sellega kõrbesõjas teise rinde. * 10. november – Saksamaa hõivas Vichy Prantsusmaa. * 19. november – Nõukogude väed alustasid Stalingradi lahingus operatsiooni Uranus, mille eesmärgiks oli teljeriikide väed ümber piirata, ja mille tulemusena pöördus lahingu kulg Nõukogude Liidu kasuks. * 26. november – New Yorgis esilinastus mängufilm "Casablanca" peaosas Humphrey Bogarti ja Ingrid Bergmaniga. Esilinastus oli kavandatud kokku langema liitlaste sissetungiga Põhja-Aafrikasse ja Casablanca linna vallutamisega. * 27. november – Saksa armee jõudis Teises maailmasõjas Touloni. Prantslased uputasid sealses sadamas olnud Prantsuse laevastiku, et vältida selle langemist sakslaste kätte. * 28. november – USA-s Bostonis toimunud ööklubi Coconut Grove'i põlengus 492 inimest. * 2. detsember – Töörühm Enrico Fermi juhtimisel saavutas Chicago Ülikoolis läbi esimese tuumaahelreaktsiooni. * 4. detsember – USA lennukid pommitasid esimest korda Teises maailmasõjas Itaalia mandriosa. * 10. detsember – Poola eksiilvalitsuse minister Edward Bernard Raczyński noodi, mis oli esimene ametlik holokausti kohta koostatud aruanne. * 12. detsember – Saksa väed alustasid operatsiooni Talvetorm, et päästa Stalingradi lahingus ümberpiiratud Teljeriikide väed. 1943 * 14. jaanuar – Casablanca konverentsil leppisid Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Charles de Gaulle ja Henri Giraud kokku Teise maailmasõja lõpetamise strateegia suhtes. * 15. jaanuar – USA-s Virginia osariigis Arlingtonis valmis USA Kaitseministeeriumi peahoone Pentagon. * 18. jaanuar – Punaarmeel õnnetus operatsiooni Iskra käigus Leningradi blokaadirõngasse kitsa koridori murda. * 23. jaanuar – Briti väed feldmarssal Bernard Montgomery juhtimisel vallutasid Teises maailmasõjas Tripoli. * 30. jaanuar – Briti õhujõud korraldasid esimese päevase pommirünnaku Berliinile. * 31. jaanuar – Saksa väed alistusid Teises maailmasõjas Stalingradi all. * 9. veebruar – Teise maailmasõja Guadalcanali lahing lõppes USA vägede olulise strateegilise võiduga jaapanlaste üle. * 18. veebruar – Hitleri propagandaminister Joseph Goebbels kutsus Berliini spordipalees peetud kõnes Saksa rahva motiveerimiseks üles totaalsele sõjale, kuna sõjaõnn oli pöördumas Saksamaa kahjuks. * 20. veebruar – Mehhikos Michoacáni osariigis hakkas maisipõllule kerkima vulkaani koonus, millest sai lõpuks slakikoonusega vulkaan Parícutin suhtelisega kõrgusega 208 meetrit. * 21. veebruar – Stalingradi kaitsmise eest Teises maailmasõjas annetas Briti kuningas George VI venelastele Aumõõga. * 24. veebruar – Kasserine'i kuru lahing, mis oli esimene suurem Ameerika ja Teljeriikide vägede vaheline kokkupõrge, lõppes liitlaste jaoks hävitava kaotusega. * 2. märts – Bismarcki mere lahing: Austraalia ja USA õhuväed ründasid ja hävitasid Bismarcki merel Paapua Uus-Guineast põhjas Jaapani laevastiku suure konvoi. * 3. märts – Saksamaa korraldatud õhurünnakus Londonis tallati surnuks 173 inimest, kes püüdsid pääseda pommivarjendina kasutatud metroojaama. * 5. märts – Liitlasvägede hävituslennuk Gloster Meteor sooritas esmalennu. * 15. märts – Saksa väed vallutasid uuesti Harkovi linna, lõpetades kolm kuud kestnud kolmanda Harkovi lahingu. * 22. märts – Natsi väed tapsid Valgevenes karistuseks Saksa väesalga ründamise eest peaaegu kõik Chatyńi küla elanikud. * 27. märts – Hjalmar Mäe andis eesti ohvitseridele korralduse astuda vabatahtlikult Eesti leegionisse. * 6. aprill – Esmakordselt ilmus Antoine de Saint-Exupéry lasteraamat "Väike prints". * 8. aprill – Berliinis hukati vastupanutegevuses süüdistatud Otto ja Elise Hampel. * 13. aprill – Sakslased paljastasid KGB korraldatud Katõni massimõrva poolakate kallal. See põhjustas Poola eksiilvalitsuse ja Nõukogude Liidu vahel diplomaatilise lõhe. * 13. aprill – Washingtonis avati USA kolmanda presidendi Thomas Jeffersoni 200. sünniaastapäevaks Jeffersoni memoriaal. * 16. aprill – Albert Hofmann valmistas Šveitsis Baseli laboris esmakordselt LSD-d. * 19. aprill – Varssavi getos alustas ligi 50 000 juuti ülestõusu natside vastu. * 19. aprill – Saksamaal mõisteti vastupanuliikumise organisatsiooni Valge Roosi eestvedajateks olnud Müncheni Ülikooli õpilased Alexander Schmorell ja Willi Graf ning professor Kurt Huber surma. * 30. aprill – Suurbritannia alustas operatsiooni "Mincemeat", millega püüti Saksamaale anda ekslikuid vihjeid Sitsiilia vallutamise plaanidest. * 11. mai – USA väed maabusid Teise maailmasõja käigus Attul Aleuudi saartel, mis sai esimeseks jaapanlastelt tagasivallutatud territooriumiks. * 13. mai – Võitlus Põhja-Aafrika pärast lõppes Saksamaa ja Itaalia vägede allaandmisega Tuneesias. * 14. mai – Jaapani allveelaev ründas Queenslandi rannikul Austraalia haiglalaeva Centaur. Hukkus 268 pardal viibinud inimest. * 16. mai – Lõppes Varssavi geto ülestõus. * 16. mai – Suurbritannia lennuvägi pommitas operatsioon "Chastise" käigus Ruhri jõe orus asuvaid tamme. * 1. juuni – Saksamaa lahingulennukid Junkers Ju 88 tulistasid Biskaia lahe kohal alla Briti reisilennuki Douglas DC-3. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 17 inimest, teiste seas näitleja Leslie Howard. * 10. juuni – Ungari ajakirjanik László Bíró patenteeris kuulotsaga pastapliiatsi. * 4. juuli – Gibraltaril kukkus alla lennuk, mille pardal oli Poola eksiilvalitsuse peaminister Władysław Sikorski. Surma said kõik peale piloodi. * 12. juuli – Kurski ümbruses peeti Teise maailmasõja käigus kõigi aegade suurim tankilahing, osales 6000 tanki. Sakslased kaotasid 2900 tanki, kokku hukkus 290 000 meest. * 24. juuli – Teises maailmasõjas algas Hamburgi pommitamine. * 25. juuli – Benito Mussolini sunniti Itaalia peaministri kohalt tagasi astuma. * 17. august – Liitlaste väed võtsid Teises maailmasõjas Sitsiilia täielikult oma kontrolli alla. * 23. august – Nõukogude vägede otsustav võit Kurski lahingus andis Punaarmeele ülejäänud sõjaks strateegilise initsiatiivi. * 3. september – Liitlasväed tungisid Itaaliasse. * 13. oktoober – Itaalia kuulutas sõja oma äsjasele liitlasele Saksamaale. * 26. oktoober – Eestis kuulutati välja esimene sundmobilisatsioon Saksa armeesse, see puudutas 1925. aastal sündinud noormehi. * 5. november – Tundmatu lennuk heitis Teises maailmasõjas endneutraalseks kuulutanud Vatikani neli pommi, mis tekitasid märkimisväärselt kahju. * 28. november – Churchill, Roosevelt ja Stalin kohtusid Teheranis, et kavandada liitlasvägede edasisi samme. * 29. november – Josip Broz Tito kuulutas Jajces välja kommunistliku Jugoslaavia riigi. * 26. detsember – Briti sõjalaevad lasid Nordkapi lahingus põhja viimase Saksa sõjalaeva "Scharnhorst". * 28. detsember – Pärast kaheksa päeva kestnud ägedaid lahinguid vallutas Kanada 1. jalaväediviis Ortona linna Itaalias. 1944 * 6. veebruar – Jätkusõda: Toimus esimene Helsingi suurpommitamine. * 23. veebruar – Nõukogude Liit alustas natside abistamises süüdistatud tšetseenide ja ingušide küüditamist Põhja-Kaukaasiast Kasahstani ja Kõrgõzstani. * 3. märts – USA lennukid ründasid esimest korda Teises maailmasõjas Berliini. * 19. märts – Saksa väed okupeerisid Ungari. * 22. aprill – Liitlasväed maabusid Teises maailmasõjas Hollandi Uus-Guineas. * 28. aprill – Saksa torpeedopaatide rünnakus hukkus Inglismaa edelarannikul USA laevadel 946 sõdurit. * 18. mai – Monte Cassino lahing – Sakslased vallutasid Teises maailmasõjas ägeda lahingu järel Monte Cassino kloostri Itaalias. * 18. mai – Nõukogude Liit alustas krimmitatarlaste küüditamist Usbeksistani ja muudesse riigi piirkondadesse. * 4. juuni – USA mereväe rakkerühm hõivas Saksamaa allveelaeva U-505, mis oli esimene sõjalaev, mille USA väed oli pärast 1812. aasta sõda vallutanud. * 6. juuni – Liitlasväed maabusid Teises maailmasõjas Normandia rannikul, alustades ajaloo suurimat meredessanti. * 13. juuni – Lõuna-Inglismaad tabasid esimesed Saksa V-1 raketid. * 15. juuni – Saipani lahing – USA väed alustasid Teises maailmasõjas sissetungi Saipani saarele Vaikses ookeanis. * 17. juuni – Islandi referendumil hääletati saare iseseisvumise poolt Taani võimu alt. * 9. juuli – Liitlased alustasid operatsioon Husky raames Sitsiilia vallutust. * 20. juuli – Saksa ohvitserid tegid ebaõnnestunud atentaadi Adolf Hitlerile, pannes pommi tema portfelli. * 1. august – Varssavis puhkes natsidevastane ülestõus. * 4. august – Natslik politsei vahistas Amsterdamis 14-aastase Anne Franki, tema õe, vanemad ja veel kaks end samas korteris varjanud juuti. * 31. august – Vene väed vallutasid Bukaresti, elanikkond tervitas neid maruliselt. * 4. september – Briti ja Kanada väed vabastasid Teise maailmasõja ajal Brüsseli ja Antwerpeni. * 11. september – USA 1. armee jõudis Teises maailmasõjas Saksamaa pinnale. * 19. september – Nõukogude Liit ja Soome kirjutasid Moskvas alla rahulepingule, millega lõppes Jätkusõda. * 25. september – Briti väed hakkasid Hollandis toimunud Arnhemi lahingust taganema, märkides sellega liitlaste operatsiooni Market Garden ebaõnnestumist. * 14. oktoober – Briti ja Kreeka väed vabastasid Teises maailmasõjas Ateena. * 19. oktoober – Algas Guatemala revolutsioon, kui väike rühm armeeohvitsere Francisco Javier Arana ja Jacobo Árbenzi juhtimisel korraldasid diktaator Jorge Ubico vastu riigipöörde. * 23. oktoober – Punaarmee sisenes Ungarisse. pisi|125px|Jaapani lahingulaev Musashi * 24. oktoober – USA lennukid uputasid Leyte'i lahe lahingus Jaapani lahingulaeva Musashi, mis oli üks kõigi aegade suurimaid ja võimsamaid sõjalaevu. * 4. november – Liitlased teatasid Kreeka vabastamisest Saksa natsidest Teises maailmasõjas. * 7. november – Franklin D. Roosevelt valiti neljandat korda USA presidendiks. * 10. november – Tehti teatavaks, et Saksamaa kasutas Teise maailmasõja lahingutes Inglismaa vastu uut relva raketti V-2. * 27. november – Suurbritannia kuningliku lennuväe maa-aluses laos plahvatas 3500–4000 tonni laskemoona. 1945 * 11. jaanuar – Kreeka kodusõjas kuulutati välja vaherahu. * 16. jaanuar – Adolf Hitler taandus koos oma saatjaskonnaga Führerbunkeri, kus Hitler lõpuks enesetapu sooritas. * 19. jaanuar – Saksamaa alustas 1,8 miljoni inimese evakueerimist Ida-Preisimaal. Evakueerimine kestis ligi kaks kuud. * 27. jaanuar – Punaarmee vabastas Auschwitzi ja Birkenau koonduslaagri vangid Poolas. * 4. veebruar – Winston Churchill, Franklin Roosevelt ja Jossif Stalin kohtusid Jaltas, et panna paika sõjajärgse maailma tulevik. * 11. veebruar – Lõppes Jalta konverents, millel Briti, USA ja Nõukogude Liidu liidrid leppisid kokku ÜRO asutamises ning kavandasid võitu Saksamaa üle Teises maailmasõjas. * 13. veebruar – Liitlasväed vallutasid Budapesti. pisi|160px|Dresden pärast pommitamist * 13. veebruar – Briti ja USA lennukid alustasid kolm päeva kestunud Dresdeni pommitamist, milles hukkus vähemalt 25 000 inimest. * 18. veebruar – USA väed vallutasid Teises maailmasõjas Iwo Jima Vaikses ookeanis. * 3. märts – Soome kuulutas sõja Saksamaale. * 16. märts – Teises maailmasõjas jõudis lõpule jaapanlaste vastupanu USA pealetungile Vaikse ookeani Iwo Jima saarel. * 22. märts – Egiptuses Kairos asutati Araabia Liiga. * 28. märts – Saksamaa ründas Teises maailmasõjas V-rakettidega Suurbritanniat; USA vallutas Filipiinide keskosas asuva Cebu. * 1. aprill – USA väed tungisid Teises maailmasõjas Okinawale. * 4. aprill – Ungari territooriumil lõppes Teine maailmasõda. * 6. aprill – Tito partisanid vabastasid Sarajevo Saksa okupatsiooni alt. * 7. aprill – USA lennukid uputasid Jaapani suurima sõjalaeva Yamato. * 11. aprill – USA armee vabastas Buchenwaldi koonduslaageri kinnipeetavad. * 16. aprill – USA väed vallutasid Teises maailmasõjas Nürnbergi. * 16. aprill – Algas Berliini lahing, mis oli Teise maailmasõja viimane suurem Euroopas peetud lahing. * 20. aprill – Nõukogude väed tungisid Teises maailmasõjas läbi Berliini kaitsest. * 25. aprill – Delegaadid 45 riigist tulid kokku San Franciscosse, et luua Ühinenud Rahvaste Organisatsioon. * 27. aprill – Austria kuulutati liitlasvägede okupatsiooni tingimustes iseseisvaks riigiks. pisi|left|Soome sõdurid 1945. aasta 27. aprillil Norra, Rootsi ja Soome piiri kokkupuutekohas Soome lippu heiskamas * 27. aprill – Soomes lõppes Lapi sõda, kui Põhja-Soomest Lapimaalt lahkusid viimased Saksa sõdurid. Sellega oli ühtlasi Soome jaols lõppenud Teine maailmasõda. * 28. aprill – Itaalia partisanid mõrvasid diktaator Benito Mussolini. * 29. aprill – Adolf Hitler abiellus Berliini punkris Eva Brauniga. * 29. aprill – USA sõdurid vabastasid Saksamaal Dachau koonduslaagri kinnipeetavad. * 30. aprill – Adolf Hitler sooritas koos Eva Brauniga oma Berliini punkris enesetapu, Nõukogude Liidu väed vallutasid Beriilini Riigipäevahoone ja muud kesksed rajatised. pisi|140px|Lipu heiskamine [[Riigipäevahoonel]] * 2. mai – Berliini lahing: Berliin alistus Nõukogude vägedele. Punaarmee sõdurid heiskasid Riigipäevahoone katusel punalipu. * 4. mai – Briti feldmarssal Bernard Montgomery teatas Teises maailmasõjas vaenlase vägede tingimusteta allaandmisest Hollandis, Loode-Saksamaal ja Taanis. * 6. mai – USA Kolmas Armee vallutas Praha. * 7. mai – Kindral Alfred Jodl kirjutas Prantsusmaal Reimsis alla Saksamaa tingimusteta kapitulatsiooni aktile, mis jõustus Saksamaa aja järgi 9. mail. * 8. mai – Teine maailmasõda kuulutati Euroopas lõppenuks (Moskva aja järgi 9. mail, mistõttu tähistatakse võidupäeva Venemaal 9. mail). * 8. mai – Teise maailmasõja lõpu puhul Prantsuse Alžeerial Sétifis toimunud paraad läks üle mässuks, mille käigus hukkus mitu tuhat inimest. * 5. juuni – Liitlasriikide kontrollkomisjon võttis enda kätte kontrolli kogu neljaks okupatsioonitsooniks jagatud Saksamaa üle. * 21. juuni – Okinawa lahing: Jaapani väed alistusid Teises maailmasõjas Okinawal ameeriklastele. * 26. juuni – San Franciscos kirjutas 50 riiki alla ÜRO asutamise hartale. * 15. juuli – Itaalia kuulutas sõja oma endisele liitlasele Jaapanile. pisi|left|150px|"Trinity" plahvatus 16 ms pärast õhkamist * 16. juuli – USA-s New Mexico osariigis toimus ajaloo esimene aatompommikatsetus koodnimega "Trinity". pisi|130px|Churchill, Truman, ja Stalin Potsdami konverentsil * 17. juuli – Saksamaal Potsdamis algas konverents, kus USA president Harry S. Truman, Briti peaminister Clement Attlee ja Nõukogude Liidu liider Jossif Stalin otsustasid Teise maailmasõja järgse Euroopa tuleviku. * 23. juuli – Prantsuse marssal Philippe Pétain astus kohtu ette süüdistatuna riigireetmises Teise maailmasõja ajal. * 26. juuli – Suurbritannia, USA ja Hiina nõudsid Teises maailmasõjas Jaapani tingimusteta alistumist. * 30. juuli – Jaapani allveelaev uputas USA sõjalaeva Indianapolis, hukkus 800 inimest. * 2. august – Lõppes Potsdami konverents, kus Truman, Stalin ja Attlee leppisid kokku Saksamaa relvitustamises ja jagamises. * 6. august – USA lennuk heitis aatomipommi Jaapani linnale Hiroshimale. Täielikult hävis 13-ruutkilomeetrine ala, hukkus 117 000 inimest. * 8. august – Nõukogude Liit kuulutas sõja Jaapanile. * 8. august – Nõukogude väed tungisid üle piiri Mandžuuriasse. pisi|left|100px|Seenpilv Nagasaki kohal * 9. august – USA heitis Jaapanile teise tuumapommi, mis hävitas üle poole Nagasaki linnast, hukkus 70 000 inimest. * 13. august – Ülemaailmne sionistlik kongress nõudis miljoni juudi lubamist Palestiinasse. * 15. august – Jaapani keiser Hirohito teatas raadiokõnes Jaapani alistumisest eelmisel päeval. See oli läbi aegade esimene Jaapani keisri otsepöördumine oma rahva poole. * 16. august – Nõukogude Liidu väed vangistasid viimase Hiina keisri ja Mandžukuo valitseja Puyi. * 17. august – Holland keeldus tunnustamast Indoneesia iseseisvust, millega sai alguse Indoneesia revolutsioon. * 17. august – Ilmus inglise kirjaniku George Orwelli teos "Loomade farm", mida peetakse satiiriliseks allegooriaks Nõukogude Liidu totalitarismist. * 27. august – USA väed maabusid Teise maailmasõja ajal Jaapanis. * 2. september – Jaapani väejuhatus kirjutas USA lahingulaeva Missouri pardal alla kapitulatsiooniaktile. * 7. september – USA presidendile Harry Trumanile anti üle Jaapani alistumisdokument. * 9. september – Teine Hiina-Jaapani sõda lõppes Jaapani alistumisega. pisi|100px|[[Vidkun Quisling]] * 10. september – Vidkun Quisling mõisteti Norras surma koostöö eest Saksamaaga. * 20. september – Tuli kokku kogu Indiat hõlmav kongressikomitee Mahatma Gandhi ja Jawaharlal Nehru juhtimisel, mis lükkas tagasi Suurbritannia ettepaneku omavalitsuse moodustamiseks. * 12. oktoober – Liitlasväed saatsid Saksa Natsionaalsotsialistliku Töölispartei laiali. * 20. oktoober – Egiptus, Iraak, Süüria ja Liibanon hoiatasid USA-d, et juudi riigi loomine toob kaasa sõja Lähis-Idas; moodustati Araabia Liiga. * 21. oktoober – Prantsusmaal osalesid naised esimest korda valimistel. * 24. oktoober – Jõustus ÜRO põhikiri. * 20. november – Nürnbergis anti kohtu alla natsionaalsotsialistidest sõjakurjategijad. * 27. detsember – Washingtonis asutati Rahvusvaheline Valuutafond (IMF). 1946 * 10. jaanuar – Rahvasteliidu õigused võttis üle ÜRO, toimus ÜRO Peaassamblee esimene istung. * 11. jaanuar – Albaaniast sai kuningas Zogi kukutamise järel kommunistlik riik. * 17. jaanuar – ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu pidas avaistungi. * 1. veebruar – Kuulutati välja Ungari Vabariik. * 14. veebruar – Pennsylvania Ülikoolis alustas tööd esimene laiaotstarbeks mõeldud elektrooniline arvuti ENIAC. * 15. veebruar – Eestis kehtestati koolikohustus lastele alates 7-eluaastast kuni seitsmeklassilise kooli lõpetamise või 16-aastaseks saamiseni. * 24. veebruar – Juan Perón valiti esimest korda Argentina presidendiks. * 2. märts – Hồ Chí Minh valiti Põhja-Vietnami presidendiks. * 4. märts – Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim astus tagasi Soome presidendi ametikohalt. * 5. märts – Fultonis Missouris peetud kõnes teatas Winston Churchill, et Euroopa on jagatud raudse eesriidega. * 6. märts – Prantsusmaa tunnustas Vietnami riiki Indohiina Föderatsiooni koosseisus. * 11. märts – Soome presidendina astus ametisse Juho Kusti Paasikivi. * 8. aprill – Genfis algas Rahvasteliidu viimane istung. * 18. aprill – Rahvasteliit läks laiali ning selle varad ja volitused anti üle ÜRO-le. * 29. aprill – Jaapani eksliidrid mõisteti Tōkyōs sõjakuritegudes süüdi. * 2. juuni – Itaallased toetasid referendumil vabariigi väljakuulutamist. * 4. juuni – Juan Peronist sai Argentina president. * 1. juuli – USA katsetas Vaikses ookeanis Bikini atollil tuumapommi. * 5. juuli – Louis Réardi loodud bikiine esitleti esmakordselt Pariisis. * 20. august – Liitlaste kontrollkomisjon saatis laiali Saksa Wehrmachti. * 15. september – Sündis Oliver Stone, USA filmilavastaja. * 20. september – Algas esimene Cannes'i filmifestival. * 1. oktoober – Rahvusvaheline tribunal mõistis Nürnbergis surma 12 Natsi-Saksa liidrit. * 15. oktoober – Hermann Göring sooritas päev enne kavandatud hukkamist enesetapu. * 16. oktoober – Hukati kümme Nürnbergi protsessil surma mõistetud natslikku sõjakurjategijat. * 4. november – Moodustati ÜRO haridus-, teadus- ja kultuuriorganisatsioon UNESCO. * 11. detsember – ÜRO Peaassamblee otsusega moodustati ÜRO rahvusvaheline lastekaitsefond UNICEF. * 19. detsember – Esimese Indohiina sõja algus: Hồ Chí Minhi väed alustasid Indohiinas ulatuslikku pealetungi Prantsuse armee vastu. * 31. detsember – USA president Harry S. Truman kuulutas Teise maailmasõja ametlikult lõppenuks. 1947 * 7. veebruar – Araablased ja juudid lükkasid tagasi Suurbritannia ettepaneku jaotada Palestiina araabia ja juudi tsoonideks. * 10. veebruar – Sõlmiti Pariisi lepingud. * 20. veebruar – Lord Louis Mountbatten nimetati viimaseks India asekuningaks. * 28. veebruar – 28. veebruari intsident: Taiwanis toimunud valitsuse vastane ülestõus suruti Kuomintangi juhitud Hiina jõudude poolt maha. Hukkus tuhaneid inimesi. * 12. märts – USA president Harry Truman tegi Kongressile teatavaks nn Trumani doktriini, et USA peab abistama kommunismiga võitlevaid riike. * 16. aprill – Texas Citys plahvatas nitraadilaadungiga kaubavagun, õnnetuses hukkus üle 500 inimese. * 5. juuni – USA välisminister George Marshall avalikustas plaani Euroopa abistamiseks pärast Teist maailmasõda. * 2. juuli – Roswelli juhtum: USA-s New Mexico osariigis Roswellis kukkus alla tundmatu lendav objekt, esmalt teatasid võimud, et tegemist oli tulnukate laevaga, seejärel aga, et ilmavaatluspalliga. * 7. august – Balsaparv Kon Tiki Thor Heyerdahli juhtimisel maabus 101 päeva pärast Peruust lahkumist Tuamotu saarestikus. Reisiga soovis Heyerdahl tõestada, et inkade esivanemad võisid koloniseerida Polüneesia. * 14. august – Pakistan iseseisvus. * 15. august – India sai iseseisvaks riigiks. * 14. oktoober – USA õhujõudude kapten Charles Yeager lendas Bell X-1 pardal esimese inimesena maailmas ülehelikiirusega. * 22. oktoober – India ja Pakistani vahel algas sõda Kashmiri pärast. * 12. november – Han van Meegeren mõisteti Amsterdamis kunstivõltsimise eest aastaks vangi. * 14. november – ÜRO tunnustas Korea iseseisvustaotlust. * 20. november – Suurbritannia kuninga George VI tütar printsess Elizabeth abiellus leitnant Philip Mountbatteniga, kellele anti Edinburghi hertsogi tiitel. * 29. november – ÜRO avaldas Palestiina jagamise plaani, mille järgi Jeruusalemm jäänuks ÜRO kontrolli alla. * 4. detsember – New Yorgis esietendus Tennessee Williamsi näidend "Tramm nimega Iha". * 22. detsember – Võeti vastu Itaalia Vabariigi põhiseadus. * 23. detsember – Esimest korda esitleti William Bradford Shockley, John Bardeeni ja Walter Houser Brattaini leiutatud bipolaartransistorit. * 30. detsember – Rumeenia kommunistid sundisid kuningas Mihai troonist loobuma. 1948 * 4. jaanuar – Birma liidust sai iseseisev vabariik. * 7. jaanuar – Mantelli UFO-juhtum: Air National Guard'i piloot Thomas Mantell kukkus Kentucky osariigis Fort Knoxi lähedal hävituslennukiga P-51 Mustang alla, kui oli jälitamas tundmatut lendavat objekti. * 17. jaanuar – Holland ja Indoneesia Vabariik sõlmisid vaherahu. pisi|100px|[[Mahatma Gandhi]] * 28. jaanuar – Hindu äärmuslane Nathuram Godse mõrvas Delhis India iseseisvusliikumise juhi ning India poliitilise ja vaimse juhi Mahatma Gandhi. * 30. jaanuar – Šveitsis St. Moritzis algasid esimesed sõjajärgsed taliolümpiamängud. * 4. veebruar – Tseilon sai omavalitsusõigusega dominiooniks Briti Ühenduse koosseisus. * 16. veebruar – Hollandi astronoom avastas Uraani kaaslase Miranda. * 25. november – Kodusõjakartuses andis Tšehhoslovakkia president Edvard Beneš riigis võimu üle kommunistide kätte. * 28. veebruar – Viimased briti väed lahkusid Indiast. * 10. märts – Tšehhoslovakkia välisminister Jan Masaryk leiti ministeeriumi akna alt, pole teada, kas ta hüppas alla või tõugati. * 17. märts – Suurbritannia, Prantsusmaa ja Beneluxi riigid sõlmisid Brüsseli lepingu sõjalisest koostööst ründamise korral. * 31. märts – USA Kongress kiitis heaks Marshalli abipakti Euroopa riikidele. * 1. aprill – Nõukogude väed asusid kontrollima kogu liiklust Berliini ja Läänetsooni (Lääne-Saksamaa) vahel. * 3. aprill – Ameerika Ühendriigid eraldasid 16 Euroopa riigile Marshalli programmi raames 5,33 miljardit dollarit abi. * 3. aprill – Lõuna-Koreale kuuluval Jeju saarel puhkes ülestõus, milles hukkus erinevate osapoolte vahel toimunud kokkupõrge ja Lõuna-Korea sõjaväe sekkumise tõttu kokku umbes 14 000–30 000 inimest. * 7. aprill – Asutati Maailma Terviseorganisatsioon rahvusvahelist tervishoidu koordineeriva organisatsioonina. * 9. aprill – Sionistlike paramilitaarsete rühmituste Irguni ja Lehi võitlejad ründasid Jeruusalemma lähedal asuvat araablaste küla, tappes üle saja inimese. * 9. aprill – Bogotás tapeti liberaalne poliitik Jorge Eliécer Gaitán, pärast mida puhkes Colombias kümme aastat kestnud vägivalla periood (La Violencia). * 16. aprill – Pariisis asutati Euroopa Majanduskoostöö Organisatsioon (OEEC). * 1. mai – Moodustati Korea Demokraatlik Rahvavabariik ehk Põhja-Korea. Riigipeaks sai Kim Il-sŏng. * 14. mai – David Ben-Gurion luges Tel Avivis avalikult ette Iisraeli iseseisvusdeklaratsiooni, millega loodi ametlikult Iisraeli riik. * 15. mai – Egiptuse, Liibanoni ja Transjordaania väed ründasid äsja rajatud Iisraeli riiki. * 7. juuni – Tšehhoslovakkia president Edvard Beneš astus tagasi. * 21. juuni – Firma Columbia Records tutvustas esimesi Peter Carl Goldmarki leiutatud kauamängivaid vinüülplaate. * 24. juuni – Nõukogude Liit alustas Berliini blokaadi, peatades maantee- ja raudteeliikluse Berliini ja Lääne-Saksamaa vahel. * 5. juuli – Suurbritannias loodi riiklik tervishoiuteenistus. * 15. juuli – ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu andis korralduse relvarahu väljakuulutamiseks Palestiinas. * 16. juuli – Esimene turbopropellermootoriga lennuk Vickers Viscount sooritas esmalennu. * 22. juuli – Newfoundlandi elanikud hääletasid referendumil Kanadaga liitumise poolt. * 29. juuli – Londonis avati esimesed sõjajärgsed suveolümpiamängud. * 12. august – Politsei ja maakaitsevägi tappis Pakistani loodeosas umbes paarsada puštut, kes protesteerisid Khudai Khidmatgari liikumise juhtide vangistamise vastu. * 15. august – Loodi Korea Vabariik. Riigi esimeseks presidendiks sai Syngman Rhee. * 4. september – Hollandi kuninganna Wilhelmina loobus troonist oma tütre Juliana kasuks. * 9. september – Põhja-Koreas moodustati Korea Rahvademokraatlik Vabariik.' * 17. september – Juudi terroristid mõrvasid Jeruusalemma lähedal Rootsi diplomaadi Folke Bernadotte'i, kes oli ÜRO vahendaja Araabia-Iisraeli vahelises konfliktis Palestiina üle. * 18. september – Indoneesia kommunistid moodustasid Jaaval Nõukogude Liidu laadis valitsuse, kuid olid sunnitud tagasi tõmbuma. * 6. oktoober – Türkmenistanis Aşgabati lähedal toimunud 7,3-magnituudiline maavärin nõudis 10 000–110 000 inimelu. * 29. oktoober – Araabia-Iisraeli sõda: Iisraeli väed vallutasid Palestiina araablaste küla Safsafi ja tapsid seal 52 külaelanikku. * 12. november Tōkyō sõjakuritegude tribunal mõistis surma Jaapani endise peaministri Tōjō Hideki ja teised maailmasõja aegsed juhtkonnaliikmed. * 9. detsember – ÜRO Peaassamblee võttis vastu Genotsiidi konventsiooni, mis määratles genotsiidi juuridilises võtmes ja nõudis allakirjutanud riikidelt genotsiidi vältimist. * 15. detsember – Tegevust alustas ENSV Riiklik Vene Draamateater. 1949 * 6. jaanuar – Sillamäe asula muudeti töölisaleviks. * 8. veebruar – Ungari kardinal József Mindszenty mõisteti väidetava riigivastase tegevuse eest eluks ajaks vangi. * 2. märts – USA B-50 Superfortressi pommituslennuk Lucky Lady II sooritas esimese vahemaandumisteta ümbermaailmareisi ja maandus Texases Fort Worthis. * 18. märts – Avaldati Põhja-Atlandi Lepinguorganisatsiooni (NATO) lepingutekst. * 25. märts – Algas märtsiküüditamine, Eestist viidi Lääne-Siberisse ja Põhja-Kasahstani 20 700 inimest. * 4. aprill – Washingtonis kirjutasid Põhja-Atlandi lepingule alla USA, Suurbritannia, Prantsusmaa, Belgia, Hollandi, Itaalia, Portugali, Taani, Islandi, Norra ja Kanada välisministrid. * 5. mai – Londoni lepingu allkirjastamisega asutati Euroopa Nõukogu. * 11. mai – Iisrael võeti vastu ÜRO-sse. * 11. mai – Siiam muutis oma nime Taiks. * 12. mai – Nõukogude väed lõpetasid Berliini blokaadi. * 23. mai – Loodi Saksa Liitvabariik pealinnaga Bonnis. * 14. juuni – Saigonis moodustati Vietnami riik. * 29. juuni – Lõuna-Aafrikas algas apartheidiprogramm. * 27. juuli – Suurbritannias valmistatud esimene reaktiivreisilennukDe Havilland Comet tegi esimese lennu. * 3. august – Basketball Association of America ja National Basketball League'i liitumisel loodi korvpalliliiga National Basketball Association (NBA). * 5. august – Ecuadori Ambato linna tabanud 6,8-magnituudine maavärin nõudis vähemalt 5050 inimelu. * 14. august – Lääne-Saksamaal toimusid esimest korda pärast Teise maailmasõja lõppu valimised. * 29. august – Nõukogude Liit korraldas edukalt oma esimese tuumakatsetuse, lõhates Kasahstanis 22 kilotonnise RDS-1. * 31. august – Sündis Richard Gere, USA filminäitleja * 8. september – Suri Saksa helilooja Richard Strauss. * 15. september – Konrad Adenauer sai Lääne-Saksamaa esimeseks kantsleriks ja Theodor Heuss esimeseks presidendiks. * 21. september – USA, Briti ja Prantsuse okupatsioonitsoonide üleandmisega Saksa valitsusele loodi Saksamaa Liitvabariik. * 1. oktoober – Pekingis kuulutati välja Hiina Rahvavabariik. * 7. oktoober – Saksamaa idaosas, Nõukogude Liidu okupatsioonitsoonis kuulutati välja Saksa Demokraatlik Vabariik. * 19. november – Vürst Rainier krooniti Monaco 30. vürstiks. * 8. detsember – ÜRO Peaassamblee kutsus maailma riike tunnistama Hiina poliitilist sõltumatust. * 27. detsember – Hollandi kuninganna Juliana kirjutas alla dokumendile, millega anti iseseisvus üle kolme sajandi Hollandi võimu all olnud Indoneesiale. * 28. detsember – Ungaris jõustus tööstuse riigistamise seadus. 1950 * 28. jaanuar – Prantsuse Rahvusassamblee ratifitseeris lepingu, mille järgi Vietnam, Kambodža ja Laos said Prantsuse Liidu koosseisus iseseisvuse. * 8. märts – Marssal Kliment Vorošilov teatas, et Nõukogude Liidul on tuumapomm. * 8. aprill – India ja Pakistan sõlmisid vähemuste õiguste lepingu. * 8. aprill – Suri vene balletitantsija Vaslav Nižinski. * 24. aprill – Loodi Jordaania riik. * 13. mai – Toimus kõige esimene Vormel-1 sarja etapp, milleks oli Briti Grand Prix Silverstone'i ringrajal. * 15. mai – Nõukogude võimu poolt kõrvaldati Tartus asuv Gustav II Adolfi monument. * 25. juuni – Põhja-Korea sissetungiga Korea Vabariiki algas Korea sõda. * 27. juuni – ÜRO peasekretär Trygve Lie kutsus ÜRO liikmeid aitama Lõuna-Koreal tagasi lüüa Põhja-Korea rünnakuid. * 29. juuni – Jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistluste ajaloo ühe suurima üllatusena võitis amatööridest koosnenud USA koondis Inglismaad tulemusega 1:0. * 16. juuli – Jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistlustel saavutas Uruguay võidu Brasiilia üle ja tuli teist korda maailmameistriks. * 17. august – Indoneesia iseseisvus taastati. * 3. september – Itaalia autosportlane Giuseppe Farina tuli võiduga Itaalia Grand Prix l esimeseks Vormel 1 maailmameistriks. * 15. september – Korea sõjas osalenud USA väed maabusid Inchonis, algas Põhja-Korea vägede poolsaare lõunaosast väljatõrjumine. * 21. oktoober – Algas Hiina okupatsioon Tiibetis. * 25. oktoober – Hiina Rahvavabariigi vabatahtlike armee korraldas varitsusrünnaku Lõuna-Korea 2. korpusele, millega Hiina sisenes Korea sõtta. * 23. detsember – Paavst Pius XII teatas Püha Peetruse haua avastamisest Vatikanis. 1951 * 4. jaanuar – Põhja-Korea ja Hiina kommunistide väed vallutasid Souli. * 15. jaanuar – Lääen-Saksamaa kohtus saatis Buchenwaldi ja Majdaneki koonduslaagri komandandi abikaasa Ilse Koch eluks ajaks vangi. * 25. veebruar – Buenos Aireses algasid esimesed Panameerika mängud. * 18. aprill – Lääne-Saksamaa, Prantsusmaa, Itaalia, Belgia, Holland ja Luksemburg allkirjastasid Pariisis Euroopa Söe- ja Terasekoondise asutamisleppe. * 27. mai – Hiina kommunistid sundisid Tiibeti dalai-laamat allutama oma piirkonna välissuhtluse ja armee Pekingile. * 14. juuni – Philadelphia rahvaloendusbüroos demonstreeriti esimest kommertskasutuseks mõeldud elektronarvutit UNIVAC I. * 16. juuli – Belgia kuningas Léopold III loobus troonist ja sellele asus tema poeg Baudouin. * 19. oktoober – USA president Harry Truman kirjutas alla aktile, millega lõpetati sõjaseisukord Saksamaaga. * 26. oktoober – Winston Churchill sai teist korda Suurbritannia peaministriks. * 27. oktoober – Egiptus tühistas liidulepingu Suurbritanniaga. * 20. detsember – USA-s Idaho osariigis Arcos hakkas tööle esimene elektrienergiat tootev tuumaelektrijaam, kui eksperimentaalne reaktor andis voolu neljale elektripirnile. * 24. detsember – Liibüast sai iseseisev föderatsioon kuningas Idris I valitsuse all. 1952 * 6. veebruar – Elizabeth II tõusis Briti troonile pärast oma isa George VI surma. * 27. veebruar – ÜRO pidas esimesed kohtumised oma praeguses alalises New Yorgi peakorteris. * 29. veebruar – Helgoland tagastati Lääne-Saksamaale. * 4. märts – Hiina süüdistas Ameerika Ühendriike bakterioloogilise relva kasutamises Korea sõjas. * 10. märts – Nõukogude Liit tegi ettepaneku nelja osapoole vahel konverentsi korraldamiseks Saksamaa ühendamise ja desarmeerimise teemal. * 10. märts – Tõenäolise valimiskaotusega silmitsi seisnud endine Kuuba president Fulgencio Batista korraldas võimule saamiseks riigipöörde. * 12. märts – Briti diplomaat Hastings Ismay määrati esimeseks NATO peasekretäriks. * 21. märts – USA-s Clevelandis toimus esimene suurem rokk-kontsert "Moondog Coronation Ball". * 15. aprill – New Yorgi Franklin Bank väljastas maailma esimese krediitkaardi. * 2. mai – Suurbritannias valmistatud esimene reaktiivreisilennuk De Havilland Comet alustas regulaarlende. * 13. juuni – Nõukogude Liidu sõjalennukid tulistasid alla Läänemere rahvusvaheliste vete kohal alla Rootsi luurelennuki Douglas C-47 Skytraini. Kolm päeva hiljem lasid Nõukogude õhujõud alla ka kadumajäänud lennukit otsima saadetud lennuki Catalina. * 29. juuni – Kõige esimesel Miss Universumi iludusvõistlusel tuli võitjaks soomlanna Armi Kuusela. * 19. juuli – Helsingis algasid XV suveolümpiamängud. * 11. august – Jordaania kuningas Talal oli sunnitud tervislikel põhjustel troonist loobuma ning kuningaks kuulutati tema vanim poeg Prints Hussein. * 6. september – Inglismaal Hampshire'is Farnborough' lennundusnäitusel toimunud õnnetuses hukkus 31 inimest. * 3. oktoober – Suurbritannia katsetas oma esimest tuumapommi Austraalia ranniku lähedal, saades maailma kolmandaks tuumariigiks. * 4. oktoober – David Schwartzile paigaldati esimene südamestimulaator, mille töötas Harvardi ülikoolis välja Paul Zoll. * 8. oktoober – Londonis Harrow & Wealdstone'i raudteejaamas toimunud kolme rongi kokkupõrkes hukkus 112 ja sai vigastada 340 inimest. * 10. oktoober – Egiptus jõudis Sudaaniga kokkuleppele Niiluse vete jagamises. * 31. oktoober – USA katsetas Marshalli saarestikus Elugelabi atollil oma esimest vesinikupommi. * 4. november – USA presidendiks valiti Dwight D. Eisenhower. * 11. november – Leiutajad John Mullin ja Wayne Johnson demonstreerisid Californias esimest videomakki. * 25. november – Londonis esietendus Agatha Christie näidend "Hiirelõks" ("The Mousetrap"). 1953 * 7. jaanuar – USA president Harry Truman teatas, et Ameerika Ühendriigid on välja töötanud vesinikupommi. * 14. jaanuar – Marssal Josip Broz Tito valiti Jugoslaavia esimeseks presidendiks. * 1. veebruari – Hollandit, Belgiat ja Suurbritanniat tabanud üleujutustes hukkus üle 2500 inimese. pisi|135px|[[DNA kaksikheeliksi struktuur]] * 28. veebruar – Francis Crick ja James Watson teatasid DNA kaksikheeliksstruktuuri avastamisest. * 5. märts – Suri Nõukogude Liidu juht Jossif Stalin. * 6. märts – Pärast Jossif Stalini nimetati Nõukogude Liidu peaministriks Georgi Malenkov. pisi|left|120px|Salk last vaktisineerimas * 26. märts – USA arst Jonas Salk teatas uue lastehalvatusevastase vaktsiini avastamisest. * 7. aprill – ÜRO peasekretäriks valiti Rootsi diplomaat Dag Hammarskjöld. pisi|100px|[[Jomo Kenyatta]] * 8. aprill – Jomo Kenyatta mõisteti Mau Mau ülestõusu organiseerimise eest seitsmeks aastaks vangi. * 10. aprill – Esilinastus maailma esimene suure filmistuudio toodetud 3D-film "Vahakujude maja" ("House of Wax"). * 16. aprill – Paar kuud enne kuninganna Elizabethi kroonimist valmis Briti kuninglik jaht Britannia. pisi|left|100px|Edmund Hillary * 29. mai – Uusmeremaalane Edmund Hillary ja šerpa Tenzing Norgay jõudsid esimeste inimestena maailma kõrgeima mäe Džomolungma tippu. * 2. juuni – Krooniti Briti kuninganna Elizabeth II, esmakordselt näidati seda tseremooniat ka televisioonis. * 8. juuni – USA ülemkohus otsustas, et pealinna Washingtoni restoranid ei tohi keelduda mustanahalisi teenindamast. pisi|100px|Nõukogude tankid Berliinis * 17. juuni – Nõukogude tankid surusid maha rahva ülestõusu Ida-Saksamaal. * 18. juuni – Egiptus kuulutas end sõltumatuks vabariigiks. pisi|left|100px|Ethel ja Julius Rosenberg * 19. juuni – Sing Singi vanglas Nõukogude Liidu kasuks spioneerimises süüdi mõistetud Julius ja Ethel Rosenberg. * 26. juuni – Kõrvaldati Nõukogude Liidu siseminister Lavrenti Beria. * 26. juuli – Fidel Castro alustas Kuubal ülestõusu. * 27. juuli – Sõlmiti Korea sõja lõpetanud relvarahu. * 12. august – Nõukogude Liit õhkis esimese vesinikpommi. * 12. september – Nikita Hruštšov valiti Nõukogude Liidu Kommunistliku Partei Keskkomitee esimeseks sekretäriks. * 6. oktoober – Suurbritannia saatis väed Briti Guajaana kommunistlikku riigipööret ära hoidma. * 20. november – USA piloot Albert Scott Crossfield saavutas lennuki Douglas D-558-2 Skyrocket pardal esimesena kahekordse heli kiiruse. * 1. detsember – Ilmus ajakirja Playboy esimene number. * 8. detsember – USA tegi ÜRO Peaassambleel ettepaneku kehtestada tuumaenergia kasutamise üle rahvusvaheline kontroll. * 30. detsember – USA-s tulid müügile esimesed värviteleviisorid. 1954 * 21. jaanuar – USA-s Connecticuti osariigis Grotonis lasti vette esimene tuumaallveelaev USS Nautilus. * 25. veebruar – Egiptuses usurpeeris võimu kolonel Gamal Abdel Nasser. * 1. märts – Venezuela pealinnas Caracases algas Ameerika Riikide Organisatsiooni esimene konverents. * 7. aprill – USA president Dwight Eisenhower kasutas esmakordselt mõistet "doominoteooria", kirjeldades seda, kuidas ühe riigi kommunismi mõjuvõimu alla sattumisel võivad sellele järgneda ka teised lähedal asuvad riigid. * 26. aprill – ÜRO Genfi kohtumisel arutati Korea ja Indo-Hiina probleeme ning soovitati Koreas vabad valimised korraldada. * 5. mai – Kindral Alfredo Stroessneri juhtimisel kukutati Paraguay tsiviilpresident, algas 34 aastat kestnud diktatuur. * 6. mai – Briti sportlane Roger Bannister purustas nelja minuti piiri miilijooksus, läbides distantsi ajaga 3 minutit 59,4 sekundit. * 17. mai – USA Ülemkohus tühistas 1896. aasta määruse, mille kohaselt pidi haridus olema "eraldatud, kuid võrdne". Seega muutus rassiline segregatsioon riigikoolides ebaseaduslikuks. * 26. mai – Egiptuses avastati vaarao Cheopsi matuselaev. * 29. mai – Hollandis Arnhemi linna lähedal Oosterbeekis toimus esimene Bilderbergi grupi konverents, kus osalesid Euroopa ja USA riigijuhid. * 27. juuni – Moskva lähedal Obninskis avati maailma esimene tuumaelektrijaam. * 4. juuli – Lääne-Saksamaa võitis "Berni imeks" ristitud finaalmatšis Ungari koondist ja tuli maailmameistriks. * 31. juuli – Itaalia alpinistide rühm jõudis esimesena maailma kõrguselt teise mäe K2 tippu. * 8. september – Kaheksa riiki moodustasid Kagu-Aasia Lepingu Organisatsiooni. * 9. september – Alžeeriat tabanud 6,7-magnituudilise maavärina tõttu hukkus vähemalt 1243 inimest ja umbes 5000 sai vigastada, mille järel oli riigi valitsus sunnitud ehituskoodides reforme läbi viima. * 14. september – Salajases tuumapommikatsetuses heitis Nõukogude Liidu pommitaja Tupolev Tu-4 40 kilotonnise aatomipommi Orenburgi oblastis Totskoje küla lähedale, jättes umbes 45 000 sõdurit ja 10 000 tsiviilelanikku kaitsetuks radioaktiivse reostuse eest. * 5. oktoober – Suurbritannia, USA, Itaalia ja Jugoslaavia otsustasid, et Trieste piirkond tuleb jaotada Itaalia ja Jugoslaavia tsooniks. * 23. oktoober – Suurbritannia, Prantsusmaa, USA ja Nõukogude Liit jõudsid kokkuleppele lõpetada Saksamaa okupeerimine. 1955 * 3. märts – Kreeka, Jugoslaavia ja Türgi moodustasid parlamentaarse nõukogu. * 31. märts – Algas puhastus Hiina Kommunistlikus Parteis. * 5. aprill – Briti peaminister Winston Churchill astus tagasi. * 5. mai – Liitlasriigid taastasid Lääne-Saksamaa suveräänsuse ja riik liitus NATOga. * 14. mai – Nõukogude Liit, Albaania, Bulgaaria, Tšehhoslovakkia, Ida-Saksamaa, Ungari, Poola ja Rumeenia sõlmisid Varssavi pakti. * 15. mai – Austrias lõppes kümme aastat kestnud liitlasvägede okupatsioon. * 18. mai – Pärast Esimese Indo-Hiina sõja lõppu evakueeriti üle 310 000 Vietnami kodaniku ja sõduri Põhja-Vietnamist Lõuna-Vietnami. * 11. juuni – Prantsusmaal Le Mansi ringrajal sai 80 inimest surma ja üle 100 viga, kui kolm võidusõiduautot kokku põrkasid ja publiku sekka paiskusid. * 13. juuli – Mõrvas süüdi mõistetud modell ja ööklubiomanik Ruth Ellis hukati viimase inimesena Suurbritannias poomise läbi. * 17. juuli – USA-s California osariigis Anaheimis avati Disneyland. * 19. juuli – Tallinna Televisioonistuudiost anti eetrisse esimene telesaade. * 27. juuli – Austria taastas suveräänsuse. Alates Teise maailmasõja lõpust oli ta jagatud USA, Briti, Prantsuse ja Nõukogude okupatsioonitsooniks. * 20. august – Marokos puhkes Prantsuse vastane mäss. * 28. august – USA-s Mississippi osariigis lintšiti 14-aastane mustanahaline teismeline Emmett Till, kuna ta olevat valgele naisele külge löönud. Seda sündmust loetakse üheks afroameeriklaste kodanikuõiguste eest võidelnud liikumise oluliseks sütikuks. * 13. september – Lääne-Saksamaa ja Nõukogude Liit sõlmisid diplomaatilised suhted. * 16. september – Argentinas toimus sõjaväeline riigipööre, president Juan Perón tagandati ning ta põgenes riigist. * 19. september – Armee ja mereväe juhitud riigipöördega kukutati Argentina president Juan Perón. * 22. september – Inglismaal alustas vastukaaluks riiklikule British Broadcast Corporationile tööd kommertstelevisioon. Esimene telereklaam propageeris hambapastat. * 30. september – Ameerika näitleja James Dean hukkus 24-aastaselt autoõnnetuses. * 26. oktoober – Austria parlament taaskehtestas riigi püsiva neutraalsuse seaduse, mis sai aluseks rahu ja jõukuse perioodile. * 26. oktoober – Ngô Đình Diệm kuulutas ennast vastloodud Vietnami Vabariigi presidendiks pärast seda, kui oli referendumil tulemusi võltsinud ja monarhia kukutanud. pisi|100px|Rosa Parks * 1. detsember – USA-s Alabama osariigis Montgomerys arreteeriti Rosa Parks, kes ei andnud bussis kohta valgenahalisele mehele, misjärel alustasid kümned tuhanded mustahalised linna busside vastu boikotti. Tegemist oli aforoameeriklaste kodanikuõiguste liikumise ühe võtmesündmusega. * 14. detsember – Soome võeti ÜRO liikmeks. Taotlus oli eelnevalt kolm korda tagasi lükatud. 1956 * 1. jaanuar – Sudaan kuulutati iseseisvaks demokraatlikuks vabariigiks. * 25. veebruar – Nõukogude liider Nikita Hruštšov sarjas NLKP kongressil peetud kõnes oma eelkäijat Jossif Stalinit. * 2. märts – Prantsusmaa tunnustas Maroko iseseisvust. * 9. märts – Gruusias Thbilisis surusid Nõukogude väed maha Nikita Hruštšovi destaliniseerimise poliitika vastase massimeeleavalduse. * 19. aprill – Monaco prints Rainier abiellus ameerika filmitähe Grace Kellyga. * 21. mai – USA õhkis Vaiksel ookeanil Bikini atolli kohal esimese vesinikpommi. * 24. mai – Šveitsis Luganos toimus kõige esimene Eurovisiooni lauluvõistlus. * 23. juuni – Kolonel Gamal Abdel Nasser valiti Egiptuse presidendiks. * 26. juuli – Egiptuse president Gamal Abdel Nasser riigistas Suessi kanali. * 8. august – Belgias Bois du Cazier' kaevanduses toimunud õnnetuses hukkus 262 kaevurit, sealhulgas arvukalt Itaalia päritolu kaevureid. * 23. september – Suurbritannia ja Prantsusmaa andsid vaidluse Suessi kanali üle lahendamiseks ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogule. * 25. september – Tööd alustas esimene üleatlandiline telefonikaabel, mis ühendas Šotimaal asuvat Obani Newfoundlandiga Kanadas. * 21. oktoober – Briti võimud vahistasid Keenias Mau Mau ülestõusu mässuliste juhi Dedan Kimathi. * 23. oktoober – Ungari ülestõus algas rahumeelse õpilaste meeleavaldusega, mis meelitas kohale tuhandeid, kui see marssis läbi Budapesti kesklinna parlamendihooneni. * 24. oktoober – Budapesti sisenesid Nõukogude tankid. * 29. oktoober – Algas Suessi kriis: Iisraeli väed tungisid Siinai poolsaarele. * 2. november – Egiptusele kuulunud Gaza langes Suessi sõjas Briti vägede kätte. * 4. november – Nõukogude väed ründasid Budapesti; Ungari kommunismivastane mäss suruti Nõukogude tankide abil maha, president Imre Nagy leidis varjupaiga Jugoslaavia saatkonnas. * 8. november – ÜRO Peaassamblee nõudis Nõukogude tankide lahkumist Ungarist. * 13. november – USA ülemkohtu otsusega tunnistati rasside eraldamine ühistranspordis põhiseadusega vastuolus olevaks. * 20. november – ÜRO Peaassamblee mõistis hukka Nõukogude Liidu interventsiooni Ungaris. * 6. detsember – Melbourne'i suveolümpiamängude veepalliturniiri matš Ungari ja Nõukogude Liidu vahel kujunes kahe riigi vaheliste poliitiliste pingete tõttu vägivaldseks, mistõttu sai matš tuntuks "veri vees matšina". 1957 * 6. märts – Kaks endist Briti kolooniat, Kullarannik ja Togoland, moodustasid Ghana riigi. * 25. märts – Belgia, Holland, Itaalia, Luksemburg, Prantsusmaa ja Saksa Liitvabariik sõlmisid Roomas Euroopa Majandusühenduse asutamislepingu. * 22. mai – Asutati Eesti Riiklik Vabaõhumuuseum, millele eraldati Rocca al Mares 70 ha maad. * 25. juuli – Tuneesia iseseisvus Prantsuse võimu alt. * 4. september – Arkansase osariigi kuberner Orval Faubus saatis Arkansase Rahvuskaardi Little Rocki keskkooli juurde, et takistada üheksat afroameerika õpilast kooli sisenemast. * 16. september – Tai peaminister Plaek Phibunsongkhram kõrvaldati riigipöörde käigus võimult ning võimu haaras feldmarssal Sarit Thanarat. * 19. september – USA viis Nevada kõrbes läbi esimese maa-aluse tuumakatsetuse. * 21. september – Norra kuningas Haakon VII suri, troonile tõusis tema poeg Olav V. pisi|100px|François "Papa Doc" Duvalier * 22. september – François Duvalier valiti Haiti presidendiks. * 26. september – Toimus Leonard Bernsteini muusikali "West Side'i lugu" ("West Side Story") esmaettekanne. * 29. september – Tšeljabinski oblastis radioaktiivsete jäätmete hoidla toimunud plahvatuses paiskus atmosfääri kõrgradioaktiivset ainet. pisi|left|120px|[[Sputnik 1]] * 4. oktoober – Nõukogude Liit sai esimeseks kosmoseriigiks, saates Maa orbiidile satelliidi Sputnik 1. * 10. oktoober – Inglismaal Windscale'i tuumaelektrijaamas toimunud tulekahju tõttu vabanes atmosfääri suures koguses radioaktiivset ainet. pisi|100px|[[Laika Rumeenia postmargil]] * 3. november – Nõukogude Liidust saadeti kosmosesse esimene kosmoselaev, mille pardal oli elusolend – koer Laika. pisi|left|100px|Vanguardi kanderaketi plahvatus * 6. detsember – Mõni hetk pärast starti plahvatas kanderakett, mis pidi saatama USA esimese satelliidi Vanguard TV3 Maa orbiidile. * 20. detsember – Euroopa Aatomienergiaagentuur (Nuclear Energy Agency) alustas tegevust. 1958 * 28. jaanuar – Taani ettevõte The Lego Group patenteeris legoklotside kuju. * 31. jaanuar – James Van Alleni juhitud Explorer 1 uurimisrühm tõendas Van Alleni kiirgusvööndi olemasolu. * 6. veebruar – Müncheni lennuvälja stardirajal purunes lennuk, mille pardal oli jalgpallimeeskond Manchester United. Hukkus 23 inimest, nende seas kaheksa jalgpallurit. * 21. veebruar – Briti kunstnik Gerald Holtom avaldas tuumarelvastumise vastase demonstratsiooni jaoks logo, mis sai rahvusvaheliselt tuntuks rahusümbolina. * 2. märts – Sir Vivian Fuchsi juhitud ekspeditsioon ületas esimesena Antarktise mandri. * 17. märts – USA viis orbiidile satelliidi Vanguard 1. * 27. märts – Nõukogude Liidu liider Nikita Hruštšov tagandas peaminister Nikolai Bulganini ning asus ise täitma valitsusjuhi kohuseid. * 17. aprill – Brüsselis algas 19. oktoobrini kestnud maailmanäitus. * 28. aprill – USA alustas operatsioon Hardtack I raames Vaikse ookeanis Eniwetoki ja Bikini atollidel oktoobrini kestnud tuumakatsetusi. * 22. mai – Tseilonil algas tamilide vastane mäss. Järgneva viie päeva jooksul tapeti kuni 300 inimest. * 1. juuni – Prantsusmaa peaministriks sai sõjakangelasest kindral Charles De Gaulle. * 14. juuni – Ungaris poodi riigireetmise eest Imre Nagy, kes peaministrina juhtis Nõukogude vägede maha surutud rahvaülestõusu. 1989. aasta samal päeval maeti Nagy austusavalduste saatel ümber. * 9. juuli – USA-s Alaska osariigis asuvat Lituya lahte tabas enam kui poole kilomeetri kõrgune megatsunami. * 14. juuli – Iraagi viimane kuningas Faisal II tõugati Abd al-Karim Qasimi juhtimisel toimunud riigipöörde käigus võimult. * 29. juuli – Loodi kosmoseagentuur NASA. * 3. august – USA aatomiallveelaev "Nautilus" jõudis esmakordselt jää all põhjapoolusele. * 2. oktoober – Guinea Vabariik saavutas sõltumatuse Prantsusmaast. * 4. oktoober – Võeti vastu Prantsusmaa praegune põhiseadus, millega sai alguse Prantsuse Viies Vabariik. * 7. oktoober – Selleks, et saada kontroll Pakistani poliitilise ebastabiilsuse üle, tühistas president Iskander Mirza kaks aastat varem vastuvõetud põhiseaduse, kehtestas sõjaseisukorra ja likvideeris Pakistani Rahvusassamblee. * 23. oktoober – Boriss Pasternakile anti Nobeli kirjandusauhind. pisi|100px|Ayub Khan * 27. oktoober – Kindral Ayub Khan kukutas Iskander Mirza Pakistani presidendi kohalt ning sai Pakistani teiseks presidendiks. * 27. november – Nikita Hruštšov esitas Lääneriikidele ultimaatumi, nõudes Lääne-Berliini muutmist vabalinnaks. 1959 1960 * 9. jaanuar – Egiptuses hakati ehitama Assuani paisu. * 19. jaanuar – USA ja Jaapan kirjutasid alla vastastikuse julgeoleku leppele. * 23. jaanuar – USA mereväe batüskaaf Trieste sukeldus kahe mehega pardal Vaikses ookeanis Mariaani süvikus rekordilise, 10 916 meetri sügavusele. * 9. veebruar – Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel pandi maha esimene täht – Joanne Woodwardile. * 13. veebruar – Prantsusmaa sooritas Sahara kõrbes oma esimese tuumakatsetuse. * 18. veebruar – Argentina, Brasiilia, Tšiili, Mehhiko, Paraguay, Peruu ja Uruguay jõudsid kokkuleppele Ladina-Ameerika Vabakaubandusassotsiatsiooni moodustamises. * 29. veebruar – Marokos hävitas tugev maavärin Agadiri sadamalinna, 40 000 elanikust hukkus 12 000. * 27. märts – Iraagi peaminister Kassem rajas Palestiina armee. * 19. aprill – Lõuna-Korea president Syngman Rhee kukutati üleriigilise demokraatlikult meelestatud üliõpilaste ülestõusuga, mis sai alguse protestist valimistulemuste võltsimise vastu. * 21. aprill – Brasiilia pealinn viidi Rio de Janeirost üle Brasíliasse, ühtse plaani järgi ehitatud modernistlikku linna maa keskosa kõrgustikel. * 27. aprill – Togost sai sõltumatu vabariik. * 1. mai – Sverdlovski kohal tulistati alla USA luurelennuk U-2. * 6. mai – Kuninganna Elizabeth II õde printsess Margaret abiellus Anthony Armstrong-Jonesiga. * 7. mai – Nõukogude Liidu Ülemnõukogu Presiidiumi esimeheks sai Leonid Brežnev. * 7. mai – Nõukogude Liidu liider Nikita Hruštšov andis teada, et Nõukogude Liit oli vangi võtnud Ameerika piloodi Francis Gary Powersi, kelle luurelennuk oli kuus päeva varem alla tulistatud. * 9. mai – USA legaliseeris esimese riigina maailmas rasestumisvastased tabletid. * 10. mai – USA tuumaallveelaev Triton lõpetas 84-päevase veealuse reisi ümber maakera. * 11. mai – Iisraeli välisluure Mossad röövis Argentinas natsikurjategija Adolf Eichmanni ja toimetas ta Iisraeli, kus ta surma mõisteti. * 22. mai – Suur Tšiili maavärin: Tšiilit tabas kõigi aegade võimsaim, 9,5-magnituudiline maavärin. Maavärinas ja sellele järgnenud tsunamis hukkus umbes 3000 inimest. * 23. mai – Iisraeli agendid tabasid Argentinas natsiliider Adolf Eichmanni. * 20. juuni – Mali vabanes Prantsuse koloniaalvõimu alt. * 26. juuni – Madagaskar kuulutas end Malagassi Vabariigi nime all iseseisvaks. * 30. juuni – Belgia Kongo kuulutas end iseseisvaks, mille tõttu algas mitu aastat väldanud ebastabiilne periood, mis lõppes Mobutu Sese Seko diktatuuri algusega 1965. aastal. * 7. juuli – USA firma Hughes Aircraft Corporation esitles maailma esimest töötavat laserit. * 11. juuli – Katanga peaminister Moise Tshombe kuulutas oma juhitava Kongo Vabariigi provintsi iseseisvaks. * 21. juuli – Tseiloni peaministriks sai Sirimavo Bandaranaike, kellest sai maailma esimene naisvalitsusjuht. * 3. august – Niger iseseisvus Prantsusmaa võimu alt. * 7. august – Elevandiluurannik iseseisvus. * 7. august – Nõukogude astronaut German Titov tegi kosmosesõidukiga Vostok 2 maakerale peale 17 ringi, lend kestis 25,5 tundi. Ta oli esimene inimene, kes oli viibinud kosmoses üle ühe ööpäeva. * 11. august – Tšaad kuulutas välja iseseisvuse. * 12. august – Floridast startis orbiidile esimene sidesatelliit Echo I. * 13. august – Kesk-Aafrika Vabariik saavutas iseseisvuse. * 15. august – Kuulutati välja Kongo Rahvavabariik. * 16. august – Küprose saareriik vabanes Suurbritannia võimu alt. * 17. august – Gabon saavutas Prantsusmaa võimu alt iseseisvuse. * 19. august – Nõukogude tehiskaaslase pardal lennutati kosmosesse koerad Belka ja Strelka. pisi|150px|Abebe Bikila maratoni võitmas * 10. september – Rooma olümpiamängudel võitis maratonijooksus paljajalu võistelnud Abebe Bikila kuldmedali, saades esimeseks olümpiavõitjaks Sahara-tagusest Aafrikast. * 14. september – Asutati Naftat Eksportivate Riikide Organisatsioon (OPEC). * 20. september – Kolmteist vastiseseisvunud Aafrika riiki ja endine Küpros võeti ÜRO-sse. * 24. september – Ameerika Ühendriikides lasti vette esimene tuumajõul liikuv lennukikandja, USS Enterprise. * 26. september – Asepresident Richard Nixon ja senaator John F. Kennedy pidasid esimese teledebati USA presidendikandidaatidena. pisi|100px|left|Nikita Hruštšov * 12. oktoober – Nõukogude Liidu liider Nikita Hruštšov rikkus ÜRO Peaassamblees toimunud kolonialismisteemalisel debatil etiketti, tagudes kingaga vastu lauda. * 12. oktoober – Jaapani Sotsialistliku Partei juht Inejiro Asanuma mõrvati televisiooni otseeetris samuraimõõgaga. * 20. oktoober – Londonis algas kohtuprotsess kirjastuse Penguin Books üle, mis avaldas D. H. Lawrence'i kõlvatuks peetud "Lady Chatterley armukese". * 21. oktoober – Suurbritannias lasti vette esimene tuumaallveelaev, HMS Dreadnought. * 29. oktoober – USA-s Ohio osariigis Toledos kukkus pärast õhkutõusu alla lennuk C-46, mis kandis California Polütehnilise Ülikooli jalgpallimeeskonda. Hukkus 22 inimest. * 28. november – Mauritaania sai iseseisvaks islamivabariigiks. * 13. detsember – Samal ajal kui Etioopia keiser Haile Selassie paiknes riigist väljas, korraldati Etioopias riigipööre ning võimule seati keisri poeg Amha Selassie. * 14. detsember – Pariisis kirjutasid 20 riigi esindajad alla Atlandi Majandusühenduse konventsioonile. 1961 * 3. jaanuar – Ameerika Ühendriigid külmutasid suhted Kuubaga. * 3. jaanuar – Soomes kukkus Kronobyst Vaasasse teel olnud reisilennuk. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 25 inimest, millega on see kõige ohvriterohkem Soome lennuõnnetus. Uurimise tulemusena selgus, et piloodid olid lennu ajal joobes. * 25. jaanuar – USA-s toimus esimene teleülekanne presidendi pressikonverentsist. President John F. Kennedy vastas 31 küsimusele. * 1. märts – USA president John F. Kennedy rajas Ameerika Rahukorpuse. * 8. aprill – Prantsusmaal korraldatud referendumil kiideti heaks rahu Alžeeria mässulistega. * 10. aprill – Jeruusalemmas toodi Iisraeli kohtu ette endine sõjakuritegudes süüdistatud Adolf Eichmann. pisi|100px|[[Juri Gagarin]] * 12. aprill – Nõukogude kosmonaut Juri Gagarin sooritas esimese mehitatud kosmoselennu. Kosmoselaeva Vostok 1 pardal tegi ta 108 minuti jooksul tiiru ümber maakera ning sooritas seejärel õnnestunud maandumise. * 17. aprill – Kuuba emigrandid üritasid USA toetusel invasiooni Sigade lahe kaudu, Kuuba valitsusväed lõid rünnaku tagasi. * 22. aprill – Neli kindralit, kes olid Charles de Gaulle'i tegevuse vastu Alžeerias, korraldasid Alžiiris ebaõnnestunud riigipöörde. pisi|left|100px|[[Alan Shepard]] * 5. mai – Mercury programm: Alan Shepard käis esimese ameeriklasena avakosmoses. * 16. mai – Park Chung-hee juhitud sõjaväeline revolutsiooniline komitee kukutas veretu riigipöördega Yun Posuni valitsuse, lõpetades Teise Korea Vabariigi. * 31. mai – Loodi Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariik. * 8. juuni – Rajoonikeskus Põlva sai aleviks. * 19. juuni – Iseseisvus senine Briti dominioon Kuveit. * 19. juuni – Itaalia arheoloogid leidsid esimene tõendi Pontius Pilatuse ajaloolisuse kohta: Iisraelis Caesareas kaevati välja tema nimega steel. * 2. juuli – Ameerika kirjanik Ernest Hemingway laskis end maha. * 13. august – Ida-Saksamaa sulges Brandenburgi väravad Ida- ja Lääne-Berliini vahel, et takistada idasakslaste ülejooksmist, ning algas Berliini müüri ehitus. * 22. august – Lääne-Berliini põgeneda üritanud Ida Siekmann hüppas oma üürikorteri aknast välja, saades esimeseks inimeseks, kes on Berliini müüri ületades hukkunud. * 22. august – Sündis Roland Orzabal, inglise muusik ja laulja. * 10. september – Itaalias toimunud Vormel 1 Grand Prix l põrkas saksa vormelisõitja Wolfgang von Trips teise sõitjaga kokku ja sõitis teelt välja. Õnnetuses hukkus Von Trips ja 15 pealtvaatajat. * 11. september – Šveitsis asutati Maailma Looduse Fond (WWF). * 16. september – Teadaolevalt kõige tugevamate tuuleiilidega taifuun Nancy tabas nõrgenuna Shikoku saart Jaapanis. pisi|100px|[[Dag Hammarskjöld]] * 18. september – ÜRO peasekretär Dag Hammarskjöld hukkus lennuõnnetuses Põhja-Rodeesias. * 29. september – Süüria lahkus Araabia Ühendvabariigi koosseisust ja iseseisvus. * 10. oktoober – Vulkaanipurske järel Atlandi ookeani lõunaosa Tristan da Cunha saarel evakueeriti kogu saare elanikkond Suurbritanniasse. * 23. oktoober – ÜRO ekspeasekretärile Dag Hammarskjöldile anti postuumselt Nobeli rahuauhind. * 31. oktoober – Endise Nõukogude liidri Jossif Stalini surnukeha viidi Punase väljaku mausoleumist minema ja maeti maha. * 11. november – Stalingrad nimetati ümber Volgogradiks. * 27. november – Nõukogude Liit tegi ettepaneku keelustada tuumakatsetused otsekohe, ilma rahvusvahelise kontrollita. * 28. november – ÜRO Peaassamblee kutsus üles koloniaalmaade vabastamisele. * 1. detsember – Asutati Tallinna Botaanikaaed. * 18. detsember – India väed tungisid Portugali Indiasse, lõpetades üle 450 aasta kestnud Portugali koloniaalvõimu Goas. 1962 * 15. jaanuar – Põhja-Kreekast avastati aastast 340 eKr pärinev Derveni papüürus, mis on vanim Euroopast leitud säilinud käsikiri. * 5. veebruar – Prantsuse president Charles de Gaulle avaldas toetust Alžeeria iseseisvumisele. * 9. veebruar – Jamaicast sai iseseisev riik Briti Rahvaste Ühenduse koosseisus. * 20. veebruar – Astronaut John Glenn tegi esimese ameeriklasena tiiru Maa orbiidil. * 27. veebruar – Kaks Vietnami õhujõudude pilooti pommitasid Saigonis Iseseisvuspaleed, üritades tappa Lõuna-Vietnami presidenti Ngô Đình Diệmi. * 2. märts – Kindral Ne Win kukutas Birma sõjalise riigipöördega peaminister U Nu. * 1. juuli – Burundi ja Rwanda saavutasid iseseisvuse. * 3. juuli – Alžeeria saavutas Prantsusmaast iseseisvuse. * 10. juuli – Canaverali neemelt saadeti orbiidile esimene televisioonisatelliit Telstar, mis hakkas edastama teleprogrammi Atlandi ulatuses. * 12. juuli – Londonis Marquee Club'is esines esimest korda avalikult ansambel The Rolling Stones. * 13. juuli – Suurbritannia peaminister Harold Macmillan vallandas korraga koguni seitse ministrit. pisi|100px|Marilyn Monroe * 5. august – Näitleja ja modell Marilyn Monroe leiti oma kodust Los Angeleses surnuna. * 6. august – Jamaica kuulutas end iseseisvaks. * 16. august – Alžeeria sai Araabia Liiga liikmeks. pisi|left|100px|[[Ringo Starr]] * 16. august – The Beatlesi trummar Pete Best vallandati ansamblist. Tema kohale saabus Ringo Starr. * 23. august – USA satelliit Telstar edastas esimese otseteleprogrammi Ameerika Ühendriikide ja Euroopa vahel. * 19. september – Hiina Rahvavabariik ründas India vägesid ja kahe maa piiril puhkes kolmenädalane sõda, mis lõppes Hiina võiduga. * 29. september – Orbiidile saadeti esimene Kanada satelliit Alouette 1, mis oli esimene mõne teise riigi peale Nõukogude Liidu või USA poolt ehitatud satelliit. * 2. oktoober – Egiptus saatis väed Jeemenisse toetama vabariiklasi. * 3. oktoober – Floridas Canaverali neeme õhujõudude jaamast startis Ameerika Ühendriikide viies mehitatud kosmosemissioon Mercury-Atlas 8. * 8. oktoober – Saksamaa uudiste ajakiri Der Spiegel avaldas artikli, milles avaldati Lääne-Saksamaa vägede ettevalmistamatus idast tuleva ohu eest. Mõni aeg hiljem süüdistati ajakirja riigireetmise eest. * 16. oktoober – Algas Kuuba raketikriis.* * 20. oktoober – Hiina korraldas pealetungi India piiripositsioonidele, alustades Hiina-India piirisõda. * 22. oktoober – USA president John F. Kennedy andis relvajõududele käsu alustada Kuuba blokeerimist, kuna saarele rajati Nõukogude Liidu raketibaase. * 24. oktoober – USA alustas Kuuba raketikriisi ajal ametlikult saareriigi blokeerimist. * 26. oktoober – Nõukogude Liidu liider Nikita Hruštšov tegi ettepaneku, et Moskva viib oma raketid Kuubalt minema, kui USA likvideerib oma baasid Türgis. Washington lükkas pakkumise tagasi. * 27. oktoober – Austraallanna Dawn Fraser ujus esimesena naisena 100 meetrit vabastiilis kiiremini ühest minutist. * 2. november – USA president John F. Kennedy kuulutas Kuuba raketikriisi lõppenuks ning teatas, et Nõukogude Liit on likvideerinud oma Kuuba baasid. * 5. november – ÜRO Peaassamblee nõudis kõigi tuumakatsetuste peatamist 1. jaanuariks 1963. * 6. november – ÜRO Peaassamblee kiitis heaks resolutsiooni, mis mõistis hukka Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi apartheidi poliitika. * 14. november – Eritrea liideti Etioopiaga. * 20. november – USA president John F. Kennedy nõustus tühistama USA blokaadi Kuuba vastu, lõpetades sellega Kuuba raketikriisi. * 26. november – Tartus valiti suitsupääsuke Eesti rahvuslinnuks. * 30. november – Birma diplomaat U Thant valiti ÜRO peasekretäriks. * 5. detsember – USA ja Nõukogude Liit sõlmisid koostööleppe kosmose rahumeelseks kasutamiseks. * 11. detsember – Mõrvade eest süüdimõistetud Ronald Turpin ja Arthur Lucas olid viimased kurjategijad Kanadas, kes hukati. 1963 * 6. jaanuar – Iraani šahh Moḩammad Reẕā Pahlavī algatas valge revolutsiooni, mille käigus anti naistele hääleõigus ja jagati talupoegadele maad. * 11. jaanuar – Los Angeleses avati maailma esimene öödiskoteek Whisky a Go Go. * 29. jaanuar – Prantsusmaa kasutas vetoõigust blokeerimaks Suurbritannia astumist Euroopa Ühisturu liikmeks. * 8. veebruar – Iraagi sissid kukutasid Bagdadis võimult peaminister Abd al-Karim Qasimi, kelle asemele sai võimule Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr. Qasim hukati järgmisel päeval. * 5. märts – Kantrimuusikud Patsy Cline, Cowboy Copas ja Hawkshaw Hawkins hukkusid, kui nende väikelennuk Piper PA-24 Comanche veidi aega pärast õhkutõusu Tennessee osariigis Camdeni lähedal alla kukkus. * 8. märts – Rühm sõjaväealasi kolonel Nazim al-Kudsi juhtimisel kukutas Süüria valitsuse ja lõi Rahvusliku Revolutsiooninõukogu. pisi|135px|Alcatrazi vangla * 21. märts – USA-s suleti kurikuulus vangla Alcatraz, viimased 27 vangi viidi mujale üle. * 22. märts – Suurbritannias ilmus The Beatlesi debüütalbum "Please Please Me". * 7. aprill – Jugoslaavia kuulutati sotsialistlikuks vabariigiks ja Josip Broz Tito selle eluaegseks presidendiks. * 8. mai – Lõuna-Vietnamis Huếs avasid Vietnami Vabariigi armee tule budistide pihta, kes avaldasid meelt valitsuse otsuse vastu, mis keelas budistide lipu kasutamise budistide püha vesaki ajal. Hukkus üheksa meeleavaldajat ja riigis puhkes budismi kriis. * 25. mai – Etioopia pealinnas Addis Abebas loodi Aafrika Ühtsuse Organisatsioon. * 11. juuni – Lõuna-Vietnami munk Thích Quảng Đức pani end Saigonis põlema, protestides budismivastase valitsuse vastu. * 16. juuni – Nõukogude kosmonaut Valentina Tereškova jõudis esimese naisena ilmaruumi. pisi|100px|left|[[Paulus VI]] * 21. juuni – Pärast paavst Johannes XXIII surma valiti Paulus VI nime all paavstiks kardinal Giovanni Battista Montini. * 26. juuni – USA prresident John F. Kennedy lausus Lääne-Berliinis peetud kõnes kuulsad sõnad: "Ich bin ein Berliner". * 2. august – USA teatas ÜRO-le relvamüügi lõpetamisest Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigile, põhjuseks sealne apartheidisüsteem. * 5. august – USA, Suurbritannia ja Nõukogude Liit sõlmisid lepingu, millega keelustati tuumakatsetused atmosfääris, vee all ja kosmoses. * 15. august – Kongo Vabariigi president Fulbert Youlou tõugati võimult pärast kolm päeva riigi pealinnas Brazzaville'is toimunud rahutusi. pisi|100px|Martin Luther King 28. augustil Washingtonis kõnet pidamas * 28. august – Martin Luther King pidas Washingtonis kodanikuõiguste nimel meelt avaldavale inimesele oma kuulsa kõne ("Mul on üks unistus"). * 30. august – Kremli ja Valge Maja vahel avati "kuum liin". * 15. september – USA-s Alabama osariigis Birminghamis lõhkes Ku Klux Klani liikmete poolt afroameeriklaste kirikusse paigaldatud pomm, hukkus neli last ja veel vähemalt 22 sai vigastada. * 16. september – Briti võimu all olnud Malaya, Põhja-Borneo (Sabah), Sarawak ja Singapur moodustasid Malaisia Föderatsiooni. * 20. september – USA president John Kennedy esines ÜRO Peaassamblee ees ettepanekuga korraldada USA-Nõukogude Liidu ühisekspeditsioon Kuule. pisi|100px|Ramón Villeda Morales * 3. oktoober – Ramón Villeda Moralese asemel sai Hondurase presidendiks Ramón Villeda Morales, kes kehtestas sõjaväelise riigikorra, mis kestis kaks aastakümmet. * 10. oktoober – Jõustus osaline tuumakatsetusi keelustav leping, millega keelustati kõik tuumakatsetused peale maa-aluste tuumakatsetuste. * 16. oktoober – Ludwig Erhard valiti Konrad Adenaueri järel Lääne-Saksamaa liidukantsleriks. * 14. november – Islandi ranniku lähedal tekkis veealuse vulkaanipurske tagajärjel uus saar, mis sai nimeks Surtsey. pisi|left|100px|John F. Kennedy * 22. november – Texase osariigis Dallases viibinud USA presidendile John F. Kennedyle tehti atentaat. Kennedy suri saadud peahaava tagajärjel. Uueks presidendiks sai senine asepresident Lyndon Johnson. * 8. detsember – Pan American World Airwaysi reisilennuk Boeing 707 sai välgutabamuse ja kukkus USA-s Marylandi osariigis Elktoni lähedal alla. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 81 inimest. pisi|100px|Ruby Oswaldi maha laskmas * 24. november – Texase osariigis Dallases laskis Jack Ruby maha USA presidendi John F. Kennedy tapmises süüdistatud Lee Harvey Oswaldi. * 31. detsember – Vaatamata peaminister Roy Welensky püüdlustele saadeti laiali Kesk-Aafrika Föderatsioon, mille tulemusena tekkis kolm uut riiki: Sambia, Malawi ja Rodeesia. 1964 * 7. veebruar – Ansambel The Beatles saabus esmakordselt USA-sse, põhjustades massihüsteeria. * 10. veebruar – Austraalia kuningliku mereväe sõjalaev Voyager põrkas Jervise lahe läheduses kokku HMAS Melbourne'iga ja uppus. Hukkus üle 80 inimese. * 22. veebruar – Ghanast sai üheparteiline sotsialistlik riik. * 6. märts – Kreeka kuningas Paul I surma järel tõusis troonile Konstantinos II. * 10. märts – Tallinnas avati arhitekt Ilmar Laasi projekteeritud Kino Kosmos. * 14. märts – Jack Ruby mõisteti süüdi USA presidendi John Kennedy arvatava mõrvari Lee Harvey Oswaldi tapmises. * 19. märts – Šveitsi ja Itaalia vahel avati Suur St. Bernardi tunnel. pisi|100px|João Goulart * 1. aprill – Brasiilias kukutati sõjaväelise riigipöördega president João Goularti valitsus, mille järel kehtestati 21 aastat kestnud sõjaväeline režiim. * 23. aprill – Tundmatud kurjategijad saagisid Kopenhaagenis maha Väikese Merineitsi kuju pea. * 26. aprill – Tanganjika ja Sansibar ühinesid, moodustades Tansaania riigi. * 14. mai – Nõukogude liider Nikita Hruštšov avas Aswani tammi Egiptuses. * 24. mai – Peruu pealinnas Limas asuvas staadionil Estadio Nacional puhkes jalgpallimatši ajal rüselus, mille tagajärjel hukkus 328 inimest. Tegemist on ohvriterohkeima õnnetusega jalgpallistaadionil. * 12. juuni – Nelson Mandela, Walter Sisulu ja teised Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi apartheidivastased mõisteti eluks ajaks vangi. * 2. juuli – USA president Lyndon Johnson kirjutas alla rassilise diskrimineerimise keelustanud kodanikuõiguste aktile. * 16. august – Kindralmajor Nguyễn Khánh tõukas Dương Văn Minhi Lõuna-Vietnami presidendi kohalt ning asus ise tema asemele. * 18. august – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigil keelati apartheidirežiimi tõttu osaleda olümpiamängudel. * 21. september – Maltast sai Briti Rahvaste Ühenduse liikmena iseseisev riik. * 27. september – Warreni komisjon jõudis 10 kuud väldanud uurimise tulemusena otsusele, et USA presidendi John F. Kennedy mõrvas on süüdi ainult Lee Harvey Oswald. * 10. oktoober – Tōkyōs algasid esimesed Aasias peetud olümpiamängud. * 13. oktoober – Pärast 24-tunnist lendu maandus õnnelikult maailma esimese mitmekohalise kosmoselaevaga Voshod maailmaruumis käinud kolm nõukogude kosmonauti. * 14. oktoober – USA mustanahaliste õiguste eest võitleja Martin Luther King pälvis Nobeli rahuauhinna. * 14. oktoober – Nikita Hruštšov tagandati Nõukogude Liidu Kommunistliku Partei esimese sekretäri kohalt. * 16. oktoober – Hiina õhkis esimese tuumapommi, saades maailma viiendaks tuumariigiks. * 22. oktoober – Prantsuse kirjanik Jean-Paul Sartre lükkas tagasi Nobeli kirjandusauhinna, väites, et see vähendaks tema loomingu mõju. * 28. november – USA kosmosesond Mariner 4 startis Marsi suunas. Juulis 1965 möödus Mariner Marsist 5400 miili kauguselt. * 30. november – Venemaa saatis Marsile kosmosesondi Zond 2, mis asus 523 miljoni kilomeetrisele võidusõidule USA Mariner 4-ga, kuid jäi peagi kadunuks. pisi|100px|Jomo Kenyatta * 12. detsember – Jomo Kenyatta sai Keenia esimeseks presidendiks. * 15. detsember – Kanada parlament kinnitas uue riigilipu, punane vahtraleht valgel taustal. * 24. detsember – Việt Cộng pommitas Saigonis Brinksi hotelli, tappes kaks USA ohvitseri. 1965 pisi|125px|Kanada lipp * 15. veebruar – Kanada võttis tarvitusele vahtralehelipu. * 18. veebruar – Gambia sai sõltumatuks riigiks Rahvaste Ühenduse koosseisus. pisi|left|100px|Malcolm X * 21. veebruar – New Yorgis mõrvati mustanahaliste õiguste eest võitleja Malcolm X. * 6. märts – USA kaitseministeerium teatas 3500 ameerika merejalaväelase saatmisest Lõuna-Vietnami. * 18. märts – Nõukogude Liidu kosmonaut Aleksei Leonov väljus esimese inimesena ajaloos avakosmosesse. * 12. mai – Lääne-Saksamaa sõlmis diplomaatilised suhted Iisraeliga, araabiamaad katkestasid suhted Bonniga. * 5. juuli – Maria Callas esines viimast korda laval, lauldes Londoni Covent Gardenis Giacomo Puccini ooperit "Tosca". * 15. juuli – USA kosmoselaev Mariner 4 saatis Maale esimesed lähifotod Marsist. * 17. juuli – Algas XVI üldlaulupidu Tallinnas. * 27. juuli – USA lennukid sooritasid esimesed rünnakud Põhja-Vietnami õhutõrjebaaside vastu. * 6. august – USA president Lyndon B. Johnson allkirjatas valimisõiguse seaduse (Voting Rights Act), mis keelas valmistel rassilise diskrimineerimise. * 9. august – Singapur eraldus Malaisia föderatsioonist. * 22. september – India ja Pakistani vahel kuulutati Teises India-Pakistani sõjas välja vaherahu, mida mõlemad pooled hiljem rikkusid. * 30. september – Indoneesias rööviti ja tapeti kuus tippkindralit. Toimunus süüdistati Indoneesia Kommunistlikku Parteid. * 9. november – Ulatuslik elektrikatkestus jättis USA-s ja Kanadas vooluta 30 miljonit inimest, pimendatud oli ka New York. * 11. november – Rodeesia kuulutas end Suubritanniast ühepoolselt iseseisvaks. * 16. november – Nõukogude Liidust startis planeetidevaheline automaatjaam Venera III, selle uurimismoodul kukkus Veenuse pinnale märtsis 1966. Tegu oli esimese tehisobjektiga teisel planeedil. * 15. detsember – USA kosmoseaparaat Mariner 4 möödus Veenusest ja edastas selle kohta andmeid. * 19. detsember – Charles de Gaulle võitis Prantsusmaa presidendivalimiste teises voorus François Mitterrand'd. * 21. detsember – Suur tulekahju Tartu Ülikooli peahoones. 1966 * 10. jaanuar – India ja Pakistan sõlmisid Teise India-Pakistani sõja lõpetamiseks Taškendi deklaratsiooni. * 24. jaanuar – India peaministriks vannutati Indira Gandhi. * 3. veebruar – Mehitamata Nõukogude kosmoselaev Luna 9 maandus Kuul ja hakkas seal saatma signaale Maale. * 1. märts – Nõukogude Liidu kosmoselaev Venera 3 maandus pärast kolme ja poole kuist lendu Veenusel. * 14. juuni – Vatikan teatas keelatud raamatute nimekirja kaotamisest. * 29. juuni – USA pommitas esimest korda Põhja-Vietnami pealinna Hanoid. * 30. juuli – Inglismaa võitis jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistlused. * 29. august – The Beatles esines viimast korda avaliku kontserdiga Candlestick Parkis Californias. * 6. september – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi peaminister Hendrik F. Verwoerd pussitati Kaplinnas parlamendiistungi ajal surnuks. * 8. september – Eetrise läks kultusliku ulmesarja "Star Trek" esimene episood. * 30. september – Endine Briti asumaa Botswana kuulutas välja iseseisvuse. * 4. oktoober – Lesotho saavutas sõltumatuse Suurbritanniast. * 6. oktoober – LSD kasutamine, omamine ning kõik teaduslikud uuringud selle psühhedeelikumist keelati USA-s ära. * 21. oktoober – Walesis Aberfani külas vajus kokku šlakimägi, mattes enda alla koolimaja, hukkus 144 inimest, kellest enamus olid koolilapsed. * 1. november – Asutati rahvakunstimeistrite koondis Uku. * 4. november – Asutati Eesti Looduskaitse Selts. * 4. november – Itaalias olid maa ajaloo rängimad üleujutused, tulvade all kannatas kolmandik riigi territooriumist. Vesi eraldas Firenze mandrist ning kahjustada said paljud linna kunstiaarded. 1967 1968 * 5. jaanuar – Alexander Dubček sai Tšehhoslovakkias võimule, alustades liberaliseerimisperioodi, mis sai tuntuks Praha kevadena. * 9. jaanuar – USA mehitamata kosmoselaev Surveyor 7 maandus Kuul. * 27. veebruar – Briti parlamendi alamkoda kiitis heaks seaduse, millega piirati värviliste immigrantide pääsu Suurbritanniasse. * 7. märts – Ameerika Ühendriigid ja Nõukogude Liit lubasid kaitsta nõrgemaid riike tuumašantaaži ja agressiooni eest. * 27. märts – Lennuõnnetuses hukkus maailma esimene kosmonaut Juri Gagarin. * 4. aprill – Tennessee osariigis Memphises mõrvati Martin Luther King. * 3. mai – Pariisis toimusid tudengitest meeleavaldajate ja politsei kokkupõrked. * 6. mai – Pariisis puhkesid kokkupõrked pahempoolsete tudengite ja politsei vahel. * 8. juuni – Londonis vahistati James Earl Ray, keda kahtlustati Martin Luther Kingi tapmises. * 20. august – Praha kevad – Nõukogude Liidu ja teiste Varssavi pakti liikmesmaade väed sisenesid Tšehhoslovakkiasse, et kukutada Alexander Dubčeki liberaalne režiim. * 22. august – Paavst Paulus VI külastas esimese katoliku kiriku peana Ladina-Ameerikat. * 24. august – Prantsusmaa lõhkas Fangataufa atollil Vaiksel ookeanil vesinikupommi ning sai maailma viiendaks tuumariigiks. * 6. september – Briti võimu alla kuulunud Svaasimaa kuningriik saavutas iseseisvuse. * 27. september – Prantsusmaa tõkestas Suurbritannia liitumise Euroopa Ühisturuga. * 11. oktoober – Calcuttast tulnud teadetel jättis Bengali rannikut tabanud keeristorm kodutuks pool miljonit inimest. * 12. oktoober – Sündis Hugh Jackman, Austraalia filminäitleja. * 15. oktoober – Nõukogude Liit ja Tšehhoslovakkia sõlmisid kokkuleppe, mis lubas Nõukogude vägedel jääda Tšehhoslovakkia territooriumile. * 19. oktoober – Üliõpilaspäevade tõrvikuringkäik Tartus, millel järgnesid ülekuulamised, läbiotsimised ja üliõpilaste tegevuse järsud piiramised. * 20. oktoober – Jacqueline Kennedy ja Aristotélis Onásis laulatati Skorpióse saarel. * 31. oktoober – USA president Lyndon Johnson andis käsu lõpetada Põhja-Vietnami pommitamine. * 6. november – Pariisis algasid Vietnami rahuläbirääkimised. * 16. november – Nõukogude Liit teatas maailma suurima kosmoselaeva Proton 4 õhkutõusmisest. * 21. detsember – Startis Apollo kosmoselendude programmi teine mehitatud lend Apollo 8. See sai esimeseks, mis jõudis jõudis Kuu gravitatsioonivälja. 1969 * 5. jaanuar – Nõukogude Liit lähetas Veenusele mehitamata kosmoselaeva Venera 5. * 16. jaanuar – Nõukogude kosmonaudid teostasid esimest korda kahe mehitatud kosmoselaeva Soyuz 4 ja Soyuz 5 põkkumise Maa orbiidil. * 10. veebruar – USA, Suurbritannia ja Prantsusmaa lükkasid tagasi Nõukogude Liidu püüded piirata reisimist Lääne-Berliini ning meenutasid Moskvale kohustust tagada vaba juurdepääs Berliini lääneosssa. * 5. märts – Lääne-Saksamaa presidendiks valiti Gustav Heinemann. * 8. märts – Pärast kokkupõrget Hiina piirivalvuritega Ussuuri jõel viis Nõukogude Liit lahinguvalmidusse oma Kaug-Ida armee. * 15. märts – NLi ja Hiina piiril puhkesid lahingud. * 17. märts – Iisraeli peaministriks sai Golda Meir. * 28. aprill – Charles de Gaulle astus tagasi Prantsusmaa presidendi kohalt. * 3. juuni – Austraalia lennukikandja HMAS Melbourne põrkas kokku USA hävitaja Frank E. Evansiga, surma sai 74 ameeriklast. * 11. juuni – Nõukogude ja Hiina vägede vahel toimusid lahingud Xinjiangi provintsi piiril. * 15. juuni – Georges Pompidou valiti Prantsusmaa presidendiks. * 16. juuli – Floridast tõusis õhku kosmoselaev Apollo 11, et viia kuule esimesed inimesed. pisi|125px|[[Neil Armstrong]] * 21. juuli – USA astronaut Neil Armstrong astus esimese inimesena Kuu pinnale. * 9. august – Californias Beverly Hillsis leiti julmalt mõrvatud näitlejanna Sharon Tate'i surnukeha. pisi|left[[Woodstocki festival]] * 15. august – New Yorgi osariigis algas Woodstocki muusika- ja kunstifestival. * 1. september – Muammar Gaddafi juhitud veretus riigipöördes tõugati võimult Liibüa kuningas Idris I. * 22. september – Hiina teatas, et korraldas oma esimese maaaluse tuumakatsetuse. * 5. oktoober – BBC andis eetrisse esimese osa hilisemast kultussarjast "Monty Pythoni lendav tsirkus" ("Monty Python's Flying Circus"). * 18. oktoober – USA föderaalvalitsus keelas kunstlikud magustajad, sest avastati, et laborirottidel tekkis nende mõjul vähktõbi. * 27. oktoober – ENSV valitsus andis välja määruse maaelanike taludest kolhoosi- ja sovhoosikeskustesse ümberasumise kiirendamiseks. * 3. november – USA president Richard Nixon tegi pöördumise "vaikse enamuse" suunas, viidates nendele ameeriklastele, kes ei osalenud Vietnami sõja vastatest demonstratsioonidest. * 12. november – Vietnami sõjas toimus My Lai veresaun, kus USA sõdurid tapsid üle 300 relvastamata Vietnami inimese. * 14. november – USA-st startis kosmoselaev Apollo 12, pardal astronaudid Charles Conrad ja Alan Bean, kes kavatsesid sooritada teistkordse laskumise Kuule. * 19. november – USA kuumoodul Apollo 12 maandus Kuul, pardal astronaudid Charles Conrad ja Alan Bean. * 25. november – Ansambli The Beatles liige John Lennon andis protestiks Suurbritannia poliitika vastu Biafras ja toetamaks USA-d Vietnamis tagasi 1965. aastal kuningannalt saadud autasu. 1970 * 22. jaanuar – Maailma esimene laiakereline lennuk Boeing 747 alustas liinilende New Yorgi ja Londoni vahel. * 10. aprill – Paul McCartney teatas The Beatlesi laialiminekust. * 11. aprill – Startis kosmoselaev Apollo 13. Kaks päeva hiljem toimus kosmoselaeva pardal plahvatus, mille põhjustas vigane hapnikumahuti, mistõttu oli meeskond sunnitud missiooni katkestama. * 24. aprill – Hiina lennutas kosmosesse oma esimese satelliidi Dong Fang Hong I. * 4. juuni – Tonga kuningriigist sai Briti Rahvaste Ühenduse liige. * 19. juuni – Washingtonis kirjutati alla patendikoostöölepingule. * 19. juuni – Kasahstanis maandus 17 päeva, 16 tunni ja 59 minutiga kestvuslennurekordi püstitanud kosmoselaev Sojuz 9. * 21. juuli – Pärast 11 aastat kestnud ehitustöid valmis Egiptuses Assuani pais. * 12. august – Lääne-Saksamaa ja Nõukogude Liit kirjutasid alla mittekallaletungi lepingule. * 6. september – Palestiina Vabastamise Rahvarinne (PFLP) kaaperdas neli reaktiivlennukkit, maandades kaks neist Jordaanias Zarqas ja ühe Beirutis, viimane kaaperdamine ebaõnnestus. * 17. september – Jordaanias puhkes kuningas Hussein I vägede ning Palestiina sisside vahel avalik sõda, mis viis peagi ülemaailmse kriisini. * 19. september – Kreeka üliõpilane Kóstas Georgákis pani Itaalias Genovas protestiks Geórgios Papadópoulose juhitud Kreeka sõjaväelise diktatuurile ennast põlema. * 19. september – Inglismaal Glastonburys toimus esimene Glastonbury festival. * 5. oktoober – Québeci Vabastusrinde liikmed võtsid pantvangi Briti diplomaadi James Crossi, millega puhkes Montréalis oktoobrikriis. * 8. oktoober – Vene kirjanik Aleksandr Solženitsõn võitis Nobeli kirjanduspreemia. * 10. oktoober – Fidži iseseisvus ligi sajandi kestnud Briti ülemvõimu alt. * 15. oktoober – Egiptuse presidendiks valiti Anwar Sadat. * 12. november – Bangladeshi tabanud tsükloni tõttu hukkus umbes 500 000 inimest, olles sellega ajaloo ohvriterohkem troopiline tsüklon. * 14. november – USA-s Lääne-Virginia osariigis Ceredo linna lähedal kukkus alla tšarterlennuk. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 75 inimest. * 17. november – Kuu pinnal maabus Nõukogude rakett Luna 17, mille pardal oli kaheksarattaline kuukulgur. * 17. november – Douglas Engelbart patenteeris arvutihiire. * 3. detsember – Oktoobrikriis: Kanadas vabastati Briti diplomaat James Richard Cross, kes oli ligi kaks kuud Québeci vabastusrinde terroristide käes pantvangis. * 18. detsember – Roomakatoliku kiriku protestist hoolimata jõustus Itaalias lahutusseadus. 1971 * 2. jaanuar – Šotimaal Glasgow's varises jalgpallimatši ajal kokku staadioni vahesein ja surma sai 66 inimest. * 15. jaanuar – Egiptuses avati Assuani pais. * 25. jaanuar – Idi Amin võttis Ugandas sõjalise riigipöörde käigus president Milton Obotelt võimu, alustades riigis kaheksa aastat kestnud diktatuuri. * 5. veebruar – USA kosmoselaeva Apollo 14 astronaudid maandusid Kuul. * 7. veebruar – Šveitslased otsustasid referendumil anda hääleõiguse. * 8. veebruar – Tegevust alustas maailma esimene elektrooniline väärtpaberibörs NASDAQ. * 15. veebruar – Suurbritannia võttis kasutusele kümnendsüsteemis raha, nii et üks naelsterling hakkas sisaldama 10 penni senise 20 šillingi asemel, mis omakorda mahutasid 12 penni. * 26. märts – Ida-Pakistan kuulutas end Bangladeshina iseseisvaks, millega algas Bangladeshi iseseisvussõda. * 17. aprill – Egiptus, Süüria ja Liibüa sõlmisid konföderatsioonilepingu. * 19. aprill – Nõukogude Liidus Bajkongõri kosmodroomilt lennutati kosmosesse esimene orbitaaljaam Saljut 1. * 3. mai – Ida-Saksamaal astus tagasi kommunistliku partei esimene sekretär Walter Ulbricht ning tema asemel asus ametisse Erich Honecker. * 30. mai – USA saatis Marsile esimese kosmosesondi Mariner 9, mis jõudis Marsi orbiidile 14. novembril ja saatis seejärel Maale üle 7000 foto. * 1. juuni – Algas Lahemaa rahvuspargi rajamine. * 11. juuni – Nõukogude Liidu juht Leonid Brežnev kutsus üles võidurelvastumist lõpetama. * 13. juuni – Austraallanna Geraldine Brodrick sünnitas ühekorraga üheksa last. * 30. juuni – Leiti kolme kosmosest naasnud Vene kosmoselaeva Sojuz II meeskonnaliikme surnukehad, kes äsja olid püstitanud kosmoses viibimise rekordi – üle kolme nädala. * 3. juuli – Pariisis suri The Doorsi solist Jim Morrison. * 30. juuli – Jaapanis Shizukuishi kohal hukkus Boeing 727 kokkupõrkes õhujõudude hävitajaga 162 inimest. * 30. juuli – Apollo 15 astronaudid David Scott ja James Irwin maandusid Kuul. * 1. august – New Yorgis Madison Square Gardenis toimus George Harrisoni ja Ravi Shankari eestvedamisel heategevuskontsert The Concert for Bangladesh, millega toetati sõjajärgset Bangladeshi. * 11. august – Süüria katkestas diplomaatilised suhted Jordaaniaga ning puhkes piirisõda. * 9. september – Ilmus John Lennoni sooloalbum "Imagine". * 18. september – Egiptus ja Iisrael tulistasid teineteist rakettidega esimest korda pärast vaherahu sõlmimist 13 kuud varem. * 24. september – Suurbritannia saatis spionaažis süüdistatuna maalt välja 90 Nõukogude diplomaati. * 28. september – Ungari kardinal József Mindszenty, kes 1956. aastal riigireetmissüüdistuste eest Budapesti USA saatkonda varjus, nõustus oma pagendust lõpetama ning lendas paavsti külalisena Rooma. * 30. september – USA ja Nõukogude Liit kirjutasid alla paktidele juhusliku tuumasõja vältimiseks. * 12. oktoober – Broadwayl jõudis lavale maailma esimene rokkooper "Jesus Christ Superstar". * 20. oktoober – Lääne-Saksa kantsler Willy Brandt sai Nobeli rahuauhinna. * 25. oktoober – ÜRO võttis liikmeks Hiina Rahvavabariigi ja arvas oma koosseisust välja Hiina Vabariigi ehk Taiwani. * 8. november – Inglise rokkansambel Led Zeppelin andis välja oma neljanda albumi "Led Zeppelin IV", mida on müüdud maailmas umbes 37 miljonit eksemplari ja mis on seega üks enimmüüdud albumeid läbi aegade. * 15. november – Intel avaldas maailma esimese mikroprotsessori Intel 4004. * 23. november – Hiina Rahvavabariik sai ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu alaliseks liikmeks. * 24. november – Pärast reisilennuki kaaperdamist hüppas lennuki kaaperdanud mees, kes nimetas ennast D. B. Cooperiks, USA-s Wasingtoni osariigi kohal lennukist langevarjuga alla ja kadus 200 000 dollari väärtuses lunarahaga. * 28. november – Rühmitus Must September tappis Kairos toimunud Araabia konverentsi ajal Jordaania peaministri Wasfi al-Tali. * 2. detsember – Kuulutati välja Araabia Ühendemiraadid. * 2. detsember – Marsile jõudis nõukogude mehitamata kosmoselaev Mars 3. * 3. detsember – Kolmas India-Pakistani sõda: Pakistani lennukid korraldasid ennetava rünnaku India loodeosale, Delhis kuulutati välja eriolukord. * 4. detsember – Põhja-Iirimaas Belfastis plahvatas katoliiklastele kuuluvas baaris Ulsteri Vabatahtlike Väesalga paigaldatud pomm, mis tappis 15 inimest. * 7. detsember – Mehitamata Nõukogude kosmoselaev Mars 3 saatis Marsilt tagasi raadio- ja televisioonisignaale. * 20. detsember – Zulfikar Ali Bhutto sai Pakistani presidendiks. * 31. detsember – ÜRO peasekretäriks sai pärast U Thanti lahkumist austerlane Kurt Waldheim. 1972 * 9. jaanuar – NBA meeskond Los Angeles Lakers kaotas Milwaukee Bucksile, millega lõppes USA spordi kõrgliigade pikim, 33 mängu kestnud Lakersi võiduseeria. * 13. jaanuar – Ignatius Kutu Acheampongi juhtimisel kukutati Ghana tsiviilvalitsus. * 22. jaanuar – Suurbritannia, Taani, Iirimaa ja Norra kirjutasid Brüsselis alla liitumislepingule Euroopa Majandusühendusega. * 30. jaanuar – Briti väed tapsid Põhja-Iirimaal Derrys puhkenud rahutuste mahasurumisel 13 tsiviilisikut. * 4. veebruar – Suurbritannia ja veel üheksa riiki tunnustasid Ida-Pakistani sõltumatu Bangladeshi riigina. * 21. veebruar – President Richard Nixon saabus esimese Ameerika Ühendriikide riigipeana visiidile Hiinasse. * 2. märts – USA kosmoselaev Pioneer 10 lennutati Jupiteri uurima. * 13. märts – Suurbritannia ja Hiina taastasid pärast 22-aastast vaheaega täieulatuslikud diplomaatilised suhted. * 24. märts – Suurbritannia kehtestas rahu taastamiseks otsekontrolli Põhja-Iirimaa üle. * 30. märts – Vietnami sõda: Põhja-Vietnami väed alustasid Lihavõtterünnakut eesmärgiga vallutada võimalikult palju alasid ja hävitada Lõuna-Vietnami armeed võimalikult suures ulatuses. * 16. aprill – Startis Apollo 16 missioon. * 20. aprill – USA kosmoselaev Apollo 16 astronaudid maandusid Kuul. * 15. mai – Okinawa saar läks 27 aastat kestnud USA okupatsiooni järel tagasi Jaapanile. * 22. mai – Richard Nixon saabus USA presidendina visiidile Nõukogude Liitu. * 22. mai – Tseilonist sai Rahvasteühenduse vabariik nimega Sri Lanka. * 29. mai – USA president Richard Nixon ja Nõukogude Liidu juht Leonid Brežnev kirjutasid alla deklaratsioonile, mis tõotas riikide rahumeelse kooseksisteerimise ajastut. * 30. mai – Iisraelis Tel Avivi lähedal asuvas Lodi lennujaamas Jaapani Punaarmee korraldatud terrorirünnakus hukkus 26 inimest. * 9. juuni – USA sõjalennukid ründasid Hanoid ja Haiphongi, tegu oli Põhja-Vietnami suurima pommitamisega nelja aasta kestel. * 18. juuli – Egiptuse valitsus saatis riigist välja Nõukogude Liidu sõjalised nõuandjad. * 1. september – Bobby Fischer võitis Reykjavíkis toimunud sajandimatšil malemaailmameistrit Boriss Spasskit. * 2. september – Ühendatud Araabia Vabariigi nimeks sai uuesti Egiptus. * 5. september – Müncheni veresaun: Müncheni lennuväljal hukkus 11 Iisraeli olümpialast, neli palestiina terroristi ja üks saksa politseinik. * 10. september – USA pani veto ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu resolutsioonile, mis kutsus viivitamata lõpetama sõjalised operatsioonid Lähis-Idas. * 14. september – USA Senat kiitis heaks USA–Nõukogude Liidu kokkuleppe külmutada viieks aastaks suurem osa tuumaarsenalist. * 24. september – Norralased hääletasid referendumil Euroopa Majandusühendusega liitumise vastu. * 2. oktoober – Taani referendumil kiideti heaks liitumine Euroopa Majandusühendusega. * 13. oktoober – Moskva lennuvälja lähedal kukkus alla Nõukogude reisilennuk IL-62, hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 176 inimest. Tegu oli selleks ajaks rängima õnnetusega tsiviillennunduse ajaloos. * 13. oktoober – Fairchild Aircrafti reisilennuk 45 inimesega pardal kukkus Andides Tšiili ja Argentina piiri lähedal alla. 16 ellujäänut leiti enam kui kaks kuud hiljem. * 29. oktoober – Palestiina sissid kaaperdasid Saksa reisilennuki ning saavutasid Müncheni olümpiamängudel Iisraeli sportlaste tapmise eest vahistatud kolme terroristi vabastamise. * 8. november – Lääne- ja Ida-Saksamaa parafeerisid heanaaberlikkuse lepingu. * 29. november – Avaldati videomäng "Pong", mis kujunes üheks esimeseks populaarseks arkaadmängu ja mängukonsooli turgudel. * 5. detsember – Gough Whitlam astus ametisse 21. Austraalia peaministrina. pisi|100px|Maa nähtuna Apollo 17 pardalt * 7. detsember – Apollo 17 liige Harrison Schmitt tegi esimese kvaliteetse tervet Maad kujutava foto, mis sai tuntuks sinise marmorkuuli nime all. * 11. detsember – NASA Apollo programmi viimane missioon Apollo 17 jõudis Kuule. * 14. detsember – USA kosmoselaev Apollo 17 kolme astronaudiga lahkus Kuult. 1973 * 8. jaanuar – Startis Nõukogude Liidu kosmosesond Luna 21, mis viis Kuule Nõukogude Liidu teise kuukulguri Lunohod 2. * 23. jaanuar – Põhja-Korea hõivas Ühendriikide sõjalaeva Pueblo ja vangistas selle meeskonna spioonidena. * 23. jaanuar – USA president Richard Nixon teatas kokkuleppe saavutamisest Vietnami sõjas. * 26. jaanuar – Pariisis sõlmitud lepetega lõppes Vietnami sõda. pisi|125px|[[Pink Floyd esinemas 1973. aastal]] * 24. märts – Inglise rokkansambel Pink Floyd andis välja albumi "The Dark Side of the Moon", mis on ansambli edukaim ja enimmüüdud album. * 28. märts – Marlon Brando lükkas tagasi "Ristiisas" mängimise eest saadud Oscari, saates enda asemele lavale indiaani näitlejatari, kes kõneles Ameerika põlisrahvaste raskest elust. * 29. aprill – Iisrael otsustas anda kodanikuõigused 336 000 araablasest kodanikule. * 8. mai – USA-s Lõuna-Dakota osariigis Wounded Knees lõppes 71 päeva kestnud ummikseis föderaalvõimude ja Ameerika indiaanlaste liikumise liikmete vahel. * 11. mai – Lääne-Saksamaa seadusandliku kogu alamkojas ratifitseeriti leping, mis määras kindlaks kahe Saksamaa formaalsed suhted. pisi|left|100px|[[Skylab]] * 14. mai – Kanderakett Saturn V viis orbiidile NASA kosmosejaama Skylab. * 1. juuni – Kreeka peaminister Geórgios Papadópoulos likvideeris riigis monarhia. * 3. juuni – Pariisi lähedal toimunud lennušõu käigus kukkus alla Nõukogude Liidu lennuk Tupolev Tu-144, surma sai kuus meeskonnaliiget ja seitse Prantsuse külaelanikku. * 6. juuni – Lääne-Saksamaa ratifitseeris suhete normaliseerimise lepingu Ida-Saksamaaga. * 20. juuni – Pärast 18 aastat eksiilis naasis Argentinasse eksdiktaator Juan Perón. * 22. juuni – Skylab I astronaudid saabusid pärast rekordilist, 28-päevast orbiidilviibimist Maale. * 24. juuni – USA-s Louisiana osariigis New Orleansis asuvas geibaaris UpStairs Lounge puhkenud tulekahjus hukkus 32 inimest. * 10. juuli – Prahas sõitis 22-aastane Olga Hepnarová veoautoga tahtlikult trammipeatuses seisnud inimeste sekka. Hukkus kaheksa inimest, kaksteist inimest said vigastada. * 10. juuli – Üle 250 aasta Briti ülemvõimu all olnud Bahama saavutas iseseisvuse. * 21. juuli – Lillehammeri afäär: Mossadi agendid tapsid Lillehammeris toimunud salaoperatsiooni käigus Musta Septembri operatiivjuhi Ali Hassan Salamehi asemel Maroko kelneri Ahmed Bouchiki. * 29. juuli – Kreeka valijad otsustasid monarhiast loobumise kasuks. pisi|100px|[[DJ Kool Herc]] * 11. august – New Yorgi kortermajas toimunud peal hakkas DJ Kool Herc räppima, pannes aluse hiphop-muusikale. * 14. august – Jõustus Pakistani põhiseadus. * 22. august – USA välisministriks sai Henry Kissinger. * 23. august – Stockholmis võttis pangaröövel pantvangi kuus inimest, kellega jõudis kuus päeva kestnud pantvangistuse ajal sõbruneda. * 11. september – Tšiili president Salvador Allende Gossens kukutati riigipöördega. * 15. september – Suri Rootsi kuningas Gustav VI Adolf ja troonile astus tema pojapoeg Carl XVI Gustaf. * 18. september – Ida-Saksamaa, Lääne-Saksamaa ja Bahama saared võeti vastu ÜRO-sse. * 19. september – Rootsi kuningaks krooniti Carl XVI Gustaf. * 22. september – USA välisministriks sai Henry Kissinger. * 23. september – Juan Perón valiti kolmandat korda Argentina presidendiks. * 6. oktoober – Egiptus ja Süüria ründasid Iisraeli positsioone, algas Jom Kippuri sõda. * 17. oktoober – Araabia naftatootjad suurendasid hindu ja vähendasid toodangut vastuseks sellele, et USA Jom Kippuri sõjas Iisraeli toetas. pisi|125px|Sydney ooperiteater * 20. oktoober – Kuninganna Elizabeth avas ametlikult Sydney ooperiteatri. * 20. oktoober – Watergate'i skandaal: USA justiitsminister Elliot Richardson kui ka tema asetäitja William Ruckelshaus astusid ametist tagasi. * 31. oktoober – Kolm Iiri Vabariikliku Armee liiget põgenesid Dublinis Mountjoy vanglast kaaperdatud helikopteriga. * 3. november – Startis USA Marineri programmi viimane kosmoseaparaat Mariner 10, mis suundus uurima Veenust ja Merkuuri. * 10. november – USA välisminister Henry Kissinger saabus Pekingisse ja kinnitas, et nad on otsustanud normaliseerida suhted Hiina Rahvavabariigiga. * 13. november – Lõppes Suurbritannia ja Islandi vaheline "tursasõda". * 16. november – USA president Richard Nixon allkirjastas akti, millega alustati Alaska naftajuhtme ehitamist. * 11. detsember – Lääne-Saksamaa ja Tšehhoslovakkia sõlmisid ametliku leppe 1938. aasta Müncheni kokkuleppe tühistamisest. * 20. detsember – Hispaania peaminister Luis Carrero Blanco hukkus Madridis toimunud autopommiplahvatuses. * 24. detsember – USA Kongress andis Washington DC-le omavalitsuse, mis lubas selle elanikel valida oma linnapead ja linnanõukogu. 1974 * 7. veebruar – Suurbritannia andis iseseisvuse Kariibi meres asuvale Grenada saarele. * 8. veebruar – Kolm rekordiliselt kaua (84 päeva) orbiidil viibinud USA kosmosejaama Skylab astronauti naasid maale. * 12. veebruar – Moskvas arreteeriti Nobeli kirjandusauhinna laureraat (1970) Aleksandr Solženitsõn. * 27. veebruar – Rootsis võeti vastu uus põhiseadus, mis muutis kuninga rolli peamiselt sümboolseks. * 4. märts – Briti konservatiivist peaministri Edward Heathi tagasiastumise järel moodustas uue valitsuse leiborist Harold Wilson. * 13. märts – Pariisis avati De Gaulle'i lennujaam. pisi|125px|[[Mariner 10]] * 29. märts – USA mehitamata kosmoselaev Mariner 10 tegi esimesed lähifotod Merkuurist. pisi|left|145px|[[Terrakotasõdalased]] * 29. märts – Hiinas Shaanxi provintsis avastasid talupidajad üle 2000 aasta vanused terrakotasõdalased. * 25. aprill – Portugali veretu revolutsioon tegi lõpu 48 aastat väldanud parempoolsele diktatuurile. * 6. mai – Lääne-Saksa kantsler Willy Brandt astus tagasi. * 18. mai – India viis Rajasthani osariigi kõrbes läbi esimese tuumakatsetuse. * 13. juuni – Jeemenis toimus sõjaväeline riigipööre. * 19. juuli – Hispaania diktaator Francesco Franco loovutas haiguse tõttu võimu prints Juan Carlosele. * 20. juuli – Türgi väed tungisid Küprose saarele. * 23. juuli – Kreeka sõjaväevalitsus teatas kavatsusest taastada tsiviilvõim. * 26. juuli – Kreeka peaminister Konstantínos Karamanlís moodustas seitse aastat kestnud sõjaväelise diktatuuri järel esimese tsiviilvalitsuse. pisi|100px|[[Richard Nixon]] * 8. august – USA president Richard Nixon teatas seoses Watergate'i skandaaliga oma tagasiastumisest. * 9. august – Gerald Ford sai ametlikult USA 38. presidendiks. * 15. august – Lõuna-Koreas presidendi naine Yuk Young-soo hukkus Soulis toimunud mõrvakatses, mille eesmärk oli tappa Lõuna-Korea president Park Chung-hee. * 12. september – Etioopias kukutati sõjaväelise riigipöördega keiser Haile Selassie, kes oli valitsenud alates 1930. aastast. * 20. september – Hondurast tabanud orkaani Fifi tagajärel hukkus üle 8000 inimese. * 19. oktoober – Niue sai autonoomseks Uus-Meremaaga assotsieerunud alaks. * 6. november – Nõukogude Liit teatas, et Lähis-Idas rahu saavutamiseks on vaja luua Palestiina riik. * 21. november – Kahes Birminghami pubis toimunud pommiplahvatustes hukkus 21 ning sai vigastada 182 inimest. Terroriakti arvavaks korraldajaks peetakse IRA-t. * 24. november – Vladivostokis kohtunud USA president Gerald Ford ja Nõukogude Liidu liider Leonid Brežnev otsustasid piirata strateegilist ründerelvastust. * 8. detsember – Kreeka valijad hääletasid vabariigi väljakuulutamise poolt. * 25. detsember – Darwini linna Austraalias laastas tugev tsüklon Tracy. * 28. detsember – Pakistani maavärinas hukkus 5300 inimest. 1975 * 15. jaanuar – Portugal sõlmis UNITA, MPLA ja Angola Vabastusrindega Alvori leppe, mis lõpetas Angola iseseisvussõja. * 8. veebruar – Nõukogude kosmonaudid alustasid ameeriklastega ühistreeninguid, et läbi viia USA-Nõukogude Apollo-Sojuzi ühine kosmoselend. * 11. veebruar – Margaret Thatcher valiti Briti konservatiivide partei liidriks. Ta oli esimene naissoost parteijuht Suurbritannia ajaloos. * 13. veebruar – Küprose türklased kuulutasid saare Türgi poolt okupeeritud põhjapoolel välja oma administratsiooni. * 28. veebruar – Londonis ei suutnud metroo peatuda, sõites tunneli lõpus vastu seina. Õnnetuses hukkus 43 inimest. pisi|110px|[[Faisal]] * 25. märts – Saudi Araabia kuningas Faisal hukkus oma vennapoja Faisal bin Musaid käe läbi. Võimule tuli Faisali vend kroonprints Khalid. * 13. aprill – Liibanonis algas kodusõda. * 17. aprill – Punakhmeerid võtsid Pol Poti juhtimisel Kambodža pealinnas Phnom Penhis võimu enda kätte. * 19. aprill – Nõukogude rakett viis orbiidile India esimese satelliidi Aryabhata. * 22. aprill – Lõuna-Vietnam läks kommunistide kontrolli alla. * 29. aprill – USA armee eriüksused evakueerisid helikopteritega Saigonist tuhandeid välismaalasi ja vietnamlasi, sõda lõppes mõned tunnid hiljem. * 30. aprill – Põhja-Vietnami kommunistlikud väed ja revolutsiooniline ajutine valitsus võtsid enda valdusse Saigoni, millega lõppes Vietnami sõda. * 12. mai – USA teatas, et Kambodža sõjalaev on rahvusvahelistes vetes arestinud USA kaubalaeva SS Mayaguez. * 16. mai – Jaapani alpinist Junko Tabei jõudis esimese naisena Džomolungma tippu. * 16. mai – Umbes kuu aega varem toimunud rahvahääletuse põhjal loobus Sikkimi kuningriik monarhiast, saades India osariigiks. * 5. juuni – Suessi kanal taasavati pärast 1967. aasta sõda rahvusvaheliseks laevaliikluseks. pisi|left|100px|Filmi "Lõuad" plakat * 20. juuni – Esilinastus film "Lõuad" ("Jaws"), millest sai prototüüpiline suvine kassahitt ja mis pani aluse kaasaegsele Hollywoodi ärimudelile. * 25. juuni – India peaminister Indira Gandhi kuulutas välja erakorralise seisukorra, et teha lõpp tema kukutamise nimel puhkenud võitlusele. * 25. juuni – Mosambiik saavutas iseseisvuse Portugalist. * 5. juuli – Arthur Ashe võitis esimese mustanahalisena Wimbledoni tenniseturniiri. * 17. juuli – Apollo-Sojuzi testprojekt: USA kosmosejaam Apollo 18 põkkus orbiidil Nõukogude Liidu jaamaga Sojuz 19. * 1. august – Helsingi tippkohtumisel kiitsid 35 riigi liidrid heaks ulatusliku harta rahu kindlustamiseks Euroopas. * 17. august – Nõukogude Liidu aatomijäälõhkuja Arktika jõudis esimese pealveelaevana põhjapoolusele. * 20. august – Floridast saadeti Marsi poole teele USA kosmoseaparaat Viking 1. * 5. september – Mansonite jõuku kuulunud Lynette Fromme üritas Sacramentos tappa USA presidenti Gerald Fordi. * 16. september – Paapua Uus-Guinea kuulutas välja iseseisvuse. * 22. september – Sara Jane Moore üritas San Franciscos mõrvata USA presidenti Gerald Fordi. See oli juba teine presidendile tehtud atentaat 17 päeva jooksul. * 24. september – Esimeste inimestena õnnestus kahel britil, Dougal Hastonil ja Doug Scottil, tõusta Džomolungma tippu mäe edelaküljest. * 27. september – Baski terroriorganisatsiooni ETA kaks liiget ja kolm Revolutsioonilise Antifašistliku Patriootliku rinde liiget olid Hispaanias viimased, kelle surmanuhtlus täide viidi, olles mõistetud süüdi politseinike ja kodanikukaitsjate eest. * 1. oktoober – Muhammad Ali alistas "Manila trillerina" tuntuks saanud poksimatšis Joe Frazieri. * 9. oktoober – Nõukogude dissident ja füüsik Andrei Sahharov sai Nobeli rahupreemia. * 22. oktoober – Esimesed ülesvõtted teise planeedi pinnalt lähetas Maale Veenuselt Nõukogude kosmosesond Venera 9. * 24. oktoober – Islandil osales 90% riigi naistest streigil, et protsestida palgalõhe ja ebaausate tööhõivepraktikate vastu. * 30. oktoober – Hispaania prints Juan Carlos asus pärast Francisco Franco haigestumist täitma riigipea kohuseid. * 10. november – ÜRO Peaassamblee võttis vastu resolutsiooni 3379, millega võrdustati sionism rassismiga. * 11. november – Senine Portugali asumaa Angola sai iseseisvaks. * 14. november – Madridis sõlmitud lepinguga viis Hispaania oma väed Hispaania Saharast välja. * 25. november – Johan Ferrier sai pärast Suriname'i iseseisvumist Hollandist riigi esimeseks presidendiks. * 3. detsember – Kommunistid saavutasid kontrolli Laose üle. * 7. detsember – Indoneesia sõjavägi hõivas Ida-Timori ja alustas 25 aastat kestnud okupatsiooni. * 26. detsember – Esmakordselt maailmas asus regulaarliinile ülehelikiirusel lendav lennuk Tu-144. * 27. detsember – Indias Chasnala kaevanduses hukkus plahvatuses ning sellele järgnenud veeuputuses üle 400 kaevuri. * 28. detsember – New Yorgis LaGuardia lennujaamal plahvatas pomm. Hukkus 11 inimest ja veel 74 sai tõsiselt viga. 1976 1977 * 3. jaanuar – Rahvusvaheline Valuutafond andis välja oma ajaloo suurima laenu ligi 4 miljardit dollarit Suurbritanniale rahvusliku valuuta tugevdamiseks. * 17. veebruar – Tartu elanike arv ületas 100 000 inimese piiri. * 27. märts – Kanaari saartel Tenerifel põrkasid lennuväljal kokku kaks reisilennukit. Hukkus kokku 583 inimest, millega on see lennundusajaloo seni suurima ohvrite arvuga õnnetus. * 24. mai – Nõukogude Liidu Ülemnõukogu Presiidiumi esimees Nikolai Podgornõi tagandati NLKP KK Poliitbüroost täpsemaid põhjusi avalikustamata. * 25. mai – Esilinastus film "Tähtede sõda: osa IV – Uus lootus", mis sai piletitulult läbi aegade kõige edukamaks filmiks. * 22. juuli – Egiptuse lennukid pommitasid Liibüa õhujõudude baasi. * 24. juuli – Egiptuse president Anwar Sadat andis oma vägedele korralduse Liibüas lahingutegevus lõpetada. pisi|120px|[[Wow!-signaal]] * 15. august – Ohio osariigi ülikooli raadioteleskoop võttis vastu tugeva, ilmselt maavälise raadiosignaali, mis sai tuntuks Wow!-signaalina. * 5. september – Lääne-Saksa äärmusrühmitus RAF röövis tuntud töösturi Hanns Martin Schleyeri ja tappis neli tema ihukaitsjat. pisi|left|120px|[[Voyager 1]] * 5. september – Kosmosse lähetati NASA kosmosesond Voyager 1, mis on praegune kõige kaugemal Maast paiknev kosmoseaparaat. * 10. september – Prantsusmaal kasutati viimast korda hukkamiseks giljotiini, kui hukati Hamida Djandoubi. * 12. september – Lõuna-Aafrika apartheidivastane aktivist Steve Biko suri, kui teda oldi politsei järelvalvel all Port Elizabethis pekstud. * 20. september – Nõukogude Liidu lääneosas, Soomes ja Taanis täheldati taevas seletamatuid nähtuseid. * 7. oktoober – Nõukogude Liidus jõustus uus põhiseadus. * 13. oktoober – PFLP liikmed kaaperdasid Mallorcalt Frankfurti teel olnud Lufthansa reisilennuki 86 reisijaga pardal. Reisijad vabastati neli päeva hiljem. * 26. oktoober – Somaalia kokal ja tervishoiutöötajal Ali Maow Maalinil diagnoositi viimase inimesena maailmas rõuged. * 6. november – USA-s Georgia osariigis purunes pais, mille tõttu tekkinud üleujutuses hukkus 39 inimest ja põhjustades 2,8 miljoni dollari väärtuses kahju. * 19. november – Egiptuse president Anwar Sadat saabus esimese Araabia riigipeana visiidile Iisraeli. * 22. november – Briti-Prantsuse ülehelikiiruslennuk Concorde alustas regulaarlende Londonist ja Pariisist New Yorki. * 25. detsember – Iisraeli peaminister Menaẖem Begin alustas Ismailias rahuläbirääkimisi Egiptuse presidendi Anwar as-Sādātiga. 1978 * 1. jaanuar – Bombay lähedal õhus plahvatas Air India reisilennuk, surma sai 213 inimest. * 8. jaanuar – Harvey Milk valiti San Francisco seadusandlikku nõukogusse, saades sellega esimeseks avalikult homoseksuaalseks meheks, kes on USA-s valitud riigiasutussse. * 1. veebruar – 13-aastase tüdruku seksuaalse ärakasutamise eest 42 päeva vanglas viibinud filmilavastaja Roman Polanski põgenes enne ametlikku süüdimõistmist USA-st. * 17. veebruar – Iiri Vabariiklik Armee (IRA) õhkis Põhja-Iirimaal Belfasti lähedal ühes restoranis pommi, mille tagajärjel hukkus 12 ja sai vigastada veel 30 inimest. * 2. märts – Tšehhoslovakkia kosmonaut Vladimír Remek sai Soyuz 28 pardal esimeseks kosmonaudiks väljaspool Nõukogude Liitu ja USA-d, kes on kosmoses käinud. * 11. märts – Pärast Tel Avivist põhja pool bussi kaaperdamist alustasid PLO fraktsiooni Fataḩ liikmed tulevahetuset Iisraeli politseiga, mille käigus hukkus 38 inimest ja suurem osa kaaperdajatest. * 14. märts – Iisraeli väed tungisid ja hõivasid suurema osa Liibanoni lõunaosast ja tõrjusid PVO väed põhja poole. * 16. märts – Terroriorganisatsioon Punased Brigaadid röövis endise Itaalia peaministri Aldo Moro. * 20. aprill – Nõukogude Liidu hävitajad sundisid kursilt kõrval kaldunud Lõuna-Korea lennuki põhjapolaarjoone lähedal maanduma. * 27. aprill – Afganistani verises riigipöördes kukutati Mohammed Daoud ja tema asemele asus riigi esimene kommunistist valitseja Nur Mohammad Taraki. * 4. mai – Namiibia iseseisvussõda: LAV-i väed ründasid Angola alal asuvat Cassinga linna, kus asus Edela-Aafrika Rahvaorganisatsiooni baas. Rünnakus hukkus umbes 600 inimest. * 8. mai – Reinhold Messner ja Peter Habeler tõusid esimeste alpinistidena Džomolungma tippu ilma lisahapnikuta. * 9. mai – Leiti sama aasta 16. märtsil terroriorganisatsiooni Punased Brigaadid poolt röövitud endise Itaalia peaministri Aldo Moro surnukeha. * 19. juuni – Esmakordselt ilmus koomiks Garfield. pisi|100px|[[vikerkaarelipp]] * 25. juuni – San Franciscos Gei Vabaduse Päeva Paraadil lehvis esmakordselt vikerkaarelipp. * 7. juuli – Saalomoni Saared kuulutasid end Suurbritanniast sõltumatuks. * 11. juuli – Los Alfaquese katastroof – Hispaanias Vahemere rannikul Alcanaris läks ümber ja plahvatas tööstuslikku gaasi transportinud veoauto, surma sai vähemalt 200 inimest. * 25. juuli – Inglismaal sündis maailma esimene katseklaasilaps, kelleks oli Louise Brown. * 26. juuli – Karl Vaino sai EKP Keskkomitee esimeseks sekretäriks, vahetades välja Johannes Käbini. * 17. august – USA kolm õhupallisõitjat Ben Abruzzo, Maxie Anderson ja Larry Newman lendasid esimestena üle Atlandi ookeani. * 25. august – Esimest korda 45 aasta jooksul pandi rahvale vaatamiseks välja Torino surilina. * 26. august – Veneetsia kardinal Albino Luciani valiti paavstiks nime all Johannes Paulus I. Uus paavst suri vaid 33 ametipäeva järel südamerabandusse. * 7. september – Briti rokkbändi The Who trummar Keith Moon suri uimasti üledoosi tagajärjel. * 17. september – Egiptuse president Anwar Sadat ja Iisraeli peaminister Menachem Begin kirjutasid Ameerika Ühendriikides Camp Davidis alla Lähis-Ida rahu raamlepingule. * 1. oktoober – Tuvalu saavutas iseseisvuse. * 28. september – Suri vaid 33 päeva ametis olnud paavst Johannes Paulus I, kelle asemele astus Johannes Paulus II. * 16. oktoober – Kardinalide kolleegium valis uueks paavstiks poolakast kardinali Karol Wojtyła, kes võttis endale nimeks Johannes Paulus II. * 27. oktoober – Egiptuse presidendile Anwar Sadatile ja Iisraeli peaministrile Menachem Beginile anti Nobeli rahuauhind. * 18. november – Guyanas Jonestownis toimus Jim Jonesi loodud ususekti Rahva Templi massienesetapp, kui vabasurma läks 918 sektiliiget. * 27. detsember – Hispaania kuningas Juan Carlos kuulutas välja riigi esimese demokraatliku põhiseaduse. 1979 * 16. jaanuar – Iraani revolutsioon: šahh Mohammad Reza Pahlavi läks perekonnaga maapakku. * 1. veebruar – Ajatolla Ruhollah Homeini saabus maapaost Teherani. * 11. veebruar – Ajatolla Ruhollah Homeini tuli Iraanis võimule. * 22. veebruar – Saint Lucia sai Suurbritannialt täieliku iseseisvuse. * 15. märts – Paavst Johannes Paulus II avaldas oma esimese entsüklika "Redemptor Hominis", milles hoiatas vaeste ja rikaste vahelise lõhe suurenemise eest. * 26. märts – Anwar Sadat, Menachem Begin ja Jimmy Carter allkirjastasid Egiptuse-Iisraeli rahulepingu. * 30. märts – Iraani valijad kiitsid referendumil ülekaalukalt heaks islamivabariigi loomise. * 11. aprill – Uganda diktaator Idi Amin kukutati võimult. pisi|100px|[[Margaret Thatcher]] * 4. mai – Margaret Thatcher sai Briti esimeseks naispeaministriks. * 25. mai – American Airlines Flighti lend 191: Ameerika reisilennuk DC-10 kukkus nina ees Chicago O'Hare'i lennuväljale, surma said kõik 272 pardalviibinut. Tegu oli USA ajaloo ohvriterohkeima lennuõnnetusega. * 16. juuni – Hukati Ghana endine diktaator kindral Ignatius Kutu Acheampong. * 18. juuni – USA president Jimmy Carter ja Nõukogude Liidu Kommunistliku Partei peasekretär Leonid Brežnev kirjutasid Viinis alla Strateegilise Ründerelvastuse Piiramise Kokkuleppele (SALT II). * 11. juuli – USA kosmoselaev Skylab sisenes Maa atmosfääri ja lagunes, olles tiirelnud ümber planeedi alates 1973. aastast. * 16. juuli – Saddam Hussein sai Iraagi riigipeaks. * 14. oktoober – Washingtonis homoseksuaalide õiguste toetuseks toimunud meeleavaldusel osales 75 000 inimest. * 26. oktoober – Mõrvati Lõuna-Korea president Park Chung-hee. * 4. november – Teherani pantvangikriis – Sõjaväelased hõivasid USA suursaatkonna Teheranis ja nõudsid vastutasuks kukutatud Iraani šahhi Moḩammad Reẕā Pahlavī väljaandmist. * 19. november – Islamiäärmuslased hõivasid islami suurima pühamu Mekas. * 20. november – Mässulised šiiidid hõivasid Meka Suure mošee, hoides seda 4. detsembrini. * 28. november – Antarktikas toimunud lennuõnnetuses, kui Air New Zealandi lennuk McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 lendas vastu Erebuse mäge, hukkusid kõik 257 pardal viibinud inimest. * 9. detsember – Maailma Terviseorganisatsiooni teadlased kinnitasid, et rõuged on ülemaailmaselt likvideeritud, millega on see ainus inimeste nakkushaigus, mis on loodusest täielikult likvideeritud. * 10. detsember – Taiwanis Kaohsiungis arreteeriti demokraatiat toetanud meeleavaldajaid. * 24. detsember – Euroopa Kosmoseagentuur lennutas Kouroust Prantsuse Guajaanas üles oma esimese Ariane tüüpi raketi. * 27. detsember – Afganistani tunginud Nõukogude väed hukkasid president Hafizullah Amini. 1980 * 22. jaanuar – Nõukogude Liidus vahistati maailmakuulus füüsik ja dissident Andrei Sahharov. * 26. jaanuar – Egiptus ja Iisrael sõlmisid diplomaatilised suhted. * 27. jaanuar – Kanada valitsusametnike abiga põgenesid kuus Ameerika diplomaati, kel oli õnnestunud Iraani pantvangikriisis pantvangi pääseda, Zürichi Šveitsis. * 13. veebruar – USA-s Lake Placidis algasid 24. veebruarini toimunud XIII taliolümpiamängud. * 18. aprill – Endisest Rodeesiast sai iseseisev Zimbabwe. * 24. aprill – Kaheksa sõdurit hukkus, kui operatsiooni "Eagle Claw" käigus üritati päästa Iraani pantvangikriisis vangi langenuid. * 20. mai – Quebécis toimus referendum iseseisvumise ja Kanadast eraldumise küsimuses, seda pooldas 40 ja vastu oli 60 protsenti. * 30. mai – Paavst Johannes Paulus II külastas Pariisi. Enne teda käis Rooma paavst viimati Prantsusmaal 1814. aastal. * 1. juuni – Tööd alustas uudistekanal CNN. * 29. juuni – Vigdís Finnbogadóttir, Euroopa esimene valitud naisriigipea, hääletati üldvalimistel Islandi presidendiks. * 19. juuli – Moskvas algasid 22. olümpiamängud, mida boikoteeris üle 40 riigi, protesteerides Nõukogude armee sissetungi vastu Afganistani. * 30. juuli – Vanuatu saavutas iseseisvuse. * 5. september – Šveitsis avati 17 km pikkune Sankt Gotthardi maanteetunnel. * 12. september – Türgis toimus sõjaväeline riigipööre. * 22. september – Iraak tungis Iraani, et saada oma kontrolli alla Shatt al-Arabi veetee. Sellega algas Iraagi-Iraani sõda. * 11. oktoober – Kaks Nõukogude kosmonauti lõpetasid seni pikima kosmosemissiooni, olles Saljut 6 pardal 185 päeva. * 23. oktoober – Aleksei Kossõgin astus tervislikel põhjustel tagasi NSV Liidu Ministrite Nõukogu esimehe kohalt. * 28. oktoober – 40 haritlase avalik kiri ajalehtedele Pravda, Rahva Hääl ja Sovetskaja Estonia venestamispoliitika vastu. Kiri jäi avaldamata, kuid levis käsikirjaliselt ning välisraadio vahendusel. * 4. november – USA presidendiks valiti Ronald Reagan. * 13. november – USA kosmoselaevalt Voyager I saadeti Maale esimesed lähifotod Saturnist. * 8. detsember – John Lennon tapeti oma kodu ees New Yorgis. 1981 pisi|125px|Sinclair ZX81 * 5. märts – Müüki tuli teedrajav Briti koduarvuti ZX81, mida müüdi maailmas üle 1,5 miljoni ühiku. * 30. märts – Atentaat Ronald Reaganile – USA president Ronald Reaganit ja tema pressisekretäri James Bradyt tulistati Washingtoni Hiltoni hotelli ees. * 12. aprill – Kosmosesüstik Columbia alustas oma esimest missiooni. * 13. mai – Äärmuslane Mehmet Ali Ağca tulistas Vatikanis paavst Johannes Paulus II-t. * 11. juuni – Iraanis hukkus maavärinas üle 1500 inimese. * 22. juuli – Mehmet Ali Ağca mõisteti eluks ajaks vangi katse eest tappa paavst Johannes Paulus II. * 29. juuli – 750 miljonit inimest üle maailma jälgis teleülekannet Prints Charlesi ja printsess Diana pulmast St Pauli katedraalis Londonis. * 30. juuli – Keset ulatuslikku majanduskriisi ja toidunappust osales Poola linnas Łódźis toimunud demonstratsioonil üle 50 000 inimese, peamiselt naised ja lapsed. * 1. august – Eetrisse läks muusikakanali MTV esimene saade. Kõige esimese läks 1. augustil 1981 üks minut pärast keskööd eetrisse The Bugglesi "Video Killed the Radio Star". See tähistas muusikavideo kui uue meediumi võidukäigu algust. pisi|left|100px|Algupärane IBM PC * 12. august – Esimest korda esitleti avalikkusele personaalarvutit IBM PC. * 30. august – Sõjalise rühmituse Mojāhedīn-e Khalqi korraldatud pommirünnakus Teherani valitsushoonele hukkusid Iraani president Mohammad-Ali Rajai ja peaminister Mohammad-Javad Bahonar. * 18. september – Prantsusmaa parlament hääletas surmanuhtluse ja giljotiini kaotamise poolt. * 3. oktoober – Belfasti vanglas lõppes pärast seitset kuud kestnud ja kümneid ohvreid nõudnud Iiri Vabariikliku Armee (IRA) vangide näljastreik. * 7. november – Nõukogude kaitseminister Dmitri Ustinov kinnitas, et Moskva ei luba ühelgi teisel riigil saavutada sõjalist ülemvõimu. * 11. detsember – El Salvadori kodusõda: El Salvadori relvajõud tapsid sisside vastu korraldatud rünnakutes umbes 900 tsiviilisikut. 1982 * 27. märts – Algas Eesti Kooriühingu asutamiskongress. * 2. aprill – Argentina vallutas Suurbritannialt Falklandi saared, puhkes Falklandi sõda. * 17. aprill – Briti kuninganna Elizabeth II kuulutas välja Kanada uue põhiseaduse. * 2. mai – Briti allveelaev Conqueror laskis Falklandi sõjas põhja Argentina ristleja General Belgrano; hukkus üle 350 sõduri. * 21. mai – Briti väed ründasid Argentina vallutatud Falklandi saari. * 3. juuni – Iisraeli armee tungis Liibanoni ja okupeeris riigi pealinnana Beiruti. * 13. juuni – Fahd tõusis Saudi Araabia troonile pärast oma poolvenna Khalidi surma. * 14. juuni – Argentina relvajõudude juhataja kirjutas Falklandi saartel alla kapitulatsioonidokumendile. * 28. august – San Franciscos toimusid 10 riigi sportlaste osavõtul esimesed geimängud. * 14. september – Monaco printsess ja endine Ameerika filminäitleja Grace Kelly suri päev varem autoõnnetuses saadud vigastustesse. * 16. september – Liibanoni maakaitsevägi korraldas Elie Hobeika juhtimisel palestiinlaste põgenikelaagris massimõrva, tappes vähemalt 460 inimest. * 19. september – USA informaatik Scott Fahlman kasutas Carnegie Melloni Ülikooli arvutisüsteemis esimest korda ajaloos emotikoni. * 25. september – Keke Rosberg võitis esimese soomlasena Vormel 1 maailmameistritiitli. * 1. oktoober – Saksa kantsleriks sai Helmut Kohl, kelle võimuaeg kestis 16 aastat. * 8. oktoober – Poola parlament saatis laiali ametiühinguliikumise Solidaarsus. * 20. oktoober – Jalgpalliklubide Moskva Spartaki ja HFC Haarlemi vahel toimunud UEFA karika mängu järel Moskvas puhkenud rüseluses hukkus 66 inimest. * 12. november – Nõukogude Liidus valiti kompartei peasekretäriks Juri Andropov. * 13. november – USA president Ronald Reagan tühistas sanktsioonid Euroopa firmade vastu, kes tarnisid seadmeid Nõukogude gaasijuhtmele. * 30. november – Ilmus Michael Jacksoni kuues stuudioalbum "Thriller", mida müüdi üle 65 miljoni eksemplari ja mis on sellega kõigi aegade enim müüdud popmuusika album. * 2. detsember – Utah' Ülikooli kirurg William De Vries siirdas Seattle’i hambaarstile Barney Clarkile maailma esimese tehissüdame. * 13. detsember – Jeemeni põhjaosa tabanud 6,2-magnituudise maavärina tõttu hukkus vähemalt 2800 inimest. See oli esimene maavärin Jeemeni ajaloos, mis ülemaailmselt seismomeetrite abiga riigis tuvastati. 1983 * 20. mai – Prantsuse viroloogi Luc Montagnieri juhitud uurimismeeskond teatasid HI-viiruse avastamisest, kuid veel ei teatud, see põhjustab AIDS-i. * 22. mai – Tartus Toomemäel avati Kristjan Jaak Petersoni monument. * 9. juuni – Suurbritannia parlamendivalimistel valiti suure ülekaaluga tagasi Margaret Thatcheri juhitud Konservatiivne Partei. Michael Footi juhitud Leiboristlik Partei saavutas halvima tulemuse alates 1918. aasta valimistest. * 13. juuni – USA kosmoselaev Pioneer 10 ületas Neptuuni orbiidi, saades esimeseks inimese valmistatud sõidukiks, mis on päikesesüsteemist väljunud. * 16. juuni – NSVL Ülemnõukogu Presiidiumi esimeheks valiti Juri Andropov. * 18. juuni – Sally Ride suundus kosmosesüstik Challengeri pardal esimese ameeriklannana kosmosesse. * 21. juuli – Antarktikas Vostoki uurimisjaamas registreeriti madalaim õhutemperatuur Maal: −89,2 °C. * 23. juuli – Sri Lanka tamili sisside iseseisvusvõitlus kasvas kodusõjaks. * 27. juuli – Ameerika laulja Madonna andis välja omanimelise debüütalbumi. * 4. august – Bettino Craxi sai Itaalia esimeseks sotsialistist valitsusjuhiks. * 18. august – Texase osariiki tabas orkaan Alicia, mille tõttu hukkus vähemalt 22 inimest ja mis tekitas üle miljardi dollari väärtuses kahju. * 1. september – Korean Air Linesi lend 007 – Nõukogude Liidu püüdurhävitaja tulistas Sahhalini saare lähedal Vaikses ookeanis alla reisilennuki. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 246 reisijat ja 23 meeskonnaliiget. * 14. september – Sündis Amy Winehouse, inglise laulja. * 23. september – Abu Nidali terroriorganisatsiooni poolt Pakistanist Karachist Abu Dhabisse teel olnud reisilennukile paigaldatud pomm tappis kõik 112 pardal olnud inimest. * 5. oktoober – Poola ametiühinguliikumise Solidaarsus juht Lech Wałésa sai Nobeli rahupreemia. * 19. oktoober – USA Senat kuulutas Martin Luther Kingi sünnipäeva riigipühaks. * 25. oktoober – USA väed tungisid Grenadale, kus oli toimunud marksistlik riigipööre. * 15. november – Küprose türklaste liider Rauf Denktash kuulutas Põhja-Küprose iseseisvaks vabariigiks. * 16. detsember – Peeti kohtuprotsess Heiki Ahoneni, Lagle Pareki ja Arvo Pesti üle. * 17. detsember – Ajutise Iiri Vabariiklik Armee lõhkas Londonis Harrodsi kaubamaja ees autopommi, tappes kuus inimest ja vigastades veel üle 90 teist. * 19. detsember – Brasiilia Jalgpalli Konföderatsiooni vitriinkapist varastati originaalne Jules Rimet' karikas. * 30. detsember – Tallinnas avati Niguliste muuseum-kontserdisaal. 1984 * 5. jaanuar – Ameerika informaatik Richard Stallman alustas operatsioonisüsteemi GNU arendamist. * 24. jaanuar – Müügile tuli personaalarvuti Macintosh. * 3. veebruar – USA-s sündis esimene kunstlikult viljastatud laps. * 8. veebruar – Bosnia pealinnas Sarajevos avati taliolümpiamängud. * 11. aprill – Nõukogude Liidu juhiks sai Konstantin Tšernenko. * 13. aprill – India väed alustasid ennetavat rünnakut vaidlusaluse Siacheni liustiku üle Kashmiris, vallandades sõja Pakistaniga. * 8. mai – Nõukogude Liit teatas, et ei osale Los Angelese olümpiamängudel. * 25. juuli – Nõukogude kosmonaut Svetlana Savitskaja väljus esimese naisena avakosmosesse. * 16. september – Telekanalis NBC jõudis eetrisse telesarja "Miami Vice" esimene episood. * 26. september – Suurbritannia ja Hiina sõlmisid kokkuleppe, et Hongkong läheb 1997. aastal üle Hiinale. * 12. oktoober – Iiri Vabariiklik Armee tappis Brightonis Briti konservatiivide parteikonverentsi ajal pommiga viis inimest. pisi|100px|Indira Gandhi * 31. oktoober – Sikhi äärmuslased mõrvasid India peaministri Indira Gandhi, mille järel puhkesid üle riigi sikhide vastased meeleavaldused, milles hukkus mitu tuhat inimest. * 3. detsember – Indias Madhya Pradeshi osariigis Bhopalis lekkis tehasest metüülisotsüanaat ja teisi kemikaale, mis põhjustasid üle 15 000 inimese surma. * 19. detsember – Briti peaminister Margaret Thatcher ja Hiina valitsusjuht Zhao Ziyang kirjutasid alla ühisdeklaratsioonile, mille kohaselt senine Briti koloonia Hongkong pidi 1. juulil 1997 tagasi Hiina võimu alla minema. 1985 * 5. veebruar – Hispaania avas piiri Gibraltariga, mille oli 16 aasta eest sulgenud. * 11. märts – NLKP Keskkomitee peasekretäriks valiti päev varem surnud Konstantin Tšernenko järel Mihhail Gorbatšov, kes jäi Nõukogude Liidu viimaseks juhiks. * 16. märts – Beiruti islamiäärmuslased röövisid USA ajakirjanik Terry Andersoni, kes vabastati seitse aastat hiljem. pisi|90px|New Coke'i purk * 23. aprill – The Coca-Cola Company asendas oma lipulaevaks olnud karastusjoogi Coca-Cola uue tootega New Coke, mis sai aga nii palju negatiivset vastukaja, et ettevõtte oli sunnitud vähem kui kolm kuud hiljem vana retsepti juurde tagasi pöörduma. * 11. mai – Põhja-Inglismaal Bradfordi jalgpallistaadionil puhkenud tulekahjus hukkus 56 inimest. * 25. mai – Bangladeshi tabanud troopilise tsükloni ja sellega kaasnenud tulvaveedes hukkus üle 10 000 inimese. * 23. juuni – Air-India Boeing 747 kukkus teel Torontost Mumbaisse Vaiksesse ookeani, hukkusid kõik 329 pardal olnud inimest. Lennuki õhkimises süüdistati sikhi terroriste. * 13. juuli – Londonis ja Philadelphias toimus rokk-kontsert Live Aid, millel koguti 60 miljonit dollarit Aafrika näljahädalistele. * 12. august – Japan Airlinesi lend 123 – Jaapani reisilennuk sõitis teel Ōsakast Tōkyōsse vastu mäeseina, katastroofis hukkus 520 inimest. * 19. september – Mehhiko pealinna Méxicot tabas 8,1-magnituudine maavärin, mille tõttu hukkus üle 30 000 inimese. * 7. oktoober – Puerto Ricot tabanud üleujutuste tõttu tekkinud maalihkes hukkus vähemalt 130 inimest. * 18. november – Ilmus Bill Wattersoni ribakoomiksisarja "Calvin ja Hobbes" ("Calvin and Hobbes") esimene osa. * 4. detsember – Moodustati ENSV Riiklik Agrotööstuskomitee. * 9. detsember – ÜRO võttis vastu resolutsiooni, mille kohaselt kõik terroriaktid on kriminaalkuriteod. * 27. detsember – Terroristid ründasid pühadereisijaid üheaegselt Iisraeli, Rooma ja Viini lennuväljal, surma sai 16 ja vigastada üle 100 inimese. 1986 * 23. jaanuar – USA Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Hall sai esimesed liikmed. * 28. jaanuar – USA kosmosesüstik Challenger plahvatas 72 sekundit pärast starti Canaverali neemelt, hukkus seitse astronauti. * 2. veebruar – Liechtensteini naised said esmakordselt parlamenti valida. * 7. veebruar – Haiti president Jean-Claude Duvalier siirdus eksiili, tehes lõpu 29- aastasele Haiti perekonnadünastiale. * 19. veebruar – NSV Liit saatis Bajkongõri kosmodroomilt orbiidile kosmosejaama Mir. * 21. veebruar – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi valitsus avas Johannesburgi ja Durbani kesklinnas ainult valgetele mõeldud piirkonnad kõigile rassidele. * 25. veebruar – Filipiinide president Ferdinand Marcos astus tagasi. * 28. veebruar – Stockholmis mõrvati Rootsi peaminister Olof Palme. * 5. aprill – Liibüa salateenistuse paigaldatud pomm tappis Lääne-Berliinis asunud ööklubisse, tappes kolm inimest. * 15. aprill – USA lennukid pommitasid Liibüat, surma sai 40 inimest. Rünnakuga maksti kätte Berliinis kahe ameeriklase elu nõudnud plahvatuse eest. * 20. aprill – Sri Lankas lõhkes hiigelsuur niisutusvee reservuaar, ujutas üle Kantalai linna, kadunuks jäi 100 ja kodutuks 20 000 inimest. pisi|125px|[[Tšernoboli tuumaelektrijaam pärast plahvatust]] * 26. aprill – Tšornobõli katastroof – Ukrainas Tšernoboli tuumaelektrijaamas plahvatas ja süttis põlema üks reaktor, levitades radioaktiivset kiirgust kogu Euroopasse. pisi|left|150px|[[Diego Maradona 1986. aasta MM-il]] * 22. juuni – Jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistluste veerandfinaali mängus tõi Diego Maradona Argentinale võidu Inglismaa vastu. * 9. oktoober – Londonis West Endi teatris esilinastus Andrew Lloyd Webberi muusikal "Ooperifantoom" ("The Phantom Of The Opera"). * 12. oktoober – USA presidendi Ronald Reagani ja Nõukogude Liidu liidri Mihhail Gorbatšovi kohtumine Reykjavikis lõppes relvastuskontrolli kokkulepet saavutamata. * 27. oktoober – Londoni aktsiabörsi tabas "suur pauk". * 3. november – Marshalli Saared saavutasid iseseisvuse. * 19. detsember – Valmis Tallinna Uussadama (Muuga sadama) esimene järk. * 20. detsember – Hiina suurimal kultuurirevolutsioonijärgsel meeleavaldusel marssis Shanghais 30 000 demokraatia pooldajat. * 31. detsember – Kolm rahulolematut töötajat panid Puerto Ricos San Juanis põlema Dupont Plaza hotelli. Tulekahjus hukkus üle 90 ja sai vigastada veel üle 140 inimese. 1987 * 5. jaanuar – Hiina tudengid põletasid sadu koopiaid Pekingi Päevalehest, protesteerides valitsuse kriitika vastu tudengimeeleavalduste suhtes. * 23. veebruar – Maale jõudis valgus Suures Magalhãesi Pilves plahvatanud supernoovalt SN 1987A. * 6. märts – Briti reisiparvlaev Herald of Free Enterprise läks veidi aega pärast Zeebrugge sadamast lahkumist ümber. Õnnetuses hukkus 193 inimest. * 20. märts – Zidovudiin kinnitati esimese antiretroviirusravimina HIV-i ja AIDS-i vastu võitlemiseks. * 3. aprill – Tartu üliõpilaste aulakoosolek Virumaale fosforiidikaevanduste rajamise vastu oli üks lüli rahva üldises fosforiidikaevandamisevastases protestiliikumises. * 20. aprill – PVO esimees Yasser Arafat kutsus üles looma iseseisvat Palestiina riiki, mille pealinnaks oleks Jeruusalemm. * 8. mai – Briti eriteenistuse üksus ründas Põhja-Iirimaal Loughgallis Ajutise Iiri Vabariikliku Armee üksust, tappes kaheksa selle liiget ja ühe tsiviilisiku. * 14. mai – Relvastatud väeüksused ründasid Fidži parlamenti ning kuulutasid pärast peaministri ja tema kabineti liikmete röövimist välja sõjalise valitsuse. Võimu haaras kolonelleitnant Sitiveni Rabuka. * 28. mai – 19-aastane Lääne-Saksamaa kodanik Mathias Rust lendas väikelennukil Cessna 172 takistamatult läbi Nõukogude õhuruumi ja maandus Moskvas Punasel väljakul. * 12. juuni – Kesk-Aafrika Vabariigi endine keiser Jean-Bédel Bokassa mõisteti surma tema 13-aastase võimu ajal sooritatud kuritegude eest. * 12. juuni – USA president Ronald Reagan andis Berliinis peetud kõnes mõista, et Berliini müür tuleb lammutada ("Tear down this wall!") * 4. juuli – Prantsusmaal mõisteti eluks ajaks vangi natsikurjategija Klaus Barbie, hüüdnimega "Lyoni lihunik". * 11. juuli – ÜRO kuulutas Jugoslaavias Zagrebis sündinud Matej Gašpari maailma viiemiljardendaks elanikuks. * 7. august – Lynne Cox ujus esimese inimesena üle Beringi väina. * 16. august – Northwest Airlinesi reisilennuk McDonnell Douglas MD-82 kukkus veidi aega pärast Detrotist toimunud õhkutõusu alla. Õnnetuses pääses eluga vaid üks 155 reisijast. * 17. august – Steffi Graf tõusis naiste tennise maailma esinumbriks ja püsis sellel kohal rekordilised 186 nädalat. * 13. september – Brasiilias Goiânia linnas toimus radioaktiivse aine leke, nn Goiânia õnnetus. * 16. september – Allkirjastati Montréali protokoll osoonikihi kaitsmiseks. See jõustus 1. jaanuaril 1989. * 1. oktoober – Taani sai esimeseks riigiks, mis legaliseeris samasooliste abielu. * 19. oktoober – Wall Streetil oli nn must esmaspäev: aktsiad langesid rekordilised 508 punkti ehk 22,6 protsenti. * 22. oktoober – Londonis müüdi oksjonil rekordilise 5,39 miljoni dollari eest esimese Gutenbergi Piibli üks väheseid säilinud eksemplare. * 7. november – Avati Singapuri esimene metrooliiin. * 7. november – Tuneesia peaminister Zine El Abidine Ben Ali tagandas ametist riigi presidendi Habib Bourguiba, kes kuulutati teovõimetuks. * 8. november – Põhja-Iirimaal Enniskillenis hukkus vabariiklastest äärmuslaste paigaldatud pommi plahvatuses Briti sõjaohvrite mälestusjumalateenistusel 12 ja sai vigastada 62 inimest. * 18. november – Londonis King's Crossi metroojaamas puhkenud tulekahjus hukkus 31 inimest. * 28. november – Taiwanist Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariiki lennanud reisilennuk Boeing 747 süttis lennu ajal põlema ja kukkus Mauritiuse lähedal India ookeani. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 159 inimest. * 29. november – Andamani mere kohal plahvatas Korean Airi reisilennuk 115 inimesega pardal. Lennukile olid pommi paigutanud Põhja-Korea agendid. * 7. detsember – Pacific Southwest Airlinesi endine töötaja tappis lennu ajal Los Angelesest San Franciscosse teel oleva lennuki kaks pilooti ja kukutas lennuki tahtlikult alla. Hukkusid kõik 43 pardal viibinud inimest. * 8. detsember – Relvastatud mees tappis Melbourne'is Austraalia postiteenistuse hoones kaheksa inimest. * 8. detsember – Ronald Reagan ja Mihhail Gorbatšov sõlmisid lepingu tuumarakettide kaotamise kohta. pisi|125px|Doña Paz sadamas 1984. aastal * 20. detsember – Filipiinide parvlaeva Doña Paz ja tankeri kokkupõrkes hukkus 4386 inimest. See oli rahuaja rängim mereõnnetus. 1988 * 13. veebruar – Kanadas Calgarys algasid 28. veebruarini toimunud XV taliolümpiamängud. * 20. veebruar – Mägi-Karabahh lõi Aserbaidžaanist lahku, otsustades liituda Armeeniaaga, mille tagajärjel puhkes kahe riigi vahel relvastatud konflikt. * 27. veebruar – Aserbaidžaanis Sumgaiti linnas tapeti üle 30 Armeenia päritolu inimese. * 29. veebruar – Lõuna-Aafrika piiskop Desmond Tutu avaldas parlamendihoone ees meelt ja vahistati. * 6. märts – Briti eriväed tapsid operatsiooni "Flavius" käigus kolm Ajutise Iiri Vabariikliku Armee vabatahtlikku, kes sepistasid vandenõud Gibraltaril toimuva Briti sõjaväeparaadi ajal pommi õhkamiseks. * 8. märts – Kaaperdati Irkutskist Leningradi teel olnud Aerofloti reisilennuk. Kaaperdaja nõudsid lennuki lendamist Londoni, kuid piloodid maandasid lennuki Soome piiri lähedal Nõukogude sõjalennuväebaasis, kus lennukit ründas rünnakurühm. Intsidendis hukkus neli pantvangi ja seitsmest viis kaaperdajat sooritas enesetapu. * 13. märts – Jaapani Hakodate ja Aomori linna vahel avati Seikani tunnel, mis oli avamise ajal maailma kõige sügavamal paiknev ja pikim tunnel. * 16. märts – Põhja-Iiri relvavõitleja Michael Stone ründas kümme päeva varem Gibraltaril tapetud kolme Ajutise Iiri Vabariikliku Armee liikme matust, tappes kolm ja vigastades veel 60 inimest. * 16. märts – Iraagi õhuvägi ründas mürgigaasiga Iraagi Kurdistanis Halabja linna, tappes hinnanguliselt 3200–5000 inimest. * 14. aprill – Nõukogude Liit kirjutas alla kokkuleppele Afganistani invasiooni lõpetamiseks. * 28. aprill – Hawaii saartel Hilost Honolulusse teel olnud Aloha Airlinesi lennukis toimus plahvatus, mis rebis lennukil katuse osaliselt küljest. Hukkus üks ja sai vigastada 65 inimest. * 10. mai – USA pani veto ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu resolutsioonile, millega mõisteti hukka Iisraeli invasioon Lõuna-Liibanoni. * 28. juuni – USA-s tuli müügile Public Enemy album "It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back", mis on üks mõjukamaid hiphopmuusika albumeid läbi aegade. * 3. juuli – Ameerika sõjalaev Vicennes tulistas Pärsia lahe kohal alla Iraani reisilennuki Airbus A300, hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 290 inimest. pisi|135px|Piper Alpha naftaplatvorm pärast plahvatust tules * 6. juuli – Põhjameres Piper Alpha naftaplatvormil toimunud plahvatuses hukkus 167 inimest. * 23. juuli – Iraan süüdistas Iraagi vägesid keemiarelvade kasutamises. * 8. august – Birmas algasid meeleavaldused, protestid ja mässud üheparteilise võimu vastu. * 8. august – Ilmus ameerika hiphopibändi N.W.A album "Straight Outta Compton", mida peetakse tähtsaimaks gangsta rap i ja lääneranniku hiphopmuusika albumiks. * 12. august – Sein Lwin astus pärast kolm päeva kestnud massimeeleavaldusi tagasi Birma presidendi kohalt ja kõigist teistest riigiametitest. * 17. august – Lennuki plahvatamise tagajärjel hukkusid Pakistani president Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq ja USA suursaadik Pakistanis Arnold Lewis Raphel. * 21. august – India-Nepali piirirajoonis hukkus maavärinas umbes tuhat inimest. * 25. august – Iraan ja Iraak alustasid Genfis läbirääkimisi peaaegu kaheksa aastat kestnud sõja lõpetamiseks. * 29. september – Nobeli rahupreemia anti 40 aastat tegutsenud ÜRO rahuvalvevägedele. * 5. oktoober – Tšiillased lükkasid referendumil tagasi ettepaneku pikendada kindral Augusto Pinocheti režiimi 1997. aastani. * 13. oktoober – Radioaktiivse süsiniku meetodil tõestati, et Torino surilina on võltsing ning pärineb keskajast. * 13. oktoober – Egiptuse kirjanik Nagib Mahfuz sai esimese araabiakeelse kirjanikuna Nobeli kirjandusauhinna. * 27. oktoober – Tšehhi võimud arreteerisid mitukümmend dissidenti ja kehtestasid Prahas karmid julgeolekumeetmed. * 15. november – Nõukogude Liidu kosmoselennuk Buran tegi kaks mehitamata tiiru ümber Maa. See jäi Nõukogude Liidu ainsa kosmoses käinud taaskasutatava kosmosesõiduki ainsaks lennuks. * 16. november – Eesti NSV Ülemnõukogu kiitis heaks suveräänsusdeklaratsiooni, millega võeti õigus panna veto Nõukogude Liidu keskvõimu seadustele. * 26. november – USA ei lubanud palestiinlaste juhti Yasser Arafatti ÜRO istungjärgule, süüdistades teda terrorismis. * 30. november – Etnilistes kokkupõrgetes armeenlaste ja aserbaidžaanlaste vahel hukkus viies Armeenia linnas 11 inimest. * 1. detsember – Tartus taastati Eesti Üliõpilaste Selts. * 2. detsember – Pakistani peaministriks nimetati Benazir Bhutto, kellest sai esimene naispeaminister islamiriigi eesotsas. * 7. detsember – 6,9-magnituudine maavärin Armeenias nõudis vähemalt 25 000 inimelu. pisi|135px|Antonov An-225 kandmas kosmoselennukit [[Buran]] * 21. detsember – Maailma suurim lennuk Antonov An-225 "Mrija" sooritas esmalennu. * 21. detsember – Lockerbie katastroof: Šotimaal Lockerbie kohal plahvatas PanAmi lennuk, hukkusid kõik 259 pardalolnut ja 11 inimest maapinnal. * 31. detsember – India ja Pakistan sõlmisid kokkuleppe, millega lubasid mitte rünnata teineteise tuumaobjekte. 1989 * 7. jaanuar – Akihito sai pärast oma isa keiser Hirohito surma järgmiseks Jaapani keisriks. * 10. jaanuar – Astronoomid avastasid 145 triljoni kilomeetri pikkuse gaasipilve, mis tõenäoliselt toidab Linnutee galaktikas asuvat musta auku. * 15. jaanuar – Tšehhoslovakkia politsei ajas laiali umbes kahe tuhande osavõtjaga meeleavalduse. * 18. jaanuar – vastu võeti keeleseadus, mis sätestas eesti keele kui riigikeele staatuse. * 14. veebruar – Ajatolla Khomeini andis välja fatwa "Saatanlikke värsside" autori Salman Rushdie surmamõistmise kohta. * 15. veebruar – Afganistanist lahkusid viimased Nõukogude väed. * 17. veebruar – Eesti NSV Ülemnõukogu presiidium kuulutas 24. veebruari iseseisvuspäevaks. * 5. märts – Warner Communications ja Time Inc otsustasid ühineda maailma suurimaks meedia- ja meelelahutuskontserniks. * 7. märts – Iraan katkestas Salman Rushdie romaani "Saatanlikud värsid" pärast diplomaatilised suhted Suurbritanniaga. * 9. märts – NATO ja Varssavi pakt alustasid Viinis läbirääkimisi, mille eesmärgiks oli 40 aasta jooksul kuhjatud sõjatehnika vähendamine. pisi|120px|[[Exxon Valdez]] * 24. märts – USA-s Alaska osariigis Prince Williami lahes jooksis madalikule naftatanker Exxon Valdez, põhjustades ulatusliku naftalekke. * 5. aprill – Poola valitsus legaliseeris ametiühinguorganisatsiooni Solidaarsus ja juurutas mõningaid demokraatlikke meetodeid. * 15. aprill – Inglismaal Sheffieldis varises kokku jalgpallistaadioni piirdeaed, hukkus 96 inimest. * 15. aprill – Hiinas puhkesid pärast reformimeelise parteitegelase Hu Yaobangi surma ulatuslikud meeleavaldused. * 21. aprill – Pekingis Taevase Rahu väljakul algasid tudengite meeleavaldused. * 26. aprill – Hiina üliõpilased plaanisid meeleavaldust Pekingi kesklinnas selle vastu, et valitsus mõistis hukka nende võitluse demokraatia eest. * 21. mai – Pekingi Taevase Rahu väljaku hõivanud demokraatiameelsed tudengid lükkasid tagasi valitsuse ultimaatumi, milles neid kästi väljakult lahkuda. * 3. juuni – Hiina väed tungisid Tiananmeni väljakule ja tapsid seal mitusada demokraatiapooldajat. * 4. juuni – Poolas peeti esimesed osaliselt vabad parlamendivalimised 50 aasta järel. * 8. juuni – Eestis algasid 17. juunini kestvad I ülemaailmsed eesti noorte päevad. * 24. juuni – Hiina Kommunistlik Partei tagandas parteijuht Zhao Ziyangi, süüdistades teda demokraatianõudmiste toetamises. * 23. august – Balti riigid tähistasid Molotovi-Ribbentropi pakti 50. aastapäeva ligi 600 kilomeetri pikkuse Balti ketiga. * 24. august – Tadeusz Mazowiecki sai Poola esimeseks mittekommunistist peaministriks alates 1940. aastate lõpust. * 30. august – Läti Kommunistlikku Partei juhtkond arutas võimalikku lahkumist NLKP koosseisust. * 12. september – Poola parlament kiitis hääletusega heaks peaminister Tadeusz Mazowiecki valitsuse. Ametiühinguliidu Solidaarsus (ametiühing) juhitud valitsuse võimulepääsuga lõppes kommunistide valitsusaeg. * 18. september – Iisrael ja Ungari taastasid 22-aastase vaheaja järel diplomaatilised suhted. * 1. oktoober – Esimese maailma riigina seadustas Taani samasooliste abielu. * 11. oktoober – Rahvusvaheline konsortsium, mida juhib Texaco Inc., avastas kõrgekvaliteedilist toornaftat seni uurimata alal Aafrika ranniku lähedal. * 18. oktoober – Erich Honecker taandus Ida-Saksamaa juhi kohalt. * 25. oktoober – Nõukogude Liidu riigipank teatas rubla devalveerimisest. * 9. november – Hiina liider Deng Xiaoping teatas kõigilt ametikohtadelt tagasiastumisest. * 9. november – Günter Schabowski teatas eksikult piiri kohesest avamisest Lääne- ja Ida-Saksamaa vahel, mis viis samal õhtul Berliini müüri langemiseni. * 10. november – Hakati lõhkuma auke Berliini müüri. * 11. november – Valiti Eesti Kodanike Peakomitee eesotsas Tunne Kelamiga. pisi|100px|Todor Živkov * 11. november – Todor Živkov astus tagasi Bulgaaria Kommunistliku Partei esimehe kohalt ning tema asemele asus Petar Mladenov. * 13. november – Palestiina Vabastusorganisatsiooni (PVO) eksiilparlament võttis vastu uue poliitilise strateegia, mis tunnustas Iisraeli riiki ning mõistis hukka terrorismi. * 17. november – Václav Havel ja tema dissidentidest kaaslased viisid Tšehhoslovakkias läbi veretu revolutsiooni. * 17. november – Bulgaaria parlament tagandas kommunistist riigipea Todor Živkovi. * 3. detsember – Ida-Saksamaa kommunistliku partei poliitbüroo ja keskkomitee astusid tagasi. * 10. detsember – Esimesel Mongoolias aset leidnud avalikul demokraatia toetuseks toimunud meelevaldusel teatas ajakirjanik Tsahhiagijn Elbegdordž Mongoolia Demokraatliku Liidu moodustamisest, millel oli oluline roll kommunistliku võimu kaotamisel riigis neli kuud hiljem. * 17. detsember – Rumeenia revolutsioon: Rumeenia sõjavägi ja julgeolekujõud avasid demokraatiapooldajate demonstratsiooni pihta tule. * 17. detsember – Ekraanile jõudis joonisarja "Simpsonid" esimene jagu. * 25. detsember – Rumeenias hukati endine kommunistist riigipea Nicolae Ceaușescu ja tema naine Elena. * 28. detsember – Leedus hakkas esimesena Nõukogude vabariikides ametlikult kehtima mitmeparteisüsteem. * 28. detsember – Austraalia kaguosas toimunud 5,6-magnituudilises maavärinas hukkus 13 inimest. * 28. detsember – Tšehhoslovakkia parlament valis oma spiikriks Alexander Dubčeki. * 29. detsember – Václav Havel asus ametisse Tšehhoslovakkia presidendina. 1990 * 3. jaanuar – Kindral Manuel Noriega alistus Panamas USA vägedele ja ta toimetati Floridasse, kus talle esitati süüdistus narkoäris. * 6. jaanuar – Poola kommunistide liidrid otsustasid oma partei tegevuse lõpetada ning moodustada uue vasakpoolse partei. * 16. jaanuar – Bulgaaria valitsus lubas tagada opositsioonile õiguse avaldada ajalehti, kuid keelas ligipääsu raadiole ja televisioonile. * 18. jaanuar – Washingtoni linnapea Marion Barry võeti kohtulikule vastutusele kokaiini omamise pärast. * 24. jaanuar – Startis Jaapani kosmoseaparaat Hiten, mis oli esimene väljaspool USA-d või Nõukogude Liitu ehitatud kuusond. * 29. jaanuar – Ida-Saksa kommunistliku partei endine juht Erich Honecker võeti vahi alla. * 31. jaanuar – Moskvas avati esimene McDonald'si restoran. * 5. veebruar – Nõukogude president Mihhail Gorbatšov ütles kommunistliku partei pleenumil, et parteil tuleb loobuda võimumonopolist. * 11. veebruar – Aafrika Rahvuskongressi juht Nelson Mandela vabanes vanglast. * 13. veebruar – Suurbritannia, Prantsusmaa, Nõukogude Liit ja Ida- ning Lääne-Saksamaa kuulutasid välja kahefaasilise plaani läbirääkimisteks Saksamaa taasühinemise üle. * 14. veebruar – NASA kosmosesond Voyager 1 tegi kuue miljardi kilomeetri kauguselt ajalukku läinud pildi Maast, kahvatusinisest täpist ehk Pale Blue Dot'ist. * 15. veebruar – Suurbritannia ja Argentina taastasid diplomaatilised suhted, mis katkesid 1982. aasta Falklandi sõjaga. * 20. veebruar – Nõukogude parlamendijuhid esitasid seaduseelnõu, mille kohaselt said vabariigid õiguse Nõukogude Liidust lahku lüüa. Eelnõu järgi pidi eraldumisettepaneku otsustama rahvahääletus. * 23. veebruar – ENSV ülemnõukogu tühistas konstitutsiooniparagrahvi, mis oli sätestanud kommunistliku partei juhtiva osa ühiskonnas. * 26. veebruar – Nicaragua üldvalimised võitis 14-parteiline opositsioonikoalitsioon Violeta Chamorro juhtimisel. * 11. märts – Leedu parlament kuulutas riigi Nõukogude Liidust sõltumatuks. * 15. märts – Mihhail Gorbatšov valiti Nõukogude Liidu esimeseks presidendiks. Samal päeval tunnistas Nõukogude Liidu ülemnõukogu õigustühiseks Leedu iseseisvusdeklaratsiooni. * 18. märts – USA-s Bostonis varastati erakogust 500 miljoni dollari väärtsuses maale, muu hulgas Johannes Vermeeri, Rembrandti ja Édouard Manet' teoseid. Tegemist on ajaloo suurima kunstivargusega erakogust. * 19. märts – Kreml hoiatas Leedut piiripostide ülesseadmise eest. * 22. märts – Vaclav Havel teatas, et Tšehhoslovakkia müüs omal ajal Liibüale tuhandeid tonne lõhkeainet semtexi. * 4. aprill – Nõukogude Liidu president Mihhail Gorbatšov käskis Eestil tühistada iseseisvusdeklaratsioon. * 24. aprill – Ida- ja Lääne-Saksamaa otsustasid luua 2. juulist majandusliidu, mis sai eelmänguks poliitilisele ühinemisele. pisi|125px|[[Hubble'i kosmoseteleskoop]] * 24. aprill – Kosmosesse saadeti Hubble'i kosmoseteleskoop. * 25. aprill – Violeta Chamorro astus esimese demokraatlikult valitud naispresidendina Nicaragua presidendina ametisse. * 29. aprill – Lammutati Brandenburgi väravat ümbritsev osa Berliini müürist. * 5. mai – Bonnis algasid nn kaks-pluss-neli Saksamaa ühinemiskõnelused, millel osalesid Suurbritannia, Prantsusmaa, Nõukogude Liit, USA ja kaks Saksamaad. * 7. mai – Kaks norra suusatajat jõudsid esimeste inimestena ilma igasuguse kõrvalise abita põhjapoolusele. * 8. mai – Eesti parlament otsustas nimetada Eesti Vabariigiks senise Eesti Nõukogude Sotsialistliku Vabariigi asemel. * 22. mai – Põhja- ja Lõuna-Jeemen ühinesid. * 1. juuni – USA president George Bush ja Nõukogude Liidu liider Mihhail Gorbatšov kirjutasid alla lepingule strateegiliste tuumarakettide vähendamise ning kummagi riigi keemiarelvavarude osalise likvideerimise kohta. * 11. juuni – Iisraeli parlament Knesset kiitis heaks peaminister Yitzhak Shamiri moodustatud valitsuse. * 12. juuni – Vene Föderatsiooni parlament kuulutas välja suveräänsuse. * 13. juuni – Rumeenia politsei ründas üliõpilastest meeleavaldajaid, tappes neli ning haavates ligi 200 inimest. * 30. juuni – Ida-Saksamaal hakkas kehtima saksa mark. * 10. juuli – Nõukogude Liidu Kommunistliku Partei juhiks valiti taas Mihhail Gorbatšov. * 28. juuli – Peruu presidendiks sai Alberto Fujimori. * 2. august – Iraak ründas tankide ja jalaväega Kuveiti, sealne emiiriperekond põgenes Saudi Araabiasse. * 7. august – Võeti vastu riigilipu ja -vapi seadus. * 8. august – Iraak teatas ametlikult Kuveidi annekteerimisest pärast USA presidendi George H. W. Bushi nõudmist Iraagi vägede lahkumiseks. * 9. august – ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu kuulutas ühehäälselt seadusvastaseks Kuveidi okupeerimise Iraagi poolt. * 12. august – USA-s Lõuna-Dakota osariigis avastati suurima kõige paremini säilinud türannosauruse Sue skelett. * 21. august – Prahas Wenceslasi väljakul toimus 100 000 osavõtjaga meeleavaldus, millel meenutati esimest korda avalikult 1968. aasta sündmusi. * 22. august – Moskvas toimus sadade vihaste suitsetajate meeleavaldus kogu suve väldanud sigaretipuuduse vastu. * 1. september – Lääne- ja Ida-Saksamaa kirjutasid alla hilisema ühendamise aluseks saanud lepingule. * 2. september – Transnistria kuulutas end Moldovast ühepoolselt iseseisvaks. * 9. september – USA president George H. W. Bush ja Nõukogude Liidu president Mihhail Gorbatšov kohtusid Helsingis. * 12. september – Ida- ja Lääne-Saksamaa ning Teise maailmasõja aegsed liitlasriigid kirjutasid alla lepingule, millega taastati ühendatud Saksamaa suveräänsus ning defineeriti riigi rahvusvaheline staatus. * 24. september – Ida-Saksamaa lahkus Varssavi paktist. * 25. september – ÜRO kehtestas Iraagile ja Iraagi okupeeritud Kuveidile range õhuembargo, keelates ära nii reisi- kui kaubalennud. * 2. oktoober – Lääneliitlased loobusid oma õigustest Saksa okupatsioonijõududena. * 2. oktoober – Kaaperdatud lennuk põrkas kokku kahe teise lennukiga, kui oli üritamas maandumist Guangzhou lennuväljal Hiinas. Hukkus 128 inimest. * 3. oktoober – Ida- ja Lääne-Saksamaa ühinesid ametlikult. * 3. oktoober – Hiina ja Singapur kehtestasid diplomaatilised suhted. * 15. oktoober – Nobeli rahuauhinna laureaadiks kuulutati Mihhail Gorbatšov. * 19. oktoober – Nõukogude Liidu juht Mihhail Gorbatšov saavutas ülemnõukogu heakskiidu minna üle plaanimajanduselt turumajandusele. * 23. oktoober – Iisrael keelustas okupeeritud alade palestiinlastele sissepääsu Iisraeli. * 26. oktoober – Kirgiisia nimetati ümber Kõrgõzstani Vabariigiks, et väljendada paremini rahva türgi juuri. * 30. oktoober – Hiina rahvaarvuks loendati 1,13 miljardit. * 30. oktoober – La Manche'i tunneli ehitajad said merepõhja all kokku, luues esimese kuiva ühenduse Suurbritannia ja Mandri-Euroopa vahel. * 7. november – Iirimaa esimeseks naispresidendiks valiti feministina tuntud Mary Robinson. * 9. november – Saksa parlamendi ülemkoda Bundesrat pidas esmakordselt viimase 31 aasta jooksul oma istungi Berliinis. * 12. november – Jaapani 2600 aasta vanusele keisritroonile asus imperaator Akihito. * 14. november – Saksamaa ja Poola sõlmisid piirilepingu, millega seati piir mööda Oderi ja Neisse jõge. * 20. november – Novotšerkasskis arreteeriti Nõukogude Liidu üks ohtlikemaid sarimõrvareid Andrei Tšikatilo. * 22. november – Üksteist ja pool aastat Briti peaministri ametis püsinud Margaret Thatcher astus tagasi. * 29. november – ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu võttis vastu resolutsiooni, milles lubati kasutada "mis tahes vajalikke vahendeid" Iraagi tõrjumiseks Kuveidist, kui Iraagi väed ei lahku sealt 15. jaanuariks. * 9. detsember – Poola esimestel vabadel valimistel valiti presidendiks Lech Wałęsa. 1991 * 11. jaanuar – Nõukogude armee hõivas Viliniuses rea olulisi hooneid, üritades takistada Leedu iseseisvusliikumist. * 12. jaanuar – USA Kongress andis president George Bushile loa kasutada jõudu Iraagi väljatõrjumiseks Kuveidist. * 13. jaanuar – Vilniuse veresaun – Leedu iseseisvusliikumist maha suruma saabunud Nõukogude väed ründasid Vilniuse telemaja, tappes vähemalt 11 inimest. * 17. jaanuar – USA juhitud liitlasväed alustasid Lahesõjas Iraagi vastu operatsiooni Kõrbetorm. * 17. jaanuar – Harald V sai pärast oma isa Olav V surma Norra kuningaks. * 29. jaanuar – Lahesõjas algas esimene suurem maismaalahing, kui Iraagi väed tungisid Saudia Araabia linna Khafjisse. * 9. veebruar – Leedus peetud iseseisvusreferendumil pooldas 90 protsenti valijatest riigi iseseisvust. * 13. veebruar – USA lennukid hävitasid Bagdadis asunud punkri, mida peeti armeeobjektiks, kuid kus tegelikult viibisid tsiviilisikud. Eri andmeil hukkus 40 kuni 500 inimest. * 20. veebruar – Sloveenia parlament hääletas ülekaalukalt Jugoslaaviast lahkulöömise poolt. * 24. veebruar – Lääneriikide maaväed alustasid Lahesõjas pealetungi Iraagi vägedele Kuveidis ja Iraagis. * 3. märts – Eestis ja Lätis viidi läbi iseseisvusreferendum. * 3. märts – Mustanahalise taksojuhi Rodney Kingi peksmine Los Angelese politseinike poolt põhjustas avalikkuse pahameeletormi, mille tõttu kasvasid pingeid mustanahaliste kogukonna ja politsei vahel.* 17. juuni – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi valitsus tühistas viimase apartheidiseaduse. * 20. juuni – Saksa seadusandjad otsustasid napi häälteenamusega pealinna tagasiviimise Berliini. * 25. juuni – Jugoslaavia vabariigid Sloveenia ja Horvaatia kuulutasid end iseseisvaks, vallandades vägivallalaine. * 1. juuli – Ida-Euroopa liidrid kuulutasid Prahas Varssavi pakti laialisaadetuks. * 7. juuli – Brioni kokkuleppega lõppes kümme päeva väldanud Sloveenia iseseisvussõda. * 10. juuli – Boriss Jeltsin vannutati ametisse esimese valitud Venemaa presidendina. * 11. juuli – Oli selle sajandi viimane täielik päikesevarjutus. * 11. juuli – Nigeria Airwaysi lend 2120 – Saudi Araabias kukkus alla lennuk "Nigeeria" palveränduritega, surma sai 261 pardalviibinut. * 18. juuli – Jugoslaavia föderaalvalitsus andis korralduse vägede väljaviimiseks Sloveeniast. * 20. juuli – Vene Föderatsiooni president Boriss Jeltsin keelas poliitilise tegevuse Vene valitsusasutustes ja riiklikes äriettevõtetes. * 31. juuli – Leedu-Valgevene piiril asuval Medininkai piiripunktis toimunud rünnakus tapsid Riia OMONi eriüksuslased seitse inimest. * 19. august – Nõukogude Liidus algas riigipöördekatse, mis kahe päeva pärast nurjus. * 20. august – Eesti taasiseseisvus. * 21. august – Läti kuulutas end iseseisvaks. * 24. august – Seitsmenda Nõukogude Liidust eraldunud liiduvabariigina kuulutas end sõltumatuks Ukraina. * 25. august – Norra ja Taani taastunnustasid Balti riike. * 25. august – Valgevene kuulutas end iseseisvaks. * 26. august – Nõukogude Liidu president Mihhail Gorbatšov lubas uusi rahvuslikke valimisi pärast liidulepingu heakskiitmist. * 27. august – Mihhail Gorbatšov pöördus liiduvabariikde poole üleskutsega säilitada sõjaline ja majanduslik liit. * 29. august – Seitsmenda Nõukogude Liidust eraldunud liiduvabariigina kuulutas end sõltumatuks Ukraina. * 31. august – Usbekistan ja Kõrgõzstan kuulutasid kümnenda ja üheteistkümnenda endise liiduvabariigina välja iseseisvuse. * 3. september – Eesti, Läti ja Leedu avaldasid soovi liituda ÜROga. * 6. september – Nõukogude Liit tunnustas Eesti, Läti ja Leedu iseseisvust. * 9. september – Tadžikistan kuulutas välja iseseisvuse. * 10. september – Mihhail Gorbatšov juhatas sisse esimese Nõukogude Liidus peetava inimõiguste kongressi. * 17. september – ÜRO Peaassamblee võttis organisatsiooni liikmeteks Eesti, Läti ja Leedu, samuti Põhja- ja Lõuna-Korea, Mikroneesia ning Marshalli saared. * 19. september – Kaks saksa turisti avastasid umbes 3330. aastast eKr pärneva jäämees Ötzi hästi säilinud muumia. * 23. september – Armeenia kuulutas end Nõukogude Liidust iseseisvaks. * 29. september – Haiti president Jean-Bertrand Aristide tagandati pärast kaheksa kuud varem toimunud esimesi üldvalmisi riigis sõjaväelise riigipöörde käigus. * 20. oktoober – Indias Uttarakhandi osariigis toimunud 6,8-maginituudises maavärinas hukkus vähemalt 768 inimest ja purunes tuhandeid hooneid. * 27. oktoober – Türkmenistani ülemnõukogu võttis vastu Nõukogude Liidust iseseisvumise seaduse. * 29. oktoober – USA kosmosesond Galileo tegi esimese lähifoto asteroidist. * 31. oktoober – Algas kaitseväe taasloomine. * 5. november – Taani peaminister Paul Sclüter saabus esimese Euroopa valitsusjuhina visiidile taasiseseisvunud Eestisse. * 6. november – NATO tippkohtumisel Roomas kuulutati vastasseis Nõukogude blokiga lõppenuks. * 1. detsember – Üle 92% Ukraina elanikest hääletasid referendumil Nõukogude Liidust lahkulöömise poolt. * 8. detsember – Venemaa, Valgevene ja Ukraina moodustasid Sõltumatute Riikide Ühenduse. * 9. detsember – Gorbatšov nimetas vastloodud Sõltumatute Riikide Ühendust seadusvastaseks. * 12. detsember – Vene riigiduuma kiitis heaks Sõltumatute Riikide Ühenduse moodustamise. * 21. detsember – Avaldati Eesti Vabariigi põhiseaduse eelnõu. * 23. detsember – Mihhail Gorbatšov andis Boriss Jeltsinile üle Nõukogude tuumakoodid. * 25. detsember – Mihhail Gorbatšov loobus ametlikult Nõukogude Liidu presidendi ametikohast. Päev hiljem lakkas Nõukogude Liit olemast. * 26. detsember – Alžeerias toimusid esimesed mitmeparteilised valimised pärast iseseisvumist Prantsuse võimu alt 1962. aastal. * 29. detsember – Boriss Jeltsin teatas, et Vene Föderatsioon loob 30 000–40 000-mehelise rahvuskaardi 1992 * 19. jaanuar – Iisraeli peaministri Yitsshak Shamiri koalitsioonivalitsus kaotas enamuse parlamendis. * 25. jaanuar – Venemaa president Boriss Jeltsin ütles, et Venemaa lõpetab USA linnade sihtimise tuumarakettidega. * 7. veebruar – Euroopa riikide esindajad allkirjastasid ametlikult Maastrichti leppe. * 14. veebruar – Lõuna- ja Põhja-Korea jõustasid lepingu, millega Korea poolsaarel keelustati tuumarelv. * 15. veebruar – Kaks hispaanlast lendasid esmakordselt idast läände üle Atlandi ookeani, jõudes Hispaaniast Venezuelasse. * 24. veebruar – Mägi-Karabahhi sõda: Armeenia sõjaväelased tapsid Xocalı külas vähemalt 161 etnilist aserbaidžaanlast. * 1. märts – Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina moslemid ja horvaadid hääletasid Jugoslaaviast lahkulöömise poolt. * 2. märts – ÜRO Peaassamblee võttis vastu üheksa uut liiget, kaheksa neist endised nõukogude liiduvabariigid. * 7. märts – Venemaal lasti vabaks põhitoiduainete hinnad, mis hakkasid kiirelt tõusma. * 21. märts – Tartus lasti sularahanappuse leevendamiseks käibele ajutine maksevahend, nn Tartu raha. * 2. aprill – Bosnia sõda: Bijeljinas tapeti vähemalt 48 tsiviilisikut. * 9. aprill – USA kohus mõistis Panama ekspresidendi Manuel Noriega süüdi uimastikaubanduses. * 10. aprill – Mägi-Karabahhi sõda: Aserbaidžaanis Maragas tapeti vähemalt 40 armeenlast. * 12. aprill – Prantsusmaal avati Euroopa Disneyland. * 15. aprill – Afganistani president Mohammad Najibullah loobus võimust. * 27. aprill – Venemaa ja 12 endist Nõukogude liiduvabariiki võeti vastu Rahvusvahelise Valuutafondi ja Maailmapanga liikmeks. * 28. aprill – Serbia ja Montenegro moodustasid uue Jugoslaavia föderatsiooni. * 29. aprill – Pärast seda Los Angelese politseinikud mõisteti mustanahalise taksojuhi Rodney King peksmise eest õigeks, puhkesid linnas kuus päeva väldanud massirahutused, mille käigus hukkus 63 inimest. * 2. mai – Jugoslaavia armee võttis vangi Bosnia presidendi Alija Izetbegovići. * 4. mai – Nevada osariigis Hendersonis plahvatas tööstusala kütusehoidla. Hukkus kaks ja sai vigastada 372 inimest ning tekkis 100 miljoni dollari väärtuses kahju. * 7. mai – Saksamaal lõppes riigi suurim riigisektori töötajate streik. * 13. mai – Kolm astronauti väljusid esimest korda ühel ajal avakosmosesse. Nad parandasid USA kosmosesüstikult Endeavour satelliidi Intelsat-6. * 30. mai – ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu kehtestas Serbiale ja Montenegrole kaubandusanktsioonid. * 19. juuni – Iirlased kinnitasid esimesena referendumil uue Euroopa Liidu lepingu. * 20. juuni – Tšehhi ja Slovakkia liidrid Václav Klaus ja Vladimír Mečiar leppisid kokku Tšehhoslovakkia jagamises. * 12. august – USA, Kanada ja Mehhiko sõlmisid Põhja-Ameerika Vabakaubanduse Lepingu (NAFTA). * 18. august – Gruusia väed saavutasid kontrolli suurema osa mässulise Abhaasia üle. * 30. august – Läbi aegade edukaim Vormel 1 piloot Michael Schumacher saavutas Belgia Grand Prix'l oma karjääri esimese võidu. * 4. september – Bulgaaria endine kommunistlik liider Todor Živkov tunnistati süüdi riigivarade raiskamises ja mõisteti aastateks vangi. * 11. september – Hawaii saari tabas saarestiku ajaloo tugevaim orkaan Iniki, mis liikus otse üle Kauai ning põhjustas umbes 1,8 mijardi USA dollari väärtuses kahju ja mille tõttu hukkus kuus inimest. pisi|100px|Mae Jemison * 12. september – Kosmosesüstiku Endeavouri pardal sai Mae Jemison sai esimeseks mustanahaliseks naiseks, kes on käinud kosmoses. * 29. september – Brasiilia parlament tagandas president Fernando Collor de Mello. * 2. oktoober – Mässu tõttu Brasiilias São Paulo vanglasse tunginud sõjaväepolitsei tappis vähemalt 100 vangi. * 4. oktoober – Amsterdamis kukkus alla lennufirma El Ali Boeing 747 kaubalennuk, mis tabas kortermaja. Hukkus 43 inimest, kellest enamus maapinnal. * 6. oktoober – Lennart Meri sai Eesti esimeseks presidendiks pärast taasiseseisvumist. Päev hiljem kuulutas Eesti Vabariigi eksiilvalitsus oma tegevuse ametlikult lõppenuks. * 12. oktoober – Egiptuse pealinna Kairo lähedust tabanud 5,8-magnituudise maavärina tõttu hukkus 545 inimest. * 27. oktoober – Jaapanis Sasebos tapeti homoseksuaalist USA mereväe ohvitser Allen R. Schindler Jr., mille kehtestati ajutise lahendusena homoseksuaalide õiguste probleemile Ameerika sõjaväes Don't ask, don't tell poliitika. * 2. november – Katoliku kirik tunnistas, et Galileo Galilei oli enam kui 350 aastast varem ekslikult ketserluses süüdi mõistetud. * 3. november – USA presidendiks valiti Bill Clinton, kes edestas ametist olnud George Bushi ja sõltumatu kandidaadina osalenud Ross Perot'd. * 5. november – Straßburgis allkirjastati Euroopa regionaal- ja vähemuskeelte harta. * 8. november – Saksamaal Berliinis osales üle 300 000 inimese rassismivastases meeleavalduses. * 11. november – Inglismaa kirik andis naistele õiguse preestriametit pidada. * 15. november – Leedu parlamendivalimised võitis endisest Kommunistlikust Parteist loodud Leedu Demokraatlik Partei eesotsas Algirdas Brazauskasega, kes sai ka presidendiks. * 16. november – Inglismaal Suffolki krahvkonnas avastas üks kohalik mees suurima Vana-Rooma aegse hõbeda- ja kuldaarde Suurbritanniast, sealhulgas suurima 4. ja 5. sajandist pärineva kuld- ja hõbemüntide kollektsiooni, mis on Vana-Rooma ajast kunagi avastatud. * 20. november – Suurbritannias Windsori palees puhkenud tulekahju tekitas hoonele 50 miljoni naela väärtuses kahju. * 20. november – Oksjonil jäi müümata 20 Adolf Hitleri maali, kuna ei esitatud ühtegi pakkumist. * 23. november – Iraan ostis esimese Pärsia lahe riigina endale allveelaeva. * 23. november – IBM tutvustas puuteekraaniga pihuarvutit Simon, mida peetakse esimeseks nutitelefoniks. * 25. november – Tšehhoslovakkia parlament otsustas riigi 1993. aasta 1. jaanuarist jagada Tšehhiks ja Slovakkiaks. * 3. detsember – Hispaania rannikul A Coruña lähedal jooksis madalikule Kreeka naftatanker Aegean Sea, millelt voolas merre mitu miljonit tonni toornaftat. * 3. detsember – Saadeti esimene SMS sõnum. * 4. detsember – USA president George H. W. Bush saatis Ameerika väed Somaaliasse, et julgustada käimas olnud Somaalia kodusõja ajal humanitaaroperatsiooni ja aidata riigis korda taastada. * 6. detsember – Hindu äärmuslased purustasid iidse moslemite pühapaiga Babri Masjidi India põhjaosas Ayodhya linnas, kuna usuti, et see oli ehitatud Rāma sünnikohale. * 6. detsember – Sloveenias toimusid esimesed parlamendivalimised pärast aasta varem Jugoslaaviast lahkulöömist. * 18. detsember – Valitsuspartei liider Kim Young-sam sai Lõuna-Korea esimeseks tsiviilpresidendiks pärast 32 aastat kestnud sõjaväelist režiimi. 1993 * 3. jaanuar – USA president George H. W. Bush ja Vene president Boriss Jeltsin kirjutasid alla tuumarelvastuse piiramise leppele. * 14. jaanuar – Läänemerel läks tormis põhja Poola reisilaev ''Jan Heweliusz'', hukkus 54 inimest. * 15. jaanuar – Palermos vahistati 23 aastat jooksus olnud Sitsiilia maffiaboss Salvatore Riina. * 24. jaanuar – Autopommiplahvatuses İstanbulis hukkus Türgi ajakirjanik Uğur Mumcu. * 25. jaanuar – Virginias Langleys asuva Luure Keskagentuuri peakorteri juures tulistati viit inimest, hukkus Luure Keskagentuuri töötajat. pisi|100px|Václav Havel * 26. jaanuar – Václav Havel valiti suure häälteenamusega Tšehhi presidendiks. * 11. veebruar – Austria kohal kaaperdati Lufthansa lennuk, mille pardal oli 104 reisijat. Somaalia päritolu kaaperdaja sundis pilooti lendama New Yorki, kus politseiga peetud läbirääkimiste järel vabastas pantvangid ja andis end vangi. * 12. veebruar – Kaks kümneaastast poissi meelitasid Inglismaal Bootle'is asuvas kaubanduskeskuses endaga kaasa kaheaastase James Bulgeri ning mõrvasid ta jõhkral viisil. Mõlemad kümneaastased poisid mõisteti Inglismaa kõige nooremate mõrvariteni süüdi. * 25. veebruar – Lõuna-Korea esimeseks tsiviilpresidendiks viimase 32 aasta jooksul vannutati Kim Youngsam. * 26. veebruar – New Yorgi Maailma Kaubanduskeskuses toimunud pommiplahvatuses hukkus kuus ning sai vigastada üle tuhande inimese. * 28. veebruar – USA võimud korraldasid esimese tormijooksu Texase osariigis Wacos asunud David Koreshi juhitud Taaveti sekti peakorterile. Tulevahetuses hukkus neli ATF agenti ja seitse sektiliiget. * 11. märts – Senat kinnitas Janet Reno esimese naisena Ameerika Ühendriikide justiitsministrina ametisse. * 20. märts – Iiri Vabariikliku Armee paigaldatud pomm tappis Inglismaal Warringtonis kaks last. * 23. märts – ÜRO kuulutas selle päeva ülemaailmseks veepäevaks. * 24. märts – Carolyn S. Shoemaker, Eugene M. Shoemaker ja David Levy avastasid komeedi Shoemaker–Levy 9. * 10. aprill – Poola sisserändaja tappis Lõuna-Aafrika apartheidivastase poliitiku Chris Hani. * 16. aprill – Horvaatia-Bosnia sõda: Bosnias Ahmićis tapeti üle 115 bosnialase. pisi|left|125px|David Koreshi sekti hoone tules * 19. aprill – Waco piiramine – Texases Wacos sai surma enam kui 80 David Koreshi juhitud sekti liiget, kui valitsusagendid pärast 53-päevast piiramist nende residentsi ründasid. * 27. aprill – Mõni aeg pärast õhkutõusu kukkus Atlandi ookeani alla lennuk, mille peal oli Sambia jalgpallikoondis. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 30 inimest. * 30. aprill – Hullunud fänn ründas tennisemängijat Monica Selesi väljakul noaga. * 6. mai – Kosmosesüstik Columbia ja selle 7-liikmeline meeskond maandusid California kõrbes pärast 10-päevast uurimismissiooni. * 9. mai – Mostaris puhkesid ägedad lahingud horvaatide ja moslemite vahel. * 18. mai – Taanlased kiitsid referendumil heaks Maastrichti leppe, see kutsus Kopenhaagenis esile massilised protestimeeleavaldused. * 22. mai – Asus teele esimene Tallinna-Varssavi otserong Balti Ekspress. * 24. mai – Eritrea kuulutas end Etioopiast sõltumatuks. * 25. mai – Guatemala president Jorge Serrano Elías saatis laiali parlamendi ja ülemkohtu. * 29. mai – Saksamaal Solingenis süüdati põlema maja, kus elasid Türgi päritolu sisserändajad, kellest hukkus tulekahjus viis. Selle sündmuse tagajärjel puhkesid paljudes Saksamaa linnades meeleavaldused ja korraldati demonstratsioone. * 25. juuni – Kim Campbell sai Kanada esimeseks naispeaministriks. * 2. juuli – Türgi relvastatud islamistid avasid Sivasis toimunud kultuurifestivali ajal intellektuaale majutanud hotellis tule, tappes 37 inimest. * 9. juuli – DNA andmeid kasutades identifitseerisid Briti teadlased 1918. aastal Jekaterinburgis tapetud tsaar Nikolai II ja ta pereliikmete säilmed. * 12. juuli – Maavärin Jaapani põhjaosas tekitas maalihkeid ja tõusulaineid, milles hukkus ligi 200 inimest. * 30. juuli – Peruu pealinnas Limas varastasid rahvusmuuseumi valvurid ainulaadseid inkade kuldehteid. * 13. august – Tais Nakhon Ratchasimas varises kokku kuuekorruseline hotell, mille tagajärjel hukkus 137 inimest. * 7. september – Kuus endist Nõukogude Liidu vabariiki kirjutasid alla raamlepingule Vene rubla jäämise kohta nende ühiseks rahaühikuks. * 13. september – Iisraeli ja PVO liidrid sõlmisid Washingtonis rahulepingu. * 21. september – Venemaa president Boriss Jeltsin saatis parlamendi laiali, mispeale vanameelsed saadikud sulgesid end parlamendihoonesse. * 22. september – Praami vedav puksiirlaev sõitis USA-s Alabama osariigis Mobile'is otsa raudteesillale, mille tõttu sõitis kaheksa minutit hiljem sillale jõudnud reisirong rööbastelt maha. Hukkus 47 inimest ja 103 sai vigastada. * 30. september – Lääne-Indias hukkus maavärinas üle 9000 inimese. * 4. oktoober – Vene parlamendi liidrid alistusid president Boriss Jeltsinile lojaalsetele sõduritele. * 11. oktoober – Oslos tulistati kirjastaja William Nygaardi, kelle firma tõlkis ja avaldas norra keeles Salman Rushdie "Saatanlikud värsid". * 1. november – Jõustus Euroopa Liidu Maastrichti leping. * 13. november – Eestimaa Rahvarinne lõpetas tegevuse. * 17. november – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi liidrid võtsid vastu uue põhiseaduse, mis tegi lõpu apartheidirežiimile. * 11. detsember – ÜRO kiitis heaks inimõigustevoliniku ametikoha loomise, et reageerida kiiresti inimõiguste rikkumistele maailmas. * 23. detsember – Reini jõgi ujutas üle Kölni vanalinna ning ähvardas Bonni parlamendihoonet. 1994 * 11. jaanuar – Iiri valitsus teatas 20 aasta eest Iiri Vabariiklikule Armeele (IRA) ja tema poliitilisele tiivale Sinn Fein kehtestatud eetrikeelu tühistamisest. * 20. jaanuar – USA pealinnas Washingtonis vähendati elektritarbimist, et vältida külmalaine alla sattunud idaosariikides elektrikatkestusi. Külma kätte oli selleks ajaks surnud vähemalt 101 inimest. * 26. jaanuar – Rumeenia allkirjastas esimese Ida-Euroopa riigina partnerlusleppe NATOga. * 15. veebruar – Eesti valitsus otsustas luua Alam-Pedja looduskaitseala. * 22. veebruar – Ameerika Ühendriikide justiitsministeerium teatas, et LKA tippluuraja Aldrich Hazen Ames töötas üheksa aastat Nõukogude Liidu ja Venemaa heaks. * 23. veebruar – Vene parlament toetas armuandmist 1993. aasta oktoobris Boriss Jeltsini vastasest mässust ja 1991. aasta augustiputšist osavõtnutele. * 12. märts – Anglikaani kirik ordineeris esimesed 32 naisvaimulikku. * 14. märts – Tankeri ja kaubalaeva kokkupõrke järel Bosporuse väina valgunud nafta põhjustas hiigeltulekahju. * 23. märts – Tijuanas mõrvati Mehhiko valitsuspartei presidendikandidaat Luis Donaldo Colosio. * 23. märts – Venemaal Kemerovo oblastis sõitis reisilennuk Airbus A310 vastu mäge. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 75 inimest. * 27. märts – Itaalia üldvalimised võitis meediamagnaat Silvio Berlusconi. * 6. aprill – Rwanda lennuõnnetuses hukkusid Rwanda president Juvénal Habyarimana ja Burundi president Cyprien Ntaryamira. * 7. aprill – Märatsevad sõjaväelased tapsid Rwanda peaministri kohustetäitja Agathe Uwilingiyimana ning 11 ÜRO belglasest sõdurit. * 14. aprill – Kaks Ameerika hävitajat tulistas Põhja-Iraagi kohal alla kaks USA helikopterit, hukkus 26 inimest. * 15. aprill – Üldine Tolli- ja Kaubanduskokkuleppe (GATT) kohtumisel Marokos Marrakechis allkirjastasid 124 riigi ja Euroopa Ühenduste esindajad lepingu Maailma Kaubandusorganisatsiooni (WTO) asutamiseks. * 26. aprill – Mõni hetk enne Nagoya lennujaamas maandumist vajutas China Airlinesi lennuki Airbus A300 kaaspiloot kogemata valet nuppu, mille tõttu lennuk alla kukkus. Õnnetuses hukkus lennuki 271 pardal viibinud inimesest 264. * 1. mai – San Marino Grand Prix'l hukkus kolmekordne maailmameister, vormelipiloot Ayrton Senna. * 4. mai – Pärast 27-aastast Iisraeli okupatsiooni kirjutasid Iisraeli peaminister Jitzhak Rabin ja PVO juht Jasser Arafat alla ajaloolisele rahuleppele, millega anti palestiinlastele üle osa Läänekaldast ja Gazast. * 6. mai – Briti kuninganna Elizabeth II ja Prantsuse president François Mitterrand avasid La Manche'i-aluse tunneli. pisi|110px|[[Nelson Mandela]] * 10. mai – Nelson Mandela vannutati esimese mustanahalisena Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi presidendiks. * 27. mai – Tuntud teisitimõtleja ja kirjanik Aleksandr Solženitsõn naasis pärast 20 eksiiliaastat Venemaale. * 8. juuni – Riigikogu võttis vastu riigisaladuse seaduse. * 18. juuni – Kaks protestandist terroristi tulistasid Loughinislandis Põhja-Iirimaal asuvas pubis surnuks kuus ja haavasid nelja inimest. * 23. juuni – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariik võeti tagasi ÜRO-sse. * 27. juuni – Pakane kahjustas tõsiselt Brasiilia kohviistandusi, kaotsi läks peaaegu neljandik aastasest kohvisaagist. * 6. juuli – Bill Clinton tegi esimese USA presidendina visiidi Balti riikidesse, külastades Riiat. * 8. juuli – Suri Põhja-Korea kauaaegne liider Kim Il-sung. pisi|left|110px|Komeedi Shoemaker–Levy 9 tekitatud kraatriväli Jupiteril * 16. juuli – Esimene fragment komeedist Shoemaker–Levy 9 põrkas vastu Jupiteri ja moodustas 1930 kilomeetrit laia tulekera. * 18. juuli – Terroristide pommiplahvatuses Buenos Airese juudikeskuses hukkus 85 inimest. * 21. juuli – Aleksandr Solženitsõn pöördus pärast ligi 20 aastat kestnud pagulust tagasi Moskvasse. * 18. august – Alžeeria loodeosa tabas 5,9-magintuudiline maavärin, purunes mitutuhat hoonet ja surma sai 159 inimest. * 30. august – Venemaa lõpetas ametlikult sõjalise kohaloleku endisel Ida-Saksamaal ja Balti riikides. * 7. september – Berliinis USA armee peakorteri kohal võeti maha USA lipp. Sellega lõppes ametlikult USA kohalolek Teise maailmasõja järel okupatsioonitsoonideks jagatud linnas. * 22. september – Telekanalis NBC jõudis eetrisse situatsioonikomöödia "Sõbrad" ("Friends") esimene episood. * 28. september – Uppus Tallinnast Stockholmi teel olnud parvlaev Estonia, hukkus 852 inimest. * 5. oktoober – Šveitsist leiti 48 enesetapu sooritanud Päikesetempli ususekti liiget. * 21. oktoober – USA ja Põhja-Korea kirjutasid alla lepingule vaidluse lahendamiseks Põhja-Korea tuumaprogrammi üle. * 26. oktoober – Iisrael ja Jordaania sõlmisid rahulepingu, lõpetades 46 aastat kestnud vaenu. * 10. november – Iraak tunnustas ametlikult Kuveidi iseseisvust. * 11. november – New Yorgi oksjonil müüdi Leonardo da Vinci 72-leheküljeline teaduslik käsikiri rekordilise 30,8 miljoni dollari eest. * 13. november – 52,2 protsenti rootslastest hääletas referendumil Euroopa Liitu astumise poolt. * 20. november – Vastavalt Lusaka protokollile sõlmisid Angola valitsus ja mässulised kodusõjas rahulepingu. * 23. november – Kasahstanist smugeldati Ameerika Ühendriikidesse suur kogus tuumapommi valmistamiseks sobivat uraani. * 28. november – Norra rahvas otsustas referendumil Euroopa Liitu mitte astuda. * 3. detsember – Sony andis välja mängukonsooli PlayStation. See oli esimene mängukonsool, mida müüdi enam kui sada miljonit. * 11. detsember – Vene vägede sissetungiga Tšetšeeniasse algas esimene Tšetšeenia sõda. * 19. detsember – Vene lennukid ja helikopterid pommitasid esimest korda Tšetšeenia pealinna Groznõid. * 24. detsember – Air France'i lend 8969 – Moslemisissid kaaperdasid Alžiiris Prantsuse reisilennuki ja võtsid 239 inimest pantvangi. * 26. detsember – Marseille'is tegid eriväelased lõpu kolm päeva kestnud pantvangidraamale, tappes neli alžeerlast, kes olid kaaperdanud Air France'i lennuki. 1995 * 1. jaanuar – Austria, Soome ja Rootsi ühinesid Euroopa Liiduga. * 17. jaanuar – Jaapani viimase 70 aasta ohvriterohkeim, 7,2-magnituudine maavärin purustas Kōbe, hukkus 6400 inimest ja kahju suuruseks hinnati 85,5 miljardit dollarit. * 25. jaanuar – Jacques Delors'i asemel sai Euroopa Komisjoni presidendiks Jacques Santer. * 1. veebruar – Üleujutused Hollandis sundisid kodudest lahkuma 250 000 inimest. * 21. veebruar – Ameerika Ühendriigid ja Mehhiko leppisid kokku viimasele antava 20 miljardi dollari suuruse abipaketi suhtes. * 14. märts – Esimese ameeriklasena läks Vene kosmoselaevale Baikonurilt orbiidile NASA astronaut Norman Thagard. * 20. märts – Tōkyō metroos hukkus viimsepäevasekti Ülim Tõde sariinirünnakus 12 inimest, kannatada sai üle 1000. * 22. märts – USA välisminister Warren Christopher kritiseeris ebatavaliselt teraval toonil Vene vägede tegevust Tšetšeenias. * 22. märts – Vene kosmonaut Valeri Poljakov naasis Miri orbitaaljaamast, olles viibinud kosmoses 437 päeva, mis on seniajani pikim kosmoselend. pisi|100px|[[Selena]] * 31. märts – Texase osariigis Corpus Christis mõrvati laulja Selena. * 9. aprill – Peruu presidendivalimised võitis teist korda Alberto Fujimori. * 16. aprill – Euroopa Liit ja Kanada sõlmisid leppe, millega lõpetati kauaaegne tüli kalastusõiguste pärast Põhja-Atlandil. * 19. aprill – Oklahoma City pommiplahvatus – Võimas autopomm purustas USA-s Oklahoma Citys föderaalhoone, hukkus 168 inimest. * 26. aprill – Moskvast 960 kilomeetri kaugusel plahvatas suur gaasijuhe, süüdates põlema ümberkaudsed metsad. * 2. mai – Horvaatia iseseisvussõda: Serbia väed hakkasid Horvaatia pealinna Zagrebi rakettidega tulistama. Hukkus 7 ja sai vigastada umbes 200 inimest. * 9. mai – Vene president Boriss Jeltsin võttis võidupüha puhul Moskva Punasel väljakul vastu välisriikide liidreid. * 17. mai – Prantsuse presidendiks sai Jacques Chirac, kes lubas võidelda tööpuuduse vastu ja taastada riigis võrdõiguslikkus. * 21. mai – Rahva Hääl, Päevaleht ja Hommikuleht teatasid ühinemisest Eesti Päevaleheks. * 25. mai – Avaldati programmeerimiskeele Java esimene versioon. * 28. mai – Sahhalini saarel toimunud maavärina tagajärjel hukkus Neftegorski asulas vähemalt 1500 inimest. * 9. juuni – Columbia politsei arreteeris Cali narkokartelli juhi Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela. * 24. juuli – Arvatav suitsiiditerrorist lasi õhku Tel Avivi liinibussi, tappes kuus inimest. * 4. august – Horvaatia armee alustas ulatusliku pealetungi mässuliste serblaste vastu, tulistades nende linnu ja külasid. * 5. august – Horvaatia väed sisenesid kohalike serblaste peamisse asustuskohta Knini, 1991. aasta mässu keskusesse. * 10. august – Timothy McVeigh'le ja Terry Nicholsile esitati süüdistus 168 inimelu nõudnud Oklahoma City pommiplahvatuse korraldamises. * 16. august – Bermudal korraldatud referendumil otsustasid saareelanukud Suurbritannia kolooniaks jäämise kasuks. * 17. august – Pariisis Arc de Triomphe'i juures plahvatas prügikasti pandud lõhkekeha, viga sai 17 inimest. * 8. september – Endiste Jugoslaavia vabariikide kohtumisel Šveitsis Genfis otsustati luua Bosnias serblastele oma riik, säilitades samal ajal Bosnia riigi ühtsuse. * 24. september – Iisrael ja PVO kirjutasid Valges Majas alla kokkuleppe, millega lõppes Iisraeli okupatsioon osal Läänekalda linnadest. * 26. september – Itaalia ekspeaminister Giulio Andreotti anti kohtu alla, süüdistatuna koostöös maffiaga. * 28. september – Iisrael ja Palestiina kirjutasid Valges Majas alla ajaloolisele rahuleppele. * 5. oktoober – Bob Denard ja tema palgasõdurid alistusid nädal pärast Komooride vallutamist. * 10. oktoober – Iisrael alustas vägede väljaviimist Jordani jõe läänekaldalt. * 20. oktoober – NATO peasekretär Willy Claes astus korruptsioonisüüdistuste tõttu tagasi. * 21. oktoober – New Yorgis tähistati ÜRO asutamise 50. aastapäeva. * 27. oktoober – Prantsusmaa tuumakatsetus Mururoa atollil. * 30. oktoober – Québecis korraldati iseseisvusreferendum, Kanadast lahkulöömise poolt hääletas 49,4 protsenti ja vastu 50,6 protsenti valijatest. * 1. november – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigis toimusid esimesed kohalikud valimised kõigist rassidest inimestele. * 4. november – Juudiäärmuslane Yig'al Amir laskis rahumeelsel meeleavaldusel Tel Avivis maha Iisraeli peaministri Yitzhak Rabini. * 21. november – Bosnia konflikti pooled jõudsid Daytoni kõnelustel kokkuleppele konflikti lõpetamises. * 23. november – Serbia president Slobodan Milošević sundis Bosnia serblasi vastu võtma USA vahendusel koostatud rahulepingu tingimused. * 24. november – Iiri valijad otsustasid napi häälteenamusega legaliseerida lahutuse. * 7. detsember – USA kosmoselaevalt Galileo Jupiteri atmosfääri laskunud sond edastas 75 minuti jooksul erinevaid andmeid. * 8. detsember – Maailma Tervishoiuorganisatsioon teatas ebolaviiruse puhangust Elevandiluurannikul. * 15. detsember – Euroopa Liidu riikide liidrid ristisid kavandatava ühisraha euroks. * 20. detsember – Vastavalt Bosnia sõja lõpetanud Daytoni lepingule alustasid NAOTO väed Jugoslaavias rahukaitseoperatsiooni. * 22. detsember – Piirivalve sai Tallinna Meretehases valminud 30 meetri pikkuse valvelaeva Pikker. See on esimene taasiseseisvunud Eestis ehitatud laev. 1996 * 9. jaanuar – Tšetšeeni iseseisvuslased hõivasid Dagestanis Kizljari haigla ning võtsid pantvangi vähemalt 2000 inimest. * 11. jaanuar – Jaapani parlament valis uueks peaministriks Ryutaro Hashimoto. * 31. jaanuar – Sri Lanka kodusõja ühes verisemas rünnakus rammis lõhkeainetega täidetud veoauto Colombos riigi keskpanka, tappes vähemalt 86 ja vigastades üle 1400 inimese. * 1. veebruar – President Jacques Chirac teatas, et Prantsusmaa lõpetas tuumakatsetused igaveseks. * 10. veebruar – Jaapanis Hokkaidō saarel varises alla tükk mäekülge, mattes enda alla maanteetunneli. Tunnelisse jäid lõksu buss, milles oli 19 inimest, ning sõiduauto, kus viibis üks inimene. * 12. veebruar – Yasser Arafat astus ametisse esimese Palestiina presidendina. * 16. veebruar – Itaalia riigipea Oscar Luigi Scalfaro saatis laiali parlamendi, avades kolm aastat enne tähtaega tee valimistele. * 16. veebruar – USA-s Marylandi osariigis Silver Springis põrkasid kokku kaks rongi. Õnnetuses hukkus 11 inimest.* 18. aprill – Iisraeli väed pommitasid Liibanonis Qana linna, tappes vähemalt 100 tsiviilisikut ja vigastades veel vähemalt 110 inimest. * 21. aprill – Soomes Jokelas sõitis reisirong tihedas udus rööbastelt maha. Õnnetuses hukkus neli ja sai vigastada 75 inimest. * 24. aprill – Gazas tegutsev Palestiina eksiilparlament teatas, et ei soovi enam Iisraeli riigi hävitamist ning loobub relvastatud võitlusest. * 7. mai – ÜRO sõjatribunal Haagis alustas esimest protsessi endise Jugoslaavia sõjakuritegude üle. * 1. juuni – Venemaa laskis vabaks rubla kursi. * 8. juuni – Hiina korraldas Lop Nori polügoonil tuumakatsetuse. * 10. juuni – Suurbritannia ja Iirimaa avasid Põhja-Iiri rahuläbirääkimised, Iiri Vabariikliku Armee poliitiline tiib Sinn Féin jäeti kõnelustest kõrvale. * 15. juuni – Inglismaal Manchesteri ostukeskuse juures autos plahvatas pomm, viga sai 200 inimest. * 20. juuni – Vene president Boriss Jeltsin vallandas oma valitsuse kolm võtmeliiget, süüdistades neid soovis tühistada oma kohtade säilitamiseks presidendivalimised. * 4. juuli – Boriss Jeltsin võitis teist korda Venemaa presidendivalimised. * 5. juuli – Bangladeshi pealinnas Dhakas ajasid tulvaveed kodust välja üle 70 000 inimese. * 29. juuli – Hiina viis läbi tuumakatsetuse. * 9. august – Ukraina ja Poola teadlased avastasid Ukraina keskosas 2200 aastat vana senipuutumatu sküüdi sõjapealiku haua, mis sisaldas üle tuhande kuld- ja hõbeeseme. * 17. august – Libeeria riigipeaks sai Ruth Perry, esimene Aafrika naisriigijuht. * 7. september – Las Vegases tulistati räppari Tupac Shakuri, kes suri saadud haavadesse kuus päeva hiljem. * 20. september – Lennart Meri valiti tagasi Eesti presidendiks. * 22. september – Austraalias sooritas vähihaige Bob Dent maailma esimese legaalse arstide assisteerimisel toimunud enesetapu, kasutades vabatahtliku eutanaasia seadust. * 27. september – Afganistani Talibani liikumine vallutas pealinna Kabuli ja poos üles ekspresident Moḩammad Najībullāh’. * 29. september – Bosnias peeti esimesed sõjajärgsed valimised, millel võidutsesid rahvuslased ning presidendiks sai moslemite esindaja Alija Izetbegoviċ. * 2. oktoober – Peruus Lima lähedal kukkus reisilennuk navigatsioonisüsteemi rikke tõttu Vaiksesse ookeani. Hukkusid kõik 70 pardalolnut. * 1. november – Paavst Johannes Paulus II tähistas oma vaimulikuseisuse astumise 50. aastapäeva. * 7. november – Startis NASA kosmosesond Mars Global Surveyor, mis uuris Marssi kuni 2006. aastani, mil sellega kaotati side. * 18. november – Venemaalt üleslennutatud kosmosesond, mis pidi lendama Marsile, kukkus Vaiksesse ookeani Lihavõttesaare lähedale. * 23. november – Ethiopian Airlinesi lennukil lõppes kütus ja ta kukkus koos kõigi 175 reisijaga India ookeanis Komooride läheduses. Hukkus 125 inimest. * 26. november – Valgevene presidendi Aleksandr Lukašenko poolehoidjad lõid parlamendist lahku ja asutasid omaenda esinduskogu. * 4. detsember – NASA esimene marsikulgur asus Floridast teele. Marsile jõudis ta 4. juulil 1997. * 7. detsember – Ghana presidendivalimised võitis senine president Jerry Rawlings. * 24. detsember – Frankfurdis lõhkas naisterrorist jõulujumalateenistuse ajal kaks käsigranaati, tappes enda ja veel kaks naist. 1997 * 2. jaanuar – Kofi Annan saabus esmakordselt peasekretärina ÜRO peakorterisse, lubades viia maailmaorganisatsioonis läbi majanduslikke ja bürokraatiareforme. * 4. jaanuar – Pariisi tabas külmalaine, teiste hulgas külmus surnuks 99-aastane naine, kes keeldus oma kütteta korterist lahkumast. Kogu Euroopas hukkus ebatavaliselt külma ilma tõttu 225 inimest. * 12. jaanuar – USA kosmosesüstik Atlantis alustas teekonda Vene orbitaaljaama Mir poole, et tuua sealt ära Ameerika astronaut. * 13. jaanuar – ÜRO New Yorgi peakorterisse araabiakeelse ajalehe toimetusse saadeti kaks kirjapommi. Mõned tunnid pärast seda, kui kolmas kirjapomm plahvatas sama ajalehe Londoni toimetuses, evakueeriti osa ÜRO peakorteri töötajaist. * 7. veebruar – Šveitsi valitsus teatas valmidusest asutada sõjaajast saadik kasutamata seisnud pangaarvetel oleva rahaga holokaustiohvrite kompensatsioonifond. * 13. veebruar – USA Dow Jonesi indeks tõusis esmakordselt üle 7000 punkti. * 14. veebruar – USA astronaudid varustasid vananenud kosmoseteleskoobi Hubble kahe uue võimsa läätsega. * 17. veebruar – Prantslane Christophe Auguin ületas senise soolopurjekal tehtud ümbermaailmareisi kiirusrekordi, tehes Vendée Globe'i regeti ajal maakerale tiiru peale 105 päeva, 20 tunni ja 31 minutiga. * 22. veebruar – Prantslased korraldasid Pariisis demonstratsiooni uute immigratsiooniseaduste vastu. * 26. veebruar – Šveitsi valitsus moodustas humanitaarabifondi holokausti üleelanute toetamiseks. * 28. veebruar – Kaks hambuni relvastatud pangaröövlit pidasid Los Angelese politseiga maha Ameerika politsei ajaloo ühe kõige pikema ja verisema lahingu. * 25. märts – Austraalia parlamendi ülemkojas toimunud hääletusega tühistati maailmas seni ainulaadne seadus, mis võimaldas surmavalt haigetel patsientidel arsti abiga vabasurma minna. * 4. aprill – Kosmosesüstik Columbia seitsme astronaudiga pardal alustas 16 päeva vältavat missiooni. * 7. aprill – Esimene Kongo sõda – Sairi suuruselt teise linna valitsusväed panid relvad maha ja ühinesid linnale lähenevate mässulistega. * 14. aprill – Teherani Saksa suursaatkonna eest toimus kokkupõrge sadade tudengite ja valitsusvägede vahel, mille ajendas Berliini kohtu otsus, et 1992. aastal Saksamaal toimunud tapmiste taga on Iraani võimud. * 21. aprill – Hongkongi sisenesid esimesed Hiina armee sõdurid, et valmistuda Briti koloonia üleminekuks Hiina koosseisu 1. juulil. * 23. aprill – Vene ja Hiina president kirjutasid alla deklaratsioonile, millega avaldati vastuseisu üheainsa juhtiva suurriigiga rahvusvaheliste suhete süsteemi väljakujunemisele maailmas pärast külma sõja lõppu. * 2. mai – Tony Blairist sai Suurbritannia viimase 185 aasta noorim peaminister. * 3. mai – Guatemala mässulised loovutasid valitsusele viimased relvad, märkides Ladina-Ameerika pikima kodusõja lõppu. * 10. mai – Iraani Khorasani provintsi tabas 7,3-magnituudiline maavärin. Hukkus üle 1500 ja sai vigastada umbes 2300 inimest. Hävis üle 15 000 kodu ja 50 000 inimest jäi kodutuks. * 11. mai – IBM-i superarvuti Deep Blue võitis New Yorgis male maailmameistrit Garri Kasparovit, kindlustades sellega võidu inimese ja masina kuuematilises jõukatsumises. * 12. mai – Vene president Boriss Jeltsin ja Tšetšeeni liider Aslan Mashadov sõlmisid rahulepingu, millega tõotati lõpetada 400 aastat kestnud vastastikused vaenuavaldused. * 16. mai – Zaire’i (Kongo DV) president Mobutu Sese Seko loobus mässuliste survel pärast 32 aastat autokraatlikku valitsust võimust. * 21. mai – Ukraina ja Poola allkirjatasid rahulepingu, millega lõpetati ametlikult sajandeid kestnud vaenamine. * 25. mai – Sierra Leone mässulised kukutasid vägivaldses riigipöördes valitsuse. * 28. mai – Venemaa ja Ukraina sõlmisid Musta mere laevastiku jagamise leppe, millega esimene sai õiguse paigutada oma Musta mere laevastiku üksused 20 aastaks Ukraina baasidesse. * 5. juuni – Nähes ette arvava riigipööret, andis Kongo Vabariigi president Pascal Lissouba vahistada oma rivaali Denis Sassou Nguesso, millega puhkes riigis kodusõda. * 10. juuni – Punaste khmeeride liidri Pol Poti käsul hukati liikumise juhtkonda kuulunud leitnant Son Sen ja tema 11 perekonnaliiget. Pol Pot ise põgenes oma senisest peakorterist. See hukkamine viis hiljem Pol Poti vastasele vandenõule ja tema kukutamisele. * 13. juuni – Ameeriklane Timothy J. McVeigh mõisteti Oklahoma City pommiplahvatuse korraldamise eest surma. Föderaalhoones 1995. aastal korraldatud plahvatuses hukkus 168 inimest. * 24. juuni – Austraalia peaministri John Howardi valitsus loobus plaanist korraldada konstitutsioonikonventsioon, et otsustada, kas Austraalia peaks hakkama Suurbritanniast eraldiseisvaks vabariigiks. * 26. juuni – Fianna Fáili liider Bertie Ahern valiti Iiri peaministriks ning ta hakkas juhtima vähemusvalitsust. * 30. juuni – Hongkong läks pärast 156-aastast Briti valitsemist tagasi Hiina võimu alla. * 6. juuli – Marsil hakkas tööle esimene uurimisrobot Sojourner. * 7. juuli – Briti parlamendi lordidekoda kiitis heaks seaduse, millega troonipärilusliinis võrdustati nais- ja meessoost järeltulijate õigused. * 8. juuli – NATO kutsus liitumisläbirääkimistele kolm endist Ida-Euroopa sotsialismimaad – Poola, Ungari ja Tšehhi. * 15. juuli – Sarimõrvar Andrew Cunanan lasi Florida osariigis Miamis maha Itaalia moekunstniku Gianni Versace. * 23. juuli – Slobodan Milošević astus tagasi Serbia presidendi kohalt ja vannutati Jugoslaavia presidendiks. * 24. juuli – Briti valitsus andis šotlastele õiguse luua 129-liikmeline parlament ja otsustada ise kohalike maksude kehtestamise üle. * 26. juuli – K. R. Narayanan andis India presidendivande, saades esimeseks kunagisse puutumatute kasti kuulunud riigipeaks. * 27. juuli – Jan Ullrich võitis esimese sakslasena Tour de France'i. * 4. august – Prantsusmaal Arles's suri maailma vanim inimene, 122-aastane Jeanne Calment. * 6. august – Ameerika territooriumil Guamil olevale Antonia B. Won Pat rahvusvahelisele lennujaamale lähenenud Korean Airi reisilennuk sõitis vastu küngast. Õnnetuses hukkus 228 inimest, 26 pääses eluga. pisi|100px|Printsess Diana * 31. august – Pariisis hukkusid autoõnnetuses printsess Diana ja tema kaaslane Dodi Al-Fayed. * 1. september – Prantsuse politsei teatas, et printsess Diana autojuht oli kolme ohvriga lõppenud õnnetuse ajal keskmises joobes. * 6. september – Londoni Westminsteri katedraalist saadeti viimsele teekonnale printsess Diana. * 6. september – Californias Palomari observatooriumis avastati Uraani kaks väikest kaaslast, Caliban ja Sycorax. * 6. september – Teleülekannet printssess Diana matustest jälgis üle maailma hinnanguliselt 2,5 miljardit inimeset. * 7. september – Hävituslennuk Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor sooritas esmalennu. * 11. september – Šotimaa referendumil toetati Šoti oma parlamendi moodustamist. * 13. september – Indias Calcuttas maeti vaestehoolekandele pühendunud nunnaordu juht ema Teresa. * 15. september – Suurbritannia ja Iiri Vabariik alustasid Põhja-Iiri rahukõnelusi. * 22. september – Suri Shōichi Yokoi, Jaapani sõdur, kes Teise maailmasõja järel keeldus alla andmast, varjas ennast 26 aastat Guami džunglites ja omandas 1972. aastal kodumaale naasmisel rahvuskangelase kuulsuse. * 23. septmber – Vietnami peaminister Võ Văn Kiệt astus enne oma kuueaastase ametiaja lõppu tagasi. * 13. oktoober – Kuninganna Elizabeth II alustas vastuolulist visiiti Indiasse, tähistades riigi Briti võimu alt vabanemise 50. aastapäeva. * 15. oktoober – Briti kuningliku õhuväe piloot Andy Green ületas Nevada osariigis Black Rocki kõrbes reaktiivautoga Thrust Supersonic Car esimest korda maismaasõidukiga helibarjääri, saavutades 1222,8-kilomeetrise tunnikiiruse. * 15. oktoober – Startis kosmosesond Cassini-Huygens, mis suundus Saturni uurima. * 25. oktoober – Leedu president Algirdas Brazauskas ja Vene riigipea Boriss Jeltsin allkirjastasid Moskvas Leedu-Venemaa piirilepingu ning majandusvete ja rannikumere jagamise lepingu. * 27. oktoober – Dow Jonesi aktsiaindeks tegi läbi 554,26-punktilise languse, misjärel sulgus automaatselt kogu New Yorgi börs. * 30. oktoober – Sri Lanka õhujõud hakkasid värbama naisi pilootideks kodusõjas hukkunud meeslendurite asemele. * 2. november – Hiina president Jiang Zemin lõpetas ajaloolise riigivisiidi Ameerika Ühendriikidesse. * 9. november – Iisrael ja Kreeka õigeusu kirik teatasid, et leidsid ühe Bütsantsi kiriku varemeist kivi, millel Neitsi Maarja teel Petlemma jalgu puhkas. * 10. november – Hiina president Jiang Zemin ja Vene president Boriss Jeltsin allkirjastasid piirilepingu. * 16. november – Hiina vabastas tervislikele põhjustele viidates pärast ligi 18 aastat vangis viidatud aastat oma tuntuima poliitvangi Wei Jingshengi ja saatis ta USA-sse. * 17. november – Islamiekstremistid tapsid Egiptuses Luxori templi juures 62 inimest, kellest 58 olid välisturistid. * 18. november – 75-aastane läti juuditar sai esimese inimesena Šveitsilt kompensatsiooni Teises maailmasõjas läbielatud kannatuste eest. Hüvitussumma oli 400 dollarit. * 19. november – USA-s Iowa osariigis sünnitas 29-aastane naine neli poissi ja kolm tüdrukut, teadaolevalt maailma esimesed elamajäänud seitsmikud. * 29. november – Prantsusmaal võeti vastu seadus, millega mittekodanike Prantsusmaal sündinud lapsed saavad kodakondsuse. * 3. detsember – Kanadas Ottawas kirjutasid 121 riigi esindajad alla maamiinide keelustamise lepingule. Alla ei kirjutanud teiste seas USA, Hiina ja Venemaa. * 11. detsember – Sõlmiti Kyoto kliimaprotokoll. * 16. detsember – Jaapanis viidi ligi 700 last haiglasse animasarja "Pokémon" osas sisaldunud ning alateadvust mõjutanud kaadrite nägemisest tekkinud närvišokiga. * 19. detsember – Indoneesias Sumatra saarel kukkus SilkAiri reisilennuk Musi jõkke. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 104 inimest. Õnnetuse põhjustas piloot arvatavasti tahtlikult. * 24. detsember – Islamisissid tapsid Alžeerias 59 tsiviilisikut. * 27. detsember – IRA-st lahkulöönud äärmuslased lasid Põhja-Iiri vanglas maha kardetuima protestantide sissiliidri Billy Wrighti. * 29. detsember – Hongkongi võimud otsustasid tappa kõik Hiinast imporditud kanad, kui kolm inimest olid surnud oletatavasti kanadelt saadud linnugripi tagajärjel. 1998 * 7. jaanuar – Kanada valitsus vabandas avalikult maa põliselanike ees 150 aastat kestnud rõhumise pärast ning asutas nn leppimisfondi. * 10. jaanuar – Saksamaa valitsus nõustus maksma 110 miljonit dollarit Ida-Euroopa holokaustiohvritele. * 12. jaanuar – Üheksateist Euroopa riiki kirjutasid alla kokkuleppele, millega keelustati inimeste kloonimine. * 17. jaanuar – Avalikustati USA president Bill Clintoni ja Valge Maja praktikandi Monica Lewinsky vahel olnud armusuhe. * 19. jaanuar – Peruu ja Ecuador kooskõlastasid rahuläbirääkimiste ajakava. Kõneluste eesmärgiks oli ametlikult lõpetada 1995. aasta piirisõda. * 20. jaanuar – James Robl Massahchusettsi Ülikoolist ja Steve Stice Rakutehnoloogia Instituudist teatasid, et on edukalt klooninud kaks vasikat. * 26. jaanuar – USA president Bill Clinton teatas üle riigi televisioonis näidatud pressikonverentsil, et tal polnud Monica Lewinskyga mingeid seksuaalsuhteid olnud. * 4. veebruar – Afganistani põhjaosas toimunud 5,1-magnituudilise maavärina ja selle põhjustatud maalihetes hukkus üle 2300 inimese. * 3. märts – Zimbabwe majanduse halvas üleriigiline streik. Valitsus ähvardas karistada streigileõhutajaid. * 6. märts – USA Kongressi esindajatekoda otsustas häälteenamusega lasta Puerto Ricol referendumiga otsustada, kas ta tahab jääda USA territooriumiks, saada osariigiks või sõltumatuks riigiks. * 6. märts – Soomes Jyväskyläs sõitis rong rööbastelt maha. Õnnetuses hukkus kümme inimest. * 10. märts – Tšiili 82-aastane eksdiktaator kindral Augusto Pinochet astus tagasi armee ülemjuhataja kohalt ning vannutati eluaegseks senaatoriks. * 17. märts – Põhja-Iirimaa pealinnas Belfastis tähistasid katoliiklased esmakordselt püha Patricku päeva. * 20. märts – Avati Trans-Kalahari kiirtee – esimene läbi Sahara kulgev maantee, mis ühendab Atlandi ja India ookeani. * 23. märts – Film "Titanic" võitis 11 Oscarit, korrates 1959. aastal "Ben Huri" püstitatud rekordit. * 27. märts – USA toidu- ja ravimiadministratsioon lubas erektsioonihäirete ravimiseks müügile ravimi sildenafiil (enam tuntud nime all viagra). * 31. märts – ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu kehtestas Jugoslaavia vastu relvaembargo, et sundida Belgradi valitsust Kosovo albaanlastele järeleandmisi tegema. * 3. aprill – New Yorgi börsi tööstussektori indeks Dow Jones tõusis esmakordselt ajaloos üle 9000 punkti piiri. * 8. aprill – Boliivia politsei ja armee hõivasid riigi suurima kokaistanduste regiooni. * 10. aprill – Põhja-Iiri vaenupooled ning Suurbritannia ja Iirimaa valitsus sõlmisid kokkuleppe provintsi tulevase valitsuse üle.* 20. aprill – Saksamaa terroriorganisatsioon Punaarmee Fraktsioon teatas oma tegevuse lõpetamisest. * 23. aprill – Belgia kurikuulus pedofiil ja lapsetapja Marc Dutroux põgenes vahi alt. Politsei võttis mehe küll kolm tundi hiljem kinni, kuid vahejuhtumist põhjustatud skandaal sundis tagasi astuma nii Belgia justiits- kui siseministri. * 26. aprill – Guatemalas mõrvati piiskop Juan José Gerardi Conedera, kes juhtis kodusõja verevalamiste uurimist. * 28. aprill – Briti maadeavastaja David Hempleman-Adams jõudis Põhjapoolusele, olles esimene, kes on viibinud nii maakera magnet- kui geograafilisel poolusel. * 29. aprill – Brasiilia teatas plaanist kaitsta Amazonase vihmametsade piirkonda. * 11. mai – India alustas koodnime Pokhran-II all riigi esimesi tuumakatsetusi pärast 1974. aastat. pisi|100px|[[Suharto]] * 21. mai – 32 aastat võimul olnud Indoneesia president Suharto astus mitu nädalat kestnud siserahutuste tõttu tagasi. * 22. mai – Põhja-Iirimaal ja Iiri Vabariigis toimunud referendumil hääletati ülekaalukalt rahulepingu poolt, mis pidi lõpetama kakskümmend aastat kestnud terrorisõja britimeelsete protestantide ja vabariiklastest katoliiklaste vahel. * 22. mai – Lissabonis algas maailmanäitus. * 24. mai – Ungari üldvalimistel said ekskommunistid lüüa, võidukaks osutus riigi ajaloo noorimaks peaministriks saanud 35-aastane Viktor Orbán. * 28. mai – Pakistan teatas, et vastas India hiljutistele tuumakatsetustele omalt poolt viie katsetusega. * 30. mai – Afganistani põhjaosa tabanud 6,5-magnituudilise maavärina tõttu hukkus 4000 inimest, hävis üle 30 küla ja kodutuks jäi 45 000 inimest. * 1. juuni – Loodi Euroopa Keskpank. * 2. juuni – USA kosmosesüstik Discovery startis Canaverali neemelt viimasele missioonile Venemaa orbitaaljaama Mir. * 3. juuni – Saksamaal Alam-Saksi liidumaal sõitis kiirrong rööbastelt välja, hukkus 101 inimest. * 4. juuni – Oklahoma City pommiplahvatuse üks toimepanijaid Terry Nichols mõisteti eluks ajaks vangi. * 7. juuni – Valgete ülemvõimu pooldajad mõrvasid Texase osariigis Jasperis afroameeriklasest mehe, kui sidusid ta pikapi taha ja vedasid teda mööda asfaltit. * 9. juuni – Indoneesia teatas, et on valmis andma Ida-Timorile eristaatuse. * 10. juuni – Kasahstani president Nursultan Nazarbajev avas ametlikult riigi uue pealinna Astana. pisi|left|100px|[[Suur-Beldi sild]] * 14. juuni – Taani kuninganna Margrethe avas Euroopa pikima rippsilla Suur-Beldi silla, millega loodi maanteeühendus Taani lääne- ja idaosa vahel. * 17. juuli – 7,0-magnituudilise maavärina järel Paapua Uus-Guinead tabanud tsunami tõttu hävisid mitmed rannikuäärsed külad, hukkus üle 1200 inimese. * 17. juuli – Rooma statuudiga asutati Rahvusvaheline Kriminaalkohus (ICC), et mõista õigust genotsiidi-, sõjakuritegude ja inimsusvastaste kuritegude üle. * 24. juuli – Relvastatud mees sisenes Ameerika Ühendriikide Kapitooliumi ning avas tule, tappes kaks politseiohvitseri. * 27. juuli – Valge Maja praktikant Monica Lewinsky andis uurijaile esimesed tunnistused oma suhetest president Bill Clintoniga. * 7. august – USA saatkondades Keenia ja Tansaania pealinnades plahvatasid autopommid, tappes Nairobis 2013 ja Dar es Salaamis 11 inimest. * 12. august – Šveitsi pangad nõustusid maksma holokaustis ellujäänutele 1,25 miljardit dollarit hüvitust neile röövitud varade eest. * 15. august – Tõelise Iiri Vabariikliku Armee korraldatud autopommirünnakus Põhja-Iirimaal Omagh's hukkus 29 ja sai vigastada umbes 220 inimest. * 17. august – Kohtu-uurijate kogu kuulas seoses Monica Lewinsky skandaaliga üle USA president Bill Clintoni. * 18. august – Internetis kanti üle esimene südameoperatsioon. Selle tegi südamekirurg Robert Lazzarra. * 22. august – Iiri Rahvuslik Vabastusarmee (INLA), Põhja-Iiri julmemaid sissigruppe, kuulutas välja täieliku relvarahu. * 31. august – Põhja-Korea saatis enda väitel orbiidile oma esimese sateliidi Kwangmyŏngsŏng-1. * 2. september – New Yorgist Genfi lennanud Swissairi reisilennuki pardal tekkis tulekahju, mille tõttu kukkus lennuk Atlandi ookeani. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 229 inimest. * 4. september – Larry Page ja Sergei Brin asutasid tehnoloogia- ja tarkvaraettevõtte Google. * 9. september – Sõltumatu uurija Kenneth Starr esitas USA Kongressile raporti president Bill Clintoni väidetavate seadusrikkumiste kohta. * 11. september – Venemaa riigiduuma kinnitas Jevgeni Primakovi peaministriks. * 14. september – Põhja-Iirimaal tuli kokku rahuleppe alusel valitud parlament * 18. september – Ühinesid ettevõtted Daimler ja Chrysler Corporation. * 27. september – Saksamaa üldvalimiste tulemusel sai liidukantsleriks sotsiaaldemokraatide liider Gerhard Schröder, tõrjudes kõrvale 16 aastat valitsust juhtinud kristlikust demokraadist kantsleri Helmut Kohli. * 1. oktoober – Tegevust alustas uus Euroopat hõlmav politseijõud Europol. * 5. oktoober – USA Esindajatekoja kohtukomitee kiitis heaks tagandamismenetluse alustamise president Bill Clintoni vastu. * 8. oktoober – Jaapan palus ametlikult Lõuna-Korealt vabandust 35 aastat kestnud koloniaalrežiimi pärast. * 11. oktoober – Paavst Johannes Paulus II kuulutas pühakuks juudina sündinud, kuid katoliku usku üle läinud nunna Edith Steini, kes hukkus Auschwitzi koonduslaagris. * 21. oktoober – President Bill Clinton pani veto seaduseelnõule, millega Ameerika Ühendriigid pidanuks tasuma ÜRO-le ligi miljardi dollari suuruse liikmemaksuvõla. * 26. oktoober – Peruu president Alberto Fujimori ja Ecuadori riigipea Jamil Mahuad sõlmisid Brasílias ajaloolise piirileppe piirivaidluse lahendamiseks. * 27. oktoober – Gerhard Schröder vannutati Saksamaa kantsleriks. * 29. oktoober – 36 aasta eest kolmanda ameeriklasena kosmoses käinud astronaut John Glenn kordas 77-aastaselt oma sooritust, kui osales kosmosesüstiku Discovery missioonil STS-95. * 17. november – Maa atmosfääri läbis kõigi aegade suurim leoniidisadu. * 19. november – Sõltumatu uurija Kenneth Starri tunnistusega algas USA presidendi Bill Clintoni tagandamisprotsess. * 20. november – Bajkongõri kosmodroomilt startis rakett Proton, mis viis orbiidile rajatava 60 miljoni dollarilise rahvusvahelise kosmosejaama esimese mooduli. * 26. november – Jaapan kahetses oma Teise maailmasõja aegset tegevust Hiinas. * 8. detsember – Jaapani teadlased teatasid, et neil õnnestus kloonida ühest surnud lehmast kaheksa vasikat. * 9. detsember – Lõuna-Aafrikas leiti 3,6 miljoni aasta vanune ahvinimese luustik. 1999 * 1. jaanuar – Euroopa Liidu ühisraha Euro võeti elektroonilise valuutana kasutusele pankades ja ettevõtetes. * 3. jaanuar – USA saatis Marsile uurimisaparaadi Mars Polar Lander, mis vähem kui aasta pärast planeedil kadunuks jäi. * 4. jaanuar – Finantsturgudel debüteeris edukalt Euroopa ühisraha euro. * 7. jaanuar – USA Senat alustas president Bill Clintoni tagandamismenetlust. * 16. jaanuar – Kosovos leiti Račaki külast 45 mõrvatud albaanlase laibad. * 12. veebruar – USA Senat mõistis president Bill Clintoni õigeks Lewinsky skandaalist tulenenud tagandamisprotsessil. * 30. jaanuar – NATO riigid andsid peasekretärile loa alustada Kosovo rahukõneluste nurjumise korral sõjalisi aktsioone Jugoslaavia vastu. * 2. veebruar – Venezuela presidendiks sai Hugo Chávez, kes seitse aastat varem oli üritanud sõjaväelise riigipöördega valitsust kukutada. * 21. veebruar – Kindral Olusegun Obasanjo partei võitis Nigeeria üldvalimised. * 11. märts – Indoneesia ja Portugal leppisid kokku Ida-Timori iseseisvusreferendumi korraldamises. * 12. märts – Poola, Ungari ja Tšehhi võeti NATO liikmeks. * 17. märts – Rahvusvaheline Olümpiakomitee heitis välja kuus liiget, keda süüdistati 2002. aasta taliolümpiamängude kandidaadilt Salt Lake Citylt raha, reiside ja kingituste vastuvõtmises. * 23. märts – Relvastastud isikud avasid tule Paraguay asepresidendi Luis María Argaña atole, tappes asepresidendi ja paisates noore demokraatia segadustesse. * 28. märts – NATO laiendas õhurünnakuid Jugoslaavias, rünnates Kosovos ka Jugoslaavia maavägesid. * 1. aprill – Kanada Loodeterritooriumi idaosast moodustati inuittide omavalitsuspiirkond Nunavut. * 1. aprill – Ukraina kohus mõistis surma 52 inimest tapnud Anatoli Onoprienko. * 3. aprill – NATO tulistas esmakordselt rakettidega Jugoslaavia pealinna Belgradi kesklinna. * 8. aprill – Jugoslaavia teatas Kosovo provintsis 14 kuud kestnud sõjategevuse lõppemisest ja kutsus albaanlastest põgenikke koju tagasi pöörduma. NATO jätkas õhurünnakuid Jugoslaavia vastu. * 14. aprill – NATO pommitas kogemata Kosovo põgenikekonvoid, Jugoslaavia allikate väitel sai surma 75 tsiviilisikut. * 19. aprill – Saksa parlament kogunes esimest korda renoveeritud Berliini riigipäevahoonesse. * 20. aprill – USA-s Colorado osariigis Columbine'is tapsid kaks keskkoolinoorukit tulirelvadega 13 inimest ja seejärel ka iseendid. * 22. aprill – NATO pommitas Belgradis Jugoslaavia presidendi Slobodan Miloševići residentsi. * 23. aprill – Washingtonis algas NATO 50. aastapäeva tippkohtumine. * 1. mai – Džomolungmalt leiti 75 aastat varem kadunuks jäänud briti alpinisti George Mallory surnukeha. * 6. mai – Šotimaa elanikud valisid pärast 300-aastast vaheaega oma parlamendi ja Wales valis oma assamblee. * 12. mai – Venemaa president Boriss Jeltsin tagandas peaminister Jevgeni Primakovi ja nimetas tema asemele Sergei Stepašini. * 17. mai – Tööpartei kandidaat Ehud Barak saavutas Iisraeli valimistel võidu senise peaministri Benjamin Netanyahu vastu. * 29. mai – Nigeeria presidendiks vannutati Olusegun Obasanjo. * 2. juuni – Aafrika Rahvuskongress võitis Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi teised apartheidijärgsed valimised. * 7. juuni – Indoneesias toimusid esimesed demokraatlikud valimised pärast 1955. aastat. * 9. juuni – NATO komandör kirjutas Jugoslaavia kindralitega alla Kosovo rahuleppele. * 12. juuni – Vene väed sisenesid Kosovosse ja okupeerisid osa Priština lennuväljast. Samal päeval sisenesid Kosovosse ka NATO väed. * 14. juuni – Thabo Mbeki vannutati Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi presidendiks. * 17. juuni – Läti parlament valis riigile esimese naispresidendi, endise Kanada kodaniku Vaira Vīķe-Freiberga. * 18. juuni – Juhtivad tööstusriigid otsustasid kustutada 70 miljardi dollari ulatuses arengumaade võlgu. * 7. juuli – Florida kohus andis hoobi USA tubakatööstusele, otsustades, et suitsetamine põhjustab mitmeid haigusi ja tubakatööstus on seda rahva eest varjanud. * 15. juuli – Hiina teatas, et on leiutanud oma neutronipommi, avalikustades USA tuumaspionaažisüüdistuse peale pretsedenditult oma tuumaarsenali. * 22. juuli – Hiina keelustas usuliikumise Falun Gong, süüdistades seda rahva petmises ja sotsiaalse kaose põhjustamises. * 11. august – Euroopas ja Aasias oli nähtav täielik päikesevarjutus. * 17. august – Türgi lääneosa tabas 7,4-magnituudine maavärin, surma sai vähemalt 17 200 ja vigastada üle 20 000 inimese. * 28. august – Kasahstani stepis maandus kapsel kosmosejaama Mir viimase meeskonnaga. * 4. september – Dagestanis Buinakski linnas õhkisid väidetavad mässulised Vene sõjaväelaste kortermaja, tappes 64 inimest. * 13. september – Moskvas hävis plahvatuses kortermaja, hukkus 118 inimest. * 21. september – Taiwani raputas 7,6-magnituudine maavärin. Hukkus üle 2300 inimese, vigastada sai umbes 10 000 inimest ja purunes sadu hooneid. * 3. oktoober – Jörg Haideri parempopulistlik Vabaduspartei sai Austria parlamendivalimistel teise koha ja sai võimaluse läbirääkimisteks pääsu üle järgmisse valitsusse. * 5. oktoober – Ladbroke Grove'i rongiõnnetus – Londonis Paddingtoni jaama lähedal põrkas hommikuse tipptunni ajal kokku kaks linnalähirongi, surma sai 31 ja vigastada 244 inimest. * 6. oktoober – Tšetšeenia president kuulutas välja sõjaseisukorra, kuna Vene väed olid vallutanud kolmandiku riigi territooriumist. * 12. oktoober – Sarajevo haiglas tuli ilmale maakera kuue miljardes laps. * 12. oktoober – Pakistani armeejuht kindral Pervez Musharraf haaras veretu riigipöördega võimu pärast seda, kui peaminister Nawaz Sharif püüdis teda tagandada. * 13. oktoober – Prantsusmaal võeti vastu seadus, millega vabaabielus elavad gei- ja heteropaarid said ametlike abielupaaridega võrdsed õigused. * 18. oktoober – Indoneesia parlament otsustas heaks kiita Ida-Timori sõltumatuse. * 22. oktoober – Šveitsis tabati Prantsusmaa Vichy valitsuse endine ametnik Maurice Papon, kes varjas end 10-aastase vanglakaristuse eest. * 22. oktoober – Endine sissiliider Xanana Gusmão saabus pärast aastaid Indoneesia vanglas tagasi Ida-Timorile. * 23. oktoober – Seitsmekordne Itaalia peaminister Giulio Andreotti võitis oma teise kohtulahingu, kus Palermo kohus süüdistas teda maffia "ristiisaks" olemises Itaalia valitsuses. * 29. oktoober – India osariiki Odishat tabanud supertsükloni tõttu hukkus umbes 10 000 inimest. * 6. november – Austraalias hääletas referendumil 55 protsenti valijaist vabariigi kehtestamise vastu. * 9. november – Prantsuse Rahvusassamblee võttis vastu seaduse, mis tagab senisest suuremad õigused registreerimata abielus elavatele paaridele, teiste seas ka geidele. * 11. november – Briti parlamendi ülemkoda kiitis heaks seaduse, mille kohaselt kaotasid päritud tiitliga lordid automaatse õiguse ülemkotta kuuluda. * 13. november – Peruu ja Tšiili sõlmisid lepingu 120 aastat väldanud piirikonflikti lõpetamise kohta. * 15. november – Hiina ja USA kirjutasid Pekingis alla murrangulise tähtsusega leppele, millega kõrvaldati takistus Hiina saamisel Maailma Kaubandusorganisatsiooni liikmeks. * 19. november – USA Kongress otsustas tasuda 926 miljonit dollarit 1,6 miljardi dollari suurusest võlast ÜRO-le. * 19. november – Hiina saatis ilmaruumi esimese mehitamata kosmoselaeva Shenzhou 1. * 23. november – Kuveidi parlament lükkas tagasi määruse naistele valimise ja valitavaisse ameteisse kandideerimise õiguse andmiseks. * 29. november – Põhja-Iirimaal moodustati katoliiklaste ja protestantide ühisvalitsus, milles esmakordselt ajaloos jagavad vaenupooled omavahel võimu. * 30. november – Globaliseerumisvastased aktivistid avaldasid USA-s Seattle'is meelt linnas alganud Maailma Kaubandusorganisatsiooni konverentsi vastu. * 1. detsember – Teadlased teatasid, et inimese kromosoom on peaaegu täies ulatuses kaardistatud. * 11. detsember – Paavst Johannes Paulus I õnnistas pärast kaks aastakümmet kestnud renoveerimistöid sisse Vatikani Sixtuse kabeli. * 18. detsember – Sri Lankal tegid arvatavad tamili sissid ebaõnnestunud atentaadi president Chandrika Kumaratungale. Kahes plahvatuses hukkus 33 inimest, riigipea sai haavata. * 20. detsember – Vermonti ülemkohus andis esmakordselt USA-s homopaaridele eri soost paaridega samad õigused. * 20. detsember – Portugal loovutas Macau Hiinale. * 28. detsember – USA kaitseministeerium sulges millenniumivahetuse arvutirikke hirmus oma internetisaidi. * 28. detsember – Portugal ja Indoneesia taastasid 25-aastase vaheaja järel täielikud diplomaatilised suhted. * 31. detsember – Venemaa president Boriss Jeltsin üllas maailma teatega, et astub ametist tagasi, ja nimetas oma kohusetäitjaks peaminister Vladimir Putini. * 31. detsember – Panama võttis enda kontrolli alla Panama kanali tsooni, mida oli Panama eelnevalt hallanud koos USA-ga. 2000 * 10. jaanuar – Internetiteenuste firma America Online teatas, et ostab 163 miljardi dollari eest kompanii Time Warner. * 13. jaanuar – Tarkvarafirma Microsoft esimees Bill Gates loobus firma tegevjuhi kohast ja nimetas sellesse ametisse oma asetäitja Steve Ballmeri. * 16. jaanuar – Tiibetis pühitseti kaheaastane poiss kuuenda reting-laama reinkarnatsiooniks. * 30. jaanuar – Kenya Airwaysi reisilennuk kukkus varsti pärast õhkutõusu Elevandiluurannik lähedal Atlandi ookeani. 179 pardal viibinud inimesest hukkus 169. * 2. veebruar – Austria konservatiivne Rahvapartei ja parempopulistlik Vabaduspartei sõlmisid koalitsioonileppe, mille kohaselt nad moodustasid riigi uue valitsuse. * 7. veebruar – Horvaatia presidendivalimised võitis Stjepan ‘Stipe’ Stjepan Mesić, kes tõotas uut demokraatiat pärast oma eelkäija Franjo Tuđmani autoritaarset valitsusaega. * 9. veebruar – Venemaa ja Põhja-Korea kirjutasid alla kahepoolsete suhete parandamiseks koostatud uuele sõpruslepingule. * 10. märts – Lõuna-Ameerikas Patagoonias avastati suurima seni tuntud lihasööja dinosauruse Ilokelesia luud. * 12. märts – Paavst Johannes Paulus II palus avalikult andestust katoliku kiriku mineviku kuritegude, sealhulgas juutide, ketserite ja naiste ahistamise eest. * 14. märts – Prantsusmaal avaldati eetilisi suuniseid sisaldav "Maa Harta", mis käsitles muu hulgas demokraatiat, kasutatud materjalide ümbertöötamist, keskkonnakahjustusi ja haridust. * 17. märts – Ugandas läks vabasurma üle 700 sekti Movement for the Restoration of the Ten Commandments of God liikme. * 26. märts – Venemaal toimusid ennetähtaegsed presidendivalimised, mille võitis juba esimeses voorus Vladimir Putin. * 31. märts – Jaapani põhjasaarel asuv Usu vulkaan hakkas purskama. Ohupiirkonnast evakueeriti 16 000 inimest. * 22. aprill – Prantsusmaa paremäärmuslaste liider Jean-Marie Le Pen jäi peaminister Lionel Jospini otsusega ilma kohast Euroopa Parlamendis. * 2. juulil – Tallinnas Pirita-Kose-Kloostrimetsa ringrajal hukkus Põhja-Iiri mootorrattur ja mitme kordne maailmameister Joey Dunlop. * 23. juuni – Rahvusvaheline teadlaste töörühm teatas inimgenoomi projekti koostamisest. * 2. juuli – Avati Taani ja Rootsi vahel kulgev Sundi sild. * 8. juuli – Vene president Vladimir Putin esines esimese kõnega olukorrast riigis. * 19. juuli – Rahvusvahelises teemanditööstuses kehtestati uued ranged reeglid, et takistada sissirühmitusi teemantide eest relvi ostmast. * 25. juuli – Pariisi lähedal süttis õhku tõustes lennukompanii Air France'i reisilennuk Concorde, katastroofis hukkus 109 inimest lennukis ja neli maapinnal. * 6. august – Umbes 1400 leedulast andsid end üles endiste KGB agentide ja informaatoritena. * 9. august – Vene Õigeusu Kirik kuulutas bolševike hukatud Venemaa viimase tsaari Nikolai II ja tema pere pühakuteks. * 12. august – Vene tuumaallveelaev Kursk uppus pärast plahvatust Barentsi meres, kõik 118 meeskonnaliiget hukkusid. * 18. august – Brasiilias Amazonase džunglites leiti üles indiaanlased, kelle hõimu peeti juba 80 aasta eest väljasurnuks. * 21. august – Barentsi merel lõpetati katsed pääseda uppunud Vene aatomiallveelaeva Kursk pardale, tuukrid teatasid, et kõik Kurski 118 meeskonnaliiget on surnud. * 27. august – Moskvas põles Ostankino teletorn, Euroopa kõrgeim ehitis. * 15. september – Põlisaustraallasest kergejõustiklane Cathy Freeman süütas Sydney olümpiatule. * 5. oktoober – Meeleavaldajad jooksid Belgradis Jugoslaavia parlamendihoonele tormi ja opositsioonijuht Vojislav Koštunica kuulutas president Slobodan Miloševići kukutatuks. * 6. oktoober – Jugoslaavia opositsiooniliider Vojislav Koštunica tuli rahvaülestõusu tulemusena võimule. * 7. oktoober – Luksemburgi suurhertsog Jean loobus võimust oma vanima poja Henri kasuks. * 9. oktoober – Sloveen Davo Karničar laskus esimese inimesena maailmas suuskadel vahepeatusteta alla Džomolungmalt. * 14. oktoober – Euroopa Liidu juhid kiitsid heaks põhiõiguste harta eelnõu. * 17. oktoober – Suurbritannias Hatfieldis sõitis kiirrong rööbastelt maha, mille tõttu hukkus neli ja sai vigastada 70 inimest. Õnnetuse tõttu seati rongidele kiirusepiirangud. * 20. oktoober – Türgi tunnustas USA kongressi armeenlaste massimõrvas türklasi süüdistavast resolutsioonist loobumise eest. * 26. oktoober – Laurent Gbagbo sai Elevandiluuranniku esimeseks presidendiks pärast aasta varem riigipöörde käigus Robert Guéï võimult kukutamist. * 27. oktoober – Tarkvaragigant Microsoft teatas, et häkkerid tungisid kompanii arvutisüsteemi. * 31. oktoober – Kasahstanist startis Vene rakett Sojuz TM-31, pardal kaks venelast ja üks ameeriklane, ehitatava rahvusvahelise kosmosejaama esimene püsimeeskond. * 2. november – USA astronaut William Sheperd ja Venemaa kosmonaudid Juri Gidzenko ja Sergei Krikaljov alustasid Rahvusvahelise kosmosejaama esimest alalist missiooni. pisi|100px|Hillary Clinton * 7. november – Hillary Clinton valiti USA Senatisse, saades riigi esimeseks Esimeseks Leediks, kes on valitud riigiasutusse. * 11. november – Austrias Kapruni suusakuurordis hukkus 155 suusatajat ja lumelaudurit, kui neid vedanud vagun süttis tunnelis põlema. * 13. november – Filipiinide president Joseph Estrada mõisteti süüdi korruptsioonis. * 23. november – USA presidendivalimiste äge võitlus George W. Bushi ja Al Gore'i vahel jõudis ülemkohtusse. * 27. november – Norras avati maailma pikim, Laerdali maanteetunnel (16,9 kilomeetrit). * 28. november – Hollandi parlamendi alamkoda hääletas eutanaasia legaliseerimise poolt. * 12. detsember – USA Ülemkohus nõudis presidendivalimistel antud häälte ülelugemise lõpetamist Florida osariigis, millega tagajärjel kindlustas presidendivalimistel võidu George W. Bush. * 15. detsember – Ukraina sulges Tšernobõli tuumaelektrijaama, kus 1986. aastal toimus maailma suurim tuumakatastroof. * 22. detsember – Röövlid varastasid Stockholmi Rahvusmuuseumist Rembrandti autoportree ja kaks Renoir' maali ning põgenesid paadiga. * 29. detsember – Vene kaitseminister Igor Sergejev kirjutas alla kokkuleppele Iraani ohvitseride koolitamiseks Venemaal. 21. sajand 2001 * 7. jaanuar – Tai üldvalimised võitis ülisuurelt ärimagnaat Thaksin Shinawatra. * 9. jaanuar – Mitu Briti kooli otsustas teismeliste rasestumise plahvatusliku kasvu vältimiseks hakata jagama antibeebipille. * 15. jaanuar – Tegevust alustas veebientsüklopeedia Vikipeedia. * 25. jaanuar – Armeenia ja Aserbaidžaan võeti Euroopa Nõukogu liikmeks. * 19. veebruar – Prantsuse terasekompanii teatas Luksemburgi Arbed SA ja Hispaania Aceralia ülevõtmisest, pannes aluse maailma suurimale terasefirmale. * 1. märts – Afganistanis võimutsenud islamiliikumine Taliban alustas 5. sajandist pärit Buddha kujude lõhkumist. * 18. märts – Makedoonia alustas reservväelaste mobiliseerimist, et vastu seista albaanlastest sissidele. * 23. märts – Venemaa kosmoseagentuur Roscosmos kukutas orbitaaljaama Mir Vaiksesse ookeani. * 29. märts – Jaapanis tühistati kohtuotsus, mille järgi tulnuks maksta kompensatsiooni naistele, keda sunniti Teise maailmasõja ajal Jaapani sõduritele seksiteenuseid osutama. * 1. aprill – Holland legaliseeris esimesena riigina maailmas samasooliste abielu. * 28. aprill – Miljonär Dennis Tito sai esimeseks kosmoseturistiks. * 8. mai – Paavst Johannes Paulus II tegi ajaloolise visiidi Süüriasse, kus ta esimese paavstina mošeed külastas. * 19. mai – Araabia maade välisministrid soovitasid katkestada sidemed Iisrealiga, kuni lõpeb palestiinlaste ründamine. * 25. mai – Ameeriklane Erik Weihenmayer ronis esimese pimeda inimesena Džomolungma tippu. Teda saatis vanima inimesena maailma kõrgeimasse tippu jõudnud 64-aastane ameeriklasest arst Sherman Bull. * 16. juuli – Rahvusvahelise Olümpiakomitee juht Juan Antonio Samaranch astus tagasi ja tema järglaseks sai Jacques Rogge. pisi|100px|[[Megawati Sukarnoputri]] * 23. juuli – Megawati Soekarnoputri sai Indoneesia esimeseks naispresidendiks. * 30. juuli – Kanada andis esimese riigina maailmas surmahaigetele loa kasvatada oma tarbeks ja tarbida marihuaanat. * 9. august - Enesetaputerrorist ründas Jeruusalemmas pitsarestorani, tapeps 15 ja haavates veel 130 inimest. * 11. september – 11. septembri terrorirünnakud – Kolm terroristide kaaperdatud reisilennukit rammisid New Yorgi Maailma Kaubanduskeskuse kaksiktorne ja Pentagoni. * 2. oktoober – Swissair peatas määramata ajaks kõik lennud, kuna ei suutnud leida raha tegevuse jätkamiseks. * 10. oktoober – USA avaldas 22 tagaotsituima terrorismis süüdistatu nimekirja, kuhu kuulus ka Osama bin Laden. * 23. oktoober – Iiri Vabariiklik Armee teatas relvade loovutamise alustamisest, et toetada Põhja-Iiri rahuprotsessi. * 1. november ˜– USA kohus tunnistas järeltulijate nõudel süütuks viimased 17. sajandil Massachusettsis Salemis nõidadeks kuulutatuina hukatud. * 13. november – Afganistani opositsiooniväed vallutasid Talibani valduses olnud Kabuli. * 14. november – Jugoslaavia liitriigi viis õigusjärglast leppisid kokku 74,5 miljoni dollari väärtuses kulla jagamises. * 15. november – Microsoft avaldas mängukonsooli Xbox. * 27. november – Saksamaal Bonnis algasid ÜRO eestvõttel läbirääkimised Afganistani poliitilise tuleviku üle. * 27. november – NASA teatel avastati esmakordselt, et meie päikesesüsteemist väljaspool asuvat planeeti HD 209458 b ümbritseb atmosfäär. * 15. detsember – Itaalias avati külastajatele taas Pisa torn, milles olid ligemale 12 aastat kestnud tööd selle kalde vähendamiseks. * 22. detsember – Richard Reid üritas õhkida American Airlinesi lennukit kinga peidetud pommiga. * 29. detsember – Afganistani ja Briti sõdurid viisid rahuvalveoperatsioonide peaproovina Kabulis läbi ühispatrulli. 2002 * 1. jaanuar – Euroopa Liidu 12 liikmeriiki 300 miljoni elanikuga võtsid kasutusele ühisraha euro. Euroga ei liitunud üksnes Suurbritannia, Rootsi ja Taani. * 29. jaanuar – Afganistani vana rahvuslipp heisati Kabulis esimest korda pärast linna langemist kommunistide kätte 1978. aastal. * 8. veebruar – USA-s Salt Lake Citys algasid 24. veebruarini kestnud XIX taliolümpiamängud. * 11. veebruar – Vatikan moodustas Venemaal neli katoliiklikku piiskopkonda, ametlikustades oma kohaloleku selles riigis. * 12. veebruar – ÜRO kriminaaltribunalis algas kohus Slobodan Miloševići üle. * 22. veebruar – Lahingus Angola valitsusvägedega tapeti Angola mässuliste juht Jonas Savimbi. * 3. märts – Šveitsi kodanikud toetasid referendumil ettepanekut astuda Ühinenud Rahvaste Organisatsiooni (ÜRO). * 4. märts – Ibrahim Rugova valiti Kosovo presidendiks. * 7. märts – Iiri valijad ei toetanud referendumil valitsuse ja katoliku kiriku kavatsust likvideerida seadustest kõrvalehiilimise võimalus riigi rangetes abordivastastes seadustes. * 21. märts – France Telecom teatas esmakordselt kahjumist, püüdes vähendada 60 miljardi euroni ulatuvat võlakoormat. * 22. märts – Šveitsi ajalookomisjon jõudis järeldusele, et riik on kõrvale hoidnud oma moraalsetest kohustustest natsiohvrite ees. * 24. märts – Valgevene võimud ajasid laiali opositsiooni meeleavalduse Minskis ja vahistasid mitukümmend inimest. * 28. märts – Iraak lubas Araabia Liiga tippkohtumise lõppresolutsioonis kirjalikult, et ei ründa enam kunagi Kuveiti. * 2. aprill – Umbes 200 Palestiina võitlejat pagesid lähenevate Iisraeli vägede eest Petlemmas asuvasse Kristuse Sünni kirikusse, alustades kuu aega kestnud patiseisu. * 9. aprill – Serbia ja Montenegro parlamendid kiitsid heaks plaani saata laiali Jugoslaavia Liitvabariik, mille kaks viimast liiget nad olid, ning luua uus lõdvem liit. * 17. aprill – Endine sissiliider Xanana Gusmão kuulutati Ida-Timori presidendiks. * 18. aprill – Afganistani eksmonarh Mohammed Zahir-šahh naasis pärast 29 aastat eksiili oma kodumaa pealinna Kabuli. * 30. aprill – Zimbabwe president Robert Mugabe kuulutas välja üleriigilise katastroofiolukorra seoses põuast põhjustatud toidukriisiga. * 3. mai – Kolmekümne kuue Euroopa Nõukogu liikmesmaa välisministrid ja esindajad kirjutasid alla surmanuhtluse täieliku likvideerimise dokumendile, mille kohaselt hukkamiskaristust ei tohi kasutada isegi sõja ajal. * 5. mai – Jacques Chirac võitis teises voorus Prantsusmaa presidendivalimised. * 16. mai – Belgiast sai Hollandi järel teine riik maailmas, kus eutanaasia on lubatud. * 1. juuni – Kaks briti naist jõudsid esimesena naiskonnana mõlemale poolusele. * 11. juuni – Afganistanis alustas tööd hõimuvanemate suurkogu Loya Jirga, valides ajutise valitsuse juhi Hamid Karzai riigi presidendiks. * 19. juuni – Hamid Karzai vannutati Loya Jirga suurkogul Afganistani presidendiks. * 22. juuni – Iraagi loodeosa tabanud 6,5-magnituudilise maavärina tõttu hukkus vähemalt 261 ja sai vigastada üle 1300 inimese. * 27. juuli – Ukrainas Lvivi lähedal toimunud lennušõu ajal kukkus alla Ukraina õhujõudude lennuk Suhhoi Su-27. Õnnetuses hukkus 77 ja sai vigastada 500 inimest. * 31. juuli – Paavst Johannes Paulus II kuulutas Mehhikot külastades pühakuks 16. sajandil elanud talumehe Juan Diego, kellest sai esimene indiaanlasest pühak. * 19. august – Tšetšeenia iseseisvuslased tulistasid alla Vene transpordikopteri Mi-26, hukkus 118 föderaalvägede sõdurit. Tegemist oli Vene vägede ühe suurima üksikkaotusega Tšetšeenias. * 10. september – Šveitsist sai ÜRO 190. liige. Riik tõotas jätkata oma traditsioonilist neutraliteedipoliitikat, tegutsedes samas inimõiguste ja ülemaailmse rahu nimel. * 13. september – Saksa ekskantsler Helmut Kohl lõpetas oma 26-aastase parlamendikarjääri, jättes osalemata viimasel istungil enne Liidupäeva uue koosseisu valimisi. * 27. september – Verise konflikti järel Indoneesiast lahku löönud Ida-Timorist sai ÜRO 191. liige. * 8. oktoober – USA Kongressi esindajatekoda toetas NATO laienemist ning Balti ja Ida-Euroopa riikide vastuvõtmist allianssi. * 9. oktoober – Venemaal toimus esimene Nõukogude Liidu lagunemise järgne rahvaloendus, loendajateks värvati läbi 11 ajavööndi laiutavas riigis 650 000 inimest. * 11. oktoober – Soomes Vantaas Myyrmanni kaubanduskeskuses toimunud pommiplahvatuses hukkus seitse inimest. * 12. oktoober – Indoneesias Bali saarel toimunud pommiplahvatustes hukkus 204 inimest ja veel üle 200 inimese sai vigastada. * 15. oktoober – Itaalia kuningapere sai rohkem kui poolesajandilise pagenduse järel loa kodumaale naasta. * 20. oktoober – Iraak alustas Saddam Husseini antud amnestia alusel poliitvangide vabastamist. * 23. oktoober – Dubrovka teatri pantvangikriis – Tšetšeeni separatistid võtsid Moskvas Dubrovka teatri pantvangi umbes 700 inimest. * 26. oktoober – Vene eriüksused lahendasid Moskva teatri pantvangidraama gaasirünnakuga, milles hukkus 750 pantvangist 129. Tapeti ka kõik 41 tšetšeenist pantvangivõtjat. * 29. oktoober – Vietnamis Hồ Chí Minhis hukkus kaubanduskeskuses toimunud tulekahjus 61 inimest. * 1. november – Vene riigiduuma võttis vastu seaduseparandused, mis piiravad oluliselt ajakirjanduse tegevusvõimalusi terrorismivastaste operatsioonide valgustamisel. * 5. november – Läti president Vaira Vike-Freiberga tegi valimised võitnud erakonna Uus Aeg juhile Einars Repšele ettepaneku valitsus moodustada. * 7. november – Gibraltarlased lükkasid referendumil tagasi Briti-Hispaania plaani võimu jagamisest. * 13. november – Hiina kommunistliku partei kongress kinnitas, et Jiang Zemin lahkub parteijuhi kohalt. * 14. november – Paavst Johannes Paulus II pidas Itaalia parlamendis kõne. Seda polnud enne teda teinud ükski katoliku kiriku pea. * 15. november – Hiina Kommunistliku Partei peasekretäriks sai Hu Jintao. * 19. november – Kreeka naftatanker Prestige murdus Galicia ranniku lähedal pooleks. Kokku sattus merre hinnanguliselt 17,8 miljonit gallonit (420 000 barrelit) naftat. Tegemist oli Hispaania ja Portugali ajaloo rängima keskkonnakatastroofiga. * 21. november – Prahas toimunud NATO tippkohtumisel esitati seitsmele Euroopa riigile, Bulgaariale, Eestile, Leedule, Lätile, Rumeeniale, Slovakkiale ja Sloveeniale kutse ühineda alliansiga. * 28. november – Enesetaputerroristid õhkasid Keenias Mombasas asunud Iisraeli hotelli, tappes 13 inimest. Lisaks püüti õhk-maa-tüüpi juhitava raketiga alla tulistada Arkia Israel Airlinesi lennukit, kuid ebaõnnestunult. * 9. detsember – Lennufirma United Airlines kuulutas välja pankroti, mis oli suurim selles majandusalas kunagi toimunud pankrot. * 27. detsember – Tšetšeeni võitlejaist enesetapjad rammisid autodega kohaliku nukuvalitsuse peahoonet Groznõis. Maja varises kokku ja vähemalt 46 inimest sai surma. 2003 * 8. jaanuar – Kuveidis jõustus seoses rünnakutega USA sõduritele taas usumäärus, mis keelas tappa mittemoslemeid. * 10. jaanuar – Põhja-Korea ütles lahti tuumarelvastuse leviku tõkestamise leppest, süüdistades USA-d katses kukutada riigi kommunistliku süsteemi. * 16. jaanuar – Floridast startis USA kosmosesüstik Columbia, pardal esimene Iisraeli astronaut Ilan Ramon. Tagasipöördumisel Maale 1. veebruaril süstik purunes, hukkus kogu seitsmeliikmeline meeskond. * 24. jaanuar – Tšehhi parlamendil ei õnnestunud ka teisel katsel valida mantlipärijat ametist lahkuvale presidendile Václav Havelile. * 28. jaanuar – Iisraelis toimusid üldvalimised, mis tõid võidu peaminister Ariel Sharoni parempoolsele Likudi parteile. * 29. jaanuar – Nepali valitsus ja maoistlikud sissid nõustusid vaherahuga. * 1. veebruar – USA kosmosesüstik Columbia, mis oli lõpetamas 16-päevast missiooni, lagunes atmosfääri sisenedes. Kõik pardal olnud seitse astronauti hukkusid. * 14. veebruar – Suri esimene kloonitud imetaja, lammas Dolly. * 15. veebruar – Ülemaailmses protestilaines Iraagi sõja vastu tuli 600 maailma linnas tänavatele üle kuue miljoni inimese. * 13. märts – USA Senat otsustas keelustada "osalise sünnitusabordi". * 18. märts – Saddam Hussein lükkas tagasi USA ultimaatumi. Kolm päeva hiljem tungisid USA väed Iraaki. * 20. märts – USA alustas rünnakutega Bagdadile Iraagi sõda. * 22. märts – USA loobus plaanist oma väed Türgi kaudu Põhja-Iraaki viia, kuna Ankara ei andnud selleks nõusolekut. * 23. märts – Sloveenia elanikud hääletasid referendumil Euroopa Liidu ja NATO-ga liitumise poolt. * 26. märts – NATO liikmed allkirjastasid organisatsiooniga ühinema kutsutud seitsme riigi liitumisprotokolli. * 27. märts – Hongkongi teadlased tuvastasid uue kopsupõletikku põhjustava koronaarviiruse tüve. * 3. aprill – USA Kongress kinnitas ligi 80 miljoni dollari eraldamise Iraagi sõja finantseerimiseks, terrorismivastase võitluse hoogustamiseks ja majandusraskustes lennufirmade toetamiseks. * 5. aprill – USA väed jõudsid Iraagi sõjas Bagdadi. pisi|125px|Saddam Husseini kuju maha võtmine Bagdadis * 9. aprill – Koaltsiooniväed vallutasid Bagdadi ning kukutasid Bagdadi kesklinnas asuva Saddam Husseini kuju. * 12. aprill – USA vägede kätte langenud Bagdadis tühjendasid rüüstajad antiigimuuseumi, viies kaasa tuhandete aastate vanuseid hindamatuid kultuuriaardeid. * 16. aprill – Ateenas allkirjastati leping Euroopa Liidu liikmesriikide ja kümne uue liikmesriigi vahel. Leping jõustus 1. mail 2004. * 22. mai – 70-aastasest jaapanlasest Yuichiro Miurast sai vanim Džomolungma tippu jõudnud inimene. * 4. juuni – Taani parlament ratifitseeris esimesena ELi liikmetest liidu laienemislepingu. * 7. juuli – NASA saatis teele marsikulguri Opportunity, ühe kahest robotist, mille ülesandeks oli otsida punaselt planeedilt jälgi elust. * 20. juuli – BBC tunnistas enesetapu teinud relvaeksperdi David Kelly oma infoallikaks Iraagi relvastuse küsimustes. * 29. juuli – Belgia parlamendi alamkoda muutis riigi diplomaatiale probleeme tekitanud sõjakuritegude seadust, mis andis seni Belgia kohtutele õiguse mõista sõjakuritegude üle kohut, ükskõik kus need olid toime pandud. * 19. august – Hamāsi enesetapuründaja tappis Iisraelis Jeruusalemmas rahvarohkes bussis 23 ja haavas üle 130 inimest. * 1. september – Hollandis hakati esimese riigina aidsi- vähi- ja multiskleroosihaigetele retseptiravimina kanepit välja kirjutama. * 11. september – Rootsi välisminister Anna Lindh, keda päev varem Stockholmis pussitati, suri haiglas. * 14. september – Eestlased hääletasid Euroopa Liidu liitumise poolt. Rootslased hääletasid euro kasutuselevõtu vastu. * 21. september – NASA kosmosesond Galileo kukutati Jupiterile, lõpetades 14 aastat kestnud missiooni. * 4. oktoober – Iisraelis Haifa linnas ühele restoranile korraldatud enesetapurünnakus hukkus 21 inimest ja üle 50 inimese sai vigastada. * 15. oktoober – Hiina korraldas kolmanda riigina maailmas mehitatud kosmoselennu. * 18. oktoober – Osama bin Laden lubas korraldada uusi terroriakte USA-s ja mujal ning hoiatas kahes avalikustatud helisalvestises, et kõik Washingtoni toetavad riigid on potentsiaalsed sihtmärgid. * 19. oktoober – Paavst Johannes Paulus II kuulutas õndsaks ema Teresa. * 24. oktoober – Kolm Concorde'i tegid viimase lennu Londonisse. Sellega lõppes ülehelikiirete lennukite ajastu. * 25. oktoober – Siberis vahistati naftafirma Jukos juht Mihhail Hodorkovski. * 27. oktoober – Iisraeli peaminister Ariel Sharon ütles esmakordselt avalikult, et juudiriigil pole kavatsust tappa Palestiina liidrit Yasser Arafati. * 14. november – Avastati Neptuuni-tagune objekt 90377 Sedna, mis oli suurim Päikesesüsteemis avastatud keha pärast Pluuto avastamist 1930. aastal. * 22. november – Gruusias toimus nn rooside revolutsioon, mille käigus valimistulemuste võltsimise vastu protestiv rahvahulk hõivas Thbilisis parlamendihoone. * 23. november – Gruusia president Eduard Ševardnadze astus opositsiooni meeleavalduste survel tagasi. * 28. november – Rahvusvaheline Aatomienergiaagentuur kutsus Iisraeli üles tuumarelvast loobuma. * 1. detsember – Leedu riigipea ümber puhkenud skandaali uuriv seimi erikomisjon tõdes, et Rolandas Paksas on oma sidemete tõttu haavatav. * 9. detsember – Maailma riigid kirjutasid Mehhikos alla ÜRO korruptsioonivastase lepingu, mis kriminaliseeris altkäemaksu, rahapesu ja riigi raha raiskamise. * 13. detsember – USA väed tabasid Tikriti linna lähedal maa-alusest peidikust Iraagi eksdiktaatori Saddam Husseini. * 19. detsember – Briti Marsi-sond Beagle 2 eraldus pärast 100 miljoni kilomeetrise pikkust lendu Maalt edukalt emalaevast Mars Express. * 26. detsember – Iraanis hävines maavärinas suur osa iidsest Bami linnast, hukkus umbes üle 30 000 inimest. 2004 * 2. jaanuar – USA kosmoselaevalt Stardust saadi pildid ja kosmosetolmu proovid pärast komeedi Wild 2 saba läbimist 390 miljoni kilomeetri kaugusel Maast. * 4. jaanuar – USA kosmoselaev Spirit-marsikulguriga jõudis pärast seitse kuud kestnud lendu Marsile. * 4. jaanuar – Afganistani Loya Jirgal jõuti kokkuleppele riigi uue põhiseaduse suhtes. * 5. jaanuar – Euroopa Parlamendis plahvatas kirjapomm, keegi viga ei saanud. Samal päeval laekus europarlamenti ühtekokku neli kirjapommi, mis ühtegi inimest ei kahjustanud. * 6. jaanuar – Iraan nõustus taastama Egiptusega täiemahulised diplomaatilised suhted. * 10. jaanuar – USA kuulutas 13. detsembril kinni võetud Iraagi eksdiktaatori Saddam Husseini ametlikult sõjavangiks. * 12. jaanuar – Maailma suurim kruiisilaev Queen Mary 2 startis avareisile üle Atlandi ookeani. Aluse ehitamiseks kulus üle 460 miljoni inglise naela. * 15. jaanuar – Iraagis kaotasid kehtivuse Saddam Husseini pildiga rahatähed ja käiku läks uus raha. * 15. jaanuar – NASA teadlased saatsid robotkulguri Spirit esimesele teekonnale Marsi pinnal. * 25. jaanuar – Mihhail Saakašvili vannutati Gruusia presidendiks. pisi|125px|Kunstniku kujutlus Opportunityst Marsil * 25. jaanuar – NASA marsikulgur Opportunity maandus Marsil. * 31. jaanuar – Pakistan tagandas riigi tuumaprogrammi "isa" Abdul Qadeer Khani peaministri nõuniku ametist seoses tuumatehnoloogia müümise juurdlusega. * 4. veebruar – Käivitus maailma pikim vahemaandumiseta lennuliin Singpurist Los Angelesi. * 9. veebruar – Euroopa Komisjon andis oma toetuse Euroopa Liiduga ühinevate uute liikmesmaade esitatud volinikukandidaatidele, kes jäid kuni uue komisjoni ametisse kinnitamiseni selle senise koosseisu juurde stažeerima. * 4. märts – Horst Köhler lahkus Rahvusvahelise valuutafondi (IMF) juhi ametist, et kandideerida Saksamaa presidendiks. * 11. märts – Hispaania pealinnas Madridis plahvatasid mitu rongidesse peidetud pommi. Hukkus 192 ja sai vigastada üle 2000 inimese. * 14. märts – Johannes Paulus II-st sai kõigi aegade kolmanda pikima ametiajaga katoliku kiriku pea. * 14. märts – Vladimir Putin valiti tagasi Venemaa presidendiks. * 22. märts – Iisraeli väed tapsid Palestiina imaami Ahmed Yassini, kes oli Hamasi asutaja ja vaimne liider. * 29. märts – Washingtonis võeti NATO liikmeks seitse Ida-Euroopa riiki – Eesti, Läti, Leedu, Bulgaaria, Rumeenia, Slovakkia ja Sloveenia. * 10. mai – Biotehnoloogifirma Monsanto loobus protestitormi survel plaanist lasta käiku maailma esimene geneetiliselt muundatud nisu. * 13. juuni – Euroopa Liidu riikides lõppesid europarlamendi valimised, mille osalus 44,6 protsenti osutus kõigi aegade madalaimaks. * 21. juuni – SpaceShipOne tegi esimese mehitatud suborbitaalse erakosmoselennu. * 4. juuli – New Yorgis pandi nurgakivi One World Trade Centeri kõrghoonele, mis ehitati 2001. aasta 11. septembri terroriaktides kokku varisenud Maailmakaubanduskeskuse kahe pilvelõhkuja krundile. * 1. august – Paraguay pealinnas Asunciónis läks põlema supermarket. Hukkus ligi 400 inimest. * 12. august – Euroopa Komisjoni tulevane president José Manuel Barroso avalikustas volinikukohtade jagunemise uues komisjonis. * 13. august – Kreeka pealinnas Ateenas algasid XXVIII olümpiamängud suurejoonelise vaatemänguga, millega tervitati olümpia tagasijõudmist oma sünnimaale. * 23. august – Ateena olümpiamängudel võitis Aleksander Tammert kettaheites pronksmedali. * 24. august – Umbes 90 inimest hukkus, kui enesetaputerroristid ründasid kahte Moskva Domodedovo rahvusvahelisest lennujaamast välja lendavat lennukit. * 1. september – Beslani pantvangikriis – Terroristid hõivasid Venemaal Beslanis ning võtsid sadu inimesi pantvangi. * 27. oktoober – Pesapalliklubi Boston Red Sox alistas finaalseerias St. Louis Cardinalsi ja tuli World Seriesi võitjaks, lõpetades sellega niinimetatud Bambino needuse. * 21. november – Ukraina presidendivalimiste esialgsed tulemused andsid võidu peaminister Viktor Janukovitšile. Opositsioon alustas proteste ning hiljem tulemused tühistati. * 22. november – Ukrainas algas presidendivalimiste kahtluse alla pandud tulemuse järel Oranž revolutsioon. pisi|100px|[[Hamid Karzai]] * 7. detsember – Hamid Karzai sai Afghanistani esimeseks demokraatlikult valitud presidendiks. * 8. detsember – Peruus pandi alus Lõuna-Ameerika Rahvaste Ühendusele, kuid vaid pooled loodetavast 12 liikmest saabusid asutamisleppele alla kirjutama. * 9. detsember – Kanada ülemkohus andis föderaalvalitsusele loa legaliseerida homoabielud. Peaminister Paul Martin teatas seejärel plaanist anda abielule uus definitsioon. * 22. detsember – Prantsusmaal keelati uue diskrimineerimisvastase seadusega seksistlikud ja homovastased avaldused. pisi|left|135px|Tsunamikahjustused [[Acehi provintsis Indonesias]] * 26. detsember – India ookeani maavärinas ja sellele järgnenud tsunamis hukkus kokku 230 000–280 000 inimest. 2005 * 9. jaanuar – Eestis möllas väikesemõõduline orkaan, mille tulle kiirus ulatus 37 m/s. * 26. jaanuar – USA Senat kinnitas välisministriks Condoleezza Rice’i, kes vahetas selles rollis välja Colin Powelli. * 30. jaanuar – Iraagis toimusid esimesed mitmeparteilised üldvalimised viimase poole sajandi jooksul. * 31. jaanuar – USA kohus tunnistas põhiseadusevastasteks sõjaväetribunalid Guantánamo baasis hoitavate terrorikahtlusaluste staatuse otsustamiseks. * 4. veebruar – Ukraina parlament kinnitas riigi uueks peaministriks Julia Tõmošenko. * 15. veebruar – Tegevust alustas videode portaal YouTube. * 16. veebruar – Jõustus kasvuhoonegaaside õhkupaiskamist piirav Kyōto protokoll, millega ei ole aga liitunud maailma suurim saastaja USA. * 23. veebruar – USA võimud lõpetasid 11. septembri 2001 terrorirünnakute ohvrite tuvastamise, jättes Maailmakaubanduskeskuses hukkunud 2749 inimesest ligi poolte isikud tuvastamata. * 3. märts – Seikleja Steve Fossett tegi esimese inimesena soololennu ümber maakera vahepeal maandumata ja tankimata. Lend kestis ligi kolm päeva. * 14. märts – Hiina võttis vastu seaduse, mis lubab tal rünnata Taiwani, kui too ennast iseseisvaks kuulutab. * 2. aprill – Suri Poola päritolu paavst Johannes Paulus II, kes juhtis katoliku kirikut 26 aastat ja mängis olulist rolli kommunismi kokkuvarisemises Euroopas. * 6. aprill – Suri Monaco prints Rainier III. 81-aastaselt surnud prints valitses maailma üht väikseimat riiki ligi 55 aastat, muutes selle mängupõrgute ja miljardäride paradiisiks. * 6. aprill – Kurdide juht Jalal Talabani valiti esimese mittearaablasena Iraagi presidendiks. * 14. aprill – Riigikogu võttis vastu seaduse, mis muutis jõululaupäeva riigipühaks. * 19. aprill – Roomakatoliku kiriku kardinalid valisid 265. paavstiks sakslase Joseph Ratzingeri, kelle paavstinimeks sai Benedictus XVI. * 24. aprill – Paavst Benedictus XVI pühitseti ametisse. * 27. aprill – Maailma suurim reisilennuk, kahekorruseline Airbus A380, sooritas Prantsusmaal oma esimese katselennu. * 10. mai – Saksamaa avas pealinnas Berliinis uue memoriaali natsismi ajal tapetud juutidele. * 12. mai – Saksamaa parlamendi alamkoda kiitis heaks Euroopa Liidu põhiseaduse leppe. * 30. mai – Iraani mägironijad Farkhondeh Sadegh ja Labeh Keshavarz olid esimesed mosleminaised, kes vallutasid maailma kõrgeima tipu Džomolungma. * 31. mai – Ajakirjas Vanity Fair ilmunud artiklis avaldati, et Watergate'i skandaali infolekitaja oli endine FBI direktori abi Mark Felt. * 2. juuni – Läti parlament ratifitseeris Euroopa Liidu põhiseaduse. * 5. juuni – Šveitsi valijad kiitsid referendumil napi häälteenamusega heaks liitumise Schengeni leppega. * 6. juuni – Suurbritannia loobus Euroopa Liidu põhiseaduslikku lepet referendumile panemast, andes projektile järjekordse hoobi. * 2. juuli – G8 riikides ja Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigis toimusid heategevuskontserdid Live 8. * 4. juuli – NASA kosmosesond Deep Impact tabas komeeti Tempel 1. * 7. juuli – Londoni transpordisüsteemis toimunud neljas enesetapurünnakus hukkus 52 inimest. * 22. juuli – Londoni politsei tappis Brasiilia sisserändaja Jean Charles de Menezese, keda peeti ekslikult osaliseks päev varem Londonis toimunud ebaõnnestunud pommirünnakutes. * 28. juuli – Relvarühmitus Iiri Vabariiklik Armee (IRA) kuulutas ametlikult lõppenuks oma võitluse Briti võimu vastu Põhja-Iirimaal. * 1. august – Suri Saudi-Araabia kuningas Fahd ibn Abdul Aziz, uueks kuningaks kuulutati tema poolvend, kroonprints Abdullah. * 3. august – Mauritaania riigipöördes kukutati president Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya. * 22. august – Iisraeli valitsus teatas Gaza sektori Netzarimi asunduse likvideerimist, millega viidi kaks nädalat enne tähtaega lõpule Gaza sektori juudiasunduste evakueerimine. * 29. august – USA rannikule jõudis orkaan Katrina, mis laastas New Orleansi linna. * 2. september – Türgi ähvardas Euroopa Liiduga ühinemiskõneluste alguse eel loobuda ELi pürgimisest, kui ühendus jätkab talle surve avaldamist Küprose tunnustamisel. * 30. september – Taani ajalehes Jyllands-Posten avaldatud karikatuur Muhammadist kutsus islamiusuliste seas esile proteste. * 1. oktoober – Indoneesias Bali saarel toimunud enesetapurünnakutes hukkus 20 ja sai vigastada üle 120 inimese. * 17. oktoober – Kreeka sai esimeseks Euroopa Liidu riigiks, kui oli linnugripijuhtum: ühe Egeuse mere väiksesaare farmis surnud kalkunil avastati linnugripi H5 tüvi. * 18. oktoober – Washingtonis taasavati eralennukitele Ronald Reagani nimeline lennujaam, kus liiklus peatati pärast 2001. aasta 11. septembri terroriakte. * 19. oktoober – Algas Iraagi eksdiktaatori Saddam Husseini kohtuprotsess, mille käigus esitas kohus talle süüdistused inimsusvastastes kuritegudes. * 19. oktoober – Orkaan Wilma tugevnes ajaloo kõige tugevamaks orkaanis, mis on Atlandi ookeanis moodustunud. * 25. oktoober – Iraagi valijad kiitsid referendumil heaks USA toetatud uue põhiseaduse. * 2. november – Hiina teadlased väitsid, et on avastanud meie galaktika keskosas ülimassiivse "musta augu", mille raadius oli võrdne Maa orbiidiga. * 7. november – Ennast raudtee külge aheldanud Prantsuse meeleavaldaja hukkus riigi kirdeosas tuumajäätmeid vedanud rongi all. * 22. november – Saksa Bundestag valis kristlike demokraatide juhi Angela Merkeli riigi ajaloo esimeseks naiskantsleriks. * 27. november – Prantsusmaal tehti esimene näosiirdamine. * 29. november – Paavst Benedictus XVI piiras homoseksuaalide pääsu katoliku preestriteks, teatades, et mehed peavad "ajutistest" homotendentsidest üle saama. 2006 * 9. jaanuar – Türgi tervishoiuminister kinnitas 14 inimese nakatumist linnugrippi. Euroopa Liit keelustas töötlemata sulgede impordi kuuest Türgi naabruses või läheduses asuvast riigist. * 25. jaanuar – Palestiina äärmusrühmitus Hamas võttis parlamendivalimistel üllatusvõidu pikka aega võimul olnud mõõduka Fatah' liikumise üle, lubades jätkata võitlust Iisraeli vastu. * 7. veebruar – Norrra kunstniku Edvard Munchi maal "Suvepäev" müüdi oksjonil 10,8 miljoni dollari eest, mis oli Munchi tööde uus hinnarekord. * 10. veebruar – Itaalias Torinos algasid 26. veebruarini toimunud XX taliolümpiamängud. * 15. veebruar – Saksamaa teatas inimestele ohtliku linnugripi H5N1 esimestest juhtumites oma territooriumil. * 11. märts – Suri Jugoslaavia ekspresident Slobodan Milošević (64). Ta oli Haagi tribunalis kohtu all süüdistatuna sõjakuritegudes. * 22. aprill – Iraagi parlament valis teiseks ametiajaks presidendiks senise riigipea Jalal Talabani. * 18. mai – Nepali parlament otsustas üksmeelselt kuningas Gyanendra võimuvolitusi kärpida. * 21. mai – Montenegro iseseisvusreferendumil toetas 55,5 protsenti valijaist Serbia ja Montenegro liitriigi likvideerimist ja iseseisvuse väljakuulutamist. * 3. juuni – Montenegro parlament ratifitseeris referendumi tulemused ja kuulutas välja riigi iseseisvuse. * 15. juuli – Tegevust alustas suhtlusvõrgustik Twitter. * 1. august – Moskva kohus kuulutas välja naftakompanii Jukos pankroti. * 14. august – Jõustus ÜRO vahendatud rahu, millega lõppes 34 päeva kestnud sõda Iisraeli ja Liibanoni šiiitliku äärmusrühmituse Hizbollah vahel. * 1. september – Suri ungari luuletaja György Faludy, legendaarse natsismi ja kommunismi vasupanuvõitleja. * 15. september – Läti, Eesti ja Leedu esitasid ÜRO peasekretäri kandidaadiks Läti presidendi Vaira Vīķe-Freiberga. * 7. oktoober – Vene ajakirjanik Anna Politkovskaja, keda tunti president Vladimir Putini ägeda kritiseerijana, lasti Moskva kesklinnas oma maja ees maha. * 30. detsember – Iraagis hukati endine riigi president Saddam Hussein. 2007 * 1. jaanuar – Indoneesias Sulawesi saare lähedal kukkus Adam Airi reisilennuk merre. Õnnetuse põhjustas, kui piloodid võtsid tahtmatult lennuki juhtimise autopiloodilt ära. Õnnetuses hukkusid kõik 102 pardal viibinud inimest. * 4. jaanuar – USA Kongressi esindajatekoja esimeheks valiti demokraat Nancy Pelosi, kellest sai riigi ajaloo esimene naisspiiker. * 26. veebruar – ÜRO kõrgeim kohus vabastas Serbia otsesest vastutusest genotsiidi eest Bosnia sõjas aastatel 1992–1995. * 17. mai – Läti Seim ratifitseeris piirileppe Venemaaga. * 8. juuli – Läti uueks presidendiks valitud Valdis Zatlers andis ametivande. * 17. juuli – Brasiilias São Paulo lennuväljal sõitis maandumisrajalt välja maanteele ja seejärel laohoonesse lennukompaniile TAM Linhas Aéreas kuulunud reisilennuk Airbus A320. Kokkupõrke tagajärjel lennuk plahvatas; hukkusid kõik pardal 187 inimest. Lisaks hukkus 12 inimest maapinnal. * 1. august – USA-s Minnesota osariigis Minneapolise linnas varises kohaliku aja järgi kell 18.10 kokku üle Mississippi jõe rajatud kaheksarealine raudbetoonist maanteesild. Õnnetuses hukkus 13 ja sai vigastada 145 inimest. * 21. august – Yucatáni poolsaart tabas viienda kategooria orkaan Dean, mille tõttu hukkus 45 inimest ja mis tekitas 1,5 miljardi USA dollari väärtuses kahju. * 6. september – Iisraeli õhujõud viisid läbi õhurünnaku väidetavale tuumareaktorile Dair az-Zauri kubermangus Süürias. * 10. september – Avati Tallinna Tehnikaülikooli Tartu Kolledž. * 12. september – ÜRO Peaassamblee võttis vastu põlisrahvaste õiguste deklratsiooni, mis kinnitas põlisrahvaste individuaalsed ja kollektiivsed õigused. * 16. september – Tais Phuketi lennuväljal purunes maanumisel kohaliku lennufirma One-Two-GO Airlinesi reisilennuk McDonnell Douglas MD-82. Lennuk murdus pooleks ja süttis põlema; 130 pardal viibinud inimesest pääses eluga 40. * 17. september – Seitseteist Iraagi tsiviilisikut Blackwater Worldwide'i valvajate poolt. * 24. september – Myanmari pealinnast Yangonis leidis aset riigi viimase 20 aasta suurim valitsusvastane meeleavaldus. * 27. september – Startis NASA kosmosesond Dawn, mis oli esimene ioonmootorit kasutanud uurimissond. * 1. oktoober – Vene president Vladimir Putin teatas, et osaleb üldvalimistel erekonna Ühtne Venemaa esinumbrina ja peaministrikandidaadina. * 4. oktoober – Põhja- ja Lõuna-Korea liidrid allkirjastasid Pyongyangi tippkohtumisel ühisdeklaratsiooni, lubades astuda samme Korea sõja ametlikuks lõpetamiseks. * 2. november – Gruusia pealinnas Tbilisis avaldas ligi 100 000 inimest meelt president Mihheil Saakašvili väidetava korrumpeerunud valitsuse üle. * 7. november – Soomes Jokelas toimunud koolitulistamises hukkus kaheksa inimest. * 10. november – Tšiili pealinnas Santiagos toimunud Iberoameerika tippkohtumisel ütles Hispaania kuningas Juan Carlos I Venezuela presidendile Hugo Chávezele "¿Por qué no te callas?" ('Miks sa vait ei ole?'), pärast seda, kui kui too oli korduvalt seganud Hispaania peaministri José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero kõnet. * 23. november – MS Explorer uppus esimese reisilaevana Lõuna-Jäämerel. * 5. detsember – USA-s Nebraska osariigis Omahas asuvas kaubanduskeskuses toimunud tulistamises hukkus üheksa inimest, sealhulgas tulistaja. * 7. detsember – Lõuna-Koreas põhjustas puksiirlaeva ja naftatankeri kokkupõrge riigi suurima õlireostuse. * 13. detsember – Allkirjastati Lissaboni leping, mis muutis Euroopa Liidu lepingut ning Euroopa Ühenduse asutamislepingut "eesmärgiga suurendada laienenud liidu tõhusust ja demokraatlikku legitiimsust ning liidu välistegevuse sidusust" . * 27. detsember – Keenias Mombasas puhkesid rahutused pärast seda, kui Mwai Kibaki oldi presidendivalimistel võitjaks kuulutatud. * 27. detsember – Mõrvati Pakistani endine peaminister Benazir Bhutto. 2008 * 5. jaanuar – Mihheil Saakašvili valiti tagasi Gruusia presidendiks. * 4. veebruar – Suurbritannias jõustus õhusaaste vähendamiseks süsteem, mis piirab teatatud sõiduke ligipääsu Suur-Londoni piirkonda. * 5. veebruar – Mitu USA osariiki tabanud tornaadode tõttu hukkus vähemalt 56 inimest ja tekkis üle miljardi dollari kahju. * 10. veebruar – Soulis sai tulekahjus tugevalt kannatada Lõuna-Korea üks rahvusaaretest Namdaemuni värav. * 11. veebruar – Mässu tõstnud Ida-Timori sõdurid tungisid president José Ramos-Horta ja peaminister Xanana Gusmão kodudesse, haavatas viimast tõsiselt. * 14. veebruar – USA-s Illinoisi osariigis Northern Illinois University's toimunud tulistamises hukkus viis ja sai vigastada 21 inimest. * 17. veebruar – Kosovo kuulutas end ühepoolselt Serbiast iseseisvaks. * 23. veebruar – Guamis asuvas Anderseni õhujõududebaasis kukkus veidi aega pärast õhkutõusu alla pommituslennuk B-2 Spirit. * 26. veebruar – Põhja-Korea pealinnas P'yŏngyangis andsid esimese USA muusikalise kollektiivina kontserdi New Yorgi Filharmoonikud. * 26. veebruar – Avati Teravmägede seemnepank. * 14. märts – Hiina Rahvavabariigi koosseisu kuuluva Tiibeti autonoomse piirkonna pealinnas Lhasas muutusid 10. märtsil alanud meeleavaldused iseseisvuse toetuseks vägivaldseks ja puhkesid kokkupõrked Hiina korrakaitsejõududega. * 15. märts – Albaania pealinna Tirana lähedal Gerdeci külas toimus relvalaos plahvatus, mille tõttu hukkus 26 ja sai vigastada üle 300 inimese. pisi|100px|Gammasähvatus [[GRB 080319B]] * 18. märts – 30 sekundit oli palja silmaga vaadeldav gammasähtavatus GRB 080319B, mis oli kõige kaugem palja silmaga nähtav objekt. * 24. märts – Bhutani ajaloo esimestel üldvalimistel võidutses Jigme Thinley juhitud Bhutani Rahu ja Õitsengu Partei, mis kogus 47-liikmelises parlamendis 45 saadikukohta. * 8. aprill – Yi So-yeon sai Sojuz TMA-12 pardal esimeseks korealaseks kosmoses. pisi|left|100px|[[Chaiténi vulkaanipurse]] * 2. mai – Tšiili lõunaosas aktiviseerus vähemalt 350 aastat kustunud olnud Chaiténi vulkaan. * 13. mai – Indias Jaipuris plahvatas 15 minuti sees üheksa pommi, mille oli paigaldanud varem tundmatu India mudžahiidide terroriorganisatsioon. Hukkus 80 ja sai vigastada üle 200 inimese. * 23. mai – Brasílias allkirjastasid Lõuna-Ameerika 12 iseseisva riigi esindajad Lõuna-Ameerika Riikide Liidu asutamislepingu. * 8. juuni – Jaapani pealinna Tōkyō Akihabara ostukvartalis sõitis 25-aastane mees rahva sekka ja ründas seejärel noaga inimesi. Rünnakus hukkus seitse ja sai vigastada kümme inimest. * 11. juuni – Kanada peaminister Stephen Harper vabandas Kanada põlisrahvaste ees varasemate valitsuste assimilatsiooni poliitika eest. * 21. juuni – Filipiinididel läks Sibuyani saare lähedal ümber parvlaev MV Princess of the Stars. Hukkus ligi 700 inimest. * 27. juuni – Zimbabwe presidendivalimised võitis 85-protsendilise toetusega senine president Robert Mugabe. * 1. juuli – Mongoolia pealinnas Ulaanbaataris puhkesid rahutused seoses paar päeva varem toimunud parlamendivalimiste kohale kerkinud väidetava pettusega. * 13. juuli – Afganistani sõda: Talibani sissid ründasid Nurestani provintsi idaosas NATO vägesid. * 16. juuli – Hiinas puhkes riknenud piima tõttu skandaal, mille tõttu oli saanud kannatada hinnanguliselt 300 000 inimest, peamiselt imikud, kellest 54 000 toimetati neeruprobleemide tõttu haiglaravile ja kellest kuus suri. * 6. august – Mauritaania president Sidi Ould Cheikh Abdallah kukutati võimult veretu sõjaväelise riigipöördega, mille panid toime sama päeva hommikul presidendi poolt ametist vabastatud presidendi kaardiväe ohvitserid. * 7. august – Gruusia ja Lõuna-Osseetia separatistide vägede vaheline võitlus eskaleerus kuus päeva kestnud Gruusia sõjaks. * 8. august – Tšehhi idaosas Studénka linna lähedal sõitis rahvusvaheline kiirrong otsa raudteele varisenud silla rusudele ja paiskus teelt välja. Õnnetuses hukkus seitse ja sai vigastada 64 inimest. * 12. august – Venemaa otsustas lõpetada sõjalise operatsiooni Gruusias. * 17. august – Michael Phelps võitis Pekingi olümpiamängudel oma kaheksanda kuldmedali. Sellega sai ta enim medaleid ühelt mängudelt võitnud sportlaseks. * 18. august – Pakistani president Pervez Musharraf astus ametist tagasi. * 20. august – Madridis kukkus lennuk kohe pärast õhkutõusu alla, hukkus 154 inimest. * 25. august – Venemaa tunnustas ametlikult Lõuna-Osseetia ja Abhaasia iseseisvust. * 10. september – Käivitati Šveitsi ja Prantsusmaa piiril paiknev CERN-i osakestekiirendi Suur Hadronite Põrguti. * 12. september – USA-s Los Angeleses põrkasid kokku kaubarong ja reisirong. Hukkus 25 ja sai vigastada 135 inimest. * 13. september – India pealinna New Delhi turgudel ja meelelahutuskvartalis toimus viis islamistide korraldatud pommiplahvatust. Hukkus vähemalt 20 ja sai vigastada üle 90 inimese. * 15. september – 2007.–2008. aasta finantskriis: Ameerika Ühendriikides kuulutati välja investeerimispanga Lehman Brothers pankrot. * 20. september – Pakistanis Islamabadis asuvas Marriotti hotellis korraldatud võimsas pommiplahvatuses hukkus 54 ja sai vigastada 266 inimest. * 23. september – Soomes Kauhajokis toimunud koolitulistamises hukkus kümme inimest. * 3. oktoober – Ameerika Ühendriikide Kongressi Esindajatekoda kiitis häältega 263:171 heaks kaks päeva varem Senati poolt vastu võetud kava 700 miljardi USA dollari ulatuses garantiide andmiseks majandusraskustesse sattunud pankadele. * 8. oktoober – Maa atmosfääri jõudis meteoorkeha 2008 TC3. See oli esimene meteoorkeha, mis avastati enne tema kokkupuudet atmosfääriga. Meteoor plahvatas Nuubia kõrbe kohal Sudaanis. * 26. november – Indias Mumbais toimus relvastatud terrorirünnak, milles hukkus vähemalt 174 ja sai vigastada üle 300 inimese. * 9. detsember – Illinoisi kuberner Rod Blagojevich vahistati korruptsioonis kahtlustatuna. 2009 * 20. jaanuar – Islandi tabanud finantskriisi ajal kogunes Reykjavíkis parlamendihoone juurde tuhandeid inimesi. * 30. märts – 12 relvastatud meest ründasid Pakistanis Lahore'is politseikooli ning hoisid seda enda valdused mitu tundi, enne kui julgeolekujõud selle tagasi vallutasid. * 10. aprill – Fidži president Josefa Iloilo peatas põhiseaduse kehtivuse, saatis laiali eelmisel päeval peaminister Frank Bainimarama tagandanud apellatsioonikohtu ja võttis endale kogu võimutäiuse. * 30. aprill – Aserbaidžaani pealinnas Bakuus asuvas riiklikus naftaakadeemias toimunud tulistamises hukkus 13 inimest, sh tulistaja. * 22. august – Itaalias loositi välja Euroopa läbi aegade suurim lotovõit, 146,9 miljonit eurot. * 23. august – Afganistanis hukkus NATO operatsioonil lahinguülesandeid täites kaks Eesti kaitseväelast, Estcoy-8 lahingupioneerid veebel Eerik Salmus ja seersant Raivis Kang. * 14. september – Suri filminäitleja Patrick Swayze. * 21. november – Hiinas Heilongjiangi provintsis asuvas kivisöekaevanduses toimunud plahvatuses hukkus 108 kaevurit. * 27. november – Venemaal Tveri oblastis sõitis Moskva–Peterburi reisirong pommiplahvatuse tõttu rööbastelt maha. Õnnetuses hukkus 28 inimest ja ligi sada sai vigastada. * 8. detsember – Islamiriigi korraldatud pommiplahvatustes Bagdadis hukkus vähemalt 127 inimest ja sai vigastada veel üle 440 inimese. * 31. detsember – Soomes Espoos Sello kaubanduskeskuses toimunud tulistamises hukkus kuus inimest. 2010 * 8. jaanuar – Angolas toimunud Aafrika rahvaste karikavõistlustele saabunud Togo jalgpallikoondise buss langes relvastatud rünnaku ohvriks. Rünnakus hukkus kolm ja sai vigastada üheksa inimest. * 12. jaanuar – Haitit tabanud 7,0-magnituudiline maavärin nõudis üle 100 000 inimelu. * 27. jaanuar – Porfirio Lobo Sosa sai Hondurase presidendiks, lõpetades põhiseadusliku kriisi, mis oli alganud aasta varem seoses Manuel Zelaya ametist tagandamisega. * 8. veebruar – Afganistani kirdeosas Hindukuši mäestikus vallandunud laviiniides hukkus vähemalt 171 inimest ja mille tõttu jäi lõksu veel üle 2500 inimese. * 29. märts – Tšetseeni separistid õhkasid Moskva metroos kaks pommi, tappes 40 inimest ja vigastades veel 102. * 7. aprill – Kõrgõzstani pealinnas Biškekis toimunud verises revolutsioonis kukutati Kurmanbek Bakijevi valitsus. * 14. aprill – Hiina Qinghai provintsi tabanud 6,9-magnituudiline maavärin nõudis ligi 2700 inimelu. * 21. aprill – Ukraina ja Venemaa sõlmisid Harkivi pakti, millega Ukraina pikendas Krimmi mereväebaaside rentimist Venemaale. * 5. mai – Kreeka pealinnas Ateenas ja üle kogu riigi algasid massimeeleavaldused ja üldstreigid vastuseks maksutõusule ja eelarvekärbetele. * 7. mai – Rühm teadlasi esitles neandertallase genoomi täielikku järjestust, millega demonstreeriti, et tänapäeva inimese eelkäijate seas oli neandertallasi. * 11. mai – David Cameron astus ametisse Suurbritannia peaministrina. Konservatiivid ja Liberaaldemokraadid moodustasid riigi esimese valitsuskoalitsiooni pärast Teist maailmasõda. * 2. juuni – Inglismaal Cumbrias tappis relvastatud mees 12 inimest ja vigastas veel 11, misjärel sooritas enesetapu. * 9. juuni – Afganistani lõunaosas Kandahāri lähedal hukkus enesetaputerroristi korraldatud plahvatuse tagajärjel vähemalt 40 ja sai vigastada 70 pulmapeol osalenud inimest. * 24. juuni – Julia Gillard sai Austraalia esimeseks naispeaministriks. * 1. juuli – Kell 5 hommikul lülitati täielikult välja analoogtelevisioon. * 19. august – Iraagist lahkus viimane Ameerika Ühendriikide lahinguüksus. * 4. september – Uus-Meremaa Lõunasaart tabas 7,1-magnituudiline maavärin, mis tekitas üle 3,5 miljardi Uus-Meremaa dollari väärtuses kahju. * 7. september – Vaidlusalustes vetes tegutsenud Hiina kalatraaler põrkas Senkaku saarte lähedal kokku Jaapani rannavalve patrull-laevadega, põhjustades kahe riigi vahel olulise diplomaatilise tüli. * 14. september – Prantsusmaa senat kinnitas seaduse, mis keelab moslemitel nägu varjavate rõivaste kandmise. * 4. oktoober – Ungari lääneosas valgus alumiiniumitehases hoidlast barjääri purunemise tagajärjel välja umbes miljon kuupmeetrit toksilisi jäätmeid, mis ujutas üle lähedalasuvad asulad. Hukkus kümme inimest. * 25. oktoober – Indoneesia Jaava saarel hakkas purskama Merapi vulkaan, rahunedes alles mitu kuud hiljem. * 24. november – Uus-Meremaa Lõunasaarel Pike Riveri söekaevanduses toimunud plahvatuses hukkus 19. novembril maa alla lõksu jäänud 29 kaevurit. pisi|125px|Üleujutus Queenslandis [[Toowoombas]] * 23. detsember – Austraalia Queenslandi osariigis suurte vihmahoogudega kaasnenud üleujutustes hukkus 38 inimest ja tekkis 2,38 miljardi Austraalia dollari väärtuses varalist kahju. 2011 * 21. jaanuar – Albaania pealinnas Tiranas algasid meeleavaldused väidatava korruptsioonikahtlustega valitsuse vastu, hukkus kolm meeleavaldajat. * 17. veebruar – Araabia kevad: Bahreini julgeolekujõud alustasid Manama keskväljakul meelaavaldajate vastu vasturünnakut, tappes neli inimest. Liibüas toimusid üle riigi meeleavaldused Muammar Gaddafi valitsuse vastu. * 22. veebruar – Uus-Meremaa Lõunasaart tabanud 6,3-magnituudine maavärvin tekitas Christchurchi linnas ulatuslikku kahju. Hukkus 185 inimest. * 11. märts – Jaapani rannikut tabas pärast 9,0-magnituudilist maavärinat võimas tsunami, mis tekitas kahju ka Fukushima tuumaelektrijaamale. * 10. juuli – Venemaa jõekruiisilaev Bulgarija jäi Volga jõel tormi kätte ning uppus mõne minutiga. Hukkus 122 inimest. * 22. juuli – Norras Buskerudi maakonnas Tyrifjordeni järves asuval Utøya saarel tulistas politseinikuks maskeerunud Anders Behring Breivik surnuks 69 Norra Töölispartei noortekogu suvelaagris viibinud inimest. Kaks tundi varem Oslos samuti Breiviki korraldatud toimunud pommiplahvatuses hukkus kaheksa inimest. * 6. august – Mitmel pool Inglismaal puhkesid rahutused pärast seda, kui politsei oli tapnud 29-aastase briti mehe Mark Duggani. * 23. august – Filipiinide endine politseiohvitser võttis Manila kaaperdas turistibussi ja hoidis selle sõitjaid pantvangis ligi 11 tundi, kuni ta politsei poolt tapeti. Maavärinas ja sellele järgnenud tsunamis hukkus üle 15 800 inimese. * 17. september – USA-s New Yorgis Wall Streetil toimus Kanada kommertsiaalsuse ja tarbimisühiskonna vastase ajakirja Adbusters poolt korraldatud rahumeelne meeleavaldus, kus sajad inimesed avaldasid meelt firmade ülevõimu ja rikaste madala maksukoormuse vastu. * 20. september – Ameerika Ühendriigid lubasid geidel ja lesbidel vabalt sõjaväes teenida. * 27. oktoober – Iirimaa presidendiks valiti Michael D. Higgins. 2012 * 7. jaanuar – Uus-Meremaal põrkas kuumaõhupall kokku elektriliiniga, mille tagajärjel süttis kuumaõhupall põlema ja kukkus alla. Õnnetuses hukkusid kõik 11 pardal viibinud inimest. pisi|125px|Ümber läinud Costa Concordia 14. jaanuaril * 13. jaanuar – Itaalia ristluslaev Costa Concordia jooksis Itaalia rannikul Giglio saare lähistel karile. Õnnetuse tagajärjel läks laev ümber ja hukkus 32 inimest. * 19. jaanuar – FBI sulges Hongkongis baseeruva failijagamislehekülje Megaupload. * 2. veebruar – Reisiparvlaev MV Rabaul Queen läks tormise ilma tõttu Saalomoni merel ümber ja uppus. Õnnetuses hukkus vähemalt 88 inimest. * 15. veebruar – Hondurases Comayaguas asuvas vanglas toimunud tulekahjus hukkus 361 inimest, mis teeb sellest ajaloo ohvriterohkeima tulekahju vanglates. * 3. märts – Kongo Vabariigi pealinnas Brazzaville'is plahvatas relvaladu. Hukkus vähemalt 250 ja sai vigastada veel üle 2300 inimese. * 9. mai – Indoneesia reisilennuki Sukhoi Superjet 100 piloodid eirasid hoiatusi ja sõitsid Jaava saarel vastu Salaki mäekülge. Õnnetuses hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 45 inimest. * 20. mai – Itaalia põhjaosa tabanud 6-magnituudise maavärina tõttu hukkus seitse inimest. * 22. mai – Tōkyōs avati maailma kõrgeim tornehitis, 634 meetri kõrge Tokyo Skytree. * 3. juuni – Abujast Lagosesse teel olnud Nigeeria reisilennuk kukkus mootoririkke tõttu Lagose kohal alla ja purustas hoone. Õnnetuses hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 153 inimest ja lisaks kümme inimest maapinnal. * 16. juuni – Liu Yang sai Shenzhou 9 pardal esimeseks Hiina naiseks kosmoses. * 30. juuli – Suurim elektrikatkestus ajaloos: Indias toimunud ulatuslikul elektrikatkestusel 22 osariigis jäi elektrivarustuseta üle 620 mln inimese, 9% maailma rahvastikust. * 11. august – Iraanis Tabrizis toimunud kahes tugevas maavärinas hukkus vähemalt 306 ja sai vigastada üle 3000 inimese. * 28. september – Somaalia rahvusarmee ning selle liitlased AMISOM ja Raskamboni algatasid sõjalise rühmituse Al-Shabaabi vastu rünnaku viimase tugipunktis Kismayos. * 9. oktoober – Pakistani aktivist Malala Yousafzai sai Talibani rünnakus tõsiselt haavata. * 14. oktoober – Felix Baumgartner sooritas eduka hüppe umbes 39 kilomeetri kõrguselt stratosfäärist Maale, saades esimeseks inimeseks, kes on ületanud helibarjääri ilma sõiduki jõu abita. * 18. november – Tawadros II pühitseti ametisse Aleksandria kopti õigeusu kiriku 118. paavstina. 2013 * 31. jaanuar – Gaasileke Méxicos naftakompanii peakorteri Torre Ejecutiva Pemex all põhjustas plahvatuse, mille tõttu hukkus 37 ja sai vigastada üle 120 inimese. pisi|100px|The Shard * 1. veebruar – Londonis avati Euroopa Liidu kõrgeim hoone The Shard. * 15. veebruar – Venemaal Tšeljabinski oblastis langes maapinnale meteoriit, mis tekitas purustusi ja põhjustas vigastusi rohkem kui 1200 inimesele. * 18. veebruar – Kaheksa relvastatud meest varastasid Brüsseli lennujaamas Šveitsi lennukist 50 miljoni USA dollari väärtuses teemantisid. pisi|left|100px|Benedictus XVI * 28. veebruar – Paavst Benedictus XVI astus esimese paavstina ligi 600 aasta jooksul ametist tagasi. * 13. märts – Kardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio valiti 266. paavastiks, misjärel võttis ta endale paavstina nimeks Franciscus. * 29. märts – Tansaanias Dar es Salaamis kukkus kokku 16-korruseline eluhoone, hukkus 36 inimest. * 4. aprill – Indias Mumbai eeslinnas kukkus kokku elumaja, hukkus 74 inimest. * 15. aprill – Bostoni maratonijooksu finišipaiga lähedal plahvatas kaks pommi. 3 inimest sai surma ja üle 200 vigastada. * 24. aprill – Bangladeshi pealinnas Dhakas hukkus hoonevaringus 1134 inimest, millega oli see lähiajaloo kõige ohvriterohkeim hoonevaring. * 25. mai – Indias Chhattīsgarhi osariigis ründasid arvatavad maoistlikud mässulised Kongressipartei konvoid, tappes 28 inimest. * 25. juuni – Vastuseks teabevabaduse seadusele kinnitas Luure Keskagentuur (CIA) Nevada osariigis asuva salajase sõjaväebaasi Area 51 olemasolu. * 2. juuli – Rahvusvaheline Astronoomiaunioon teatas, et Pluuto viiendale ja kuuendale kuule antakse vastavalt nimeks Kerberos ja Styx. * 6. juuli – Nigeerias Yobe osariigis Mamudos toimunud rünnakus üldhariduskoolile hukkus 42 inimest. * 21. august – Süüria pealinna lähedal korraldatud keemiarünnakus hukkus 1492 inimest. * 27. august – Indias Uttar Pradeshi osariigis hindude ja moslemite vahel puhkenud vägivallas hukkus 62 inimest. * 21. september – Keenia pealinnas Nairobis rünnati kaubanduskeskust. Hukkus 67 ja sai vigastada veel vähemalt 175 inimest. * 13. oktoober – Indias Madhya Pradeshi osariigis hindude festivali navaratri ajal ühes templis puhkenud rüselus tallati surnuks 115 inimest. * 15. oktoober – Boholi saart Filipiinides tabas 7,2-magnituudiline maavärin, mille tagajärel hukkus 222 inimest. * 16. oktoober – Laose ajaloo rängimas lennuõnnetuses hukkus 49 inimest, kui Lao Airlinesi lennuk kukkus Mekongi jõkke. * 28. oktoober – Toimus esimene terrorirünnak Pekingi lähiajaloos, kui Turkestani Islamipartei liikmed sõitsid Tian'anmeni väljakul autoga rahva sekka, tappes kaks inimest ja vigastades ligi 40. * 5. november – Algas India kosmoseagentuuri Marsi-missioon Mars Orbiter Mission.< * 8. november – Filipiinide idarannikut rüüstas kuni 380 tunnikiirusega liikunud supertaifuun Haiyan. Surma sai ligi 7000 inimest. * 17. november – Venemaal Kaasanis purunes maandumisel Tatarstan Airlinesi reisilennuk Boeing 737-500. Õnnetusesid hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 50 inimest. Sama aasta lõpus lõpetas lennufirma tegevuse. * 18. november – Marsi suunas startis NASA kosmosesond MAVEN, mis suundus uurima planeedi atmosfääri. * 21. november – Läti pealinnas Riias varises sisse kaupluse Maxima katus. Hukkus 54 inimest. * 30. november – Autoõnnetuses Californias hukkus näitleja Paul Walker. * 29.–30. detsember – Venemaal Volgogradis hukkus kahes plahvatuses kokku 30 inimest. 2014 * 6. jaanuar – Lumetormiga kaasnenud ulatuslik külmalaine Kanadas ja USA-s, kui kõigis 50 osariigis langes õhutemperatuur alla 0 °C, sh Hawaiil. Külmarekordeid registreeriti Green Bays (–28 °C), Chicagos (–27 °C) jm, Kanadas küündis tuule-külma indeks –46 °C-ni. * 1. märts – Nugadega relvastatud grupp ründas Hiinas Kunmingis raudteepeatuses inimesi. Rünnakus hukkus 35 inimest, teiste seas neli ründajat, ja sai vigastada veel üle 140 inimese. * 8. märts – Kuala Lumpurist Pekingisse teel olnud Malaysia Airlinesi lennuk 239 inimesega pardal jäi kadunuks. * 16. märts – Krimmi Autonoomse Vabariigis toimunud rahvahääletusel toetasid hääletajad ülekaakult Venemaaga ühinemist. * 14. aprill – Boko Haram röövis Nigeerias Borno osariigis Chiboki linnas 276 koolitüdrukut. * 16. aprill – Lõuna-Korea praamlaev MV Sewol uppus Donggeochado saare lähedal. 476 reisijast hukkus ligi 300. * 24. mai – Belgia pealinnas Brüsseli asuvas Belgia Juudi Muuseumis toimunud tulistamises hukkus neli inimest. * 19. juuni – Hispaanias asus oma isa Juan Carlos I tagasiastumise tõttu troonile Astuuria prints Felipe, kellest sai kuningas Felipe VI. * 8. juuli – Vastuseks kolme Iisraeli teismelise röövimise ja tapmise eest alustas Iisrael Hamasi valitsuse kontrolli oleva Gaza tsoon vastu sõjaväelist operatsiooni. * 15. juuli – Metrooõnnetuses Moskvas hukkus 20 ja vigastada sai 150, kui metroorong rööbastelt välja sõitis. * 17. juuli – Ukrainas Donetski oblastis, Venemaa piiri läheduses tulistati alla Kuala Lumpurist Amsterdami teel olnud lennufirma Malaysia Airlinesi lennuk Boeing 777 298 inimesega pardal. * 24. juuli – Burkina Faso pealinnast Ouagadougoust Air Algérie'i reisilennuk kadus 50 minutit pärast õhkutõusmist radarilt. Lennuki vrakk avastati järgmisel päeval Malis. Kõik 116 pardal viibinud inimesed olid õnnetuses hukkunud. * 30. juuli – Tugevatest vihmahoogudest põhjustatud maalihete tõttu Indias Maharashtra osariigis hukkus vähemalt 151 inimest. * 9. august – USA-s Missouri osariigis Fergusonis tappis valge politseinik 18-aastase afroameeriklasest mehe, mille järel puhkesid linnas ulatuslikud meeleavaldused ja rahutused. * 30. august – Lesotho peaminister Tom Thabane pages Lõuna-Aafrikasse, väites, et riigi armee on alustanud riigipööret. * 18. september – Šotimaa hääletas Suurbritanniast iseseisvumise vastu. * 12. november – Euroopa Kosmoseagentuuri robotsond Philae maabus edukalt komeedil 67P/Tšurjumov-Gerassimenko. Tegemist oli esimese korraga inimkonna ajaloos, kui kosmoseaparaat maabus komeedi pinnale. * 28. detsember – Reisiparvlaev Norman Atlantic läks Aadria merel põlema. Õnnetuses hukkus üheksa ja jäi kadunuks veel 19 inimest. 2015 * 6. märts – Iraagi võimud teatasid, et islamistliku äärmusorganisatsiooni Islamiriik võitlejad on rüüstanud ja hävitanud muistse Assüüria linna Namrūdi. * 24. märts – Saksamaa odavlennufirmale Germanwings kuulunud reisilennuk Airbus A320 kukkus alla Prantsuse Alpides 150 inimesega pardal. * 25. aprill – Nepalis toimus 7,9-magnituudine maavärin, milles hukkus üle 9000 inimese. * 22. mai – Iirimaal toimunud rahvahääletuses toetas 62% hääletanutest samasooliste abielu legaliseerimist ja seega sai Iirimaast esimene riik maailmas, kus samasooliste abielu on legaliseeritud rahvahääletuse teel. * 2. juuni – Korruptsioonikahtlustuste alla langenud FIFA president Sepp Blatter astus ametist tagasi. * 14. juuli – Pluutost möödus kosmosesond New Horizons. * 9. september – Suurbritannia kuninganna Elizabeth II sai riigi pikima valitsusajaga monarhiks, möödudes sellega kuninganna Victoriast. * 28. september – India kosmoseuuringute organisatsioon saatis kosmosesse India esimese kosmoseteleskoobi Astrosati. * 13. november – Pariisis toimunud ulatuslikes terrorirünnakutes hukkus vähemalt 129 inimest. Terrorirünnaku eest võttis järgmisel päeval vastutuse äärmuslik islamiorganisatsioon Islamiriik. Prantsusmaa president François Hollande kuulutas riigis välja erakorralise seisukorra ja teatas piirikontrolli kehtestamisest Prantsusmaa välispiiridel. 2016 * 24. jaanuar – Ida-Aasiat tabanud külmalaine tõi vähemalt 109 ohvrit. * 28. jaanuar – Maailma Terviseorganisatsioon teatas Zika viiruse puhangust. * 20. märts – Barack Obama külastas ametlikult esimese Ameerika Ühendriikide presidenina pärast 88 aastat Kuubat. * 22. märts – Islamiriigi korraldatud pommirünnakutes Belgias Brüsseli lennujaamas ja metroos hukkus vähemalt 31 inimest ja sai vigastada üle 200. * 22. märts – ÜRO sõjakuritegude tribunal Haagis mõistis Bosnia serblaste endise juhi Radovan Karadžići genotsiidis süüdistatuna 40 aastaks vangi. 2017 2018 Välislingid * Today in History, Birthdays & History Articles | HistoryOrb.com Kategooria:Ajalugu